Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que
by DN164
Summary: Han pasado ya cinco años desde que todo este lío de la persecución empezó. Es más, toda la aldea sabía que terminarían juntos, pero, ¿Que siempre tendrían que estar como perros y gatos? Al parecer Pucca ya no esta dispuesta a hacerlo, pero... Tal vez su indiferencia no le sentó tan bien como esperaba Garu. Una historia de amor, enredos del mismo tipo y una lección. ¡Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, hola, gente de Internet! Espero que se encuentren super bien. Yo soy DN164 y ya soy algo así como una veterana del sitio. Para quienes no me conozcan tengo varios Fics en el apartado de Hora de Aventura. Y he decidido que me encantaría pasarme también por el Fandom de Pucca, un fandom que hasta hace unos meses de verdad lo creía mas que muerto. No fue hasta que el comic "What is yours is mine" lo que encendió de nuevo a los fans a esta inborrable serie.**

 **La verdad me encantó porque Pucca siempre fue una de mis series favoritas y fue una de las razones por las cuales empecé a escribir. Si, los primeros Fanfics que tenía en hojas y sin subir son de este marvilloso programa, del cual siempre supe que se le podía sacar mucho jugo; por la historia, los personajes y demás.**

 **Es por eso que me he tomado la libertad de transcribir una historia que ya tenía, pero que en realidad no es mía. Les explico: Cuando leía los fanfics de Pucca, me encontré con uno que la verdad no me acuerdo de su nombre ni de la autora. Solo sé que era uno muy muy bueno, y con el paso del tiempo me dedique a recuperar algunas líneas y apartados principales que este tenía, aunque claro, ya en ese hay partes modificadas, completamente de mi autoría. No se de quien sea el fic, tiene muchos años en realidad. Pero debo decir y dejar claro que la historia original es de ella. Yo solo ya la transforme y traté de recuperarla. Espero llegarle un poco. Se me hacía una pena que pasara desapercibida. Y si esta autora desconocida llega a leer esto... Fuiste una de las razones por las cuales empecé a escribir :´3 y espero no te moleste... Si es así, bueno, puedes contactarme. O si alguien la conoce o puede contactar con ella, no dude en avisarme tambien.**

 **Y a ustedes chicos. Este es un proyecto super chiquito. De hecho ya tengo escritos varios capítulos como dije. Pero espero les guste de verdad. Es mientras estoy de vacaciones jajaja. Les mando un saludo enorme y espero les guste.**

 **Sin mas que decir, ¡Disfrútenlo! :D**

* * *

 **NADIE SABE LO QUE TIENE HASTA QUE…**

 **La lista de las diez razones.**

 _"Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive"_

 _-Victoria Justice_

Era un día soleado en Sooga, una pequeña, pero colorida aldea en una diminuta isla que se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que un hermoso valle, rodeado de cerros llenos de vegetación, algunas cascadas, riachuelos y cascadas.

Cualquiera que visitara esa aldea podía decir a primera instancia que era un lugar tranquilo e ideal para vivir; Tranquilo por el día, y colorido por la noche, lleno de las luces de lamparas de cantona del lugar y las estrellas del reluciente y limpio cielo que siempre se situaba arriba de la cabeza de sus habitantes… Pero la realidad era que ese pequeño lugar era sacudido por la impotencia de la pareja más explosiva de todas…

Y el sonido de una motocicleta rugir como ese día era el más claro ejemplo de ello.

La poca gente del lugar solo se hacía un lado cuando veía una rara, pero a la vez algo cotidiana persecución de todos los días, después de todo llevaban ya seis años con aquello. Y la paz de la aldea se venía abajo cuando, en efecto, esos dos, ahora adolescentes, por cierto, corrían como perros y gatos, como siempre lo habían hecho, desde el día que se había conocido.

Uno de ellos era un joven bien respetado por toda Sooga, y su nombre era Garu, el ninja con más alto rango en toda la aldea. Honorable, y, a sus diecisiete años, un muchacho muy apuesto y fortalecido luego de años de increíble condición físico. Sin mencionar que era defensor del pueblo, y luego de haber recuperado su honor perdido por su familia antes de su nacimiento se podría decir que era una de las figuras más valientes e inquebrantables de ese sitio… A nada le temía… nada excepto a la adolescente que iba detrás de él.

La joven que iba encima de la motocicleta roja cereza y que lo perseguía a toda velocidad era también una de las más querías del pueblo, al igual que su familia. Sobrina de los tres mejores cocineros de Sooga, camarera y repartidora de su restaurante familiar y amiga de casi todos ahí, Pucca era la única que le podía poner los pelos de punta a Garu. Una hermosa pelinegra, de piel de porcelana, mejillas sonrojadas y ojos pequeños, pero únicos y especiales había cambiado al igual que él a lo largo de los años, comenzando por ya no tener el cabello recogido en sus dos graciosos chongos… Ya lo llevaba suelto a sus dieciséis años.

Y si bien un cambio que tenías en común era que, una vez restaurado el honor de Garu ambos habían roto su voto de silencio, es decir, que ambos ya hablaban luego de años de no haberlo hecho, desde su infancia, aún seguían siendo como agua y aceite.

Aunque desde luego toda la aldea lo sabía… Mar tarde que temprano, ambos acabarían juntos…

"¡Demonios! ¿Qué esto nunca va a parar?", pensó Garu, mientras corría como alma que llevaba al diablo. Era muy veloz, considerando que huía de una desquiciada chica con las hormonas alborotadas sobre una veloz motocicleta.

"Cada vez es más difícil…", pensó Pucca, mientras le pisaba más a fondo a la motocicleta. Ambos corrían cerca del centro de la aldea, evadiendo a los pueblerinos a toda velocidad, y como era de esperarse, la pelinegra comenzó a pisarle los talones al ninja, quien también apretó a la velocidad pese a una gota de sudor que se empezaba a asomar en su sien.

Aunque ya era conocimiento de todos ahí que esa pareja al final terminaría unida, tal vez era el propio ninja el que no se había hecho a la idea, de ahí al inicio de tantas persecuciones desde que la conocía.

Ambos estaban tan inmersos en sus pensamientos y en su afán de atrapar y escapar que todo paso muy rápido, como siempre. Garu vio la oportunidad de su vida cuando una enorme casa se le atravesó… Sin pensarlo demasiado y sabiendo que Pucca no podría seguirlo por la motocicleta, saltó sin pensarlo dos veces al primer techo de la enorme pagoda, y salto al segundo y al tercero, hasta quedar en la cima.

Pucca frenó en seco la motocicleta, antes de que se pudiese ir de bruces contra la pared de la estructura, y fastidiada miró hacia arriba, donde se encontraba en ninja de pie y ambos intercambiaron miradas fatigadas luego de la persecución. Ella pudo haber dejado la moto y subir tal como él lo había hecho y así seguir la persecución a pie, y por un momento Garu pensó que lo haría… Por eso se quedó ahí estático…

Pero por alguna razón… Ella no lo hizo.

El ninja sin más y viendo que esta vez la loca chica había tirado la toalla, se fue hacia el otro lado de la pagoda para bajarla y desapareció, triunfante, ante los ojos de Pucca, quien suspiró cansada.

-Se fue…- murmuró, cansada de esa situación- … Como siempre-

Se frotó la cara con cansancio y llegó a una conclusión luego de unos segundos de leve meditación… Ya no quiso seguir a Garu porque no valdría la pena. El mismo circulo vicioso se repetiría; ella perseguía, el huía… Y en la mejor de las situaciones, la cosa podía terminar de dos maneras… O ella acababa por babearle toda la cara contra su voluntad…O él se escapaba sin más, para que luego ella lo volviera a encontrar.

Vio algo en los ojos del ninja aun cuando este estuviese arriba del ultimo nivel de la construcción, y ella se sintió igual… Ambos ya estaban cansados.

-¡Hola, Pucca!- una voz femenina y super familiar la despejó de sus pensamientos y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando vio quien era la que la saludaba.

-¡Ching! ¡Hola! - le saludó efusivamente, mientras sacudía el brazo. Ching le devolvió el gesto y corrió a ella, seguida por Gowng.

A sus dieciséis años, Ching se había vuelto también una hermosa señorita… que podía romperle un hueso con toda la facilidad del mundo a alguien. Cambió igual o más que Pucca, pues ya no llevaba esas trencitas más, sino que, también su cabello negro y levemente recortado de forma igual le caía en los hombros, seguía usando morado claro, pero ya no llevaba más a Gowng en su cabeza… La gallina había crecido tanto que era imposible tenerla más sobre ella, por ello la gorda Gowng tenía que seguir a su amada dueña a pie.

-Te he estado buscando…- dijo Ching cuando llegó a donde ella- Quería pedirte si un poco más tarde nos podrías llevar a papá y a mí la cena… Ya sabes, lo de siempre- sonrió ella. Pucca solo le pudo asentir con un gesto igual, pero más desanimado.

\- Y con descuento especial…- respondió, mientras le daba la vuelta con su propio cuerpo a la motocicleta. Pese a que no había sido una mala contestación, a Ching no le pasó desapercibido el humor de su amiga.

-¿Estás bien, Pucca? Parece que te agarre en un momento… ya sabes… Algo "depre"- comento Ching, haciendo las comillas con sus dedos. Ella solo sonrió entre dientes… A lo largo de los años la suspicacia de su amiga eran de las cosas que más le agradaban de ella.

-No tanto como para cortarme las venas, Ching… Pero tengo que admitir que no ha sido un día del todo bueno- respondió y se encogió de hombros.

-Adivinaré… Su nombre empieza con "G" y termina en "ARU"- dijo Ching, cruzándose de brazos. Pucca no pudo evitar soltar una risita y apoyó los brazos en el manillar de la motocicleta.

-Bueno… Cinco años entre persecuciones, acoso y besos forzados…Ya sabes…, Empiezan a pesar- dijo ella, luego de eso se reincorporó rápidamente y sacudió la cabeza- Debería de volverme más como Ring Ring, con su largo cabello siempre peinado, ropa super llamativa y ese asqueroso perfume ingles que se puede oler a kilómetros alrededor de ella- rio, a lo que Ching también rio entre dientes.

-No Pucca, Garu jamás notaría el cambio, es más, te apuesto a que apenas y sabe diferenciar entre una falda y un par de pantalones- bromeó ella. Pucca rio ante la falta de actualización y toda la masculinidad de su… em, enamorado. Si bien Ching había exagerado con la broma, sabía a la perfección que poco le importaba lo que no tuviese que ver con artes marciales y comida.

Aunque, en su defensa, cada que Ring Ring estaba cerca de Garu este sí que la miraba. Tampoco es que fuese muy fácil quitarle los ojos a la peli azul, pero no podía dejar de sentir un pinchazo al recordar que ella había logrado captar más segundos de la atención del ninja que ella misma con todo y todo en cinco años.

-Como sea… Tarde o temprano dejara de engañarse a sí mismo- dijo Ching, encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque eran palabras que Pucca siempre había querido que se hicieran realidad no le tomaron por sorpresa, Ching se las repetía cada que podía… Pero lo que ella sabía era que su amiga no estaba para nada en la posición para juzgar al ninja. Por lo que ella sonrió de manera picara y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Ah si?- dijo de manera soncarrona y miró mejor a su amiga- Entonces… ¿Cómo va todo con Dada?-

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Ching, quien amplió los ojos y miró algo desconcertada a su amiga. Parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió falsamente, tratando de convencer a Pucca con una reacción despreocupada… Pero en realidad no supo si quería sonar sincera para la pelinegra… O para ella misma.

-Va todo bien, ya sabes... Él y yo conectamos de una manera tan… tan…- dijo, buscando una palabra sumamente concisa para argumentar más su mentira. Pucca sonrió y enarcó una ceja, esperando a que su amiga continuara luego de algunos balbuceos…- …interesante- dijo Ching, al final.

-Oh, claro…- sonrió Pucca con sarcasmo, como si de verdad se lo hubiese creído.

-Aunque hoy… Nos cruzamos con Abyo en el pueblo, y no vas a creer lo que pasó; se puso tan rojo de ira que incluso tu moto de vería pálida a su lado. Después de eso se fue corriendo y no lo he visto de nuevo. En parte también te estaba buscando para platicártelo-confesó.

Pucca fue esta vez la que rodó los ojos. Resulta que no hacía muchas semanas, Ching se había cansado también de la cierta indiferencia de Abyo, por lo que dieron terminada su "relación", que era igual o más complicada que la que ella tenía con Garu. Y lo pensaba así porque, ahora que uno podía ver hacia atrás, el mejor amigo de Garu no había sido un completo caballero con Ching tampoco.

Podía empezar con los montones de chicas que siempre traía a su lado y que hacían que su amiga ardiera en celos, el desdén y el poco interés puesto en el noviazgo y su…mucho amor que tenía así mismo, por no decir que se trataba de completa arrogancia, al borde del narcisismo.

Si bien la ruptura había estado en boca de todos y habían sido semanas difíciles también para sus amigos, la ruleta dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados cuando Dada invitó a salir a Ching y, lo peor, la aceptación de la chica. La gente podía decir lo que quisiera… Pero a Pucca no la engañaba y tampoco Dada lo hacía.

Las únicas razones por las que ellos salían eran los celos. Dar celos a Abyo y, en el caso de Dada, picarle un poco la costilla a su amor platónico; Ring Ring. Y aunque salían juntos, ninguno se engañaba tampoco. Era como un acuerdo bajo el agua que tenían.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Ching, entristeciendo también la mirada- A veces pienso en todas las cosas malas que Abyo me hizo y me alegra el ya no estar con él-

Pucca desvaneció su sonrisa pícara y se entristeció por su amiga sin poder evitarlo.

"No te engañes, Ching.", pensó.

-Sé… lo difícil que ha de ser para ti. A veces también pienso en todo lo que Garu me ha hecho, su indiferencia y todo o demás… Y me hace preguntarme si de verdad vale la pena todo ese cariño que le tengo- dijo Pucca con tristeza.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, pienso que Garu es un tonto. No se da cuenta de todo lo que tiene- dijo Ching con una mueca- Como Abyo… Solo basto una lista de cosas que le hacía que me herían para darme cuenta de que quizás no lo necesitaba en mi vida…-

-Si, bueno… quizás debas…- comenzó a decir Pucca, cuando de repente se calló cuando una increíble idea se le vino a la cabeza, abriendo los ojos de par en par- ¡Eso es! ¡Ching, eres una genio!- dijo eufórica y sacudiendo a su amiga levemente de los hombros. Gowng y ella intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa y sorprendida por la reacción de ella.

-¿Qué… Que dije ahora..?- preguntó Ching, algo nerviosa.

-¡Dios! ¡Deberían darte un Nobel!- dijo, aun más entusiasmada. La soltó sin más, y arrancó nuevamente la motocicleta, haciendo retroceder a Ching, sin entender ni una pizca de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué cosa…?- preguntó Ching, desconcertada.

-¡Te hablo más al rato y no te preocupes por la cena, te la llevaré a tu casa sin falta!- exclamó, mientras la moto se alejaba a toda velocidad de donde estaban- ¡Nos vemos!-

-A…dios…- se despidió Ching, sin entender ni una sola palabra ni la reacción de Pucca. Miró como se alejaba su amiga y solo deseó que no le hubiese dado una pauta para una mala idea. Después de todo, Pucca podía ser la persona más impulsiva que conocía.

En realidad, Pucca no sabía si la idea era buena o mala, pero después de todo era una idea y no perdía nada con intentarla. Después de todo, si no lo hacía puede que se quedase estancada sin ninguna opción.

Sin hacer ni una parada, ni distraerse, viajó hasta el Chin-duda a toda velocidad. Estacionó la moto en su lugar debido y entró al restaurante. No le sorprendió ver que el restaurante estaba lleno de gente que llegaba hambrienta, después de todo ya era la hora de la comida. Pudo haber saludado a sus tíos o avisarles que ya estaba en casa, pero sabía que eso implicaría ayudar, y aunque no se habría negado… Su plan requería de un poquito más de importancia.

Fue así como, entre la multitud de gente se escabulló hasta las escaleras, y de ahí voló a su cuarto, sin ser vista notablemente. Se sintió aliviada cuando entró y cerró la puerta de su habitación, dejando el casco que utilizaba para la motocicleta en un lugar, para luego abrir la enorme ventana, respirando al fin brisa fresca.

Se volteó a mirar su habitación y entonces volvió al mismo pensamiento justo antes de que Ching hubiese llegado. Tenía dieciséis y su habitación, al igual que ella había cambiado; pasó de ser la habitación de una niña a la de una señorita, a excepción por dos cosas; el enorme peluche de panda que le había regalado su madre y los posters y fotografías de Garu que inundaban los burós y las paredes.

Suspiró cansinamente y no supo si en realidad estaba sufriendo de un ataque de madurez… O si simplemente le estaba cayendo la conciencia de que andar detrás de Garu como hasta ese momento lo había hecho no la estaba llevando a ninguna parte… O quizás ambas.

¿Pero qué opción le quedaba? ¿Olvidar a Garu? Parte de su plan era ese, pero sentía algo de miedo por ello. No era la primera vez que lo había intentado, y la primera vez que lo hizo casi le cuesta la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada y que amaba.

Inconscientemente cerró los ojos y el recuerdo de aquella vez le azotó como abejas molestas en su cabeza:

 _(Flashback)_

 _Se hallaba en aeropuerto de Samedi, y estaba decidida a irse a Hong Kong con su madre. Dejaría a sus amigos, a sus tíos y su maravillosa vida en Sooga con tal de olvidarse de que alguna vez se enamoró de Garu. Pasó unas semanas después, luego de que el ninja recuperó su honor, de que rompió su voto de silencio, dedicándose así a solo a hacerle nombre a su familia y a su legado._

 _De alguna manera pensó que, parte de la actitud arisca del ninja hacia ella se debía a la presión en la que estaba por alcanzar su meta, pero en cuanto Garu logró lo que por años había buscado y su actitud no cambió, y por el contrario, se portaba aún más distante y grosero, supo que nunca la iba a amar de la manera en que ella lo hacía._

 _Por ello se había escapado de Sooga. Para encontrar una vida lejos de él y darse una oportunidad. Sin embargo, una adolescente de catorce años no podía decidir del todo bien eso. Las hormonas adolescentes y ya la impetuosa actitud de ella hacían parecer aquello más un berrinche que la búsqueda de una nueva oportunidad._

 _Fue así como, con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas y la maleta a su lado estaba a punto de comprar un boleto en la ventanilla del aeropuerto rumbo a Hong Kong, cuando sintió un tirón en el brazo que le puso los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra._

 _-¡Pucca!- su voz, a la cual apenas se estaba adaptando, hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco que le sacó el aire. Y no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada cuando vio esos profundo ojos negros que tanto adoraba._

 _-¿Garu? ¿Qué haces aquí? - aunque sonó sorprendida, no pudo evitar sonar también un poco alegre. Había visto demasiadas películas románticas como para ilusionarse; el chico detiene a la chica antes de que se vaya para declararle todo su amor y pedirle que se quede. Por un instante pensó que así sería… Pero la verdad fue todo lo contrario._

 _-¿Cómo que "que hago aquí"?- le reprendió él con severidad y sin ninguna pista de cariño en su tono de voz- ¡Vine por ti, niña boba! ¡Tus tíos están al borde de un colapso nervioso porque no te encuentran! –_

 _Ella amplió los ojos y no supo que le hizo sentir peor en ese momento; el hecho de la hostilidad con la que Garu se dirigía a ella, el hecho de que sus tíos estuviese sufriendo por su culpa o el hecho de que él la había detenido no por amor, sino por el deber y el respeto que le tenía a sus tíos, más no a ella. Ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo._

 _Molesta y bastante triste, se zafó de su agarré y dio un paso nuevamente hacia la ventanilla, donde la cajera los veía algo intrigada, así como la gente formada atrás de ella._

 _-¡Diles que estoy bien!- se limitó a decir y se giró nuevamente a la cajera. Espero que Garu le hiciera caso, pero antes de que pudiese pedir su boleto, Garu volvió a tirar de su brazo, obligándola a girarse._

 _-¡Pucca… yo….!- exclamó, en un intento desesperado por hacerla entrar en razón. Ella lo miró al borde las lágrimas._

 _-¿Qué?- explotó ella, esperando en vano que esta vez le pidiera que se quedara por él. Por el cariño que le tenía… Y aunque vio que en los ojos del ninja había un brillo extraño mientras miraba los de ella… Su respuesta fue otra, luego de un cansino suspiro por parte de él._

 _-Yo… Tengo que llevarte conmigo. Quieras o no- aunque su voz sonó mucho menos hostil, no era lo que ella esperaba y habría dicho un "no" rotundo de no ser por lo que vio detrás del hombro de Garu._

 _A unos metros, justo donde acababa la fila en donde las personas estaba esperando impacientes por comprar su boleto de avión vio a Abyo, Shuny y Ching, esta última envuelta en lágrimas. Abyo por su parte veía con curiosidad que era lo que Garu hacía, pero no por ello tenía un rostro menos preocupado, y Shuny se veía terrible… Según se enteró después de ese incidente, ese día ella había tenido una gripe mortal y aun así había ido a buscarla._

 _Al final la razón de quedarse habían sido sus amigos y sus tíos y luego resurgió la terrible idea de que, con un poco más de esfuerzo, Garu cambiaría de opinión con el tiempo. Si bien era cierto que a él era al único que escucharía de verdad, solo logró asentir, culpable por la terrible decisión que estuvo a nada de tomar. Así que asintió y dejó que el ninja la guiara a casa._

 _Y así nuevamente la magia de Garu había salvado el día._

 _(Fin de Flashback)_

Sacudió la cabeza luego de ese recuerdo, preguntándose qué había pasado y como habían terminado de esa manera.

Cuando conoció a Garu solo eran unos niños de siete y seis años… Y eran los mejores amigos. Jugaban juntos, incluso practicaban y hacían más cosas que solo perseguirse y tener una lucha día con día. Y de repente, sin más, ella empezó a sentir algo que pasó de ser un amor platónico de niños a uno obsesivo- compulsivo y acosador.

Estúpidas hormonas que se metieron en el camino.

Sin embargo, ese deseo de querer soltar a Garu, por muy difícil que fuera y que experimentó en el aeropuerto de Samedi resurgió, pero esta vez no como un impulso, sino como algo que ella sabía que necesitaba cortar de raíz.

Frunció el ceño y caminó a uno de los posters de la cara de Garu de su pared, lo encaró algo molesta y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, lo arrancó de la pared, dejando solo pegadas dos de las esquinas del poster gracias al pegante, pero no le importó en realidad. Lo único que hizo fue sentarse en su pequeño escritorio, darle la vuelta al poster roto, la cual estaba en blanco y comenzó a escribir con letra grande:

" _ **COSAS QUE ODIO DE GARU"**_

Ching lo había hecho con Abyo, y aunque no de manera tan literal, puede que le funcionara mejor a ella, porque, aunque su amiga jurara que no le importaba más, ella sabía que se engañaba… Pero Pucca era más consciente y lo que quería era olvidar al ninja sin mentirse a sí misma.

Miró la hoja en blanco y mordió un poco el bolígrafo, pensando en que podía escribir para despegarse a Garu de una vez por todas. Pero ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo buscarle los defectos a la persona que más amaba? Se sorprendió a su misma pensando en todo lo que le gustaba de Garu, desde su apariencia física, hasta el honor y todos los complicados valores que conformaban al ninja.

Se frotó la cara, harta de ser tan patética… Y con ese pensamiento pudo comenzar la lista. Con el foco prendido, escribió:

 _ **1\. Me hace llorar.**_

Y vaya que era cierto. No podía contar las noches y también los días en que lloró toda una cascada por él. Inclusive una vez le ayudó a Santa a darle luz a su restaurante, proporcionándole energía hidráulica. Todo porque esa vez pensó que Garu salía con Ring Ring…

Ring Ring…

 _ **2\. Aunque diga que no, le gusta Ring Ring.**_

Y como ya lo había pensado, Ring Ring había logrado conseguir más miradas de Garu que de ella. Tampoco es que nadie en el pueblo pudiese no verla… Siempre llevaba minifaldas rosas y botas. Inclusive Abyo y una que otra vez, alguno de sus tíos se dedicaba a soltar algún cumplido acerca de su apariencia… Pero solo de ello. Todos sabían que Ring Ring era de cuidado.

Pero como era de esperarse, Garu era un hombre después de todo, así que cuando la peli azul se dedicaba a caminar frente a él, moviendo su parado trasero y con sus piernas descubiertas, el ninja si que le dedicaba una que otra mirada, hasta que sacudía la cabeza, repitiéndose que ver así a una mujer no era honorable. Claro que también Abyo contribuía con algunos piropos.

Abyo…

 _ **3\. Le hace mucho caso al estúpido de Abyo…**_

Oh si. Detrás de cada estupidez que llegaba a hacer Garu, Abyo era el autor intelectual. Parte de los problemas de los que a veces incluso a ella le había tocado sacarlo se debía a ello. Ahpra que lo pensaba, y aunque eran situaciones diferentes, su historia con Garu no era muy diferente a la de Ching y Abyo.

Si, Abyo era su amigo. Si, lo quería y también a su padre… Pero tenía que reconocer que en ningún momento Abyo le había alentado un poco para que Garu se acercara a ella, cosa que Pucca siempre hacia con Ching. Pensó que así eran los chicos… Pero mira que le rabiaba cada que Abyo le presentaba una chica nueva a Garu.

No podía culpar a Ching por su esfuerzo de, por no decir dejarlo, darle una ligera lección.

 _ **4\. Simplemente me controla como se le da su gana.**_

No, Garu no era un chico abusivo. Pero sí que la manipulaba de manera inconsciente. Cada que se metía en problemas con Tobe, cada que era herido en combate, cada que necesitaba una que otra promoción en el Chin-duda… Pucca estaba ahí. Claro, a veces le daba las gracias, pero en realidad no era que le importara demasiado las cosas que ella hacía por él. Y aunque no le pidiera mucho de ellas, sabía que ella estaría ahí para él de cualquier manera… Claro que eso le fastidiaba.

Suspiró cansinamente y al final escribió la peor de todas:

 _ **5\. Me hace amarlo cada día más.**_

Por alguna razón, la indiferencia y su ceño fruncido siempre que la miraba le hacían quererlo demasiado y desbordarse de amor por él. La conexión que ella sentía era como una corriente que simplemente le invadía todo el cuerpo cada que lo veía. Y también porque lo conocía mejor que algunos desde la infancia; debajo de esa mirada decidida y seria, se hallaba un joven inteligente y también bastante sensible.

Rendida, supo que las cosas que amaba de Garu también deberían servirle para deshacerse de ese cariño en vano hacia él. Fue así como, debajo de esa lista, inició una nueva.

" _ **COSAS QUE AMO DE GARU"**_

 _ **1\. Aunque este pasado de moda, me encanta como se peina.**_

 _ **2\. Ese traje de ninja le queda taaaaaaaan bien.**_

 _ **3\. Aunque no le guste que lo abrace, me gusta hacerlo. Me siento segura.**_

 _ **4\. Esos ojos son serios, pero inocentes.**_

 _ **5\. Aunque no le gusta que lo bese, lo hago porque es como dejar todo el mundo de lado.**_

Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Eso no era una buena idea en realidad… Funcionaba mejor cuando le veía las cosas malas a su inestable relación. Resignada, tacho de cabo a rabo la segunda lista y aventó el plumín con el que escribía, dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla.

"Garu… ¿Por qué no me quieres?", pensó y supo que si sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos todo sería más fácil. Incluso puede que Abyo aprendiese un poco de él y su relación con Ching no se hubiese acabado.

Pero en el fondo, sabía que no podía culpar a Garu. Besarlo a la fuerza, perseguirlo, acosarlo en todo su tiempo libre… Si, bueno… Nadie en su santo juicio se sentiría completamente cómodo con alguien si así era su relación. Como fuera, ella también se había equivocado en absolutamente todo. En cómo había hecho las cosas y como las había desviado.

Giró su silla, permitiéndose ver toda la habitación y el pensamiento anterior resonó con más fuerza. ¿Posters y fotografías por toda la habitación? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un espacio de investigación del FBI cuando se busca a un presunto culpable? Si, en efecto, era patético.

Se levantó y comenzó a arrancar todos los posters de las paredes, grandes o pequeños, uno por uno… Así, en pocos minutos el bote de la basura de Pucca estaba lleno de bolas de papel, unas más grandes que otras. Recogió también todas las fotos de Garu y se detuvo a mirarlas… ¡Santo Cielo! En todas Garu salía con rostro impasible, de miedo, sorprendido y no de la buena manera… Miles de caras terrible y ni una sonrisa en ellas.

Esto la entristeció. ¿De verdad se había portado tan mal que a él le repugnaba?

Guardó todas las fotos enmarcada o no en un cajón que casi nunca abría y notó que ahora su habitación lucía más vacía. Los muros pelones le hicieron pensar que quizás tendría que comprar posters de otro tipo de cosas o incluso pensó en cuadros… Más tarde le diría a Shuny si ella podía donarle alguno de los que había hecho.

Sin embargo, su habitación no era lo único que se sentía vacía, sino también ella.

Le despabiló nuevamente el sonar de su celular sobre su cama. Lo tomó y sonrió levemente cuando vio de quien se trataba; Ching. Deslizó su dedo por la pantalla y contestó:

-Hola, Ching…- saludó.

-¡Pucca! ¿Estás bien? Me quedé algo preocupada luego de que te fuiste- oyó a Ching del otro lado del celular. Ella sonrió y tomó el poster en donde había escrito las listas.

\- Si… tranquila… Estoy bien… Solo estaba pensando en que quizás…- empezó a decir, pero luego se detuvo. ¿Decirle a Ching estaría bien? No era porque no confiara en ella, después de todo era su mejor amiga. Era más bien porque si se lo contaba estaría afirmando lo que quería… Y no sabía si de verdad quería olvidar a Garu.

-Que quizás…¿Qué?- dijo Ching, invitándola a seguir. Pucca suspiró contra el celular y supo que, más de querer olvidarlo, ya era necesario.

-Que quizás es hora de olvidar a Garu…- confesó al fin. Le puso nerviosa un leve silencio que se hizo entre ella y Ching, por lo que continuó- Y seguí tu consejo de hacer una lista de todas las cosas malas que me ha hecho para ser más fácil el dejarlo…-

Nuevamente se hizo más silencio del otro lado de la línea, y esta vez a Pucca le empezó a preocupar. Hasta que su amiga volvió a hablar…

-¿Tu tratando de olvidar a Garu?... Creo que prefiero verte en estado "depre" a tratar de hacerlo- dijo Ching.

-Pues te funcionó a ti… Y si así fue, debería de hacerlo igual conmigo… Y más si lo estoy haciendo de manera tan… Literal…- dijo Pucca, sacudiendo el poster con la lista, el cual era el último que tenía en un estado más respetable.

-Tu…¿Tu de verdad crees que ya olvide a Abyo?- preguntó Ching, con cierto nerviosismo en su voz. A Pucca le sorprendió un poco la reacción de su amiga, por lo que frunció el ceño.

-Pues… Si. Es él el que debe darse cuenta de que ya te perdió… ¿No es así? – inquirió Pucca, y por un momento casi deja de lado el asunto de Garu para escuchar los verdaderos sentimientos de su mejor amiga. Le alegró un poco cuando oyó un suspiro resignado del otro lado.

-Sabes que no puedo mentirte, Pucca…Aun me encanta Abyo- dijo finalmente Ching. La pelinegra rio un poco ante la confesión de Ching, pero le alegraba por completo el que fuese completamente sincera con ella misma- Pero… Pero si crees que lo de la lista te funcionara a ti… Pues adelante…- dijo, tratando de que su cambio de opinión no afectara a Pucca, aunque claro, sabía que eso no sería así. Ambas sabían lo que sentían de verdad.

-Ay, amiga…- suspiró Pucca, mientras se dejaba caer bocarriba en su cama- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esos dos?- sonrió y levantó a la altura de sus ojos el poster de Garu en donde estaba su rostro… Y luego lo giró a la parte donde había escrito.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ching, también con cierta tristeza, pero también intriga. Pucca sonrió aún más melancólica y respondió:

-¿Quieres escuchar la lista?

* * *

 **¡Hasta aqui, mis queridos lectores! Bien, los que ya me conozcan saben que no soy mucho de estas historias jaja. Me enfoco más en fantasía e incluso Cincia Ficción. Pero esta bien salir de la zona de confort por un rato.**

 **Espero les haya gustado. Y ahora si este fic lo actualizaré mas a menudo ya que, bueno, solo tengo dos semanas jajaja. Espero que esten bien. Les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Bye :D**


	2. Grito de Ayuda

**¡Hola, Chicos! Ya estoy de vuelta, mucho más rápido de lo esperado. Espero que todos estén super bien y bueno, la verdad no me voy a alargar mucho con esto, ya que apenas esta empezando, solo espero que les guste la historia y sobre todo este capitulo.**

 **Creanme que uno de mis personajes favoritos era Abyo en toda la serie, y bien, este capitulo esta dedicado para el. Así que, aunque la historia pareciese que se esta centrando en Abyo y Ching, creanme que al final, obviamente se centrara e Garu y Pucca, solo que, quiero allanar bien el terreno para tomar a esa pareja con toda la seriedad que... jamás se le dio jajaja.**

 **Pero en fin, espero que disfruten mucho este capitulo y el domingo subiré el tercero, ya que estoy avanazando super rapido con esta historia.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡Disfruten! :D**

* * *

 **Grito de Ayuda.**

 _"...Do all the things that I shoul have done... When I was your man..."_

 _-Bruno Mars._

Despedazado.

Solo podía sentirse de esa manera luego de lo que sus ojos habían visto esa tarde, cerca del centro de la Aldea. Así que no encontró más remedio que combatir toda su ira, enojo, frustración… Y sobre todo, sus celos, que caminar como todo un energúmeno por toda Sooga.

Dudaba sentir esa impotencia a sus diecisiete años. Su cabello que le llegaba hasta el inicio de sus cejas estaba lleno de sudor y había apretado tanto la mandíbula que le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Aunque quizás también fuese el coraje que sentía.

Y es que ninguna mujer se había dedicado a humillar al gran Abyo, al menos no de la manera en la que Ching lo había hecho esa tarde; Se encontraba el, muy pacífico y sin meterse con nadie en el pueblo, comprando unas cosas para su padre, cuando encontró en el puesto de helado a Ching y a Dada tomados de la mano, mientras le pedían una malteada a Santa. Trató de hacerse a la idea de que aquello no era una cita, por muy de la mano que estuvieran…

Su optimismo se vino abajo cuando Ching depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Dada, mientras que él se ponía de mil colores… ¡Hasta Gowng al costado de ambos parecía estar completamente feliz! Fue así como la realidad le golpeó la cara y cayó en l cuneta de que, en lo que consternaba a Ching… Su ruptura ya había sido superada.

No supo nada más que hacer, salvo correr como alma que llevaba al diablo hacia donde sus pies se dirigieran, luego de intercambiar unas miradas con ella

. Se sorprendió así mismo llorando mientras corría, con todo lo que le daban sus piernas. Si, la ruptura había sido difícil, incluso para él, quien trató de llenar el vacío en "compañía" con otras señoritas de la Aldea.

No contaba con que Ching ya lo había hecho y de mejor manera. Porque, siendo sinceros, nadie podría reemplazar a Ching por mucho que él lo quisiera. Le molesto todo ese asunto. ¡Él era el gran Abyo! El alma de las fiestas y uno de los chicos más apuestos del lugar… Era imposible que una mujer lo pudiese hacer tambalear de esa manera… Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

-¡Abyo!- una voz chillona lo saco de sí y vio como una de las tantas chicas con las que había salido se acercaba de manera eufórica hasta el- ¡Oh, Abyo! ¡Me da mucho gusto verte! ¡Te he estado llamando! - dijo eufórica y colgándose de su cuello como una colegiala alborotada. Abyo solo alcanzó a reaccionar instintivamente y ardiendo en furia, por lo que la alejó con toda la suavidad que pudo... que no fue demasiada.

-¡Déjame!- le replico, bastante grosero en realidad. La chica parpadeó consternada y trató de acercase a ´le de nuevo.

-Oh, Abyo… ¿Qué te pasa? Solo quería decirte si no quieres ir a…-

-No- respondió Abyo secamente y sin dejarla terminar si quiera- No tengo ganas de hacer nada… Hoy no- respondió malhumorado y sin dar más argumentos, y puesto así, se dispuso a seguir, pero la chica se colgó de su brazo, en un último intento de atrapar su atención.

-¡Oh, por favor, Abyo! ¡Seguro que podemos divertirnos mucho juntos! - exclamó ella, con unas risitas algo bobas. Abyo solo se deshizo con brusquedad de su agarre y la miró con la cara enrojecida de rabia.

-¿Qué parte de "no" no entendiste?- le gritó, haciendo que la chica se encogiera y sin decir mucho más se largó de ahí, y no precisamente porque su enojo pudiese llevarlo a actuar de peor manera. Realmente no quería ver a nadie… Lo que resultaba una lástima, pues cada persona que lo veía lo saludaba alegremente. En otras circunstancias, habría saludado con una sonrisa aún más grande que la que le dedicaban… Pero en es momento, en el peor día de su vida… Solo se limitaba a no responder o a escupir de manera vulgar.

Él no era así, lo sabía, y el hecho de que se estuviese comportando como un patán tenía un gran argumento para él. No soportaba el hecho de sentirse humillado.

-¡Hey! ¡Hola, tigre!- una voz que de la misma manera le resultó completamente familiar le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, y para su poca alegría era Garu quien se acercaba a él, con su usual discreta sonrisa. Esto, por aluna razón lo hizo sentir peor… ¿Cómo podía estar Garu tan alegre?

-¿Qué quieres?- le respondió con sequedad, a lo que Garu hizo detenerse y rodar levemente los ojos. Desde que Abyo terminó con Ching había estado de un humor insoportable.

-¡Oh, Dios! Nuevamente te estas comportando como un verdadero idiota…- dijo Garu y se cruzó de brazos, mientras caminaba a la par de su amigo, quien tenía la intención de perderlo- Déjame adivinar; nuevamente Ching y Dada-

-¡No! Fue Santa quien me dijo que no me traería un pony para navidad…- respondió Abyo sarcásticamente- ¡Claro que fueron Ching y Dada!- dijo, apretando más el paso. En otro momento Abyo le habría dicho a Garu que ir por unas chicas o un buen combate le habría caído bien… Pero en ese momento solo quería deshacerse de todo el que osara molestarlo… Y Garu no estaba ayudando.

-Acéptalo, Abyo. Tuviste tu oportunidad y la dejaste ir. Fue culpa tuya- dijo Garu, sin más. Abyo lo miró impasible y recordando que era su mejor amigo y que no debía rebanarle el cuello. A veces Garu le agradaba más cuando todavía tenía ese voto de silencio. Sin embargo, de cierta manera lo hizo estallar.

-¡Claro! ¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! Porque tu traes a Pucca comiendo de tu mano. Pero te aseguro que el en que ella se cansé y te olvide, vas a saber lo que has perdido- le increpó, molesto, picándole el pecho con el dedo índice. No es que Abyo y Pucca fueran los mejores amigos, pero por primera vez Abyo estaba teniendo una cucharada de su propio chocolate.

-¡Ja! ¡Eso crees!- rió Garu- Te aseguro que el día en que eso pase será el mejor de mi vida- dijo con cierto desprecio.

-¿Si? ¡Bien! Ya veremos cuando Pucca te supere si andas tan campanante- le dijo, bastante enojado por la arrogancia de su amigo- No me digas que no te gusta ni siquiera un poquito… Porque me estarías mintiendo…-

-Abyo… De verdad estas muy mal si tú crees que a mí me gusta Pucca…- dijo Garu, con los ojos algo ampliados. No esperaba ese golpe por parte de su mejor amigo, pero sabía que en realidad no estaba mintiendo… En realidad, nunca había pensado más en ella como la acosadora que era.

\- Tienes razón…- dijo Abyo, a punto de volverse loco y con unos ojos que el ninja jamás había visto en su vida en el rostro de su amigo- Lo que tu sientes es mucho más fuerte y no lo dices porque eres un inestable con traje ninja. ¡Pero yo sé lo que te digo! No le deseo a nadie lo que estoy pasando y mucho menos a ti, hermano. Así que puedes conquistarla y apreciar lo que tienes… O despedirte de ella un día… Y con el paso que vas, sé que la terminaras perdiendo. Nadie aguanta tanto… Ni siquiera ella. Adiós-

Y así, tras dar las últimas palabras, se alejó de su amigo, dejando a un boquiabierto y algo pensativo Garu atrás. Pudiese ser que estuviera exagerando un poco en cuanto a lo que le había dicho… Pero si el ninja estaba totalmente seguro de no sentir nada por Pucca, bueno, no tendría en nada de lo cual preocuparse.

Volviendo a él y su terrible miseria, solo se dedicó a pasearse sin rumbo alguno, mirando el suelo, con las manos en los bolsillos e ignorando por completo la realidad.

¿De verdad había sido un novio tan terrible?... Quiso buscarle una negativa a esa respuesta, pero lo cierto es que no la halló. Claro que había sido el peor novio del mundo. Incluso puede que más en comparación con Garu. Él nunca había mostrado ni tantito interés en Pucca. Él, sin embargo y cuando le apetecía, se portaba bien con Ching, haciéndole creer que había recapacitado, solo para después coquetearle a la primera chica bonita que le apareciera.

No había peor error que decepcionar a una persona una y otra vez salvo darle falsas esperanzas.

Fastidiado, se colocó los audífonos conectados a su celular y comenzó a escuchar música… Una buena lista de canciones para abrir un poco más la herida, aunque en realidad no escuchaba con atención ninguna.

Podía tener a las chicas que quisiera, él lo sabía… Tenía carisma, simpatía y a todos les caía bien, tampoco era como si perder una mujer le hiciera perder la cabeza. El problema era que no era _una_ mujer…era _la_ mujer. Si, la chica con la que había crecido, con la que compartía todos sus conocimientos en artes marciales y que conocía en realidad como era; sin sonrisas para complacer a nadie ni mentiras.

Nadie lo conocía tanto como Ching, y nadie lo había querido tanto como ella y a él le constaba. Parte de su vida estaba ligada a ella. Incluso su padre era su profesor, por lo que, aunque quisiera deshacerse de su recuerdo no podría. No cuando iba a entrenar a la misma escuela, la cual también era su casa por cierto y donde ella entrenaba.

Debió ser más listo cuando se propuso el coquetearle a Shuny. Debió saber que una vez que Ching se enterara, lo cual no tomo nada de tiempo, se habría acabado. Fue tonto. A las chicas no les gusta que le coquetees a una de sus mejor a amigas.

De repente una de las canciones resonó un poco más en su cabeza…

…" _ **Now my baby is dancing…. but she´s dancing with another man…"**_

Se detuvo en seco y se frotó la cara, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás desesperado. La peor canción de todas. _"When I was you man",_ el himno de todos los idiotas que habían perdido a una mujer por no saberla apreciar. Gruñó y se destapó la cara, solo para darse cuenta en donde había terminado.

Amplio los ojos cuando vio la enorme casa verde a donde iba a entrenar, a donde iba a verla cada que se le pegaba la gana… La casa de Ching.

Molesto consigo mismo se quitó los audífonos, furioso por haber llegado hasta ahí y traicionado por su subconsciente. Se dio media vuelta para irse, antes de que pudiese cometer alguna estupidez y sin quererlo, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Se la limpió con el antebrazo tan rápido como pudo y pateó lo primero que encontró; una lata de refresco aplastada que estaba en el suelo.

Vio como esta salía disparada unos metros hacia adelante… Y se le detuvo el corazón cuando vio quien estaba en frente, caminando hacia la casa mientras buscaba con algo de ansiedad sus llaves: Ching.

Sintió como la sangre se le subió a la cabeza… Y sin pensarlo dos veces, huyó de ahí, antes de que Ching levantara la vista de su bolso y lo atrapara, porque si eso pasaba, no sabría que decirle. Y al parecer su plan funcionó a la perfección, pues la chica sí que sintió una ráfaga de aire delante de ella… Pero ya no había nadie, por lo que pensó que había sido su imaginación o Gowng corriendo por ahí. Así que no le tomó importancia.

Mientras tanto, Abyo corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron de ahí, en la arboleda cercana. Sentía el corazón a mil por hora, el sudor bajándole por la frente y las mejillas ardiéndole. No podía continuar así, el sentir aquello era demasiado para una persona… Bueno no. En realidad no. Solo que él jamás había tenido que pasar por ello. Él nunca había estado del otro lado de la broma.

Tomó una bocanada de aire brutal cuando se detuvo, recargado en un tronco, bajo un enorme y frondoso árbol por el que apenas y se colaba la luz del sol. Le agradó tener sombra al fin, luego de tanto desperdicio de energía. Suspiró y se dejó caer ahí, abrazando sus rodillas. Y recapituló:

"Muy bien, le he gustado desde siempre… ¿En qué momento paró?", conocía la respuesta; desde que había tratado de coquetear con Shuny en sus narices, "¡Cielos, hombre! ¡La tenía y la dejaste ir! "¡Torpe, torpe, torpe!", se repitió en la cabeza, mientras se daba tres palmadas en la frente al son de cada palabra.

Y así, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando regresó el recuerdo que no quiso.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Como era de esperarse, la ruptura ya era bastante difícil. Más ahora que Ching de verdad había hablado en serio y dado su última palabra. Y no era que ella no tuviera carácter, al contrario; era la mujer con más carácter para decir las cosas, y detrás de esa línea estaba Shuny, aunque de una manera más ruda. Sin embargo, y pese a que otras veces la situación también había llevado a la típica discusión de "novios" que tenían desde siempre, él todo el tiempo la convencía de ya no estar molestos._

 _Bastaba un mensaje, una visita, un obsequio pequeño, un obsequio grande… Pero al final la convencía. Pero en esa ocasión no. Claro que había tratado de hablar con ella, remediar las cosas. Peor Ching se había puesto un enorme "NO" en la frente y solo le bastaba esperar a que ella sola recapacitara._

 _Así que por semanas esperó algún desliz que ella tuviera… Pero sus ilusiones se vieron rotas cuando esa tarde vio a Ching y a Dada en el puesto de helados de Santa._

 _Salió de la tienda luego de no encontrar lo que estaba buscando y justo pensaba que, de seguir, serían la mejor relación que esa aldea tenía, justo después de Pucca y Garu. Y entonces, por obra del cruel destino los vio…_

 _El caminar despistado de Dada y el andar de Ching, suave, pero fuerte… Ambos, tomados de la mano… Lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar su absurda conversación mientras él se quedaba ahí plantado como un idiota._

 _-¿Se… Segura que no quieres uno?- preguntó el rubio, con un apetitoso helado de pistache en la mano, y a Abyo, de esperarse, le pareció irritante su tartamudeo._

 _-No, Dada, gracias- respondió ella, con una dulce sonrisa y mirando la barra de menús de sabores._

 _-Vamos, yo… yo sé que quieres…- respondió el rubio tímidamente y picándole un poco las costillas, haciéndola reír por las cosquillas._

 _-¡No! ¡No, Dada!- suplicó ella entre risas. Pese a la timidez de Dada y la personalidad opuesta de Ching, notó que realmente había química. La suficiente como para que ese rubio nervioso se sintiera cómodo dando esos tratos.- ¡Vale, vale! Está bien, pero yo pago- dijo Ching, sacando la cartera de su bolsillo._

 _-Nada. Yo lo pago. Tu pagaste el pastel de zarzamora la otra vez. Me toca a mí- dijo él, mientras Ching lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa y dudosa, entre no saber si aceptar el detalle o no. Dada sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, dirigiéndose a Santa- Deme otro, Santa-_

 _-¡Hey!- replicó Ching, divertida y dándole una suave palmada a Dada en el brazo._

 _-¿Qué? Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, linda- dijo Dada, sorpresivamente mostrando algo de confianza, una faceta que casi nadie veía. Pero Abyo lo entendía. Era muy fácil sentirse cómodo con Ching, era muy fácil hablar con ella de lo que fuera._

 _Y luego vino la escena que le partió por completo el alma; Ching sonrió dulcemente y se paró de puntitas, solo para darle a Dada un pequeño beso en labios. El chico solo se puso de mil colores, sin saber cómo reaccionar y sintiendo la piel de gallina._

 _-¡Agh! ¡Oigan! Este es un sitio público… ¡Tengan un poco más de respeto! - una voz chillona los distrajo a los tres. Era Ring Ring, quien se encontraba atrás de ellos en la fila, con su falda corta, sus largas piernas y su cabello recogido. Dada enrojeció aún más, pero no dio su brazo a torcer… Por lo que pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ching, quien fulminó con la mirada a Ring Ring y viceversa._

 _-No te preocupes, Ring Ring. Ya nos íbamos- dijo Dada, paciente. Fue así como Santa le dio su cono de helado a Ching y estos salieron de la fila, mientras amabas chicas se lanzaban peligrosas miradas…_

 _Fue entonces cuando, detrás de Ring Ring, Ching pudo divisar a Abyo a unos metros también… Plantado ahí, estático, rojo de ira y celos. Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento y la mirada fulminante de Ching se volvió una que no supo interpretar._

 _Y luego de que ella se volteó, tratando de mostrar la fría indiferencia…Él huyó de ahí._

 _(Fin de Flashback)_

Abyo golpeó con su puño el tronco del árbol, enterrándose una que otra astilla.

¿Cómo pudo pasar todo eso? ¿En qué momento Dada, el tartamudo, había conquistado a Ching? Ni siquiera era como si fueran una buena pareja, y por lo visto, no era el único al que le contrariaba su unión, aunque para Ring Ring no era como si Dada le importara un bledo. Estaba enojada de perder a su cachorro faldero.

Pegó así su frente al tronco del árbol y se permitió respirar profundamente. Tenía que calmarse. Tenía que solucionar aquello, porque ya era demasiado ese asunto de autocompasión. Ya. Tenía que hacer algo para recuperar a Ching… Y si no, por lo menos hacerle saber que estaba equivocado. Que le importaba más de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir.

Pero no podría hacerlo solo. Eso lo sabía. Era demasiado tonto para eso. Necesitaba de alguien que tuviese la paciencia del mundo para poder cortejar a alguien por mucho tiempo. Y entonces se le prendió también el foco...Amplió los ojos de golpe y se despegó del árbol.

-¡Claro!- exclamó, viendo un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Y, por enésima vez en el día, hecho a correr de vuelta a las calles de la aldea. Pero esta vez, sí que sabía a donde se dirigía y qué buscaba, o más bien a quien… Aunque eso no era razón para no estar desesperado por encontrarla.

Corrió nuevamente por las calles de Sooga…Hasta que luego de un rato y justo antes de que el corazón le explotara en los oídos… Escuchó el tan anhelado sonido de una familiar motocicleta.

Se dirigió así a toda velocidad a la calle en donde se escuchaba, y la divisó a los lejos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, o preocuparse por su seguridad la interceptó y se puso frente a ella, importándole poco si le pasaba ambas ruedas por encima.

-¡Pucca!- soltó su nombre, estando ya frente a la moto.

Pucca abrió los ojos como platos cuando lo vio y apretó el frenó tan rápido como pudo, haciéndola perder ligeramente el control, pero librando de esta manera a Abyo de una muerte segura. Apenas y pudo frenar estando a escasos centímetros de él y su cuerpo se balanceó hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás por el impacto.

-¿Estás loco, Abyo?- le preguntó, con la respiración agitada y con la adrenalina en sus venas- ¡Casi te aplasto!-

La pelinegra esperó la respuesta del chico, pero este solo se quedó ahí parado, viéndola de una manera extraña, mientras su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba por haber corrido tanto y también por el desate de adrenalina que había sufrido y que casi le convulsionaba el cuerpo.

-Pucca…- dijo, agitado- Yo… yo necesito tu ayuda…-

-No voy a darte fideos gratis si es lo que quieres. Mucho menos si casi haces que nos matemos los dos…- le reprendió ella, con severidad.

-No… No era lo que iba a pedirte… Aunque, si me regalaras unos…- comenzó a decir. Ciertamente no le hubiesen caído mal, llevaba todo el día corriendo después de todo. Pucca solo rodó los ojos, impasible.

-Abyo, rápido. Tengo una entrega y ya sabes cómo se pone el Maestro Soo de pesado si…-

-¡Necesito que me ayudes a recuperar a Ching!- soltó de repente y agarrándole la muñeca de manera instintiva. Pucca dio un respingo por el repentino contacto y por cómo le había soltado las cosas. Sobre todo, por la plática que había tenido hacia solo unas horas con Ching.

-¿Qué…?- murmuró ella, sorprendida. -Abyo… ¿Qué estas…? ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó ella.

-Eres su mejor amiga- respondió él, sin soltarla- Y porque yo… No sabría cómo hacerlo-

Pucca miró por primera vez a los ojos a Abyo de manera detenida… Aunque no solo sus ojos delataban lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Los parpado hinchados, las ojeras, el sudor, la camisa empapada por el mismo y el cabello más desalineado de lo que ya lo llevaba… Si, lejos estaba el Abyo que ella conocía y que se la pasaba sonriendo y presumiendo.

-Abyo… yo… No creo ser la indicada para…- comenzó a decir, y el chico solo apretó más el agarre de su muñeca.

-Pucca… Por favor. Te lo suplico- murmuró él, al borde de las lágrimas.

La pelinegra miró sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Abyo… ¿Llorando por Ching? ¿En qué clase de dimensión alterna había entrado? Nunca había visto a su amigo de esa manera, peor aún, nunca había tenido la confianza para mostrarse tan desesperado por algo o hablar acerca de sus sentimientos. Si, Abyo estaba al borde de un colapso, y si, necesitaba ayuda.

Se sentía un poco traicionera por Ching, pero supo que su amiga, por mucho que fingiera y no dejara verse como Abyo en ese momento, también la estaba pasando mal. Engañándose a sí misma. A veces la gente necesitaba un empujón para darse cuenta de que estaban equivocadas. Y aunque no entendía bien la relación de sus amigos… Bien podría ayudarlos. Inclusive a Abyo.

-Bien- suspiró ella cansada. Abyo suspiró aliviado y deshizo el agarre, sintiéndose culpable por haber reaccionado de manera tan impulsiva con Pucca- Te veo en quince minutos en el restaurante. Y dile a Dada que te sirva fideos… Cortesía de la casa, ¿vale?-

Abyo solo pudo suspirar aliviado de haber recibido una respuesta positiva y se alejó de la moto para que ella pudiese arrancar de nuevo.

-Vale, está bien… Gracias, Pucca-

La pelinegra le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación, arrancó la moto y se fue, mientras Abyo la perdía con la mirada y sonrió aliviado hacia el cielo.

Con la bendición de Pucca quizás podría remediar las cosas.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí, señoras y señores. Se que me dirán... ¡Pero si Abyo siempre ha tenido una personalida dmuy contraria a esta! Jajaja, claro... Pero esa personalidad la tenía cuando estaba con Ching... Como dije... Es sacarle todo el jugo posible a los personajes y sacarlos un poco de sus personalidades habituales o de confort...Y creo que Abyo siempre ha necesitado una lección, no es así. xD**

 **Como sea, señoras y señoras, hasta aquí el capi. En el siguiente veremos como es que Pucca piensa ayudar a Abyo, una nueva personaje será agregada... Que por cierto era como un personaje "borrador" antes de la Princesa Ámbar, los que sigan el fic de Hora de Aventura entenderán, y, sobre todo... Veremos la reacción de Garu ante la supuesta decisión de Pucca, lo que nos llevara al verdadero argumento de la historia.**

 **Le mando mucho saludos, muchachos, y espero leerlos pronto.**

 **Bye :D**


	3. Estrategia

**Estrategia.**

 _ **"** Dime que no y me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti, planeando la estrategia para un si"._

 _-Ricardo A._

"¡Hombres!", pensó Pucca y miró impasible como Abyo devoraba el plato de fideos que tenía en frente. No pudo hacer nada más que rodar los ojos y pensar que en efecto no tenía remedio, aunque no sabía si en realidad era cosa de su amigo o de todo el género en realidad.

-Oye, ¿Te falta mucho con tus fideos?- le preguntó, tamborileando sus dedos en la mesa.

-No- respondió él sin mirarla y con la boca llena- Ya casi termino- tragó y la miró levemente. Eso sí, le alegraba ver a su amigo más tranquilo y con los ojos normales ya menos hinchados.

-Bueno, te espero en mi cuarto entonces- dijo ella y se levantó de su asiento, pues también había almorzado.

-¿Tu habitación?- preguntó él, algo confundido- ¿No podemos hablarlo aquí?-

-Si, bueno… No creo que quieras hablar de esto frente a _ciertas_ personas- respondió ella y señaló con la cabeza discretamente a Dada, quien se encontraba tomando una orden en otra mesa. Abyo lo miró y casi por instinto apretó los palillos que estaba usando. Poco le faltó por partirle la cara a ese sujeto cuando le fue a dejar los fideos antes de que Pucca llegara al restaurante.

La mirada estaba más que compresible; Abyo a punto de romperle el cuello y un nerviosos Dada que apenas y lo podía mirar a los ojos. Pero no pasó de ahí. Abyo racionalizó el que, si golpeaba a Dada o actuaba de manera impulsiva en ese momento, Pucca ya no querría ayudarlo.

Así que, tranquilizándose, tragó el ultimo bocado, se limpió las comisuras de los labios y se levantó sin más.

-Vamos. Ya terminé. Muchas gracias por la comida- dijo él, más sereno. Pucca asintió en respuesta y sin más ambos se dirigieron peldaños arriba, hacia la habitación de la pelinegra.

Por alguna razón, Abyo no se sintió del todo cómodo con la idea de estar solo ella y él en el cuarto de la "lo que fuera" de su mejor amigo, pero no por otra cosa, sino porque no recordaba la última vez que había estado ahí. Conocía a Pucca de años, pero nunca fue tan unido con ella… En realidad, si salían y se divertían juntos, pero solo era porque Ching era su novia y Garu era el novio de Pucca… Por si solos no sabía si en realidad serían amigos, si es que se le podía llamar así a su relación.

No fue hasta que estuvo adentro de su habitación que en realidad si ya había estado ahí al menos un par de veces hacía años.

-Llámame loco, pero… ¿No tenías algo así como… Muchos posters de Garu?- preguntó Abyo , viendo los muros vacíos de la habitación. A Pucca solo le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta, no pensó que se acordaría de la antigua decoración, después de todo, había pasado mucho tiempo.

-Oh… Si. Es que estoy redecorando, ¿sabes? Ya le hacía falta a mi cuarto- mintió y se sentó en un pequeño sillón, justo debajo de la enorme ventana. Le gustaba estar ahí, más cerca de la brisa- Bueno, toma asiento y cuéntame… ¿Qué ocurre con Ching?-

Abyo se sentó a su lado, luego de pasar la mirada al cuarto. Cuando se sentó entonces reparo en el cesto de basura junto al escritorio y la enorme cantidad de bolas de papel y, lo que más le llamó la atención, un poster roto sobre el escritorio de Pucca. Sin embargo, no estaba ahí para andar metiendo sus narices donde no lo llamaban, estaba ahí porque de verdad necesitaba la ayuda de Pucca. Así que suspiró cansinamente.

-La amo, Pucca- dijo resignado y bajando la cabeza- No sabes cuánto. Estoy desesperado y por eso estoy pidiendo tu ayuda. Tu eres la única persona que conozco que es paciente en este tipo de cosas. Cualquiera se habría aburrido de Garu, pero tu no… Por eso he venido contigo- confesó y la miró, un poco tímido.

Pucca sonrió con tristeza y algo divertida también. Justo en esos momentos Abyo había dado al clavo, aunque había cometido la equivocación de acercarse a una persona que, más que paciente, estaba comenzando a hartarse de toda aquella situación. Decidió que lo mejor era decirle a Abyo un poco de su situación, solo para hacerle ver si de verdad quería la ayuda de alguien quien estaba muy confundida.

-Gracias, pero ya se ha acabado. Y si te soy sincera, creo que trataré de olvidar a Garu- dijo ella. Abyo amplió los ojos, sin dar crédito a los que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

-¿Qué tu _qué_?- exclamó, pensando que todo eso se trataba de una broma-¿De… De verdad piensas hacer eso?-

-Bueno, Abyo. Una persona, por más paciente que sea también se cansa. Y ya ha sido mucho tiempo invertido en él, así que creo que no sería tan mala idea si…Solo lo olvido- se sinceró con él, pese a los enormes ojos color miel que la miraban sin dar precio. Encogió un hombro, diciéndole con ese gesto que a veces esas cosas pasan.

-Tonto…Le dije que pasaría…- murmuró él, volteando la cabeza y hablando entre dientes, más que nada para sí mismo. Y era cierto. Justo lo que esa tarde él dijo se estaba haciendo realidad. Se sentí algo mal por ambos… Pero, tal como ya había pensado, no se inmiscuiría en donde no lo llamaban, por no decir que en el fondo sabía que las palabras de Pucca Garu se las merecía.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella. Abyo solo se giró a ella rápidamente y sin más.

-Nada, nada. Cosas de chicos- se limitó a responder, a lo que Pucca rio un poco.

-Je, je… Peor no es de Garu de quien hablamos. Es de Ching- dijo ella, regresando a la conversación.

-Y bien, respecto a eso… ¿Qué puedo hacer? – preguntó él. Pucca solo miró un poco hacia la puerta y luego a Abyo. No es le hiciera gracia meterse en todos esos líos, apena y podía contener los suyos… Pero tampoco iba a dejar así a su amigo ni iba a permitir que Ching se siguiera engañando sola. Fue así como, a sabiendas de lo que se estaba metiendo, dijo:

-Bueno… No me hagas mucho caso, pero digamos que Ching no es muy feliz en su relación con Dada- dijo ella. Abyo amplió los ojos, algo sorprendido en realidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Le hizo algo?- preguntó, algo efusivo. Y no lo hacía por sonar agresivo, pero le costaba creer que Ching estaba saliendo con alguien con el que no se sentía del todo feliz.

-No, no. Nada de eso- lo calmó Pucca- No lo entenderías. Es cosa de chicas- respondió ella, algo pícara. Abyo solo rio un poco por la broma regresada, y luego se le borró de repente la sonrisa, luego de eso se agarró la cabeza y apoyo sus codos en las rodillas, soltando un leve gemido.

-Arg…Fui un tonto. No sabía lo que tenía hasta que se fue. No culpo a Dada por querer salir con ella, Ching es prácticamente perfecta; es hermosa, lista, graciosa…- dijo, dolido.

-Claro. Y ahora que no la tienes es cuando te das cuenta. Típico- le reprendió Pucca, negando como si se tratara de una madre.

-Pero no volverá a pasar. Si la recupero, seré el mejor novio del mundo- dijo, enderezándose y con una débil determinación.

-Más te vale o no te voy a ayudar con nada más. Es más, si te ayudo con esto, tienes que prometerme que la vas a tratar como se merece en caso de que nuestro plan funcione- le dijo Pucca, mirándolo seriamente- Y es en serio, Abyo. Nada de coqueteos con otras chicas ni en sus narices ni a sus espaldas. Ni con Shuny, ni con nadie. Le dedicarás tiempo y le darás también la importancia debida a su relación. Saldrás con ella, la cuidaras y también la vas a querer bien. ¿De acuerdo? –

-De acuerdo, Pucca- respondió Abyo, algo temeroso. Y no porque Pucca no quisiera ayudarlo si no se lo prometía, sino porque a él le constaba lo buena patea-traseros que era.

-Vale, vale…Entonces… ¿Por dónde empezamos? - preguntó él. Pucca hizo una mueca y se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensando.

-Bueno, creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es separarla de Dada. Al menos es un buen punto por donde comenzar- dijo ella, al cabo de un rato.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso? Quiero decir, después de verlos hoy, no creo que resulte tan fácil como me lo estás diciendo. Además, conozco a Ching; Dada jamás querría separarse de ella, sin mencionar que él no es la clase de sujeto al que le encuentres trapitos sueltos todos los días- razonó Abyo.

La pelinegra se mostró algo sorprendida por el razonamiento de su amigo, pero supo que tenía razón Esos dos se estaban engañando tan bien y tan mutuamente que realmente iba a ser difícil.

-Pucca… ¿Crees que podrías cubrirme con…?- una voz femenina irrumpió en la habitación. Femenina, claro. Pero se detuvo al pie de la puerta cuando vio que la aludida tenía compañía- Oh…-

Ambos voltearon y se percataron de la presencia de Shuny. Una simpática jovencita que había llegado a Sooga hacia tres años. De descendencia latina, pero nacida originalmente en Estados Unidos. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Bueno, resulta que los padres de Shuny eran adoptivos y ambos eran originarios de Japón. La única razón por la que Shuny se había quedado a vivir ahí era sencilla; se quería independizar un poco, además de que había conocido a Destiny, con quien compartía más de un gusto en común, entre esos gustos su pasión por la música y el arte.

En efecto, era una belleza muy codiciada de por ahí, y aunque no sabía en realidad de que país venían sus raíces , siempre sus amigos aseguraban que sus antecedentes, por su complexión, era entre brasileña y/o cubana; Estatura promedio, morena y el cabello largo más lacio, castaño y perfecto color chocolate, sin mencionar los increíbles ojos verdes que tenía. Cuerpo voluptuoso, piernas largas… Oh si, justo detrás de Ring Ring en cuanto a ladrona de miradas ella estaba, y había que darle más créditos, porque con unos jeans y una blusa negra bastaba para que la gente volteara a verla.

Ah, pero pese a que era toda bondad, tenía un carácter fuerte, y más aun y al igual que Ching o Pucca, podría romperle la cara a quien la molestara o a alguien que ella conociera. No por nada era _corda_ negra en _capoeira._

Y aunque Abyo no tenía justificación para lo que había hecho, había que reconocer que resistirse era muy… Difícil.

-Shuny… Hola…- le saludó la pelinegra. La morena llevaba cargando unas cajas que no se veían para nada livianas, pero pareció olvidar lo que le iba a pedir a su amiga, pues solo que había dedicado a mirar con reproche a Abyo desde que llegó.

-¿Tu que hace aquí?- preguntó secamente, ignorando el saludo de Pucca.

-Tranquila- respondió Abyo, tragando saliva- No es para lo que tú te imaginas. He venido aquí a pedirle ayuda a Pucca… Para recuperar a Ching- explicó él, nervioso. Shuny soltó una carcajada seca y dejó las cajas al pie de la puerta.

-Si, como no…- respondió de manera sarcástica.

-Es verdad- replicó Abyo. Shuny solo que se recargó en una de las paredes y lo miró sin poder creérselo.

-¿Y tu crees que de verdad te lo merezcas?- preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

-No. Pero si no intentó algo me voy a volver loco- respondió Abyo, a lo que Shuny bufó, mientras reía entre dientes de manera sarcástica. Por alguna razón esto molesto al chico, quien dio unas palmadas fuertes en sus muslos y se levantó de golpe.

-¡Oh, por favor, Shuny! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué no ves que esto ya es lo suficientemente difícil para mí?- explotó él, tratando de hacerla razonar.

-Si. Que coqueteen con una de tus mejores amigas también debe ser bastante difícil- dijo ella, secamente y dando al clavo. La verdad no había hablado con Abyo en semanas desde lo que había pasado, y pese a que Ching vio que el culpable había sido él, la morena no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable. La amistad con la chica estuvo a salvo, pero para no dar malas interpretaciones, decidió marcar su distancia con Abyo. Algo que en realidad también le afectaba a él.

Ya bastante era la partida de Ching como para perder a, quizás, una de sus mejores amigas, todo por un instante de coquetería estúpida.

-Escucha, Shuny… Lo siento.- empezó a decir y se acercó a ella- Lamento haberte faltado al respeto. Pero, ¿Crees que estaría aquí, suplicándole la ayuda a Pucca si de verdad no me importara? Amo a Ching… Solo que no me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo hacía hasta ahora, que ya no está conmigo. Y quiero recuperarla… Y también a ti. No me gustaría perder a una de mis amigas de verdad- dijo, teniéndola en frente.

Shuny lo miró muy seria a los ojos y Abyo solo miró impaciente y con algo de miedo su expresión. Neutral. Como si nad ay como si sus palabras no hubiesen sonado en absoluto. Dio un ligero respingo cuando ella se inclinó hacia un lado para mirar a Pucca.

-¿Y de verdad piensas ayudar a este idiota?- preguntó ella, con frialdad. Pucca solo se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno. Tu y yo sabes que quizás sea lo correcto en lo que respecta con… ya sabes…- respondió ella e hizo una seña con los ojos que la morena supo interpretar. Si bueno, el hecho de que Ching y Dada se engañaran solitos no solo lo sabía Pucca… Shuny era de las otras pocas personas que estaban al tanto de la situación. Por algo las tres eran amigas.- Y sería genial si… también nos echas una mano…-

Shuny asintió y se enderezó para mirar a Abyo, quien seguía esperando su respuesta. Aunque estaba desesperado, en realidad cada palabra había salido de su corazón y era de verdad. Pucca solo miró con curiosidad porque, bueno… Sí que eran muy buenos amigos, no solo de él. Ella y Garu también eran como uña y mugre. Shuny era de la clase de chicas que podían ir de comprar con sus amigas y a la tarde ir a un entrenamiento arduo con los muchachos.

-Está bien…- respondió al final, encogiéndose de hombros. Abyo flexionó un poco las rodillas y se frotó la cara aliviado. Pucca también suspiró aliviada. Al menos ya tenían a otra "infiltrada", y con la suspicacia de la morena, no tendrían las de perder.

-Oh, Dios… ¡Gracias!- dijo Abyo y casi se abalanza a abrazarla, pero la morena solo le respondió con una media llave en el cuello- ¡Cuidadito! Te ayudaré, pero si por alguna razón se te ocurre lastimar a Ching de nuevo… Puedes apostar a que acabaré la llave y no de la mejor manera… ¿Me oíste?-

-Auch…Auch… Auch… ¡Lo tengo, lo tengo, lo tengo! ¡Ya suéltame! – jadeó el moreno. Shuny lo soltó con rudeza, mientras él se sobaba el cuello, con una mueca de dolor. - ¡Que agresiva! -

-¿Querías de regreso a tu amiga, o no?- sonrió Shuny divertida y se sentó junto a Pucca- Bien, entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan?-

-En eso estábamos pensando. En una manera de separar a Dada de Ching- respondió Pucca.

-¿No tienen un plan?- preguntó ella, sin poder creérselo- ¿Por qué no solo vas a su casa y le dices lo que pasa? Dada no está con ella las veinticuatro horas del día. Ahora mismo él está trabajando y Ching ha de estar en su hogar o algo así-

-No puedo hacer eso- replicó Abyo- Eso sería muy agresivo-

-Tiene razón- concordó Pucca- Debe de ser de una manera sutil. Así funcionara al cien por ciento- dijo, y volvió a su pose pensativa, la que tenía justo antes de que Shuny entrara.

-Bueno… Y, ¿Por qué no hacemos un baile?- dijo Shuny, luego de unos segundos de silencio entre los tres.

-¿Un baile? Shuny, esto es en serio- le regañó Abyo, algo impaciente.

-Si, tonto, un baile. Y yo también hablo en serio. Piénsenlo, es muy fácil perderse en una fiesta, baile y esas cosas. Lo único que debemos hacer es desaparecer a Dada, entretenerlo con algo más, y _voilá…-_ dijo Shuny, chasqueando los dedos- Apareces, haces tú magia y recuperas a la chica-

-¿Y tú crees que va a ser así de fácil?- le preguntó Abyo, algo incrédulo.

-Espera… Puede que funcione- lo interrumpió Pucca, a lo que los dos la miraron, sorprendidos de que realmente tomara la idea de Shuny como una posibilidad- El verano ya viene. Podemos invitar a toda la aldea. Siempre se hace una celebración cada año cuando esta estación inicia. Será más fácil perderse…-

-Bien… ¿Y cuando haríamos esta "fiesta"?- preguntó Abyo, haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

-Este viernes- respondió Pucca.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntaron Shuny y Abyo con los ojos ampliados y mirándola sin dar precio.

-¿Tienes idea de todo el trabajo que habría que hacer? Hoy es martes- dijo Shuny, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Vamos. No va a ser tan difícil. Hablaré con mis tíos para que hagamos la fiesta aquí, ellos estarán encantados de hacer la comida, Destiny nos puede ayudar con las luces y necesitaremos un increíble tema musical para que hagas caer a Ching en los brazos de Abyo… Te ayudaré también con la música- dijo Pucca, mirando a Shuny.

-¿Tema musical? ¿Disculpa?- preguntó Shuny, sin dar precio a lo que decía.

-De esa manera nos puedes ayudar- dijo Pucca- Nada mejor para una reconciliación que un buen tema musical- dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Shuny solo rodó los ojos. No había manera más cursi de pensar que la de su amiga, pero pudiese ser que funcionara.

-¿Crees que funcionará?- le preguntó Abyo a Pucca.

-De un cien a un noventa y cinco por ciento- dijo Pucca, moviendo su mano- Lo peor que podría pasar es que Dada no se quiera despegar, lo cual lo dudo, o que llegué antes de que tú y Ching puedan acabar de hablar. Pero ya encontraremos la manera de distraerlo lo suficiente como para que tengas un buen rato para que lleguen a una conclusión. No te preocupes-

-Bien. Pues también tendremos que tener un arma secreta. Algo que podamos usar en caso de que eso suceda- dijo Abyo.

-Ring Ring…- susurró Shuny y los dos la voltearon a ver algo sorprendidos- Que el baile sea de parejas. Vas a tener que invitarla a ella a que venga contigo al baile. De esa manera también podremos sonsacar a Dada-

-¿Ring Ring?- repitió Abyo, casi gritando- ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que va a ser eso?-

-Bien. Pues nosotras ya tenemos la mayor parte del trabajo- dijo Pucca- Tú también tienes que poner de tu parte. Así que invítala. Usa tus "encantos naturales" para que te acompañe. Además, solo será por un rato-

-Vale, vale. Lo haré, o bueno, trataré de hacerlo- dijo él, sin mucho entusiasmo. Invitar a salir a la chica más codiciada y caprichosa de la aldea no iba a ser cosa fácil. Ya imaginaba lo que le esperaba para tratar de convencerla.

-¡Bien! Pues está hecho…- dijo Shuny, dando un aplauso y dada por concluida la sesión de estrategias que se había generado. Sin más, se dirigió a la puerta y volvió a agarrar las cajas.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Pucca. Shuny solo la miró con una media sonrisa.

-Tengo que hacer muchos carteles. Si no, ¿Cómo vas a anunciar la fiesta? - sonrió de manera coqueta y luego miró a Abyo- Ya quedó el plan. Así que no nos quedes mal, hombre. Nos vemos después- dijo, y se fue. Pucca sonrió levemente. Tenía razón con lo de los carteles y sabía que podía dejarlos en manos de Shuny y su instinto artístico.

-Adiós- dijo Abyo y sonrió. Con ese gesto estaba más que claro que había recuperado a su amiga. Ahora solo le faltaba recuperar al amor de su vida. Al parecer todo empezaba a mejorar. Ma tranquilo, se giró a Pucca. -¿Necesitan ayuda con algo más?-

-No por ahora. Pero si surge algo, yo te aviso- respondió Pucca y se levantó de donde estaba sentada- Ahora, no quiero ser grosera, pero te tienes que ir. Hablaré con mis tíos respecto a lo de la fiesta. En el remoto caso de que digan que no, ya veremos que hacemos-

-Claro- Abyo sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta- De verdad, mil gracias por esto, Pucca. No sabes lo que significa para mi-

-No solo lo hago por ti, Abyo- le sonrió ella- También lo hago por Ching. Es hora de que todo se empiece a acomodar entre ustedes. -

Abyo sonrió en respuesta. Estaba a punto de salir, cuando agarró el marco de la puerta y volteó a ver a Pucca, quien empezó a sacar una libreta para anotar todo lo que se necesitaría.

-¿Sabes, Pucca…?- dijo él, captando de nuevo la atención de la pelinegra- Garu es un tonto. Es el único tonto que no querría estar contigo-. Esta vez fue ella quien sonrió en respuesta. Que esas palabras vinieran de su mejor amigo, de verdad significaba mucho para ella- Adiós- se despidió y luego se fue de ahí.

La pelinegra agrandó su sonrisa, pero a la vez le entristecieron las palabras de Abyo. Hasta él estaba consciente de que no merecía su cariño del todo. Se puso seria de repente y miró su escritorio, donde aun estaba la lista en el poster. Frunció levemente el ceño y arrugó este hasta hacerlo una bola de papel y luego lo tiró en el cesto.

Era hora de seguir adelante. Y no había mejor manera de mantenerse distraída en ese momento que ayudar a sus amigos. Y es que la formula era simple; Abyo quería a Ching, Ching quería a Abyo…Solo tenía que hacerles ver a ambos que el arreglar las cosas les traería mucha más felicidad.

Lástima que su fórmula no era así de simple.

* * *

Bueno, no era de las personas más campantes en la aldea, pero temía que admitir que su encuentro con Abyo había logrado ponerlo más melancólico de lo que usualmente era. Tampoco es que tuviera que tomarle la importancia del mundo, después de todo su amigo estaba en una etapa de duelo que todavía no había logrado superar para nada. Pero tenía que admitir que, el hecho de que se lo hubiese dicho su mejor amigo, el que soportaba todas sus estupideces justificadas o no, le había resonado en la cabeza.

Se sentó en una de las bancas del parque y se puso a meditar bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras veía a la gente pasar, los niños jugar y otros que parecía que estaban haciendo ejercicio.

¿De verdad era así con Pucca?

Nunca pensó que de verdad era un monstro con ella, pero, ¿Decirle que la amaba? Eso solo lo condenaría a una eternidad de más besos y abrazos forzados que lo asfixiaban. Tal vez si las cosas hubiesen tenido un rumbo diferente, y solo quizás, se habría podido dar algo. Pero lo dudaba bastante. La actitud de Pucca, su personalidad… Contrastaban demasiado. Nunca había pensado en ella como nada más, salvo eso, una acosadora.

Se dio cuenta que se estaba mintiendo así mismo. No. Hace mucho tiempo atrás, antes de que toda esa hormona adolescente se apoderara de sus cuerpos de verdad que la consideraba como una amiga. Como Shuny y Ching. Puede que incluso le pareciera bonita. En realidad, lo era. No era fea… Pero, el hecho de lo empalagosa que resultaba ser… bueno, no la hacía tan atractiva para él.

Pero en realidad nada le parecía atractivo. Ni las chicas. Ni una sola. Claro, apreciaba la belleza de Shuny, lo bonita que era Ching, la… "individualidad" de Ring Ring y de otras chicas, pero ninguna que en realidad le llenara… Solo Pucca lograba ponerle los pelos de punta y no porque precisamente "la amara".

Pero esa idea le entristeció, ¿Qué nadie era lo suficientemente buena para él? ¡Por Dios! Hasta Tobe parecía tener su alma gemela; Chief. Ahora que se detenía a pensar, la única chica que de verdad había estado ahí siempre era Pucca, y tenía que admitir que muchas veces si pensó en simplemente tenerse entre los dos… Sin nada de eso de "divertido amor", sin corretizas mortales… Solo una relación normal.

No podía negar que la idea de tener de esa manera a Pucca sonaba… tentadora. Sacudió la cabeza al ver lo que estaba pensando. El jamás habría considerado atractiva a la que casi lo mata día a día con su mar de hormonas.

Suspiró y miró al cielo. Bueno, parecía que al igual que sus pensamientos, el cielo se estaba nublando, y por el aire que ya empezaba a correr, pudiese ser que se avecinara una tormenta. Así que se levantó y se dirigió a su casa, en medio del bosque de bambú. Lástima que no alcanzó a llegar antes de que la lluvia iniciara de manera suave.

"Genial", pensó, enfurruñado y poniéndose el gorro de su sudadera negra, "Lo que faltaba; lluvia.".

Cuando llegó a su hogar ya estaba un poco mojado de sus ropajes, pero nada completamente serio. Por lo que solo se quitó su sudadera y se tiró en su sofá, uno que los Chefs amablemente le habían regalado. Por primera vez, y por alguna razón se sentía solo. Parecía que ni siquiera su amado Mio estaba en casa. Además de que, por cierto, su hogar lucía más lúgubre y gris cuando estaba nublado o llovía.

Tomó su celular y sin pensarlo demasiado busco en la lista de contactos y marcó el primer número de su lista, para luego pegárselo a la oreja.

-¿Diga?- respondió Abyo.

-Abyo, soy Garu- respondió él, torpemente y dudoso si lo que había hecho era una buena idea dado el "numerito" que su amigo se había cargado hacia unas horas.

-¿Garu? Tu nunca usas el celular, ¿A qué se debe?- preguntó Abyo, en efecto, algo extrañado. Pero le extrañó más a Garu el hecho de que su amigo sonara mucho más normal que en la tarde.

-Estoy aburrido. ¿Quieres venir a ver una película o jugar videojuego o algo así? – le ofreció. Se sorprendió mucho de esto, generalmente Abyo era el de los planes.

-Lo siento, Garu. Tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Abyo- De hecho, recién vengo saliendo de casa de Pucca-

Garu, como por instinto a ese nombre, se levantó de golpe y apretó el celular. Trató de mantenerse sereno, pero la verdad es que no lo estaba y por alguna razón su pulso sanguíneo y su temperatura corporal se aceleraron.

"¿Qué está haciendo él en casa de MI Pucca?", pensó con rabia y sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?- trató de sonar sereno, pero un nerviosismo y cierta ansiedad en su tono de voz lo delató. Solo esperaba que Abyo no se diera cuenta de ello.

-Viejo, ella va ayudarme con algo importante- respondió Abyo, algo impasible- Ya te contaré en cuanto te vea-

-Cuéntame, tengo tiempo…- respondió en ninja, apretando más el celular a su oreja y con los dientes apretados.

-Hombre, ya te dije que tengo prisa. Te contaré en cuanto te vea, lo prometo… Solo que… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije esta tarde acerca de Pucca?- dijo Abyo. Garu solo frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Sus palabras estaban resuene y resuene en su cabeza, acabando con la paz interior que hacía entonces esa mañana tenía.

-Sí, ¿Y qué? - respondió él, enojado.

-Tomate una foto luego de esta llamada, por favor, quiero ver tu cara luego de que te diga que ella ya no quiere saber nada de ti- dijo su amigo, en un tono algo burlón.

Garu entonces sintió como la temperatura subida bajo de manera repentina y se puso pálido como el papel. No esperaba esa noticia por parte de Abyo, y la verdad es que al principio no le creyó. Pensó que solo Abyo se estaba encargando de engatusarlo para hacer hincapié en las palabras que le había dicho esa tarde.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó, casi en un susurro. Le hacía falta cada vez más voluntad para sonar sereno.

-Ella me lo dijo- respondió Abyo. Garu se quedó en silencio por un momento y sintió como si le vaciaran un balde de agua helada con hielos. Bien, ahora si le creía. ¿Por qué Abyo se tomaría la molestia de engañarlo ya tan profundo poniendo palabras en la boca de Pucca? En todo caso, si era mentira, él saldría perdiendo más. Así que no tenía sentido.

-¿Q-Qué…?- murmuró Garu, sin aliento.

-Garu, ella es paciente, pero tampoco va a estar de esa manera toda su vida. Pero bueno, has de estar feliz, después de todo era lo que querías, así que me alegro por ti- dijo su amigo y luego se hizo una leve pausa, interrumpida por él mismo- ¡Oh! Te hablo después, hermano. Tengo que irme, adiós. Oye… Ring Ring…- y se cortó la llamada.

Garu miró su celular, atónito y muy confundido. No sabía si por el hecho de que Abyo saliera de casa de su "lo que fuera", de los que le había platicado acerca de Pucca, o la parte final, en donde su amigo llamaba a Ring Ring por alguna razón extraña.

No lo podía creer por mucho que lo quisiera, pero recordó la última mirada que ella le había dedicado cuando él se hallaba arriba de la pagoda y lo que le dio fin a la persecución. Generalmente, él que daba fin a las persecuciones era él, cuando huía y la perdía de vista, o ella, con una sesión de besos mimosos y abrazos… Pero ese día, ella se había detenido. Y en sus ojos vio su "ya fue suficiente".

Eso, ligado a las palabras de Abyo de la tarde y de ese momento… No, no era coincidencia. Supo entonces porque las palabras de su amigo le habían resonado tanto; era porque en el fondo el también presentía que Pucca ya se había cansado. Y so había pasado en la última sesión de perros y gatos tenida. Pucca ya no lo siguió porque, en efecto, estaba harta. Al igual que él.

Debía sentirse feliz. Luego de años de empalagos, de besos forzados y una relación toxica y acosadora, finalmente se acababa. Pero, ¿De verdad quería que se acabara? Su orgullo le ganó en ese momento y se mintió a él mismo. ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Prendió la tele y se dedicó a quedarse ahí tirado, según mirándola. Pero lo cierto era que su cabeza estaba en otro lado. Trató de convencerse de que quizás, era otro capricho de la pelinegra, pero, por la seriedad en las palabras de Abyo, dedujo que no era así. También pensó en que no se podía acabar… No se esa manera y no luego de tanto tiempo.

Pero Abyo tenía razón. Cinco años habían sido demasiado. Así que, con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, se engañó nuevamente con una falsa decisión:

Si Pucca estaba decidida a sacarlo de su vida y olvidarlo… él haría exactamente lo mismo.

.


	4. El Baile de Verano

**El Baile de Verano.**

 _"..._ _I don't know what you want from me..._ _Well, I know it ain't much, but_

 _here's my love..."_

 _-Joseph Angel._

Pucca terminó de poner el penúltimo cartel y suspiró cansinamente. Apenas había logrado dormir y estaba super ocupada por la fiesta, sin mencionar que ahora se tenía que dividir entre este asunto, su trabajo en el restaurante y ayudarles a sus tíos a hacer los montones de comida para el viernes. Ya era jueves a medio día y aún faltaban muchas cosas por hacer. Y aunque Shuny le ayudara como nadie, no podía evitar sentirse muy presionada, más ahora que casi toda la aldea ya se había dado por enterada.

Pero para los que aún faltaban, se dedicó a dejarles los últimos carteles que Shuny había hecho con una bella caligrafía a mano… Y una explosión de colores tan llamativa y de buen gusto que a nadie le pasaría desapercibido un solo cartel.

Más le valía a Abyo el aprovechar todo el trabajo que ella y su amiga estaban haciendo.

Con sus manos, planchó un poco el papel para que no se arrugara y cuando se dio la vuelta dio un respingo y se le erizó la piel por completo al ver quien estaba enfrente, mirándola con cierta curiosidad; Garu.

-Garu…- dijo, sin evitar sentirse sorprendida. El ninja solo la miró por unos instantes, en efecto, sintiéndose bastante contrariado porque la pelinegra no se abalanzó a los besos. Por otra parte, Pucca también estaba sorprendida de que él solito hubiese llegado hasta ella. Generalmente la cosa era al revés; ella lo buscaba y así empezaba el cuento de nunca acabar.

-Hola, Pucca…- se limitó a decir el ninja.

-Hola- también se limitó a responder ella, pero empezó a caminar hacia él. Garu, instintivamente cerró los ojos y se tensó en su lugar, esperando la avalancha de hormonas que usualmente lo hubiese derribado. Pero en su lugar, solo sintió los pasos de Pucca pasar a su lado. Abrió los ojos y se giró con cuidado, mientras veía como la pelinegra comenzaba a pegar el último cartel en un poste a las espaldas de él.

Miró contrariado esto. ¿De verdad Pucca lo estaba ignorando así, sin más?

-Tu… ¿Tú quieres ayuda con eso? – no supo porque le preguntó, pero en realidad, hasta a Pucca le sorprendió que le preguntara aquello. Se giró levemente, sin dejar de estirarse para poner el cartel en lo alto y lo miró unos segundos.

\- Oh, no… Gracias- respondió ella, algo contrariada también.

-Anda, déjame hacerlo. Si está más arriba será más fácil que la gente lo vea- dijo Garu, apartándola suavemente y colocando el cartel más arriba, para después pegarlo, bajo la mirada atónita de Pucca. Era la primera vez que Garu le ofrecía su ayuda, así, sin más.

-Listo. Ya quedo- dijo Garu, mirando el cartel más detenidamente y revisando si estaba derecho- Así que… Un baile, ¿eh? –

-Si- respondió Pucca- Es mañana-

-¿No es muy pronto?-

-Bueno, nada alegra más a esta Aldea de una Fiesta. Además, es el Baile de Verano, ya sabes que todos los años se hace una fiesta así en esta época, y luego del desastre de fiesta del año pasado de Tobe y su clan… Sooga merece una buena fiesta- explicó Pucca, y sonó más natural de lo que de verdad estaba. Por dentro miles de llamas le quemaban por abrazar y besuquearse a Garu, sin mencionar su extraña actitud tan amable y tranquila en su presencia.

-Tienes razón en ello. Fue horrible-dijo Garu, efectivamente recordando la fiesta del año pasado, en donde el lugar de la celebración había sido la lúgubre guardia de Tobe, la comida habían sido unas bolsas de frituras baratas y todos compartieron un refresco. Sin mencionar la horrible música que los mismos ninjas de Tobe estaba tocando. Aunque más que música, era ruido- Y… ¿Es obligatorio de parejas?- dijo, leyendo más detenidamente el cartel.

-Oh, pues es un decir. Es una fiesta así que tampoco nos pondremos tan exigentes. Si quieres puedes llevar pareja, si no habrá problema- explicó Pucca, guardando el pegante que estaba utilizando en una bolsita que llevaba. Garu la miró y claro que la conocía. Cuando evitaba la mirada de alguien es que estaba ocultando algo.

-Y tu … ¿Con quién irás? - no pudo evitar la pregunta. De verdad le daba mucha curiosidad si de verdad iba a air con alguien más, porque de ser así, Abyo tendría toda la razón. Abyo. Más le valía que no fuera a ir con él, aunque muy dentro lo dudaba. Pucca se giró a él, algo sorprendida por la pregunta, y por un momento pensó que él la invitaría…

…Pero, lo que tenía que hacer era mantenerse firme. Y aunque la invitara…Tendría que decir que no, por muy pesado que fuera. Solo así podría continuar y darle la negativa era un pasito más en su camino para olvidarlo. Así que fue franca al respecto.

-Oh, con nadie. Yo estaré muy ocupada ese día. Voy a estar en la cabina de DJ. Destiny ya me enseño muchas cosas para ambientar la fiesta, Shuny cantara un par de melodías para hacer el entretenimiento un poco más volátil y… Bueno, será una gran fiesta- dijo, sonando lo más natural que pudo- ¿Tú con quien irás? - tampoco quiso que esa pregunta saliera. No se quería ver interesada, pero también le mataba la curiosidad.

-Bueno. En realidad, no sé si ir. Sabes que eso de las fiestas y los bailes no es lo mío como tal. – dijo él. Y la verdad era que no mentía. Prefería otro tipo de diversiones que todos esos eventos a los que Sooga estaba acostumbrada.

-Pues deberías. Toda la aldea está invitada y por lo que sé, todos irán. Así que, sería muy triste si eres el único que falta- le sonrió Pucca.

-Bueno, lo pensaré- dijo Garu, devolviéndole el gesto. No pudo evitar sentir como el corazón le dio un brinco cuando vio sonreír de esa manera a Pucca. Tan normal. Tal ligera. Tan… Tan… Natural.

-Vale, Garu. Me tengo que ir. Tengo aún muchas cosas que hacer y estoy atrasada. Espero verte en la fiesta. Nos vemos luego- dijo Pucca, y acto seguido se fue de ahí, antes de que Garu pudiese despedirse o decir algo.

-Nos… vemos…- balbuceó Garu y solo miró como se iba por el sendero. Y no supo cómo sentirse.

Para empezar, necesitaba aire, pues era la primera conversación que tenía con Pucca en muchísimo tiempo. Y ahora le quedaba más que claro que las palabras de Abyo no eran mentira. Debía sentirse feliz de que al final Pucca hubiese tirado la toalla, pero en vez de eso se sentía aliviado de que no iba a ir con nadie. No se sentía tan despreciado. Pero si se sentía un poco así también; Pucca no lo había invitado al baile como en otras ocasiones había pasado, desde que tenía memoria.

La reacción de la pelinegra había sido un frío… "Me da igual si vas conmigo o no". Y, por alguna razón, le dolía. La invitación de Pucca era la que le estaba dando a todos en la aldea, sin preferencias… ¿Dónde estaba SU usual preferencia?

Como fuera, no importaba. Frunció el ceño al ver que se había quedado plantado ahí y se fue, elevando sus niveles de orgullo al máximo y pensando en la decisión que había tomado justo después de la llamada de Abyo.

Él no la invitaría tampoco e incluso pensaba ir con Santa de ser necesario. Pero no con ella.

* * *

El viernes llegó al fin. Y lo que empezó por una fiesta levemente aburrida al principio y conforme fue llegando más gente, pasó a ser un éxito rotundo. Desde la enorme mesa con montones y montones de comida que no parecía acabarse, aunque la gente bebiera y comiera de más, hasta las pocas interpretaciones que Shuny había hecho en el pequeño escenario improvisado, pero bien provisto de luces dinámicas y sonido.

También había que recalcar que la música ambientaba muy bien, en ocasiones era Pucca la que estaba al mando, y otras, Destiny, cuando la pelinegra quería descansar unos minutos para comer, ir al baño o saludar a los invitados que recién llegaban. Toda le gante estaba muy divertida y claro, todos habían asistido. Y es que Pucca y Shuny se había superado a sí misma como organizadora del evento; había secciones con mesas para que la gente se sentara a comer a gusto, otra donde era la barra de bebidas en donde, Santa estaba sirviendo alegremente e incluso había un área de niños; un cuarto inflable con máquinas de burbujas y espuma donde los pequeños reían y se divertían, mientras les daban un respiro a sus padres.

La iluminación más moderna estaba en el escenario y la pista de baile claro, pero todo lo demás estaba decorado por suaves lámparas de cantona, tal como era el estilo de Sooga, por lo que la gente se sentía acogida, pero también es un ambiente fiestero. Sin mencionar que, el Chin- duda tenías espacio para absolutamente todos y que los portones estaban abiertos para recibir aun a más gente.

Estaba sonando " _Boogie Wonderland"_ cuando Abyo llegó a la fiesta con su pareja; Ring Ring. Y como era un baile, pues no faltaba la elegancia en el vestuario de cada uno de los invitados, incluida esa pareja; él iba en un buen smoking negro, mientras que Ring Ring iba con un vestido de tirantes rosa con un listón azul alrededor de su cintura, que hacía juego con su cabello suelto y unos altos tacones. De más estaba decir que el vestido apenas era lo suficientemente largo como para que no se le viera nada. Por lo que captaron varias miradas cuando entraron, mientras la gente murmuraba acerca de la nueva pareja.

Ring Ring como era de esperarse, elevó la frente, orgullosa de ser el centro de atención y se pavoneó mientras llegaban al centro del restaurante. Abyo solo pudo sentirse levemente incomodado, y no por el hecho de que su pareja llevase un vestido muy revelador, sino porque el hecho de estar con ella era realmente extraño. Sus conversaciones no pasaban de lo fabulosa que ella se veía esa noche y otras cosas superficiales de las que solo la peli azul hablaría.

Convencerla de ir con él no había sido cosa fácil y es que el chistesito le había salido bastante caro. Ring Ring solo aceptó a ir con él con varias condiciones, entra las que estaban; ir por ella en limosina, que su moño de smoking combinara con el lazo de su cintura y que debía complacerla en absolutamente todo cuando ya estuviesen en la fiesta. Fue así como, estando entre la espada y la pared, Abyo aceptó de mala gana.

-Vaya… Pucca sí que se lució con la fiesta…- murmuró Abyo, admirado eso si por la habilidad de sus amigas. Si bien su plan no funcionaba, al menos Pucca podría decir que su talento como organizadora de bailes era palpable.

-He visto mejores- dijo Ring Ring, mirándose la cuidadosa manicure que le habían hecho para el evento. Abyo solo rodó los ojos y no dijo nada más, en vez de eso, decidió buscar a Pucca o a Shuny. Entre más pronto acabaran con eso mejor, porque no estaba dispuesto a aguantar mucho más a Ring Ring. Otra valiosa lección de que, pese a su belleza y sus piernas largas, no era más que una cascara vacía sin demasiado para aportar.

Recordó que Pucca le dijo que sería la DJ, así que levantó la vista y arriba del balcón interior del restaurante vio la cabina que Destiny generalmente llevaba a las fiestas o eventos a los que lo invitaban. Entonces, a través de policarbonato y la lámina de esta, vio a Pucca, quien estaba moviendo los botones para modular la música.

Fue entonces que, desde arriba lo vio y Abyo solo pudo levantar un brazo, para dar noción de su presencia. Pucca levantó un pulgar y le hizo señas de que esperara un momento para que luego bajara. Abyo asintió y esperó, luego se giró a Ring Ring, quien veía alrededor como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Tráeme una bebida. Voy a saludar a unas chicas que están por allá- le exigió sin más y antes de que Abyo pudiese decir algo. Luego de eso se fue, aun pavoneándose, mientras que él solo bufó y se dirigió arrastrando los pies a la barra de bebidas, donde estaba Santa. Si quería que las cosas salieran como lo planeado, lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente a su caprichosa acompañante.

-Vaya, vaya… Miren a quien tenemos aquí- dijo una voz, que reconoció al instante. Él se giró y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se topó con Garu, quien traía ya en su mano una bebida. El ninja estaba muy apuesto, a decir verdad; bien vestido en un traje de vestir negro con camisa blanca y una corbata roja satinada.

-Ja, ja… No quiero pensar en todo el tiempo que te tomó para que te vieras más o menos decente, hermano- rio Abyo, a lo que Garu también. Ambos se saludaron con las manos, como dos buenos caballeros y se dedicaron a mirar hacia la fiesta, recargados en la barra- No sabía que vendrías. ¿Desde cuándo estos eventos son dignos del gran Garu? -

-Bueno, pensé que sería una buena idea venir ya que toda la aldea está aquí- dijo, dándole un sorbo a su bebida-Hasta Tobe y su clan está aquí. No podía quedarme atrás-

-Seguro que no- rio Abyo y luego miró a su amigo- ¿Viniste con alguien? -

-Este… No, en realidad no.- respondió Garu, con toda la honestidad, aunque le hubiese gustado responder que en efecto si y que su pareja se hallaba en la cabina de DJ, a la que, por cierto, no había visto para nada- ¿Tu viniste con alguien? -

-Si. Ahí está mi pareja, amigo- dijo Abyo sin sentirse orgulloso y señalando con la cabeza a Ring Ring a la distancia, quien estaba rodeada de un grupo de chicas, quienes, admiradas, le preguntaban acerca de su vestido y de otras cosas de las cuales, a simple vista, a ella no le estaba costando presumir.

-¿Ring Ring?- preguntó Garu, sorprendido- Wow, esto del rompimiento sí que te ha afectado- dijo el ninja, tomándole otro trago a su bebida.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Pucca me estaba ayudando con algo? Bien, Ring Ring es parte del plan- explicó Abyo, a lo que Garu se tensó tras escuchar el nombre de la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo que te está ayudando con _algo_?- inquirió Garu, tratando de sonar sereno.

-Si…Es que veras…-

-¡Abyo!- una vocecilla acercándose lo interrumpió, ambos se giraron y vieron a Pucca, quien se acercaba a ellos. Garu tenía que admitir que por un momento se le acabó el aliento, y es que ella lucía preciosa; un bonito vestido rojo con holanes que le llegaba apenas arriba de la rodilla con corte _strapless_ y sus tacones negros… Bueno, la hacían ver divina a sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta que pensaba y apartó la vista de ella, para no sentirse delatado.

-¡Pucca, hola!- le saludó Abyo alegremente, y se apartó de la barra para acortar la distancia con ella- He hecho todo lo que me has pedido… Y también lo que ella me _ha_ pedido- dijo él, molesto y haciendo énfasis con la cabeza hacia su pareja. Pucca se giró y no pudo evitar sonreír soncarronamente.

-Oh, vamos. Estoy segura de que es una increíble compañera- dijo, riendo con sarcasmo, a lo que Abyo solo bufó. Fue entonces cuando Pucca reparó en la presencia de Garu atrás de él.

-Hola, Garu- le saludó, algo tímida. El hecho de querer olvidarlo no era motivo para ser una maleducada, y como anfitriona debía saludar a todo el mundo. Garu entonces la miró, tratando de sonar normal.

-¡Oh! Hola, Pucca. Gran fiesta- dijo él, tratando de sonar despreocupado, a lo que la pelinegra solo pudo agradecer con una sonrisa y un gesto con la cabeza. Garu se sonrojó un poco ante este gesto, y no supo porque en realidad… Ella siempre hacía eso.

-Y bien… ¿Ya están _ellos_ aquí?- preguntó Abyo, tratando de pasar a la siguiente fase del plan.

-Claro, acaban de llegar también. Están aquí. Sígueme- respondió ella y tiró de la muñeca de Abyo, arrastrándolo por toda la multitud y mandando muy lejos la petición de Ring Ring y su bebida.

-Va… Vale. Nos vemos luego, Garu. ¡Deséame suerte! – se despidió Abyo rápidamente de él, antes de que el ninja lo perdiera de vista.

Garu solo alcanzó a hacer un gesto con la mano y luego se giró a la barra, recargándose. ¿Desearle suerte con qué? Al parecer él era el único que no sabía nada acerca del plan entre Pucca y Abyo. Ya no le rabiaba verlos juntos, pero admitía que seguía sin gustarle, y no por otra cosa… Sino porque Pucca lo había ignorado por completo y parecía mucho más interesada en Abyo. ¡En Abyo! Ambos no precisamente eran amigos muy cercanos… Entonces, ¿Por qué él había pasado a segundo plano?

No le gustaba sentirse así, y aunque le doliera admitirlo, quería un poco la atención de la pelinegra. Así que aprovecharía la fiesta él también. Descartó el plan de ignorarla… Tal vez ahora él debía darse a notar un poco más, después de todo, era lo justo.

Abyo solo sentía como Pucca en cualquier momento iba a romperle la muñeca, cuando al cabo de un rato llegaron con Shuny, quien estaba platicando muy animosamente con una pareja. Pero en cuando notó la presencia de sus amigos, se despidió y caminó hacia ellos.

-¡Huy! ¡Qué galán! Grrrr…- dijo Shuny a Abyo, haciéndole un cumplido con un leve gruñido. Pucca no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas al igual que Abyo- Seguramente conquistaras a Ching con ese atuendo-

-Y tu conquistaras a media fiesta con tu atuendo- replicó Abyo. Y es que Shuny realmente se veía guapa. Llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes super entallado a su cuerpo, su lacio cabello se había transformado en una cascada de rulos cuidadosamente hechos, sin mencionar que sus tacones le hacían notar mucho más su voluptuosa y envidiable figura.

-Solo espero poder acostarme hoy con alguien- les susurró ella, coquetamente y sin descaro alguno, a lo que ambos rieron- Pero, primero lo primero. ¿Trajiste a tu… _linda_ pareja, tal como te dijimos? -

-Sí, está por ahí, en algún lado- dijo Abyo, restándole importancia.

-Genial. Ching y Dada están allá- dijo Pucca, señalando una mesa, donde en efecto estaban los dos, conversando con una de las concubinas del Maestro Soo, quien, por cierto, estaba arrasando en la pista de baile.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Shuny.

-Fácil. Lleguemos ahí, hagámosles la plática como si nada, me llevo a Dada para que me ayude con las luces, tu, Shuny, te vas con Destiny para que te ayude a preparar la canción y tu Abyo te quedaras solo con Ching… Así que…Tendrás tiempo para hacer lo tuyo- explicó Pucca.

-Bien, es un buen plan…- dijo Abyo e inhaló profundamente- Ok, solo denme un minuto…Ufff…-

-Vamos, lo harás bien, tigre. - dijo Shuny, mientras le acomodaba el moñito del smoking- Solo no lo eches a perder como usualmente haces y todo saldrá como lo planeado…-

-Shuny…- alargó Pucca, dejándole claro que con eso solo ponía más nervioso a Abyo.

-Era broma- dijo ella divertida y se colocó al lado de Abyo, entrelazando su brazo con él. Pucca hizo lo mismo, pero del otro lado y Abyo inspiró por última vez.

-Bien… Terminemos con esto de una buena vez…- dijo, más para sí mismo que para las chicas. Y tras decir eso caminaron entre toda la multitud, entrelazados de los brazos, hacia Ching y Dada.

Una vez que llegaron, el chico se quedó helado al tener a Ching tan cerca luego de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo…Además de que su belleza resaltaba notablemente esa noche con un bonito vestido _jalter_ color violeta y su cabello suavemente recogido con algunos mechones sueltos, y se le aceleró el pulso cuando lo miró, mientras parpadeaba suavemente con sus enormes y bonitas pestañas.

-Vaya, vaya… Dudo que haya alguien más guapa que tú en la fiesta- dijo Pucca, llegando. Ching solo sonrió y se levantó de su lugar, para darle un abrazo a su amiga.

-Lo mismo debería decir de ti- dijo Ching, mientras la abrazaba- ¡Por Dios! ¡La fiesta te quedó genial!- dijo y se separó de ella, para mirarla.

-Oh, en realidad _nos_ quedó. Shuny también me ayudó- dijo la pelinegra, cediéndole el paso a Shuny. Quien sonrió con falsa modestia.

-Lo sé. ¿Qué harían sin mi?- dijo ella, de manera divertida y también abrazó a Ching, quien rio divertida- Estas hermosa, Ching. Tienes que decirme quien te hizo ese peinado-

-Y tu sí que quieres causar paros cardiacos esta noche- rio su amiga, devolviéndole el gesto. Se separaron y Shuny sonrió, para luego ver a Dada, quien permanecía detrás de Ching en modo tímido. -Hola, Dada. Te ves muy apuesto tu también- dijo Shuny, sonriéndole. El chico únicamente se sonrojo levemente y asintió de manera distraía.

-Si, uh… Gracias. U- Ustedes también se ven increíbles- respondió, con una leve sonrisa.

-Hola a ti también, Abyo- le saludó Ching, inclinándose levemente. Abyo solo dio un respingo, con los vellos totalmente erizados. Era la primera vez que hablaba con ella de cara en semanas.

-H-Hola, Ching.- respondió, aún más tímido de lo que había sonado Dada.

-Te ves muy bien- dijo ella, amablemente. Abyo solo atinó a sonrojarse y a desviar la mirada. ¡Rayos! Ching se veía tan bonita que lo estaba haciendo actuar como un verdadero tonto.

-Tu… También. De hecho, creo que te ves preciosa- respondió aún más tímido. Esta vez fue Ching la que se sonrojo y casi olvida por completo que Dada estaba atrás de él. Pucca y Shuny se miraron entre ellas y luego miraron a los dos con unas sonrisas pícaras. Oh sí. La química aún era palpable entre ellos.

-Dada, perdona que te moleste… Pero Shuny cantara en un rato y quería saber si me podrías ayudar con la iluminación. - dijo Pucca, tratando de dar un salto más al plan. Era mejor que en ese momento empezaran a actuar, antes de que se cebara la chispa entre Ching y Abyo.

-¿De verdad vas a cantar de nuevo, Shuny?- preguntó Ching, irrumpiendo levemente la conexión creada entre ella y el chico.

-Esa soy yo, amiga. Solo para ambientar el lugar. Además, es una canción que estoy segura que a _muchos_ les va a llegar o se sentirán identificados- respondió la morena, poniendo ambas manos detrás de ella.

-Bien, pues entonces vamos…- dijo Dada y se acercó a Ching suavemente- Regresó en un momento- le dijo suavemente y le besó la mejilla. Abyo solo pudo evitar aclararse la voz para disimular y voltear, contando hasta diez para no abalanzarse en contra de Dada y arruinar el plan.

-Si…- se limitó a responder Ching, y por alguna razón ni siquiera volteó a ver al rubio como en otras ocasiones hubiese hecho. Tener cerca a su ex novio también la hacía tener los pelos de punta, pese a que en enojo ya se hubiese aplacado.

-Vamos pues, Dada…- dijo Pucca y se fue con Dada- Luego nos vemos chicos-

Todos se despidieron con la mano y por un momento el trío restante; Shuny, Ching y Abyo, se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, hasta que con un intercambio de miradas entre la morena y el chico se dieron a entender que ella también tenía que irse.

Por un lado, el plan tenía que continuar, pero ciertamente Abyo estaba tan paralizado y tan miedica que no quería que Shuny se fuera, pero ella con una severa mirada le dijo que no fuera cobarde y que afrontara las consecuencias. A lo que el chico solo pudo rodar los ojos, muerto de miedo por recibir una negativa.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a preparar yo igual. Destiny se preguntara donde he estado- dijo Shuny y se empezó a alejar suavemente- En un momento nos vemos, chicos-

-¡Acábalos, Shuny!- dijo Ching, con una sonrisa y levantándole el pulgar en el aire.

-Seguro lo hare. Gracias, Ching…- dijo ella con una sonrisa y luego miró a Abyo, mientras aun caminaba de espaldas- Y tu… En cinco minutos-

-¿En cinco minutos _qué?-_ una voz chillona detrás de ella la hizo girarse de manera inmediata, mientras que Abyo a sus espaldas no pudo evitar arrugar la cara al ver quien era.

-Ring Ring…- susurró ella, al ver como la peli azul estaba enfrente, con pose impasible y lanzándole miradas de odio a ella y a Abyo. Ella levantó una ceja, esperando una respuesta, y aunque Shuny le hubiese respondido que eso no era de su incumbencia, solo atinó a sonreírle falsamente- ¡Ring Ring! ¡Amiga! Oh, nada. Él me entiende. A propósito, y ya que estás aquí, quiero presentarte a alguien que está trabajando en una _boutique_ en Paris, y que está buscando chicas de la aldea para que modelen. No pude evitar penar en ti-

Y tras decir esto la tomó suavemente de los hombros y la giró, empezando a caminar y distrayendo a la peli azul de que quizás había perdido a su pareja de esa noche. Peor la astucia de la morena fue suficiente como para que Ring Ring se entretuviese con otro capricho.

-¿De verdad? Wow… ¿Qué te puedo decir, querida? Es bueno que la gente empiece a valorar tu belleza…- presumió la peli azul, ahora con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Si, si…- dijo Shuny, medio dándole el avión y se giró a Abyo levemente, quien veía con curiosidad y algo de preocupación. Pero ella solo le levantó un pulgar, dejándole claro que ella se encargaba y que aprovechara todo el tiempo posible. Él solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y levantó también el pulgar. Se giró a Ching entonces, quien se quedó viendo las señas entre los dos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó ella, enarcando una de sus tupidas cejas. Abyo solo se puso nervioso, buscando una excusa para no echar a perder la oportunidad.

-Oh, nada- dijo, rascándose la nuca- Es una señal que tenemos Shuny y yo para…ya sabes, que le ayude con algo-

-Hum…- respondió Ching, no muy convencida ante su argumento. Si algo conocía de él desde hacía años es que no sabía mentir en lo absoluto, así que decidió ir poco a poco al grano- ¿Viniste con ella?-

-¿Qué..? ¿Con quién? - preguntó él, a la defensiva y con la pregunta cayéndole de sorpresa.

-Con Ring Ring- le respondió y no precisamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Oh, ella. Si vine con ella, pero, para serte sincero no la estoy pasando tan bien. Quiero decir, es Ring Ring. Francamente me arrepiento de haberla invitado- dijo él, bajando los brazos. En parte cada palabra que salía de él era cierta. Ya no podía tolerar más la compañía de Ring Ring pero no quería que Ching también se hiciese una peor idea de él.

-Siempre de ese tipo… ¿No es así, Abyo?- no supo por qué le dijo eso, solo le salió con un terrible acento de tristeza. Él amplió los ojos, no solo sorprendido de su respuesta, sino también algo dolido por esa ligera acusación en cuanto a superficialidad de refería.

Estuvo a punto de replicarle algo, de decirle las cosas tal y como iban y como él deseaba más que nadie el arreglar las cosas y hacerle ver que estaba equivocado. Que el perderla había sido lo suficientemente doloroso como para no valorar que, debajo de una belleza podría haber o no alguien que realmente valiera la pena… Y que él ya tenía eso con ella, pero que por su estupidez la había perdido y no iba a ceder hasta recuperarla, pero en vez de eso, ambos se distrajeron cuando dos jóvenes caminaron cerca de ellos.

-¡Vamos! ¡Destiny acaba de anunciar que Shuny se presentará una vez más! ¡Vamos!- dijeron emocionadas y entrelazadas de sus brazos. Una pareja y una bola de amigos que estaban cerca las escucharon también, intercambiaron algunas palabras entre sonrisas de emoción y se dirigieron rumbo a la misma dirección de las señoritas, seguidos por más gente.

-Bueno, parece que Shuny va a dar un muy espectáculo. - dijo Abyo, tamborileando un poco con sus talones, Ching solo asintió amablemente, aun mirando a las personas que estaban alejándose de las mesas para ver a Shuny.

No es que quisiera ser grosera, pero la verdad era que, por mucho que quisiera estar con él en ese momento, no quería dar a torcer su brazo.

Y él se dio cuenta de eso, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácil, por lo que nervioso y ansioso también, procedió.

-Quisieras... ¿Ir conmigo a verla? Ya sabes, antes de que la gente se amontone y no nos dejen ver nada- preguntó él tímidamente y evitando a toda costa los ojos de Ching, quien pestañeó algo sorprendida ante la petición de Abyo.

Pensó que, si eso le haría romper la tensión entre ellos e incluso si les daría una oportunidad para olvidar el pasado sin rencores, podría aceptar siempre y cuando se mantuviera al margen. Además de que, sin Dada ahí, no quería quedarse sola.

-Claro, está bien. Vamos, hay que ir a apoyar a Shuny- accedió, con una sonrisa y cuando se levantaba, Abyo no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro aliviado. Parecía que le había quitado un enorme peso de los hombros.

Fue así como la música paró un momento y empezaron a llamar a la gente a que se acercara al escenario, mientras que algunas personas ponían la utilería que iba a utilizar la banda que Shuny contrató para que le ayudara a musicalizar.

Aunque Abyo y Ching se movieron más rápido que los demás invitados, cuando llegaron cerca de la tarima del escenario ya había un pequeño grupo de personas apretujadas que apeas y los dejaban pasar. Ellos se abrieron camino como pudieron, pasando de lado entre la gente, mientras soltaban varios "con permiso", "lo siento" y "disculpe".

Y aunque Abyo lograba apartarlos para este lo más cerca del escenario, la pequeña figura de Ching se estaba perdiendo entre la multitud y quedando muy atrás de él. Y aunque pensó que sería atrabancado, el chico, tras mirar con dificultad sobre su hombro, notó como ella apenas y podía abrirse paso; así que, con la mejor de las excusas, tomó de la mano a Ching y tiró suavemente de ella para que pudiera seguirle el ritmo y no la perdiera.

-Vamos- susurro él, suavemente.

Fue así como estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca del escenario, y cuando Abyo pudo, tiró de ella con un poco más de fuerza y ella chocó con su pecho, más la gente que los apretujaban, la obligaron a quedarse muy cerca de él, prácticamente pegada a su pecho. Sus ojos se encontraron muy cerca y Abyo notó el mismo precioso brillo en su mirada cada que lo veía, sin embargo, el orgullo de Ching ganó esa ronda, porque ella solo se aclaró la garganta y se apartó lo más que pudo, mirando hacia el escenario.

Si algo le dio esperanza a Abyo hasta ese momento, fue ese cruce de miradas y en ese momento lo le cupo la menos duda; Ching aún sentía algo por él.

Mientras tanto, Pucca ayudaba a Shuny a poner todo en orden con respecto a los instrumentos de la banda atrás del escenario y checar que todo estuviera conectado. La pelinegra conectó el micrófono a una toma y después desenredó el cable mientras lo estiraba para que llegara al escenario. Shuny únicamente se dedicó a arreglarse un poco el cabello y el vestido para salir casi perfecta a cantar.

-¿Crees que funcionará?- preguntó Shuny, con sus clásicos nervios antes de presentarse en el escenario y refiriéndose al asunto de sus amigos.

-Si no lo hace no sé qué más lo hará- respondió Pucca, algo nerviosa también. Shuny la miró, como si buscara otra respuesta. Fue entonces cuando pasó Dada con rapidez y también bastante apurado.

-Chicas, ya está listo todo. Solo le diré a Destiny que quite el audio y le ayudaré con las luces- dijo el rubio y les levantó los pulgares- Esperen la señal y ¡Sorpréndelos, Shuny!-

-Seguro lo haré. Gracias, D- dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo. En otros tiempos, Dada se hubiese vuelto más rojo de lo que ya se ponía al hablar, pero la verdad era que, estaba acostumbrado a la picardía de Shuny, pues eran muchas las veces que iba a ayudar al restaurante. Por lo que solo sonrió y se fue. - Me siento algo mal por él, ¿sabes? Después de todo, Ching es su primera novia oficial. –

-Bueno, tanto tu como yo sabemos que Ching debe estar con alguien más- dijo Pucca y se encogió de hombros. Shuny solo sonrió en respuesta y Pucca encendió el micrófono con firmeza- Bien, saldré a presentarte. Buena suerte-

Shuny sonrió y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, mientras veía como su amiga se encaminaba hacia afuera, en el escenario, en donde ya se habían arremolinado casi todos los invitados y esperaban con ansias su salida. La música de fondo bajó poco a poco hasta que quedó callada por completo, mientras Pucca colocaba el micrófono en el pedestal de este, mientras varios invitados le aplaudían y le gritaban animados.

-Unos, dos, tres… Probando…- dijo ella, golpeando un poco el micrófono y asegurándose de que la escuchaban. Una vez que lo comprobó sonrió y habló muy animadamente- ¡Buenas noches, Sooga! Espero se la estén pasando muy bien en el Baile de Verano de este año. En nombre del Chin-duda y mi familia les damos las gracias y esperamos sigan disfrutando la fiesta-

Ella hizo una pausa, mientras los invitados aplaudían y gritaban cosas muy animadamente. Pucca sonrió en respuesta, pero a la vez buscó entre la multitud a Abyo y a Ching…Sin embargo, sus ojos se toparon con los de Garu, quien estaba muy cerca de la tarima y también la miró… De manera extraña. Fue cuando un destello morado la distrajo y vio como Abyo y Ching estaban juntos y solos entre la multitud, mirándola y aplaudiéndole. Esto le dio las esperanzas suficientes.

-Bueno, así que, como anfitriona, es un honor para mí presentar a un gran artista y amiga mía y seguro que ustedes la conocen. Señoras y señores, con ustedes; ¡Shuny!- exclamó, mientras se separaba un poco del micrófono y Shuny entraba de manera alegre, saludando a la multitud, quien había estallado en más aplausos y vítores, sobre todo por parte del público masculino.

-Gracias, Pucca. Y buenas noches Sooga- saludó Shuny ya al micrófono, mientras Pucca se despedida ligeramente y regresaba tras el escenario, dejando todo en manos de Shuny y la banda, quienes ya tenían los instrumentos en sus manos, listos para tocar- Esperamos que realmente se diviertan esta noche… Y esta noche una canción que va dedicada a un par de amigos míos…- dijo, no sabía si debía ser tan directa al respecto, incluso si omitía los nombres, pero no pudo evitar encontrar a Ching y a Abyo entre el público, con quienes intercambió una mirada mientras que los ojos de ellos mostraban un poco de confusión. Ella solo sonrió de manera pícara e hizo un ademán para que iniciara la música- Espero les guste, chicos-

Y sin más la música empezó a sonar, mientras que todos los invitados estallaron en alegría y empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, animadamente. Sin embargo, y pese al movimiento que empezó en la multitud, Abyo y Ching siguieron de pie sin moverse, por u lado porque Ching no sabía si Shuny se refería a ella y Abyo… Y por otro lado Abyo, porque sabía de sobra que se refería a ellos, pero no pensó que fuese tan directa.

- _ **"**_ _ **All the rules you break… Make me wanna run**_ _ **,**_ _ **but i can't escape**_ _ **…"-**_ Shuny así pues empezó a cantar, y como era típico de su voz, sonaba increíblemente hermosa, aun con toda esa puesta instrumental que resonaba atraves de los altavoces y las regulaciones de sonido que Destiny y Dada estaban haciendo. Todo así empezaron a bailar, movidos por la música _ **\- "**_ _ **All the things you say… Most of them are lies,**_ _ **but i'll listen anyway**_ _ **…"-**_

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Abyo a Ching, quien de verdad se había quedado ahí de pie, con la boca un poco abierta al escuchar a Shuny.

-Nada, es solo que… Esa es mi canción favorita. - respondió ella, sin apartar la vista- Me sorprende que Shuny la cante. No es su favorita precisamente- dijo ella. Abyo no dijo nada más, y miró a Shuny aun en el escenario. Sí que había sido una buena jugada… Y no solo por el hecho de que era la canción favorita de su amiga, sino por la letra que decía. De alguna manera era como si todo eso realmente lo estuviera pensando Ching… Por eso quizás estaba tan… contrariada.

"¿Es en serio?", pensó Abyo, frustrado, "¿De verdad creen que así me van a ayudar?"

 _ **-"**_ _ **La la la la la la la la la la**_ _ **…**_ _ **That's my heart talking to my head… Head talking to my heart**_ _ **"-**_ siguió cantando Shuny, mientras agarraba el micrófono del pedestal y se paseaba, cantando por el escenario. No pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada a Abyo de que tenía que apurarse. Él lo supo interpretar y miró de nuevo a Ching, quien aun la seguía viendo.

-Y… ¿Cómo va todo con Dada?- preguntó él, dando otro gran salto en el plan. Solo fue así que Ching volteó a verlo, pestañeado algo contrariada.

-¿Qué?-

-Si, ya sabes… ¿Cómo va todo con Dada?- repitió el chico, sintiendo como los nervios lo consumían.

-Oh, bien…- se limitó a responder Ching.

-Oh, bueno… Pues me da gusto- dijo Abyo, y no pudo evitar sentirse realmente enfadado por la respuesta. ¿Qué acaso Ching no le podría facilitar un poco las cosas?. Cierto. No se lo merecía.

"Le da gusto", pensó Ching, con cierta tristeza y desvió la mirada, pese a que estaba completamente equivocada. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, mientras aun miraban a Shuny, quien ocasionalmente los miraba. Fue entonces cuando Abyo divisó la cabeza de Pucca, saliendo levemente de atrás del escenario, apremiándolo con la mirada.

Por alguna razón esto le dio mucho más valor.

" _ **La la la la la la la la la la…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That's my heart talking to my head, heart… saying that**_ _ **…"**_

-¿Sabes? No puedo culpar a Dada de que salga contigo… Quiero decir, eres irremplazable, después de todo- no supo porque lo dijo, solo…le salió. Ching se giró a verlo. Completamente sorprendida de sus palabras y como si alguien le hubiese sacado el aire con un golpe.

" _ **You're a bad boy…I'm a good girl,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And i'm gonna get my heart broken in time**_ _ **"**_ _ **  
**_

-¿Ah…si?- dijo ella, sin aliento y levemente sonrojada. Abyo se puso entonces de mil colores y se rasco la nuca, ignorando por completo a la multitud a su alrededor.

-Claro que si…- susurró el, con timidez y todo el cariño que pudo. Ching lo miró y él se sintió como un tonto. Por alguna razón y no sabía porque las palabras se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta. No sabía porque, si después de tantos años de conocerla, les estaba costando tanto decirle lo que de verdad sentía.

" _ **You're a bad boy. Baby your world.."**_ _ **  
**_

No fue hasta que alguien empujó a Ching, casi haciéndola caer. Abyo reaccionó de inmediato y como un resorte y la sostuvo antes de que se tropezara, pero solo logró que Ching quedara pegada a su pecho. Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos color miel… Y supo que quizás no tendría por qué pertenecer a otro lugar.

Por otro lado, Abyo la miró también. Su figura se amoldaba perfectamente a sus brazos y supo porque entonces ninguna chica había encajado tan bien con él. Ambos eran como dos piezas de rompecabezas. El un idiota sin remedio y ella una chica con un corazón tan grande que lo había enamorado. Fue cuando Ching comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos y a acercarse a él, y Abyo, como magneto, también hizo lo mismo… Apretándola más a su cuerpo…

"… _ **Is gonna chew me up and spit out alive**_ _ **eeee…"**_ _ **  
**_

Y todo bajo la mirada de Shuny y Pucca.

"Vamos, Abyo…", lo apremió Pucca con los pensamientos y mirando atenta a la escena. Sin embargo, parece que deseó todo lo contrario, porque al último momento y justo cuando estaban por besarse… él se acobardó.

" _ **If i could help myself, you know, i would…"**_ _ **  
**_

Fue así como, sin más, se separó de ella. Ching parpadeó confundida, pero antes de que la dejara malinterpretar las cosas, él tuvo una mejor idea. Claro que deseaba besar a Ching con toda su alma, pero no así, con un montón de gente empujándolos y a la vista de todos. Entonces, entre toda la gente divisó el cuarto de burbujas para niños y este estaba completamente vacío, pues los pequeños también se encontraban disfrutando del espectáculo de Shuny, con sus padres al lado.

" _ **Why do the bad boys always look so good?**_ _ **"**_ _ **  
**_

Y así se le ocurrió la mejor idea que pudo tener.

-Ching… ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la máquina de burbujas? - le preguntó, tendiéndole la mano. Ella nuevamente parpadeó, sorprendida, y aunque le remordía un poco la consciencia por Dada, supo que quizás Pucca tenía razón y la canción de Shuny retumbándole los oídos más; no podía seguir engañándose de esa manera. Miró la mano de Abyo y tras pensarlo dos segundos, la tomó.

" _ **Baby when you smile,**_ _ **I can see the trouble that's in your eyes**_ _ **"**_

-Me encantaría- respondió ella con una sonrisa. Él le sonrió enormemente y tiró de ella, nuevamente abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

"¿Qué? ¿A dónde van?, ¡Diablos, Abyo!, ¿Qué tengo que hacer todo yo?", pensó Shuny, mientras aun cantaba y estuvo muy tentada a gritarlo por el micrófono. Por otro lado, Pucca también se dio cuenta de que desaparecían entre la multitud y esto, al igual que a su amiga, le extrañó demasiado.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo, Abyo?- susurró para sí misma, y tomó un rumbo detrás del escenario para seguirlos. Tenía que cerciorarse que el plan estaba funcionando, y dado a que Abyo se había acobardado al último momento, no le daba buena espina.

" _ **When you touch me there…"**_

Y mientras la música y Shuny seguían sonando por todo el lugar, Ching y Abyo llegaron corriendo al cuarto inflable donde la máquina de burbujas trabajaba, y entre espuma, el piso resbaloso por el jabón y las burbujas, ambos se estaban atacando de risa luego de escaparse la multitud.

-¡Abyo! ¡Me voy a caer con los tacones! - río Ching. Abyo solo río aún más y pasó una mano por su cintura, apegándola nuevamente a él, pues desde que salieron del tumulto de gente no se habían soltado de las manos. Ching se sonrojó un poco… Y esta vez, Abyo le sonrió con confianza… Una de las sonrisas que más amaba de él… Amable y seductora.

-Tranquila. No te dejaré caer…- le susurró, dulcemente. Ella se puso de mil colores, pues estaba cerca de su cara, sin embargo, y aprovechando que él estaba más relajado, supo que debía darle confianza, por lo que su rostro cambió a uno totalmente divertido- Pero aun así… Esperemos que aguantes a esto…-

" _ **I know for certain that i'm losing all control, oh no…no…**_

 _ **La la la la la la la la la la**_

 _ **That's my heart talking to my head…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **La la la la la la la la la la**_

 _ **That's my heart talking to my head, heart… saying that…"**_ _ **  
**_

-¿Qué…?- dijo Ching, y no terminó de decir nada cuando Abyo comenzó a dar de vueltas con ella en brazos a una velocidad algo dura. Ella soltó un chillido y se agarró más fuerte de él, mientras posaba su rostro sobre uno de sus fuertes hombros, riendo con fuerza y cerrando los ojos también. Abyo también reía fuertemente y apretó con sus brazos la esbelta figura de Ching, aunque más que nada, él sabía que la estaba abrazando y no pudo sentirse mejor.

Habían sido semanas muy duras sin ella y realmente extrañaba tener el calor de Ching. Abrazarla y sentirse bien de esa manera. Era una manera de sentirse seguro, él mismo. Que bajo todo ese perfil de chico galán y luchador profesional, había un chico lo suficientemente tierno como para derretirse por una mujer. No se sintió más dichoso de tener a Ching hasta ese momento… Y supo que, por muchas risas y mucha diversión que estuviesen reviviendo, él debía decirle la verdad. Jugársela para recuperar todo o quedarse sin nada.

" _ **You're a bad boy,**_ _ **I'm a good girl…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And i'm gonna get my heart broken in time…"**_ _ **  
**_

\- ¡Basta, Abyo! - rio Ching, divertida- ¡Basta! ¡Nos vamos a caer! - rio aún más y a carcajadas, tanto que agradeció que la música estuviera puesta. Él solo rio y la bajó, mareado en realidad y porque era momento… Era momento de recuperarla.

Ambos aun rieron unos segundos, separándose ligeramente y con las respiraciones agitadas. Luego de ello se sonrieron, y se hizo un silencio que, por más incómodo que fue, también pareció surtir efecto. Abyo entonces acarició la mejilla de Ching, con un poco de temor a que ella lo rechazara… Pero, solo se quedó ahí ella, mirándolo a la cara como pocas personas lo hacían.

" _ **You're a bad boy. Baby your world,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Is gonna chew me up and spit out aliveeee…"**_ _ **  
**_

-Ching…- susurró, sintiendo sus sonrojadas mejillas que parecían de terciopelo.- Tengo que decirte algo-

-Di… Dime…- respondió Ching, con el corazón en los oídos.

" _ **If i could help myself, you know, I would**_ _ **…"**_

-Yo… ¡Por Dios!... Yo… Estas semanas… He estado muy mal sin ti. Te necesito. - dijo al fin, Ching amplió los ojos, algo aturdida por sus palabras y porque no pensaba que realmente Abyo dejaría del todo su orgullo de lado. Ella lo conocía y sabía que era de las pocas ocasiones donde de verdad se estaba disculpando.

" _ **Why do the bad boys always look so good?..."**_

-Abyo…-

" _ **I've gottta let you go,**_

 _ **I've gotta let you go go go oh…**_ _ **"**_ _ **  
**_

-Yo… Yo sé que he sido el peor novio del mundo. Que no te aprecié como debí hacerlo y lamento mucho lo que te hice. No solo con Shuny… Sino antes. Ser tan descuidado en nuestra relación… Yo… Pensé que te tenía segura, y ese fue mi gran error… Pero, ¡Demonios! ¡Cuando te vi con Dada! No lo soporte, no, claro que no…- las palabras solo salieron, y evitó sus ojos a toda costa. Temía que se derrumbara si la veía a la cara… Pero ella no despegó su vista en ningún momento- ¡Cielos! ¡Soy un idiota! Debería alejarme, pero no puedo…- dijo y acarició su pequeña mano entre la suya con algo de timidez, temiendo que fuera la última vez que podría agarrarla- Y no quiero. Te sigo amando, Ching. No importa lo que haga o con quien salgas… Te sigo amando como no tiene idea-

" _ **I've gotta let you go…"**_

Ching parpadeó y siguió ahí parada, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Por años esperó que Abyo se sincerara con ella de esa manera. Por años ella quiso que, en algún punto, él le dijera todo eso, que demostrara que la valoraba tanto como ella a él y que le amaba de la misma manera. La verdad estaba atónita porque, en ningún momento, espero que todo eso se hiciera realidad.

Sabía la verdad respecto a Dada, claro, eran buenos amigos y si, salían. Pero no lo amaba. No se comparaba con Abyo en ninguna cosa. Ni en su personalidad, ni en el tiempo invertido. Siempre había sido él… Y siempre sería él. Ya no se podía engañar a sí misma. Ella sabía lo que el corazón y la cabeza también le estaban diciendo… Ella sabía cuál era la respuesta.

" _ **i've gotta let you go go oh...**_

… _**cause**_ _ **…"**_

-Dios… No me mires así, Ching- dijo Abyo, al verla a la cara, pues tenía una cara de sorpresa que el no supo interpretar. Ese gesto era nuevo incluso para él. Y su expresión, sumada con el silencio, lo hicieron partirse de nervios- Di algo, por favor… No te quedes callada…-

" _ **You're a bad boy,**_ _ **I'm a good girl,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And i'm gonna get my heart broken in time…"**_ _ **  
**_

Entonces Ching no lo aguantó más. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el rostro de Abyo entre sus manos y lo besó profundamente. Sin pensarlo, sin engañarse. Él solo la miró, algo sorprendido y sin reaccionar todavía. Entonces ella se separó, quedándose muy cerca de sus labios.

" _ **You're a bad boy,**_ _ **Baby your world…"**_ _ **  
**_

-Yo también, Abyo… Yo también…- susurró, con el corazón a mil por hora. Abyo la miró con sorpresa al principio y luego el alivio le relajó hasta los huesos, por lo que, sin importarle nada más, él la besó de vuelta… Y así ambos se fundieron en un increíble beso, mientras las burbujas se elevaban y la espuma seguía empapándolos alrededor.

" _ **Is gonna chew me up and spit out alive**_ _ **eee…"**_

Pucca entonces llegó a la escena, pero se quedó de piedra cuando a una distancia pertinente notó que Ching y Abyo ya se estaban besando. Y aunque esto le sorprendió luego de ver que Abyo seguía siendo un tronco y pasó, repentinamente a besar a Ching… Pero lo importante era que, ella también le estaba correspondiendo. Por lo que la pelinegra no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría y hacer un ademan de triunfo con la mano.

-No puede ser… ¡Lo hizo! - dijo para sí misma, y luego se dio cuenta de que hablaba sola, por lo que, en vez de invertir esa energía sola, solo alcanzó a hacerle un ademán a Shuny para que viera… Si podía hacerlo, claro.

Shuny, aun cantando, divisó a Pucca hasta atrás de las personas, y ella le hizo una seña hacia la cámara de burbujas, por donde había una especie de entrada y justamente ahí se veía todo lo que estaba pasando al interior… Oh, si. Abyo y Ching se estaban dando el mejor beso de todo su noviazgo. La morena no pudo evitar sonreír, y para no exclamar por el micrófono que el plan había funcionado, solo se dedicó a cantar la última parte de la canción más eufórica y feliz… Cosa que le contagió al público.

- _ **"If i could help myself, you know, i would**_ _ **…**_ _ **Why do the bad boys always look so good?**_ _ **...-**_ cantó, feliz al igual que sus amigos de que el plan y todo eso hubiese funcionado.

Y mientras, Ching y Abyo seguían fundiéndose en ese buen beso. Ella tenía ambas manos aferradas a su nuca y él ambos brazos aferrados a su cintura. Ching notó que, por primera vez, Abyo la besaba con esa intensidad, y le encantaba. Le encantaba tenerlo de regreso, pero mejorado y que supiera que, por mucho que lo quisiera, no tendría nada asegurado y tendría que esforzarse. Y aunque, ella también había sido bastante dura con su lección, le alegró saber que Abyo había aprendido.

" _ **La la la la la…"**_

Y vaya que sí había escarmentado. De ahora en adelante las cosas iban a mejorar y el se iba a encargar de eso. Haría cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Pucca y más.

-" _ **That's my heart saying that."-**_ fue así como Shuny concluyó la canción, al mismo tiempo que Ching y Abyo se separaron, para luego mirarse con una sonrisa cariñosa que dejaba por concluido que su amor seguía en pie y que ambos debían seguir, pero esta vez, juntos.

Todos aplaudieron a Shuny, incluso Pucca, quien no solo le aplaudía a ella, si no al hecho de que todo ese plan enmarañado hubiese funcionado por completo. T Shuny la verdad se había lucido. Sabía que la idea de una buena canción romántica nunca fallaría… Y Shuny le había dado directo al clavo. Ella sin embargo, solo sonreía al público, feliz de ver como todo se había reconciliado y de ver a sus amigos juntos.

-¡Muchas gracias, Sooga! ¡Sigan disfrutando de la fiesta! - dijo alegremente y tras decir esto, salió de prisa y con toda la alegría del mundo del escenario, mientras el público comenzaba a dispersarse luego de una última ronda de aplausos y mientras Destiny en cabina ponía nuevamente música para ambientar la fiesta.

Cuando salió de detrás del escenario, hacia el salón, Pucca ya la estaba esperando con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Así que, cuando llegó la morena, se abrazaron como si no hubiese un mañana, gritando y riendo de felicidad como dos niñas pequeñas.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡LO HIZO!- gritó Shuny, emocionada, separándose de Pucca, pero sin soltarle los brazos.

-¡LO SÉ! ¡LO HIZO! ¡AAAAHHHH!- gritó ella, Shuny dio otro grito y nuevamente ambas se abrazaron, tambaleándose por la emoción del momento, para luego separarse de nuevo entre risas- ¡Estuviste fenomenal!-

-Gracias, gracias….- dijo Shuny, aun entre risas.

-¡Por Dios, Shuny! ¡Esa es la mejor presentación que he visto en mucho tiempo!- dijo Dada, acercándose a ella, mientras hacía un saludo de la mano con Shuny, quien le sonrió agradecida.

-Gracias, D… Debo agradecer también a la producción, claro- dijo ella, bromeando. Pucca no pudo evitar reír junto con Dada ante la broma… Pero luego las risas se vieron interrumpidas por un chillido bastante molesto.

-¡DADA!- ese grito los hizo girar a los tres, solo para ver como Ring Ring se acercaba como alma que llevaba al diablo y con la cara enrojecida de completa ira y enojo. Peor el mas sorprendido fue el chico rubio, ya que su amor platónico no solía compartir diálogos tan directos con él y menos con esa expresión de miedo en su rostro.

-¿Ring…?- murmuró, pero ella no lo dejó terminar, solo lo tomó con fuerza de la muñeca, loca de ira.

-¡TIENES QUE VER ESTO!- exclamó con voz chillona, mientras lo arrastraba entre la gente, sin dejarlo decir ni una sola palabra. Pucca y Shuny se pusieron pálidas del susto y se miraron entre ellas, para luego seguirlos lo más rápido que pudieron.

Eran lo suficientemente listas como para saber por qué Ring Ring estaba tan enojada.

Y así empezó una persecución por absolutamente todo el lugar, Dada siendo arrastrado por Ring Ring, quien parecía que le iba a arrancar el brazo en cualquier momento, y Pucca y Shuny pisándoles los talones, mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud de gente y bajo una irónica, pero divertida melodía que se estaba escuchando por todo el lugar. Pasaron por la cámara de burbujas solo para darse cuenta los cuatro que solo había niños… Y para ver a unos metros como estaban Ching y Abyo, muy juntos y acariciando el rostro del otro… Claro que todo ese romanticismo se rompió cuando la peli azul llegó con la cara encendida, igual que un huracán.

-¡TU! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ALGO ASÍ A DADA?- gritó Ring Ring, mientras señalaba con un dedo a Ching. La pareja dio un respingo, pero no se separaron en absoluto.

-¿Qué…? Oye, Ring Ring…- dijo Abyo, tratando de razonar con ella.

-¡TU CÁLLATE! ¡LOS VI! ¡VI COMO SE ESTABAN BESANDO!- dijo, con rabia- ¡ADEMÁS SE SUPONE QUE TU ERES MI PAREJA!-

-¡Bien! ¡Pues _se suponía_!- replicó Abyo, harto de que se metieran en ese momento tan personal- ¡Porque no pienso pasar ni un minuto más contigo! ¡Eres odiosa!- dijo Abyo, exasperado, a lo que ella solo abrió la boca, claramente ofendida.

Pucca parpadeó, sorprendida ante la sinceridad, el valor de su amigo y el ver como defendía de esa manera a Ching, quien, pese a lo odiosa que realmente fuera Ring Ring no podía evitar sentirse culpable por Dada. No era algo que se mereciera. Shuny por otro lado se mordió el labio y también se sintió culpable. Había dejado a Ring Ring con unos amigos cuando se suponía que en realidad ella se haría cargo de ese "pequeño" imprevisto, pero entre la cantada y eso no podría hacerlo todo. La tensión era más que palpable.

Sin embargo, y el que se suponía debería estar más afectado en esos momentos estaba muy tranquilo, como generalmente era su personalidad. Dada solo miraba a Ching, quien, de ninguna manera podía sostenérsela, por lo que dio un paso, serio, pero tranquilo.

-¿Eso es cierto, Ching?- preguntó, calmado.

-Si- confesó ella, pero al instante se pudo a la defensiva, tratando de explicar y de que él entendiera- Pero, Dada, te juro que mi intención nunca fue lastimarte en lo absoluto… Yo, solo…. Yo…- trató de excusarse, pero Dada solo levantó una mano y con una leve sonrisa la detuvo. Él sabía de qué iba la cosa, y ella también… Solo que tenía el corazón tan grande que de verdad estaba preocupada en haberlo lastimado.

Pero él tampoco podía seguirse engañando. Abyo era de Ching y viceversa… Y su corazón aún seguía latiendo para Ring Ring, por supuesto… Y si toda esa tregua estaba a favor de cómo debían estar las cosas, él no se opondría, además de que también le había funcionado a él; Ring Ring nunca le había prestado tanta atención.

-Gracias, Ching- se limitó a decir y le ofreció una sonrisa muy sincera. Ching se sorprendió al principio de su respuesta, pero después también sonrió. Ella también sabía que ambos habían sido muy buenos socios en el crimen. Dada le sonrió a Abyo también, dejándole claro que todo estaba en orden y se dispuso a irse de ahí. Su trabajo estaba hecho.

No faltaba mencionar que a Shuny y Pucca se les derritió el corazón al ver la escena.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a dejar que esto se quedé así'- replicó Ring Ring, no satisfecha con la reacción del rubio- ¡No mereces esto!-

-Se acabó, Ring Ring…- dijo Abyo, ya harto de todo ese dilema. Pero ella, queriendo ser la reina del drama, le soltó una bofetada a Ching, cuyo rostro dio una vuelta de noventa grados antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiese hacer algo.

-¡Hey!- refunfuñó Ching, molesta y llevándose una mano al rostro, mirándola con odio.

-¡Te lo mereces! ¡Vámonos, Dada!- dijo ella, tratando de ser la última voz en todo ese asunto, pero tan pronto como se giró, dispuesta a irse con "dignidad", Shuny la agarró en arranque y le soltó un puñetazo que terminó por derrumbarla en el piso, también antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algo y sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Shuny!- exclamó Pucca, sabiendo que su amiga se había pasado de la raya. Dada al instante se agachó a ayudarla, e incluso Abyo, mientras Shuny se sacudía la muñeca, pues hasta a ella le había dolido el santo golpe que le metió.

-¡Por dios! Llevó toda la noche deseando hacer eso- dijo ella, sin ni siquiera mirarla en el piso. Entre Abyo y Dada ayudaron a Ring Ring a levantarse, algo aturdida por el golpe, pero pareció recuperarse lo suficientemente rápido como para sacudirse de ambos y mirar con ira a Shuny y a Ching.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así!- les gritó, enojada y con la mejilla hinchada y roja. Shuny solo le respondió, alzando las cejas de modo amenazante y la peli azul solo alcanzó a darse la vuelta, tomar a Dada de la muñeca e irse de ahí con él, nuevamente arrastrándole por todos lados. El rubio solo les dedicó una última mirada, dejándoles claro que, en lo que solo respectaba a él, estaban en orden y que ya las vería después.

-Wow… Recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar…- dijo Pucca, anonada por lo que acababa de pasar y aun mirando como Ring Ring y Dada se iban.

-A veces hay que poner en su lugar a ciertas personas- dijo Shuny, con falsa modestia. Así que, volviendo a la felicidad que les daba que su plan hubiese funcionado, ambas voltearon a ver a Ching y a Abyo, quienes seguían abrazados. -¿Y bien?- dijo ella, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo pícaramente, al igual que su amiga. Abyo solo le sonrió a Ching con cariño y luego rodó los ojos hacia ellas.

-No digan nada…- les pidió. Ching solo sonrió divertida.

-Oh, no lo haremos. Eso arruinaría el momento- dijo Pucca y agarró a Shuny de los hombros- Si nos disculpan, tenemos que ir a hacer mal tercio en otra parte.-

-Si, sabemos cuando no nos quieren… Y diviértanse- dijo Shuny, ya empezando a caminar con Pucca. Ambas se dieron la vuelta, para dejarlos, pero la pelinegra si se giró encima de su hombro para ver como Abyo abrazaba a Ching con todo el cariño que se le podía dedicar a alguien, con su barbilla apoyada sobre su cabeza con los ojos suavemente cerrados.

Pero al sentir la mirada de Pucca los abrió lentamente, para toparse con su mirada, Fue así como con los labios articulo un enorme "Gracias" y con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Pucca agrandó su sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

Después de todo, la misión estaba completa.

* * *

Pasó aún más la noche e incluso, ya siendo de madrugada, la fiesta seguía, sin embargo, a un ritmo ligeramente más lento. Una parte de la gente ya se había ido, o al menos eran las familias, cuyos niños ya se habían quedado dormidos y habían visto pertinente ya volver a sus hogares a descansar. Por lo que, la mayor parte de los invitados eran jóvenes y adultos jóvenes, o gente soltera.

Pucca seguía poniendo música ambientada, para que la juventud bailara de manera alocada, y de vez en cuando ponía una que otra pista lenta para ambientar también el romanticismo. Algunos ya se tambaleaban luego de haber bebido tanto, otros grupos reían y otros más se hallaban en la barra de licores, donde se encontraba Garu, solitario como siempre, bebiendo de un vaso. La verdad era que ya había bebido más de la cuenta, pero no se sentía nada mareado ni ebrio, en su lugar solo se sentía algo ansioso… Ansioso porque en varias horas no había visto a la pequeña figura de vestido rojo que estaba buscando.

-Hola, Garu- una voz lo distrajo. Él se giró, solo para toparse con Shuny, quien se había sentado a su lado- Uno doble, Santa- pidió, el regordete hombre solo asintió y comenzó a prepararle su bebida.

-Hola, Shuny- respondió él, mirándola mejor. Estaba despeinada y algo sudada, pero no por ello dejaba de lucir bien.- Se nota que la estas pasando muy bien-

-Lo estoy- respondió ella, mientras Santa le daba su bebida y daba un sorbo casi de golpe- Estoy buscando a alguien para terminar bien la noche- dijo ella, de manera pícara y algo ebria también la verdad- Y ese chico de por ahí me está dando unas miradas que me gustan bastante…- dijo ella, sonriendo de manera coqueta hacia un muchacho que se encontraba en el otro extremo del salón, y que en efecto, la miraba de la misma manera. Garu rio y también bebió.

-No me extraña que lo consiguieras…- dijo Garu, sonriendo.

-¿Y tu donde has estado, hombre? No te he visto en toda la fiesta…- dijo ella, picándole las costillas con su codo. Garu se sobó un poco y sonrió.

-Sabes que no soy mucho de fiestas… Pero Pucca me invitó- dijo Garu. Shuny solo arqueó las cejas en respuesta, bastándole su contestación y volviendo a beber. Sin embargo, el ninja no le quito los ojos de encima… Parecía que ella podía ser una especie de salida de sus nervios profundos y cortantes, por lo que, no pareciendo interesado. - Hablando de ella… ¿No sabes dónde está?- le preguntó, tratando de no sonar interesado. Shuny tragó el sorbo que le había metido a su bebida.

-¿Qué no sabes? Pucca ha estado de DJ en la cabina toda la noche y casi no ha salido. Tal vez por eso no la has visto- dijo ella, señalando la cabina, arriba. Garu levantó la mirada y en efecto vio una figura muy familiar a la de ella. Y entonces, todo se bloqueó en él. Fue coo si de repente todo el alcohol que se le hubiese subido a la cabeza y no lo pensó dos veces, es más, desechó lo que Shuny pudiese pensar o no de él.

-Bien…- dijo, más que nada para si mismo y terminó su bebida de un sorbo entero, dejó con fuerza el vaso, se limpió la boca con el torso de la mano y sin mirar a Shuny, se despidió- Regreso- dijo, y se fue.

Shuny parpadeó, confundida por su repentina actitud y se quedó ahí sentada, viendo algo desilusionada como su amigo de iba entre la poca multitud de gente. Era extraño que Garu le preguntara por ella, y más aún su reacción… De hecho si no lo hubiese conocido tan bien, hubiese apostado a que iba a buscarla… Pero no pudo terminar de pensar o imaginarse las cosas, cuando una figura al pie de la entrada la distrajo.

Un apuesto joven alto, moreno, de cabello castaño cobrizo e increíble ojos verdes. Pero no fue su atractivo lo que la hizo quedarse de piedra, fue el hecho de que ella conocía a ese sujeto… Y una alegría inmensa la sacudió al ver que se trataba de un viejo amigo. Y con cariño, pronunció su nombre:

-¿Soso?

* * *

Pucca acomodaba unos cuantos discos que tenía a su alcance, mientras que con los aparatos comenzaba a bajarle el ritmo a una pegadiza música que estaba dando fin, para introducir poco a poco una balada lenta, combinada por el cambio de luces de destellos a una ambientación lumínica muy suave de colores violetas. Sonrió divertida al ver el nombre de la canción: _"Empty Pack of Cigarettes"._ Simple, sencilla, con letra llegadora y sentimental y a la vez sexy y romántica. Supo que había surtido efecto cuando vio como una decena de parejas o más estaban bailando de manera lenta en la pista.

Por un instante los envidió. Pero por eso se había ofrecido a ser la DJ, para no caer en ningún riesgo para nada. Así que solo sonrió, conmovida al ver que, sus amigos, Ching y Abyo, estaban entre esas parejas, besándose y danzando lentamente al ritmo de la canción.

-¿Qué tuviste que ver con lo de Ching y Abyo?- esa voz la hizo pegar un saltó del susto y girarse de inmediato, solo para darse cuenta de que Garu estaba al pie de la puerta de la cabina. Le dio un vuelco verlo… Ya llevaba la corbata aflojada, las mangas remangadas y sin saco. Parecía que se había divertido, y le resultaba extraño, porque ella tampoco lo había visto en toda la noche… Claro que había sido a propósito el quedarse ahí en la cabina… Así que, ¿Por qué se lo hacía más difícil y estaba ahí? -

-¡Garu! Me asustaste- dijo, agarrándose el pecho.

-Perdona, no fue mi intención hacerlo- dijo Garu, entrando a la cabina, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirándola de manera extraña. De una manera que ella nunca había visto. De alguna manera le pareció intimidante, pero también bastante excitante- Y bien…¿Vas a decirme?- le volvió a preguntar. Ella solo desvió la mirada, molesta porque le exigiera explicaciones.

-Yo no tuve que ver nada- mintió. Nada le costaba decirle la verdad en absoluto, para nada… Pero en realidad lo único que quería era a Garu lejos. No tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad, no todavía.

-Claro, y todo ese drama que vi con Ring Ring me lo invente yo solito- dijo él, acercándose un poco más a ella, quien, casi por instinto, retrocedió- Pucca….- le insistió, al ver que se había quedado callada.

-De verdad- volvió a mentir, y sintió como toda la sangre se le subía a las mejillas. Por alguna razón, Garu se le estaba acercando de esa manera por primera vez… y se sentía sumamente desconcertada. ¿No se suponía que debía estar haciendo cualquier cosa a diez kilómetros a la redonda de ella?

-Mientes- la acusó él, con suavidad y sonriéndole un poco- Te conozco y de todas las mentirosas eres la peor. No te sale-

-Si, lo admito. Yo lo planee junto con Shuny- respondió ella, algo molesta, y no porque Garu precisamente haya dicho la verdad, sino porque él decía conocerla muy bien, y sentía que era cierto. Sabía que era su única debilidad y, por alguna razón, la estaba usando en su contra- Abyo me buscó y Ching me dijo que aun le gustaba él, así que decidí ayudar a dos personas que se aman. Fin del cuento- le respondió algo exasperada, y más que nada, pidiéndole entre líneas con esa frase a gritos que se largara.

Garu solo la miró unos segundos, antes de que ella se girara con una mueca de molestia hacia las máquinas de la cabina, haciéndose la tonta, solo hasta que él se fuera. Pero no iba a ceder tan fácil, después de todo, se propuso llamar la atención de la pelinegra. Ya había tenido bastantes años de persecución para que solo ella lo rechazara y ya.

-Pues fue un gesto muy lindo- dijo él, acercándose aún más- ¿Sabes que inconscientemente ayudaste a Dada con Ring Ring, verdad? -

Pucca se quedó callada por unos instantes, sintiendo el cuerpo de Garu más cerca del suyo y, efectivamente vio como abajo, en una de las mesas que ya estaba prácticamente vacía, estaba Dada, dándole una bolsa con hielo a Ring Ring para bajar la inflamación del golpe.

-Bueno, ¿Y?- dijo ella, tratando de sonar lo más grosera y cortante que pudo- Es un beneficio extra- dijo, tratando de no tomarle importancia y se encogió de hombros, mientras seguía según moviendo botones a la máquina, aunque en realidad, como seguía la pista corriendo, no había que hacerle nada. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, que parecieron eternidades y ella esperó a que el ninja, efectivamente se fuera… Pero en vez de eso oyó como se acercó aun más a ella y como la tenía ya acorralada entre el tablero de DJ y su cuerpo.

-Dime… ¿Has bailado con alguien esta noche?- le dijo él, con suavidad. Pucca sintió como los vellitos de la nuca se le erizaban, pero a la vez no pudo evitar sentirse muy molesta con él. ¿A que estaba jugando? Por lo que se giró, fingiendo ser dura y tratando de que sus ojos no la delataran.

-No- respondió, con firmeza- Hoy soy DJ-

-Eso no esta bien- respondió él, aun sereno y mirándola directamente a los ojos- Despues de todo… Es tu fiesta…-

-No- se apresuró ella a responder- Es de ellos- y señaló con la cabeza a Abyo y a Ching, quienes seguían besándose y bailando de manera romántica en la pista. Garu los miró de soslayo y luego la miró nuevamente, con esos profundos ojos castaños.

-Bueno, eres invitada entonces. No deberías estar aquí- dijo él, suavemente. Pucca respiraba profundamente para no perder el control y supo que ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para discutir con el tampoco. Fue entonces cuando, se acercó a ella, prácticamente restando a nada el espacio entre ellos y quedando muy cerca de su rostro- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-

En otros tiempos, habría dicho que si sin dudarlo, importándole poco lo roja que estaba su cara… Pero en ese momento, le dio mucha rabia. Le dio mucha rabia porque no era tonta. Y ató los cabos muy bien. Sabía que Garu sabía que estaba decidida a olvidarle. Se lo imaginaba ya por la manera tan cortante con la que había hablado el día anterior o el hecho de que ella le demostrara que realmente quería estar lejos y que no le importaba.

Así que lo empujó levemente, tratando de parecer ruda.

-¿Por qué siempre que quiero olvidarte sacas otro truco bajo la manga? ¡Demonios, Garu! No soy tonta- le replicó, molesta. Garu parpadeó, algo contrariado.

-Pucca, ¿De qué estás hablando? Solo quiero bailar contigo…- dijo, y con cuidado, se acercó suavemente a ella de nuevo. La pelinegra contuvo la respiración cuando la mano de Garu deslizó desde su hombro hasta su muñeca, para después agarrarle la mano y acomodarla en sus brazos para que pudiese bailar con él.

-Yo…- trató de defenderse, pero un escalofrió le invadió el cuerpo cuando Garu la toó en brazos y empezó a bailar con ella lentamente.

Al principio, tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba super tensa ante ese repentino contacto. Nunca antes había estado así con Garu, bueno si, pero no a la fuerza, ni Garu nunca la había invitado a bailar ni nada por el estilo. Era como si todo eso fuera nuevo para ambos, como si ambos se conocieran nuevamente y como si descubrieran lo que la calidez del otro los hacía sentir. Y no pudo evitar sentirse luego de unos segundos algo cómoda con ello. Por lo que deslizó las manos por su espalda y abrazó su cintura, mientras recostaba su cabeza en su pecho y cerraba los ojos suavemente.

Era la primera vez que sentía al ninja así de cálido. Y por un momento dejó que su debilidad la llevara.

Por otro lado, Garu, pese a que no lo notaba en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, estaba nervioso. Era la primera vez que bailaba así, y no solo con Pucca, sino con una chica en general. No, él no bailaba. De hecho, le sorprendía que lo estuviese haciendo tan bien… Pero, también sabía que, de cierto modo Pucca era quien lo llevaba y lo guiaba. Tampoco se había dedicado a sentirla de verdad… Todo era tan brusco y atrabancado que, tenerla de esa manera, tan tranquila, tan serena, le hacían sentir casi como si… Como si se estuviese enamorando de ella.

Pero antes de que pudiesen disfrutar por completo de la canción, una voz desigual los interrumpió.

-Pucca… ¿Estás ahí? - dijo Dada, rompiendo el baile y la bonita tensión cariñosa entre ambos. Cuando entró, se quedó de piedra cuando los vio y le sorprendió mucho… ¿Garu bailando de esa manera tan íntima con Pucca?- Huy… Lo siento… yo…eh- tartamudeó, nervioso y con las mejillas encendidas.

-No, Dada- dijo Pucca, separándose de Garu lentamente, pero con los pies bien amarrados de golpe a la tierra- No interrumpes nada, ¿Qué pasa? - dijo, separándose por completo. Garu la miró, sin dar precio a sus palabras. ¿De verdad estaba minimizando un momento así de bonito? ¿Así de importante para él?

-No, de verdad que puede esperar…- se limitó a decir Dada, decidido a irse por donde había entrado y nervioso por la mirada asesina que le estaba dedicando Garu. Ya suficiente tenía con haberse descargado a Abyo como para ahora cargarse a su mejor amigo, el cual le podía dar peores palizas.

-Bien- dijo Garu, enojado- Entonces ya te puedes retirar-

-¡No!- se apresuró a soltar Pucca, mirando con desaprobación a Garu, algo que por cierto, le rompió el corazón al ninja. Se giró un momento para programar que la siguiente pista sonara automáticamente y luego se dispuso a salir.

\- Ven, Dada- dijo la pelinegra, pasando al lado del rubio, quien miró de soslayo a Garu, para luego seguirle el paso a la pelinegra.

Si de algo Dada estaba seguro es que nunca había visto la expresión de un corazón roto de verdad en su vida, hasta que miró al ninja por última vez.

* * *

Pucca abrió las puertas batientes de la cocina y sostuvo una para que Dada pasara y una vez que ambos estuvieron adentro y a solas se giró a verlo, un poco más compuesta luego de su encuentro tan confuso con Garu.

-Bien, Dada, ¿Qué necesitas? - dijo ella, recuperando del todo la calma. En cierta parte sentía que debía molestarse con el rubio por interrumpir ese momento tan importante, para también sentía que l había salvado de caer en esa terrible tentación.

-Bueno, Shuny dijo que querías hablar conmigo- dijo el chico, tímidamente y aun sintiéndose algo culpable.

-¡Ah, eso!- dijo ella, chasqueando los dedos- Si, bueno, creo que el plan funciono, ¿no es así? Después de todo, creo que Abyo no fue el único que abrió los ojos-

-¿Era eso?- dijo Dada, algo sonrojado y rascándose la nuca- Si. Ring Ring esta agradecida de que Shuny no le dejó el ojo morado para su próxima sesión de fotos- río nerviosamente. Pucca rio entre dientes también, después de todo, se alegraba por su amigo.

-Si. ¿Pero, sabes? Creo que ahora depende mucho de ti- dijo ella, ya poniéndose un poco más seria, pero sin dejar de sonreírle dulcemente a su amigo- Creo que debes decirle lo que sientes por ella. Aprovecha ahora que de verdad tienes una oportunidad- sugirió. Al instante al chico se le borró la sonrisa y se rascó uno de sus codos, desviando la mirada de manera insegura.

-¿Y si me dice que no?-

-No lo sé, Dada- dijo ella, ofreciéndole confianza con una de sus típicas sonrisas- Algo me dice que esta vez no tendrás un "no" por respuesta- dijo ella, acercándose a él y poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Es hora de dejar los planes de lado e ir directo al grano-

Dada levantó la mirada y vio la sonrisa de Pucca. Al instante tomó confianza, y supo que, si Abyo había aprovechado al máximo el plan, quizás debería aprovecharlo él también. Y esta vez no se acobardaría como de costumbre. Sonrió, decisivo y abrazó a Pucca con todas las fuerzas que pudo. Ya habría querido alguien tenerla como amiga.

-Gracias, Pucca- le susurró, con una gran sonrisa. Pucca sonrió enternecida y le devolvió el abrazo. Al cabo de un rato, se separaron, intercambiaron amistosas miradas y Dada salió de la cocina muy feliz. Pero tan pronto como salió a ella se le borró la sonrisa y el recuerdo de Garu la atacó de nuevo. Suspiró con pesadez y se frotó la cara un poco.

Tal vez eso de los planes debía tomarlo en cuenta. Tal vez era momento de dejar de preocuparse por la situación amorosa de los demás y preocuparse por la suya.

Ya que, se estaba hundiendo con todo y ella.


	5. Chocolate Dulce y Amargo

**Chocolate Dulce y Amargo.**

 _"You're the only one in my sky... Satellite, take your time._

 _When you come back down... Can we give a little try?"_

-JP Cooper.

Cuando abrió los ojos sentía que alguien le apretaba tanto la cabeza que los cerró de nuevo, solo que con más fuerza. Estiró su brazo para alcanzar su celular y ver la hora; era casi medio día. Miró a la ventana y notó que el día estaba completamente nublado. Claro, típico de los veranos en Sooga. Había semanas que en las que podía llover todo el día y había semanas en donde el solo no se ocultaba en absoluto.

Aunque durmió mucho, supo que ni el clima quería que se levantara, así que solo de arropó hasta la nariz por el frío y se acomodó del otro lado y cerró nuevamente los ojos, tratando de dormir nuevamente. Si, en parte era la desvelada lo que la había dado el bajón a todo su ánimo, pero también era el hecho de lo que había pasado con Garu en la cabina.

Suspiró cansinamente y se enderezó, quitándose un poco el cobertor y estuvo así unos instantes, mirando el techo. Recordó esos breves minutos en los que había conectado a Garu. Su pecho, su corazón… Pero, lo más importante, que él había sido él que se había acercado a ella por convicción propia, o así debía ser. Dudaba mucho que se tratara de una apuesta o algo con alguien más, ya que usualmente con el que hacía esa clase de estupideces era con Abyo… Y Abyo había estado muy ocupado la noche anterior y, dada ahora la nueva clase de amistad que tenían, bueno…lo dudaba bastante.

No, Garu estaba jugando sus cartas y de manera muy sucia. Sabía que por alguna razón el ninja se había entrado que ella estaba decidida a olvidarlo y salir adelante, ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo permitía? ¿O acaso se trataba del clásico juego de "no te quiero, pero tampoco te quiero ver con alguien más"? Gruñó un poco y se frotó la cara. Bien decían que hierba mala nunca muere, y la espinita que el ninja le había clavado estaba crece y crece más dentro de ella, como una clase de enredadera.

La vibración de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos y se giró para tomarlo. Miro la pantalla y vio que Shuny era quien le llamaba. Sin dudarlo, respondió, aun acostada en la cama.

-Shuny…- respondió, eran tan buenas amigas que no necesitaban nada de formalidades.

-Pucca, hola- la saludó la otra, seguida por un largo bostezo.

-Hola, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Ya no te vi casi en el resto de la noche, y cuando le pregunté a Ching donde estabas me dijo que te habías marchado- dijo Pucca, llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Ah, sí. Conocí un chico ayer en la fiesta, y me invitó a su casa… y una cosa llevo a la otra…- dijo ella, de manera pícara. Pucca solo sonrió divertida. Claro, nadie se podía resistir a la belleza exótica y exuberante de su amiga- De hecho, acabo de llegar a casa- dijo la morena, al cabo de un rato.

-¡Madre mía! ¿De verdad? - dijo la pelinegra, levantándose un poco, ya estando más despabilada- ¿Y quién fue el chico con el que te fuiste? - le preguntó. Esperó la respuesta de su amiga, pero en realidad ella se quedó en silencio varios segundos-… ¿Shuny?- le insistió- ¿Sabías su nombre, ¿o no?-

-Si, me dijo su nombre… Pero ciertamente, no me acuerdo de cual era- le confesó su amiga Pucca solo rio entre dientes.

-Ciertamente no tienes remedio, Shuny- dijo ella, volviendo a acomodarse en las almohadas.

-Lo sé, lo sé…, Pero ¿qué hay de ti? Tampoco te vi en el resto de la noche- le preguntó Shuny. Pucca estaba tentada a platicarle lo que había pasado con Garu, pero decidió no hacerlo y no por falta de confianza… Si no porque ni ella sabía qué demonios había sido aquello y el recuerdo de la mano de Garu deslizándose por su hombro la golpeó, amenazándola por si hablaba- Garu me dijo que quería verte-

Pucca amplió los ojos al oír esto. ¿Garu la estaba buscando antes de su pequeña escena de la cabina? ¿Cómo para qué? Eso sí estaba muy raro. Creía que el asunto era entre ella y él, pero al parecer estaba realmente interesado en ella, tanto que le preguntó a Shuny.

-Oh. Pues ya no lo vi. Me quedé todo el rato en la cabina- mintió, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltarle toda la verdad- ¿Te dijo para qué me buscaba? - le preguntó, tratando de no sonar tan interesada.

-No en realidad. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ya estaba algo ebrio. Realmente estaba tomando demasiado. Ya sabes que él no es de tomar realmente- dijo Shuny y ciertamente ella pensó en que su extraña actitud se había debido a ello, porque cuando estuvieron cerca, realmente le llegaba el olor a alcohol del cuerpo de Garu- Hablando de cosas raras, ¿Adivina quién regresó ayer?-

-¿Quién?- dijo Pucca, distraída de sus pensamientos.

-Soso- respondió Shuny- Regreso de Londres ayer. ¡Tienes que verlo! Sigue siendo el mismo sujeto hippie que era, pero esta vez tiene cabello y no se ve nada mal. Nunca había visto tan apuesto a Soso. Dice que te irá a ver luego-

Pucca se enderezó entonces, sorprendida ante lo que su amiga estaba diciendo y apretó un poco más el teléfono a su oreja. No es que le molestara la noticia, pero ciertamente la despedida con Soso no había sido la más cómoda la última vez que se habían visto. Aun así, y siendo también uno de los más grandes amigos que tenía desde su infancia, le alegraba que estuviese de vuelta. Fuera de todo, también ella lo había extrañado muchísimo.

-Me encantaría verlo- dijo ella, sonriendo con nostalgia- De verdad espero que venga-

-Lo sé. Fue genial platicar con él, dice que tiene que contarte muchas cosas de su viaje- respondió la morena, y luego bostezo con más intensidad- Bueno Pucca, te dejo. Voy a ducharme a dormir porque me caigo de sueño. Te hablo después, ¿vale?-

-Claro. Nos vemos después, bye- dijo Pucca y colgó la llamada Miró su celular solo para ver que tenía un mensaje de Ching, el cual decía:

" _Pucca, la fiesta estuvo increíble. Abyo me contó todo lo que ocurrió y lo mucho que tú y Shuny ayudaron. Pasaré hoy con él a darte las gracias, espero no te importe."_

Sonrió un poco y dejó su celular en la mesita de noche, para luego volver a arroparse y hacerse bolita en la cama. Estaba contenta por ellos, de verdad lo estaba, y estaba aún más contenta de que ella les hubiese ayudado y que todo hubiese funcionado, pero en ese momento no quería ver a nadie realmente. No quería ver a sus amigos no por otra cosa, sino porque recordarle que su fórmula no era tan sencilla como la que tenía con Garu le hacía sentir cierta envidia sana.

Se sintió muy patética al respecto, pero aun ella sabía que estaba un poco de duelo. Ahora que ya no tenía nada con que entretenerse o no tenía otras relaciones en las cuales "husmear", la convicción que tenía con el olvido de Garu empezaba a pesarle duramente.

Trató de volver a dormir y olvidarse de aquello, pero la verdad era que, ciertamente, se sentía atrapada.

* * *

-Muy bien, Dada… Tú puedes hacerlo- susurró para sí mismo, mientras sostenía su celular con el nombre y el número de Ring Ring en la pantalla- Solo llámala e invítala a salir… No es tan difícil-

Tomó una bocanada de aire, luchando consigo mismo, mientras que las manos le temblaban y le sudaban a la vez. De hecho, todo él estaba temblando y no era precisamente por el frío que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Las cosas habían mejorado entre él y Ring Ring realmente, en realidad ella fue la que le dio su número en primer lugar luego de que habían compartido de la compañía del otro el resto de la noche.

Nunca pensó que eso pasaría. Que Ring Ring lo tratara de la manera en que lo trató anoche; nada pedante, ni grosera… De hecho, a muchas personas se les hacía desesperante porque no se habían molestado en platicar con ella de otras cosas o no sabían guiar la conversación, solo huían cuando empezaba a hablar de sí misma. Y no es que a Dada le irritara esto, pues era la persona más paciente que había en Sooga, por lo que, luego de escucharla un rato acerca de cosas en donde ella era el centro, la misma Ring Ring se aburrió y sacó otros temas.

Música, libros, comida… Hablaron de muchas cosas la noche anterior, incluso de ella, pero en un ámbito mucho más personal; su familia era de Europa, y eso explicaba porque tenía ciertas costumbres fuera de la gente de Sooga o porque sus rasgos no estaban tan marcados. Le platicó también acerca de su maldición Yang y por qué era la Diosa del Viento y que su contraparte no la había vuelto a sacar desde que tenía quince.

Si, dijeran lo que dijeran, Ring Ring era el tipo de chica que, si te molestabas en conocer un poco, podría ser una increíble compañía.

Así que con las palabras de Pucca en sus oídos acerca de que él también debía dar el siguiente paso, luchaba con su timidez y su usual desconfianza personal para llamarla e invitarle a salir.

Se armó de valor, miró el celular con el dedo a escasos centímetros de la pantalla, y finalmente decidió dejarse de acobardar, por lo que apretó el botón de llamada, y como acto reflejo se llevó el celular a la oreja.

Hubo un tono, hubo otro, hubo otro… Y luego de uno segundos que le parecieron interminables y antes de que tomara la decisión de cortar… Alguien descolgó del otro lado.

-¿Hola?- era ella. Se escuchaba su suave voz detrás del celular. Dada se sonrojó y se quedó paralizado por un segundo, sin responder- ¿Hola?- ella insistió nuevamente, fue entonces cuando el reaccionó.

-Ho… Hola, Ring Ring. S-Soy yo, Dada- respondió él, claramente nervioso.

-Oh, hola Dada. ¿Qué pasa?- respondió ella, sorpresivamente amable y suave.

-Este… Ayer fue una gran noche, ¿no?- dijo, débilmente y tratando de romper el hielo.

-Si. Me divertí muchísimo en realidad. Estuve en perfecta compañía y no hablo de Abyo- dijo ella, riendo un poco. Dada solo soltó unas risitas nerviosas también. - Me alegra que la bruta de Shuny no haya dejado ninguna marca en mi bello rostro o le habría demandado en todas partes- dijo con cierta malicia. El rubio entonces si rio un poco más.

-Sí, bueno, Ring Ring te llamé porque quisiera pedirte algo… Si no es mucha molestia, claro- dijo Dada, sin irse más por las ramas y apretando el celular más a su oreja.

-Dime- respondió ella. Él tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se preparó para lo que iba a decir, preparándose para la mejor de las respuestas o la peor, que seguramente lo hundiría en la depresión.

- _¿Quisierastomaruncaféconmigohoy?-_ no fue su intención, pero estaba tan nervioso que las palabras le salieron muy rápido.

-¿Qué…? Perdona, no entendí. Hablaste muy rápido- dijo ella. Nuevamente tomó aire y más sereno, volvió a preguntar.

-Que si quisieras tomar un café conmigo el día de hoy- repitió. Hubo un silencio de unos instantes, unos instantes que a Dada se le hicieron interminables en realidad, y luego de un rato, se oyó el agua voz de su amor platónico.

-Me encantaría, Dada- respondió, para su sorpresa- ¿Te parece si nos vemos a las tres en el Café de Santa?- sugirió. Dada tenía los ojos como platos, no esperaba que le dijera que si, realmente estaba muy sorprendido.

-Me parece perfecto- respondió él, y sus palabras las sintió como si se las llevara una nube suave.

-Genial. Entonces te veo ahí. Hasta entonces- dijo ella y luego colgó.

Él aún se quedó unos segundos ahí, con el celular pegado y luego lo separó suavemente de su oreja. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo luego de tantos años: tenía una cita real con Ring Ring. Sí, no era imaginaria. El corazón le latía muy rápido, y sin evitarlo, sonrió y sintió toda la energía y la adrenalina en su cuerpo.

Se levantó de su cama, y se dirigió a la ducha, pues faltaban dos horas para que se viera con ella, así que se tomó el tiempo para relajarse con un buen baño de agua caliente antes. Salió y se dirigió a su armario… No es que tuviera una gran cantidad de ropa, pero realmente le preocupaba que se iba a poner en ese momento.

Por lo que, luego de analizar el clima y la situación, opto por unos jeans marrones con una playera blanca. Se medio peinó y se aseguró de estar bien rasurado, aunque en realidad ya lo estaba por la fiesta de ayer. Suspiró hondo y luego tomó una chaqueta negra que tenía y salió con todo el tiempo del mundo para caminar tranquilo por Sooga.

El cielo estaba encapotado de nubes grises y se notaba que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a llover, pues el viento incluso soplaba más de lo usual. Agradeció esto, pues le daba más oportunidad para respirar bien.

Notó que la aldea estaba casi vacía. Seguramente todos se estaban reponiendo de la fiesta de ayer en sus respectivas casas y más con ese clima que mantendría en cama a cualquiera salvo a él, quien en ese momento había dado un salto muy grande, no solo con el asunto de Ring Ring, sino por el mismo y su timidez.

Cuando llegó al Café de Santa había más gente en el lugar, pero solo pocos. La mayoría de ellos eran amigos, una que otra pareja y un grupo de amigos al fondo que se estaban riendo, contando anécdotas de la noche anterior en la fiesta. Miró su reloj y notó que había llegado cinco minutos antes, por lo que dedico ese tiempo a conseguir una buena mesa. Miró una al lado de la ventana que era solo para dos y se sentó ahí, esperando.

Al cabo de pocos minutos Santa se acercó a ofrecerle una bebida o algo del menú, por lo que Dada pidió un té para apaciguar los nervios que sentía y se dedicó a esperar.

Esperó diez minutos y dedujo que a Ring Ring se le había hecho algo tarde, por lo que no le tomó importancia… Pero pasados los veinte minutos comenzó a preocuparse. No conocía mucho a Ring Rin en el ámbito de la puntualidad… Pero ciertamente todo su buen ánimo estaba bajando, temiéndose lo peor.

Pasada la media hora se pidió un té más, pues realmente estaba nervioso y, más que nada, estaba empezando a decepcionarse. ¿Y si Ring Ring lo había plantado? ¿Y si solo estaba jugando con él? No le extrañaría, después de todo y aunque le doliera admitirlo, ella tenía cierta reputación por algo.

Cuando miró el reloj y vio que ya habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos sintió como el corazón se le quebraba. Miró su taza de té, decepcionado y claramente dolido y estuvo a punto de levantar la mano, pedirle la cuenta a Santa e irse. De nada servía seguir ahí como bobo esperando, ella no llegaría.

Levantó la mirada, buscando al gordinflón hombre para pedirle la cuenta de sus dos tazas de té, cuando entonces el corazón se le paró. Ring Ring acababa de llegar y estaba al pie de la puerta, con unos ajustados jeans, unas botas altas para el frio y una blusa rosa pastel con un buen escote y su larga cabellera azul estaba suelta, pocas veces la llevaba así.

Cómo era de esperarse, captó varias miradas al entrar al restaurante y sus enormes ojos azules se abrieron y sonrió coquetamente cuando vio a Dada. El pobre se sonrojo y le apreció como iba en cámara lenta mientras se acercaba a él, moviendo su cabellera y con esa sonrisa que mataría a cualquiera y cuando llegó hasta él, notó que tenía la boca abierta.

-Hola, Dada- le saludó, con voz suave. El al instante se levantó, nervioso y con la cara enrojecida.

-H-Hola…- la saludó, de manera torpe y se apresuró para moverse y arrastrar la silla por ella para que se sentara. Como todo un caballero. Ring Ring accedió el gesto con una sonrisa complacida.

-Gracias- dijo ella, acomodándose en el asiento. Dada solo se sentó rapidísimo frente a ella y esto le sirvió para comprobar que no se trataba de su imaginación y que realmente ella estaba ahí- Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero no tienes idea de la que tuve que liar con mis padres por teléfono. Apenas y me ha dado tiempo de arreglarme y venir-

-No… No importa- ciertamente Dada no mentía, y aunque fuese verdad o no, no le importaba. Ring Ring se veía hermosa y estaba ahí, con eso le bastaba. Ella le respondió con una angelical sonrisa, llena de confianza y ambos tuvieron contacto visual, pero fue interrumpido cuando Santa llegó a su mesa con una libretita a pedir su orden.

-Jo, jo… ¿Puedo tomar su orden?- dijo el bonachón hombre rojo. Ring Ring tomó la carta que estaba en la mesa y la ojeo un poco.

-Tráigame un chocolate caliente de avellana dietético, por favor. Hace mucho frío- dijo Ring Ring al hombre, quien rio, moviendo su barriga y anotó en su libreta- ¿Y tú, Dada? Jo, jo… ¿Vas a querer algo más?-

-Em… si… Otro té, por favor- pidió Dada, a duras penas pudiendo apartar la vista de Ring Ring a Santa.

-¿Té?- preguntó ella, irónicamente. Ambos la miraron y tenía la sonrisa más seductora del mundo en su cara, mientras apoyaba una mano en su mejilla y se inclinaba hacia adelante en su silla. Dada se sonrojó muchísimo cuando vio esa posición en Ring Ring y nuevamente se quedó boquiabierto. No pudo evitar bajar la mirada a su escote- ¿No prefieres algo más… _dulce_?- y la última palabra le salió en un tono tan sensual que Dada se sonrojo y trago saliva, nervioso.

-Pensándolo bien… Tráigame una taza de chocolate también y un pay de fresas-

* * *

Los sábados en realidad no eran su día favorito de la semana. Nadie le hacía compañía en realidad, no había entrenamientos, Abyo había salido con Ching y estaba seguro que Shuny estaría mucho más que dormida luego de la noche de ayer. Hasta Mio le había dado la espalda yéndose con la gatita de Pucca.

Estaba considerando enormemente empezar a hacer nuevos amigos.

Se encontraba en su cama, sin playera y mirando el techo como si se tratara de la persona más depresiva del mundo y, aunque se sentía mal por haber holgazaneado tanto, lo cierto era que no quería levantarse y quería seguir dando vueltas en sus pensamientos, pero más concretamente en los recuerdos de la noche anterior, y aún más concreto, en el acercamiento que había tenido a Pucca y llego a una conclusión; ella no estaba a gusto.

Lo supo cuando se tensó por completo al tocarla, cuando permaneció estática, siendo guiada por él, y aunque hubo un momento en el que si se había relajado y había disfrutado la experiencia un poco, notó en su modo de hablar y en tomar la interrupción de Dada como un método de escape fugaz. Era eso, realmente ella sí que se quería alejar de él.

Y esto le rompió el corazón. Le dolía admitirlo, pero, cuando ella le dedicó la última mirada sintió que se lo tragaba la tierra. Nunca nadie le había dedicado esa mirada de total desaprobación. Y nunca espero que ella se la daría.

Lo peor del asunto era que, pese a que había sido un momento mortificante para ella, parecía que a él lo había llenado por completo. El calor de la piel de Pucca era fascinante, su olor, su pequeña figura y su silueta delgada. Ella era perfecta. No se molestó en sacudir la cabeza cuando notó como estaba pensando en ella. Ya no. Ya no se podía seguir engañando como tantos años atrás lo había hecho.

Siempre había sido ella.

-Oh, Pucca…- suspiró, frustrado y se frotó la cara- ¿Qué me estas haciendo?-

Si, sabía que se estaba comportando como un completo idiota. Se sintió como un niño malcriado que siempre había despreciado un juguete y después, cuando este ya no estaba, lo amaba como nada. Pero, en el corazón no se mandaba y no quería cometer la misma equivocación que Abyo, no quería cometer una equivocación que le costaría.

Resignado se levantó luego de darle tantas vueltas. Se vistió con sus jeans y una playera negra y salió al Chin- duda, harto de seguir combatiendo con el mismo y su voluble corazón. Si se estaba dirigiendo allá era por dos razones: tenía hambre y quería hablar con ella. Quería hacerle ver que sí, se había equivocado, pero que no era necesario que se fuera.

O mejor aún; que él no quería que se fuera.

* * *

-Ja, ja, ja… ¡No te creo!- rio Dada a carcajadas, mientras que Ring Ring hacía exactamente lo mismo.

-¡Te lo juro! Y ahí estaba yo, así como de "No me dirás que hacer"- dijo Ring Ring con un ademán gracioso, lo que hizo reír aún más a Dada.

No sabían cuando tiempo había pasado en realidad, tal vez solo minutos o tal vez horas, la cuestión era que la conexión y el ambiente en la fiesta habían sido exactamente iguales en ese momento. Una charla muy relajada y hasta divertida. Realmente Dada nunca había visto reír tanto a Ring Ring y nadie había visto reír a Dada de esa manera.

Si, ella podía ser odiosa si se lo proponía, pero era una chica que en el fondo, si te dedicabas a conocerla era más que toda la suma de su cuerpo y su belleza facial. Realmente era divertida, era muy divertida, coqueta… ¡Incluso le gustaba leer! Dada le mencionó dos libros que pensó que definitivamente no los conocería, errando por supuesto. La peli azul se excusó diciendo que, teniendo descendencia inglesa, el hábito de la lectura era su pan de cada día.

Al final de sus carcajadas Dada se calló con una sonrisa y miró detenidamente a Ring Ring, quien se limpió una lagrima de la risa que tenía. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando de manera minuciosa y muy precisa, poca gente la miraba de esa manera.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella, con una sonrisa. Dada solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, es solo que eres… Muy hermosa- dijo, tímidamente. Ring Ring bajó la mirada, algo apenada y sonrió coquetamente a la vez.

-Pues te lo agradezco- dijo ella y le guiñó un ojo. Dada sonrió tímidamente y miró una de sus blancas y finas manos sobre la mesa, a centímetros de las suyas. Sin pensarlo demasiado acercó una de las suyas a una de las de ellas. Ring Ring notó este gesto, sin embargo, no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando rozaron las puntas de sus dedos.

-Ring Ring, en realidad te cite aquí porque tengo que decirte algo…- dijo Dada al fin, dispuesto a jugárselas todas. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la miró decisivo- En realidad te cite porque quiero decirte que tu… que tú me…-

No pudo continuar.

Tenía los enormes ojos esmeralda de Ring Ring a distancia de los suyos y notó que ella se había inclinado hacia él, por encima de la mesa, así que, casi por instinto, él hizo exactamente lo mismo, hasta que al final sus caras quedaron demasiado cerca la una de la otra. Ambos entrecerraron los ojos y olieron el chocolate en sus labios que hacía un momento habían tomado… Para después saborearlo.

Fue muy rápido. Instantáneo. Pero su beso fue lo suficientemente cálido y dulce como para dedicarle el tiempo suficiente. Dada, como era de esperarse, estaba totalmente estático y el cuerpo le temblaba de nervios, pero no por ello no saboreo del todo el momento. Ring Ring fue la que tomó más iniciativa, acariciando su rostro con una de sus manos.

Luego de un rato, se separaron. Ring Ring se enderezó un poco, aclarándose la garganta un poco, sin decir absolutamente nada. Ni un comentario de asombro, ni un comentario de felicidad. Nada. Solo se aclaró a garganta. Dada, por otro lado, se puso rojo hasta las orejas y desvió la mirada, nervioso de lo que ella pudiese estar pensando. Finalmente, y luego de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, finalmente el hablo.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó- Me dejé llevar… Perdón si te hice…- comenzó a decir, claramente nervioso y mirándola, pero ella solo le puso un dedo índice en sus labios y sonrió de manera coqueta.

-Shhh… Hablas mucho y dices poco- susurró de manera seductora y se inclinó nuevamente a él, con esa sonrisa pícara que tanto lo enloquecía- ¿Por qué no mejor me besas otra vez? -

"¿QUÉ?..." pensó Dada, sin poder creérselo, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, esta vez fue el quien se inclinó de más en la mesa y la besó con toda la pasión que pudo. No podía creer que después de tantos años, uno de sus sueños más locos se le hubiese cumplido; no solo Ring Ring lo estaba besando, sino que ella misma se lo estaba pidiendo como un favor o un gusto.

Cuando se separaron, Dada la miró a los ojos sonriendo.

-N-No sabes cuanto desee esto…- le dijo. Ring Ring rio entre dientes y le tocó con u dedo índice la nariz.

-Pues no te acostumbres- dijo, de manera traviesa- ¡Porque no tendrás otro sino me alcanzas! - rio divertida y de golpe se separó de él, para luego salir corriendo del lugar, iniciando así una competencia de carreras. El pobre chico parpadeó, sin reaccionar tan rápido. Por lo que solo alcanzó a dejar un billete en la mesa para luego salir tras ella, dejando atrás algunas miradas sorprendidas y algo incrédulas.

Cuando salió a la calle no se le dificultó en absoluto ver a la figura rosa con azul que ya llevaba la delantera, y sin más y con una sonrisa en el rostro le siguió el juego y comenzó a perseguirla por las -casi -desiertas- calles, mientras que Ring Ring solo reía y corría lo que podía, pues, a parte de no ser la mejor atleta, llevaba sus tacones.

Dada corrió con todo lo que le daban sus pies y en realidad no le costó demasiado cuando le pisó los talones para luego acelerar ligeramente más y atraparla de la cintura en un cálido abrazo.

-¡Te tengo!- gritó él, triunfante. Ring Ring soltó un chillido cuando el rubio la levantó y le dio una vuelta, mientras reía junto con ella y luego la volvía a colocar en el piso, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Ja, ja… ¡Nada mal, novato!- rio ella, para girarse y encontrárselo muy de cerca, pues aun la tenía abrazada a su cuerpo. No lo resistieron en absoluto y nuevamente se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez más intensamente.

Dada esta vez no se puso nada tenso, todo lo contrario. Apegó más a Rin ging a su cuerpo, mientras el suave baile de sus labios se volvió uno hambriento y con toda la intención de comerse al otro. Sintió como saltaba y se le ponía la piel de gallina cuando ella mordió uno de sus labios suavemente. Él le correspondió de la misma manera y de un momento a otro, una chispa se encendió en ambos.

Tomó menos o quizás un poco más de un minuto cuando se dio cuenta de que Ring Ring ya le estaba besando el cuello y acariciando su espalda, haciéndolo sentir sensaciones que nunca ante sabía imaginado. El solo suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras la llama se encendía aún más. Ella buscó nuevamente sus labios, y empezaron a devorarse nuevamente, mientras que Ring Ring jalaba de su camisa inconscientemente.

Entonces ella se separó repentinamente, con la respiración agitada, más dejó su rostro muy cerca del suyo.

-Ah… ¿Mi casa o la tuya?- le preguntó agitada y con una sonrisa completamente sensual. Dada solo enrojeció hasta las orejas y aunque quería comportarse como un caballero, su instinto viril ya no se podía apagar y supo que era mejor que en efecto fueran a un lugar más privado para que las cosas no se descontrolaran ahí.

-No importa donde-

* * *

Pucca suspiró cuando terminó de poner la última silla en su lugar. No trabajaba ese día, pero como había sido su idea la fiesta de la noche anterior acababa de ordenar el lugar y eso había implicado recoger la basura y acomodar todo ella sola. Agradeció que sus tíos le dijeran que la ayudarían a lavar la montaña de platos que se había utilizado.

Claro, no es que le apeteciese hacer demasiado en ese momento, pero la verdad era que lo prefería a quedarse en su cama, auto compadeciéndose de sus problemas y, sobre todo, pensando en Garu. Sabía que tenía que seguir de una manera u otra, y aunque le hubiese gustado que Dada le ayudase, prefirió hacerlo sola en ese momento que no estaba de camarera.

\- ¡Pucca!- le llamó alguien, con inusual felicidad. Ella levantó la vista y notó que se trataba de Abyo y de Ching, quienes venían muy campanantes con los brazos entrelazados. -¡Hola!-

Pucca solo pudo fingir la mejor sonrisa que pudo y respondió con un ademán mientras se acercaban a ella. Claro, le daba una felicidad inmensa cuando notó que el plan había funcionado en su totalidad y que sus amigos ahora eran felices, pero en ese momento de verdad solo quería estar sola.

-Hola- saludó ella, sin muchos ánimos, pero aun manteniendo su sonrisa más "sincera".

-Ahí está mi organizadora de fiestas favorita- bromeó Abyo. Ching rio ante la broma a lo que Pucca solo respondió agrandando su sonrisa.

-Sí, si… ¿Qué pasa chicos? - dijo ella, de la manera más sutil que pudo.

-Bueno…- dijo Ching, apegándose más a Abyo y agarrándolo de un brazo- Abyo me platicó lo que hicieron tú y Shuny para ayudarnos a estar juntos. Y solo queríamos agradecerte-

-Si. Sin ti ni Shuny, no habría tenido el valor para decirle a Ching que lo sentía ni a darme cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo…- dijo Abyo dulcemente, acariciando el cabello de Ching, quien le sonrió de manera dulce.

-Y no no me hubiese dado cuenta de que m estaba engañando a mi misma… Ni del error que estaba cometiendo- completó Ching, acariciándole la mano a su novio, quien se la besó dulcemente.

Fue entonces que la sonrisa de Pucca se hizo totalmente sincera y sintió como su corazón se volvía más cálido. Si perdía a Garu, al menos contaba con una increíble acción para con sus amigos y, sabía que ellos seguirían ahí para ella.

-No fue nada- respondió ella, con una sonrisa sincera- Era lo menos que podía hacer por ustedes, chicos-

Ching no lo evitó y la abrazó fuertemente. Pucca le correspondió de manera instantánea y mucho más fuerte. Quizás su amiga lo hacía por su inmensa gratitud, pero a ella más que nada le pareció más porque en ese momento justamente necesitaba eso; un abrazo cariñoso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras que su barbilla estaba en el hombro de Ching, reprimiendo todas las ganas de llorar. Cuando abrió los ojos, se le derritió más el corazón cuando vio la sonrisa más linda de Abyo, dándole con eso todas las gracias del mundo.

Cuando se separaron notó que Ching también estaba al borde de las lágrimas por la emoción y la felicidad, peor también las reprimió para no ser "cursi".

-Ya quisiera alguien tener a una amiga como tu- le dijo dulcemente y volvió al lado de Abyo- Ya le agradeceremos a Shuny cuando la veamos-

-Claro. Peor ahora no porque seguramente estará dormida y se enfurecerá si la despiertan- dijo Pucca, tratando de bromear, pero en realidad lo único que logró fue borrarles la sonrisa a sus amigos.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Ching, algo preocupada. Y la verdad era que si veía demasiado demacrada a su amiga. Sus mejillas por alguna razón estaban más pálidas, unas ojeras se asomaban debajo de sus ojos y en realidad su cabello lucía como si no se hubiese peinado y solo se hubiese colocado un gorro rojo para medio disimular su greña.

-Si, te ves terrible- dijo Abyo, sin ningún tipo de tacto. Ching solo le picó las costillas con su codo por su impertinencia, a lo que él se sobó- Auch…-

-Si, estoy bien. No se preocupen- dijo Pucca, sonriendo un poco ante la sinceridad de Abyo, aunque lo cierto era que no podía engañar a Ching -Solo es la desvelada- aseguró. Ching enarcó una ceja, no muy convencida, pero con ese gesto entendió que, si se trataba de otra cosa, Pucca no necesitaba que le insistieran.

-¿Segura? ¿Quieres compañía? - le preguntó. Si su amiga la necesitaba bien podía decirle a Abyo que lo veía luego, él desde luego iba a entender y podrían tener una platica de chicas. Sin embargo, Pucca se apresuró a negar.

-No, Ching. Prefiero estar sola- respondió Pucca, con tristeza y con sinceridad. Realmente quería desahogarse con alguien, pero no se le hacía justo que sus amigos cargaran con sus penas. No en ese momento que ya todo estaba bien entre ellos. No sería parejo, después de todo, su dolor solo era de ella.

-Vale. De cualquiera manera te marco más al rato o hablamos después, ¿sí? - dijo Ching, tomándola levemente de la mano. Pucca solo sonrió ante la calidez de Ching y asintió.

-Claro que sí. Ustedes disfruten, en serio- dijo ella, dejando claro con eso que no quería que se preocuparan por ella.

-Bueno. Nos vemos luego, entonces- dijo Ching y empezó a jalar suavemente a Abyo- Adiós-

-Bye- se despidió ella.

-Nos vemos, Pucca- se despidió Abyo, a lo que la pelinegra le respondió con un ademán y miró como sus amigos se iban. Una vez que vio que efectivamente se había ido, suspiró cansinamente y su sonrisa, falsa o verdadera, se borró.

Sacó un trapo y empezó a limpiar una mesa, mientras pensaba que realmente envidiaba a Ching y a Abyo. La manera en que ellos se habían dado cuenta y habían admitido que estaban equivocados les había dado la oportunidad de seguir juntos. Pero eso era porque tanto la mente como sus corazones eran más blandos.

Y hablando de corazones blandos…

No sabía que hacer la verdad, y tampoco sabía que pensar. Solo sabía que no solo era el asunto de Garu lo que le molestaba, sino porque Soso había regresado y eso la ponía contra la pared. No es que no le alegrara su regreso, solo que la última vez que lo había visto no había sido la situación más cómoda de la tierra.

Siguió limpiando la mesa y pensó en las últimas palabras que le había dicho Soso antes de irse.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Hacía seis meses cuando el joven llego a su casa. Ya era muy de noche, de hecho, el restaurante ya estaba cerrado y ella abrió ligeramente la puerta ya en pijama. Le sorprendió ver que era él._

 _-Pucca, hola- la saludo, temblando. En realidad, hacía frío pues aún era invierno._

 _-Soso...- dijo ella sorprendida. Estiró las mangas de su pijama para no sentir tanto frío. Abrió la puerta y salió al porche con él, aún descalza- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupada. Era raro que el la viera tan tarde, además de que se veía claramente contrariado._

 _-Si, si. Solo que he venido a decirte algo- dijo el- Me voy a ir a Kenia por la mañana... Y no volveré hasta dentro de seis meses. Me aceptaron para un voluntariado-_

 _-Soso, ¡Eso es genial! - dijo Pucca, realmente feliz y dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro- ¡Lo harás excelente! -_

 _-Gracias- respondió él y después se puso claramente nervioso- Tengo que ir a arreglar todo antes de irme, pero... Tenía que verte. Tenía que verte porque tengo que decirte algo antes de que me vaya-_

 _-Oh... ¿Y qué es eso? - dijo ella, comenzando a preocuparse por la seriedad que había oscurecido el sonriente rostro de su amigo._

 _Soso vacilo un poco y se agarró su cabeza pelona, mientras trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas. Ella notó que no quería verla a los ojos y que estaba levemente sonrojado._

 _Al cabo de un rato la miro, apretando los dientes, mientras ella esperaba una respuesta._

 _-Estoy enamorado de ti, Pucca- le dijo, mientras que bailaba en su lugar por los nervios y el frío. La boca de ella de desencajó y lo miro sin dar precio a las palabras que le estaba diciendo._

 _-Tu... ¿Qué?...- susurró, y se sintió enternecida ante el gesto de Soso. El solo Juno las palmas y las pego a su barbilla, como si estuviera suplicándole algo._

 _-Escucha...- le pidió y la miro a los ojos- Sé que estás enamorada de otra persona, siempre lo has estado... Pero yo... Yo te podría dar todo lo que mereces Pucca- dijo, de manera rápida._

 _-Soso... No...- comenzó a decir ella, pero él la interrumpió._

 _-No. No me digas nada ahora. No lo hagas... Solo... Solo por favor piénsalo. Tienes seis meses de garantía para pensarlo- le dijo él, sonriéndole y con la adrenalina al borde. Se acercó y le beso la frente cariñosamente, para agacharse y verla de nuevo- No tienes idea de cuánto te voy a echar de menos- susurró dulcemente y le acarició una mejilla._

 _Pucca no dijo nada. Solo se quedó helada porque, no vería a una de sus mejores amigos en mucho tiempo y porque le había declarado su cariño. Lo único que hizo fue acariciarle la mano sobre su mejilla y luego lo abrazo._

 _Fue el mejor abrazo de despedida que le pudo dar a alguien._

 _El se lo regresó, apretándola mucho más fuerte contra su cuerpo y memorizando ese momento para que no la extrañara tanto o quizás si ya estando lejos. Luego de un rato se separaron y Pucca le sonrió casi entre lágrimas._

 _-Cuídate mucho- le susurró y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Soso solo sonrió algo azorado y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás._

 _-Hasta pronto, Pucca- y tras decir esto, echó a correr en la noche hasta desaparecer._

 _Esa fue la última vez que ella lo había visto._

 _(Fin de flashback)_

Suspiro y se detuvo, quedándose mirando solo la mesa limpia.

Se sintió increíblemente culpable al recordarlo porque la verdad no había pensado en las palabras de Soso en todo ese tiempo hasta en ese momento. Todo por seguir encajonada con el mismo sujeto que no daba ni una piedra por ella.

En ese momento sí que le sorprendió y si pensaba en Soso como su amigo y en una persona que extrañaba demasiado. De hecho, siguieron en contacto vía cartas y mensajes, pero nadie retomó el tema.

Temía que Soso si lo retomará porque eso no ayudaría en nada. Solo la confundiría aún más de lo que ya estaba con respecto a Garu y todas las estupideces que le rondaban en la cabeza en ese momento.

Aventó el trapo frustrada de todo ese asunto y pensó en todo el tiempo mal invertido y en que no tendría ni idea de que decirle a Soso si sacaba el tema.

Esa noche le sorprendió la declaración del joven porque era como un hermano para ella: era como Dada o Abyo. Ella así lo sentía, solo que él era más cercano todavía. Pero era imposible no ser amiga de Soso si él tenía una personalidad tan apacible y encantadora.

Claro, sería la chica más feliz del mundo cuando regresara. Pero, no quería hablar del tema de Soso porque no sabría qué decirle.

En otros tiempos ella habría dicho que no. Que efectivamente estaba segura de que su corazón le pertenecía a alguien y a nadie más...sin embargo y con la buena propuesta de una de las mejores personas en la aldea...

... Ya no estaba tan segura.

* * *

Cuando salió de casa de Ring Ring mientras que se acomodaba el pantalón apenas y estaba empezando a lloviznar, y aunque el aire soplaba a todo dar, anunciando una tormenta, no sintió el frio en ninguna parte. Al contrario. Su cuerpo aún estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para hacerle frente al pelaje de un oso polar.

Ring Ring solo sonrió y se recargó en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo coquetamente, con su blusa mal puesta y el cabello totalmente alborotado, sin mencionar que ya no tenía zapatos.

-¿Seguro no te quieres quedar?- preguntó, mientras que jugaba con uno de sus rulos. Dada sonrió.

-¿Bromeas? Si me quedo aquí nunca vamos a terminar- bromeó. La peli azul rio divertida y solo se apegó a él un poco, mientras que Dada le agarraba la cadera.

-Entonces… ¿Está de más decir que ya eres mi novio? - susurró ella. Dada solo le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Sí, esta de mas- dijo él, y luego la besó mucho más apasionadamente. Ring Ring se aferró a su espalda y el a su cintura, así que al final la terminó elevando unos centímetros, pero, aunque le hubiese gustado seguir, él deshizo el beso, pues algo en él le decía que si no se detenían terminarían tan y como hacia unos instantes.

-¿Vendrás a desayunar mañana?- le preguntó ella seductoramente y a escasos centímetros de su cara, para luego morderse el labio.

-No me lo perdería por nada- dijo Dada de la misma manera, ella sonrió entre dientes y al final se separaron a duras penas. Dada se puso su chaqueta, pues estaba empezando a lloviznar y luego le dio un último beso a Ring Ring- Nos vemos-

-Adiós- dijo ella, con una sonrisa traviesa y miró como Dada bajaba del porche y caminaba por la calle desierta. Ya a unos metros el rubio se giró para despedirse con la mano, a lo que ella le respondió besándose una mano y soplando luego en la palma. Él solo sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y siguió con su caminar.

Oh, sí.

Pese a que el cielo estaba más nublado que otra cosa y pese a que la brisa estaba apretando, se sentía con una energía increíble. Y, aun con una sonrisa y la frente, recapituló todo lo que había sucedido; no solo Ring Ring, la chica que había amado desde que se acordaba era ya su novia, sino que además se había enrollado con ella.

Eso solo había pasado en sus pensamientos más profundos en los que solo un hombre podría pensar. Pero, aunque había sido su primera vez lo había disfrutado como nada y el cuerpo de la peliazul era exactamente lo que él había imaginado. Oh, si, media aldea había pensado en Ring Ring de esa manera y él lo había experimentado.

Pero, fuera de todos esos pensamientos, también le había gustado desnudarla en sus pensamientos y en quien era ella en realidad. No. Ring Ring no era la clásica chica plástica y estirada que dejaba ver… Era mucho más que eso, y esa parte de ella le había tocado saborearla también.

Iba de muy buen humor, aun cuando pasó por el Chin-duda de camino a casa. No pensaba entrar, pues era su día libre, pero al instante la sonrisa se le borró y se quedó de pie cuando notó que Pucca estaba afuera del restaurante, sentada en las escaleras y abrazando sus rodillas. Llevaba un gorro rojo y… Se veía terrible.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal, no solo por lo que estaba viendo, sino por el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Realmente sentía que le había arruinado el momento con Garu. Ella lo había ayudado a que todo ese capítulo increíble de su vida estuviese comenzando y lo menos que podía hacer era darle las gracias y disculparse por lo que había pasado. Así que, sin pensarlo demasiado, caminó a ella, algo cauteloso.

Ella ni siquiera notó que se había acercado, solo estaba ahí, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Pucca?- le llamó suavemente. Al instante la pelinegra dio un respingo y lo miró. A Dada se le partió el corazón cuando notó lo hinchados que estaban sus ojos.

-Dada- dijo, claramente sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No es tu día libre? -

-Si, solo… Pasaba por aquí. Vengo de casa de Ring Ring- dijo él, señalando con su pulgar. Pucca sonrió levemente.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y qué pasó con ella, después de todo?- le preguntó. El chico solo sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Pues digamos que ya tengo novia- respondió él, con una sonrisa. Pucca agrandó su sonrisa, bajó la mirada y luego se la devolvió al rubio.

-No tiene idea de lo mucho que me alegra oír eso Dada- dijo Pucca, tratando de no darle más vueltas al asunto. No quería ser grosera, pero realmente le apetecía estar sola.

-No hubiese pasado gracias a ti- dijo Dada y le acarició levemente un hombro. Pucca le dedicó una leve sonrisa y bajó la vista.- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

Pucca solo suspiró cansinamente y se encogió de hombros, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, mientras que el labio le empezaba a temblar. No miró a Dada, la verdad era que estaba cansada de parecer tan patética. Miró sus manos, entrelazadas en sus rodillas y sin evitarlo, se le salió una lagrima.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste, Dada?- le preguntó, reprimiendo un sollozo- ¿Cómo pudiste estar tanto tiempo soportando la indiferencia de alguien? ¿Qué no te dolía? Porque, francamente, a mi, justo ahora… Me duele todo. Y no es físico. No es como si me pudieses dar unas cuantas píldoras para que se vaya este tipo de dolor… Es… Es por dentro- dijo ella y se agarró su pecho. Dada no dijo nada, solo la miró con tristeza y acarició su hombro. Pucca al instante se froto los ojos y gruñó, frustrada- ¡Por Dios! Debes pensar que soy patética-

-No- se apresuró a decir Dada- Sé exactamente cómo te sientes- dijo Dada y esta vez pasó su brazo por sus hombros, apapachándola y dándole ánimos. Quería disculparse por lo de anoche, pero pensó que quizás eso pondría peor a su amiga, así que se calló. A él le hubiese gustado que en todos esos años alguien se hubiese detenido a escucharlo, solo a escucharlo.

-Odio esto. Desearía no sentirme así- dijo Pucca, derramando otra lágrima. Dada se la limpió de la mejilla suavemente y la miró a los ojos, mientras que agarraba sus mejillas con sus dos manos, de manera que la cara de Pucca quedaba algo aplastada por ellas.

-Escucha No tienes que contarme que está pasando porque me lo imagino- dijo él y la miró fijamente a los ojos- Pero te voy a decir una cosa: Nadie, absolutamente nadie tiene el derecho de hacerte sentir menos de lo que de verdad vales. Y nadie puede seguir derrochando así tu tiempo ni tu cariño… Y la persona que lo merezca valorará todo lo que le has ofrecido sin saber que se lo has dado- dijo él. Pucca sonrió entre lágrimas y acaricio la mano de Dada.

-Gracias, viejo- le sonrió ella. - De verdad espero que Ring Ring aprecie todo lo que has hecho por ella y todo lo que le has ofrecido-

-Lo hace. Solo que no se dio cuenta hasta que supo que si no lo valoraba no lo tendría siempre. Y, tal vez no deba decirte esto porque no soy la persona adecuada ni me siento así pero...- entonces la sonrisa que Dada había entonado al escuchar el nombre de su novia se borro y la miro muy serio... De hecho, Pucca nunca

Lo había visto así de serio- Garu quizás necesita darse cuenta de lo mismo-

Pucca le sostuvo la mirada y se sorprendió de quién se lo decía. Si, oficialmente todos a los que conocía de verdad se los estaban diciendo. Garu no la valoraba de la manera en que ella se merecía. Le sorprendió que Dada se lo dijera porque su situación no había sido muy diferente a la de ella.

¿Pero quién haría entender a Garu? Ella había ayudado a Ching y a Abyo porque los conocía, porque sabía que ambos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro y Dada y Ring Ring solo habían sido un efecto colateral de todo esa ayuda, pero en realidad habían estado en el mismo barco.

Pero, ¿Ella y Garu? No. Garu no sentía nada por ella y eso debía quedarle claro no sólo a ella, sino a todos ahí. Dada tenía razón, ya no podía seguir pendiendo el tiempo ni derrochando todo ese cariño.

-Gracias, Dada- le sonrió Pucca. Sabía que Garu se lo merecía, pero ya no quería pensar en el. Ya también estaba cansada.

-No, gracias a ti- le sonrió él- De no haber sido por ti jamás habría tenido el valor de decirle a Ring Ring lo que siento por ella- confesó.

Ambos se dedicaron sonrisas sinceras. Ahora que lo pensaba, si, efectivamente Dada era el muchacho con el que más convivía y nunca se había dedicado a observarlo de verdad. A conocerlo de verdad. Claro, eran amigos, salían incluso algunas veces, pero nunca había la oportunidad de tener una conversación como esa con él.

Dada dio una palmada en sus muslos y se levantó de golpe y lleno de energía. Odiaba tener que dejar a una amiga así pero su madre iba a llamar y realmente quería hablar con ella y platicarle lo genial que de repente se había vuelto la vida.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir- dijo, mirando a Pucca hacia abajo- Mamá va a llamar esta noche y quiero platicarle todo lo que ha pasado. Llevamos dos meses sin saber nada el uno del otro-

-Me la saludas- sonrío Pucca. Ella conocía a la madre de Dada. Una señora que sembraba arroz a cuatro horas de la Aldea Sooga. Había tenido una relación con su tío Linguini y aunque no había funcionado, seguían siendo buenos amigos... Y por esa razón Dada había trabajado luego de tanto ahí.

-Claro que sí. Se alegrará al saber de ti- dijo Dada y puso su mano en su cabeza- ¿Estarás bien?-

-Lo estaré, Dada. No te preocupes por mí- le aseguró la pelinegra, Dada solo hizo una mueca, no muy seguro de su respuesta.

-Vale. Pero si te sientes mal o algo no dudes en decirme- dijo y le sonrió- Y te cubriré si necesitas un tiempo solo para ti-

-Gracias- respondió ella, con una risita- Ahora ve. Estarás muerto si pierdes una llamada de tu madre-

-Cierto, tienes razón. - dijo el rubio, mirando su reloj de muñeca- Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos... Lindo gorro, por cierto- se despidió con un además y empezó esta vez a trotar por la calle, bajo la divertida mirada de su amiga.

-Adiós-susurró ella, con una triste mueca. Pucca miró como Dada se iba y se limpió las pocas lágrimas que había derramado. Suspiró profundamente y abrazó sus rodillas, mientras que levantaba la vista al cielo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando una gota le cayó en la mejilla. Se dio cuenta entonces que ya estaba lloviznando, pero en vez de irse solo relajó los músculos de la cara y se dedicó a disfrutar la brisa, la cual era reconfortante y le tranquilizaba.

Le alegraba lo de Dada y el hecho de que por fin, luego de también tanto tiempo, pudiese entablar una relación con Ring Ring. Le alegraba saber que debajo de todo ese maquillaje y uñas postizas había alguien que le lograba derretir el corazón a su amigo.

Sin embargo, se sentía más pesada que cuando Abyo y Ching llegaron en la tarde. No quería seré egoísta y se sentía como la peor persona por sentirse así con sus amigos, pero le daba envidia. Todo se les había solucionado tan rápido y tan de golpe... Y ella no podía avanzar. Ni con una cosa ni con la otra.

-¿Aún hay fideos para llevar?- oyó que le dijo una voz suave, pero masculina y muy conocida. Abrió los ojos y miró al frente... Solo para ver al guapísimo chico de tez morena, cabello castaño cobrizo corto y ojos entre verde y color miel.

-¿Soso?- pronunció su nombre sorprendida, mientras que el la miraba con una inmensa sonrisa. Eso fue como una bofetada que la hizo reaccionar y al instante el rostro se le iluminó- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡No puedo creerlo! -

Se levantó denlos escalones y abrazó a su amigo entre risas, mientras que el la levantaba en el aire y le dio un par de vueltas, igual de contento. Luego la puso de vuelta en el suelo y Pucca le sonrió, convulsionándose de la emoción.

-¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!- dijo emocionada- ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-Ayer en la noche- respondió él con una sonrisa y con las manos en sus bolsillos- De hecho vine a tu fiesta, pero solo hable con Shuny un rato y me regrese a casa. Estaba muy cansado por el viaje-

-Me imagino- respondió ella y luego le dio un leve empujón- No puedo creer que estés aquí. Estás tan cambiado. ¡Te creció el cabello! Casi no te reconozco si ese domo pelón- río la pelinegra, a lo que él también de carcajeo.

-Gracias. Tú también te ves bien- sonrío con sarcasmo a lo que Pucca río.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntó ella y se cruzó de brazos. -¿Qué tal Kenia?-

-¡Increíble! Conocí muchos lugares e hice muchas cosas que tengo que platicarte. En realidad, solo venía porque ya no podía estar más sin verte- dijo Soso. Al instante la sonrisa de Pucca se borró un poco.

No pensaba que Soso, después de tanto que seguramente había vivido ni luego de tanto tiempo retomará el tema que había quedado inconcluso. Pero, pese a que eso solo llegaba a complicar la situación con respecto a sus sentimientos y respecto a Garu, decidió no darle mucha importancia, no en ese momento que Soso había regresado.

-Eres un sol, Soso- sonrío ella dulcemente y le acarició su mano, suavemente. - Me alegra mucho que hayas regresado- dijo y aún con su mano se sentó en los escalones. Soso le copio y se sentó junto a ella.

-Y a mí que no hayas cambiado en absolutamente nada- le sonrió el- Pero dime, ¿Qué ha cambiado en Sooga desde que me fui?

-Oh, no mucho- respondió ella, exigiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa divertida- Mis tíos ya tienen un menú de postres tradicionales. Ching y Abyo terminaron y recién volvieron a estar juntos... Dada y Ring Ring ya son novios también...-

-No te creo...- se rio Soso.

-De verdad- río ella también.

-Bueno, creo que Dada entonces es la persona más paciente de la aldea- dijo Soso, divertido- Hasta a mí me estresa esa mujer-

-Je, no creo que haya algo que a ti te logre estresar- sonrío Pucca dulcemente y le acarició la rodilla. Soso solo sonrío, levemente apenado.

-La verdad es que no- dijo el- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- y la miro a los ojos, luego de tanto tiempo. Pucca solo lo admiro un momento; Shuny tenía toda la razón, Soso se había puesto mucho más atractivo desde la última vez que s e habían visto.

-Sabes que si- le respondió ella, con una sonrisa neutra.

-¿Sigues con Garu?- le preguntó directamente y esta vez la sonrisa sí que se le borró a Pucca y desvío la mirada. Soso noto de inmediato su reacción y se arrepintió- Lo...lo siento... Yo no debí...-

-No, no. Soso, por favor no te disculpes... Está bien- dijo Pucca, adoptando la misma posición en donde sabía que sus amigos no tenían la culpa de absolutamente nada, menos Soso. Ella suspiró y pensó que desahogarse con el no sería tan mala idea después de todo- No hay nada que decir... Todo sigue igual- respondió, con los ánimos por los suelos y bajando la vista.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio una vez que la plática se tornó mucho más fría tras sacar a Garu. Realmente Pucca necesitaba hablar de ello con alguien. Necesitaba que alguien la escuchase de verdad y aunque sus amigas bien podrían haber sido una opción, no quería opacarles la vida con sus penas. Soso tampoco lo merecía... Pero, conociéndolo y siendo uno de sus mejores amigos, sabia de sobra que realmente la entendería.

Aunque era un alma de doble filo dada la historia pasada, antes de irse.

-Que ciego- dijo Soso, al cabo de un rato y bufando.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo ella, enarcando una ceja.

-Garu- respondió el, mirándola seriamente- Tiene que estar ciego para rechazar lo que tiene frente a él. Debe estar ciego para no ver lo hermosa, lo inteligente y lo divertida que eres, más otras tantas cosas que eres... - dijo el, sereno, pero de manera rápida y sin mirarla. Realmente se sentía enojado de que después de tanto tiempo ellos siguieran estancados.

Cuando se giró a ver a Pucca, ella lo estaba viendo con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro que le derritió el corazón.

-Se ve que de verdad me extrañaste- le dijo, sonriendo entre dientes. Soso se ruborizó un poco y se rasco la nuca, claramente apenado.

-Por supuesto que te extrañe- dijo él. Pucca sonrío dulcemente, mientras que él buscaba algo en su chaqueta- De hecho, vine por otra razón. Destiny me dijo ayer que habrá noche de Jazz y Blues en el Café de Santa y me dio estos pases de entrada- dijo y le extendió la mano, dejándole ver unos pequeños papelitos dorados con letras grabadas- Quería saber si quieres ir conmigo. Sirve que te cuento todo lo que hice en Inglaterra-

Pucca miró los boletos como si le estuviesen ofreciendo alguna clase de sirva t dudará si tomarla o no. Quería salir con Soso, quería escucharlo y realmente quería saber cómo le había ido... Pero también sabía que sus intenciones IBAN más allá. No es que él fuese aprovechado, al contrario: Soso era el hombre más caballeroso del mundo.

El problema es que no sabía si estaba preparada para ello. No sabía si estaba preparada para darle una oportunidad a alguien más... Y luego pensó que esa clase de ideas eran la que la mantenían estancada.

Ella no había salido con nadie desde hacía... Jamás. Se pasó la última etapa de la niñez y la pubertad entera persiguiendo a un sujeto que seguía sin hacerle caso. La idea de salir con un chico que tenía todo y que era un gran amigo que no había visto en mucho tiempo... No sonaba tan mal.

Sonrío y tomó uno de los boletos.

-Me encantaría- le sonrió. Soso solo suspiro aliviado y con una gran sonrisa.

-Me parece. Nos vemos mañana a las ocho- le dijo. Pucca solo asintió y se limitó a pegar su frente a su hombro.

-Gracias- susurró ella, desde el fondo de su corazón. Soso solo sonrió y recargo su cabeza en la suya.

-Te extrañe mucho- dijo él.

-Yo igual- susurró ella y no mentía para nada en esa parte.

Se quedaron por un momento así, mientras que seguía lloviznando, hasta que Pucca tembló de frío y esto la obligó a separarse.

-Perdona... Es que hace mucho frío- tembló ella, estirando las mangas de su suéter rojo. Soso no dijo nada, solo miró a Pucca, luego a las puertas del restaurante y luego de vuelta a Pucca y la miro con una sonrisa audaz.

-Oye... ¿Crees que aún haya algún postre del nuevo menú? No me caería más acompañarlo con un chocolate caliente de sabor amargo que preparan tus tíos. Después de todo extrañe la comida de aquí- dijo Soso, levantándose. Pucca le sonrió audazmente y también se levantó.

-Creo que sí... Aún hay postre- le sonrió ella. Soso le ofreció su brazo y ella lo entrelazo, para luego adentrarse en el restaurante. Él abrió la puerta y ella aceptó el gesto, tenía que admitirlo: le gustaba que, en efecto, después de tanto, fuese alguien caballeroso con ella.

Pucca sonrió y entro al restaurante, seguida por su amigo...

En realidad la platica que habían tenido había sido muy inocente, de no ser porque la lluvia no fue la única testigo de aquella reunión...

Oh si. Garu se había quedado a unos metros de la entrada del restaurante y de donde habían estado platicando Pucca y Soso... Y vaya que estaba ardiendo en rabia bajo la ligera llovizna.

Estaba a punto de llegar al restaurante cuando vio a Pucca, sentada en los escalones y justo cuando se iba a acercar vio a Soso, a quien no había visto en seis meses y le había llegado el rumor de que se había ido a Kenia, aunque la verdad nunca lo confirmó y no era como si le importara. Él y Soso nunca habían sido muy cercanos y solo convivía con él en los entrenamientos con el papa de Ching... Pero de ahí, nunca habían congeniado bien.

Pero en ese momento sentía un odio hacia él inmenso y trató de recordar la última vez que sintió tanto coraje hacia alguien.

No sólo había visto y oído suficiente, sino que además había notado cómo Pucca le había dado entrada como si él se tratara de un cero a la izquierda.

Quiso intervenir. Quiso gritarle a Soso que no era ciego, que realmente apreciaba a Pucca y que... Que la...

Gruñó, no sólo confundido, sino lleno de ira y sintió las uñas enterrarse en sus palmas. Dio media vuelta, agradeciendo que nadie se estaba dando cuenta de su reacción y pateó lo primero que encontró: una lata de refresco tirada.

-¡Maldito, Soso!- gritó, harto de reprimir todos sus sentimientos y sus impulsos- ¿Quién se cree para hablar con MI Pucca?- pateo la lata una vez más- ¿Para invitar a salir a MI Pucca?- pateó nuevamente la lata, pero con más fuerza- ¡PARA INTENTAR CONQUISTAR A MI PUCCA!- y la pateo lo suficientemente fuerte como para perderla.

Se quedó ahí, tratando de tranquilizarse y entices cayó en la cuenta de algo: ¿SU Pucca? No. Ella no era una clase de objeto que le habían quitado. No fue hará ese instante que realmente se dio cuenta de que, de todo ese asunto, ella siempre era la que había salido más afectada.

Había sido un egoísta. Ella no le pertenecía, ella no era suya... Y ese había sido su error; darla por segura.

Molesto, caminó como alma que llevaba al diablo a su casa, mientras que la leve llovizna empezaba a apretar y se volvía en la clase de lluvia ligera, pero al ser tanta era pesada. Sin embargo, ni siquiera la sentía.

Por fin estaba decidido a doblegarse un poco. A darse una oportunidad con Pucca lo suficientemente importante como para demostrarle que le importaba... Y al final, ella se era a yendo con alguien más. Otro golpe bajo a su orgullo y su ya tan trillado "honor".

Un timbrazo le hizo saltar de rabia y notó que su celular estaba vibrando en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Ni siquiera se dignó a ver el número, sin embargo contestó.

-¿QUÉ?- contestó, bastante exaltado y gritándole a la bocina del celular.

-Wow… Perdona, pues… ¿Estás ocupado?- respondió una voz que reconoció al instante como Shuny- ¿Estás ocupado? Solo quería saber cómo estabas y que tal te había ido en la fiesta porque ya no te vi-

-¡Me siento perfectamente, Shuny! ¡Nunca me he sentido mejor!- respondió él de manera grosera y con todo el sarcasmo que pudo, importándole poco que ya estaba agarrando aun más fuerza la lluvia- ¡Y si! ¡Fue la mejor fiesta de mi vida!-

-¿Garu? ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Shuny del otro lado- Yo solo quería…-

-Si, Shuny… La gente a veces quiere muchas cosas…- respondió, con toda la sensibilidad de un orangután- ¡Así por qué no vas y te preocupas de tus propios asuntos!-

Y colgó, para dirigirse hecho una furia a su casa.

No sentí la lluvia, al contrario, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar en llamas. Se sentía furioso, solo quería… patear algo. Solo quería matar algo… No sabía. En realidad, no estaba pensando con claridad, lo que era muy extraño. Tantos años de entrenamiento estaba tirados en la basura en ese momento. No se podía controlar.

Cuando llegó a su casa, llegó escurriendo de sus ropas, de su cabello y de todo, pero no le importó, ni siquiera que la ligera brisa se había vuelto una tormenta y que en ese momento ya estaban cayendo hasta rayos… Rayos que le ayudaron a escenificar ese terrible ataque de celos.

Aventó él celular primero hacia una pared, estrellándole la pantalla y continuó pateando lo primero que encontró, aventó las sillas del comedor, rompió algunos platos al ritmo de los rayos. Tiraba una bonita artesanía que había traído Abyo para él de Japón. Un rayo. Tiró unos platos amontonados en el lavavajillas- Otro rato. Pateó la mesita en el centro de su sala. Otro rayo. Su respiración estaba acelerada y tenía los dientes tan apretados entre gritos y gruñidos feroces que sintió que se rompería los dientes.

Se miró en un espejó que tenía en la sala… Y se detuvo un momento. Tenía el peor aspecto de todos: ojeras, el cabello alborotado y mojado por la lluvia, la cara roja de enojo… Ni él mismo se soportaba. Pero no físicamente. Se odiaba por todo lo que había dejado perder.

Sin pensarlo, dio un puñetazo contra el espejo y este se hiso añicos aun en su mano. Pronto las gotas de sangre empezaron a escurrir, pero a él no le importó. Ni si quiera sentía el dolor que esto le estaba provocando. Solo se quedó ahí, con el brazo estirado y mirando hacia el suelo… Pensando que él, tristemente, estaba entrenado para aguantar el dolor… Y en ese momento… Le estaba doliendo otra cosa, en el pecho, que no lo dejaba respirar.

-Ella es mía…- gruñó entre dientes, sabiendo que sus palabras estaban erróneas, pero negándose a aceptar algo contrario- Grábatelo en la cabeza… Ella… Es…. Mía…-

Pasó un rato, así… No supo cuánto en realidad, pero ni le importaba. Acababa de tener el peor ataque de celos en su vida… Y aun los sentía, solo que el dolor de su mano lo estaba distrayendo.

Se quitó la camisa mojada y se envolvió con ella la mano, caminando como un muerto viviente hacía su cama, entre todos los escombros y trozos de cosas rotas que había en el suelo. No se molestó en prender la luz ni siquiera… Y la casa, aunque le parecía más sombría por la oscuridad que la tormenta y las gruesas nubes estaban dándole… No le importó. En ese momento realmente se sentía mal.

Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, justo como había comenzado el día. Humillado. Cansado. Herido… Hirviendo en celos… Sostuvo la playera en su mano y se dio la vuelta hacia el lado derecho, donde un par de ojitos amarillos relucieron de entre la oscuridad. Era Mio, quien lo miraba inocentemente, ajeno a todo el ataque que había tenido él y ajeno al dolor que él estaba sintiendo.

-Tú la tienes fácil…- le susurró mirándolo con tristeza- Tú la adoras y ella lo sabe. Pucca cree que yo la aborrezco- dijo con tristeza. Mio solo se lo quedó mirando un instante, soltó un "meaw" y se lamió una de sus patitas en respuesta. Garu sonrió un poco. Al menos le quedaba su amada mascota.

Sabía estar solo. Siempre lo había estado y estaba acostumbrado a ello… Pero nunca se había sentido tan solo y abandonado. Pero sabía porque estaba así… No, no era porque ahora Abyo ya tuviera como prioridad a Ching ni porque estuviesen de vacaciones en la escuela del padre de ella.

Era porque Pucca estaba decidida a seguir adelante sin él y él no estaba preparado para ello.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó aun con los zapatos puestos hacia la sala, en donde los daños mayores estaban y recogió su celular. Rogó porque sirviera y notó que, aunque la pantalla estaba estrellada ciertamente, aun servía. Así que con todo el cuidado del mundo buscó en sus contactos la "S", pasando por la "P". Se detuvo ahí un segundo y luego recapacitó. No. Estaba demasiado alterado aún como para hablar con ella. Por lo que siguió y presionó el número que estaba buscando.

* * *

Shuny salió de bañarse. Tenía una toalla enrollada al cuerpo y con otra se estaba secando el cabello, cuando el teléfono de su casa sonó. No alcanzó a contestar y prefirió no hacerlo, pues aun estaba mojada por la ducha. Sin embargo, no le preocupo, vería en el registro quien le había llamado y ella les devolvería la llamada.

Estaba secándose el cabello de lado, cuando entonces notó que los timbrazos habían sido demasiados, para luego, encenderse la contestadora.

" _Habla al teléfono de Shuny… Y si está escuchando esto es porque no estoy en casa o no quiero hablar con usted. Así que puede dejarme un mensaje y lo escucharé… O no."_

Y tras decir esto, se oyó el "bip" de la contestadora.

- _Hola, Shuny. Soy Garu-_

Shuny entonces dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miró la contestadora como si de verdad fuese Garu el que estuviera ahí. Y se dedicó a escuchar.

- _Oye… Lamento haberte hablado de esa manera. Perdóname, no estaba en uno de mis mejores momentos y fui un idiota-_ dijo y luego se escuchó como resoplaba- Je… Aunque no sería la primera vez que soy un idiota. Oh, Shuny… Si supieras… Si tú supieras lo que he estado pasando… Yo… Perdí mucho…-

Shuny amplió los ojos, claramente sorprendida del tono en la voz de Garu. En todo el tiempo en que ella lo conocía, nunca en la vida lo había escuchado tan…roto. Él nunca mostraba debilidad, aun si le estaba pasando la peor de las cosas. Siempre había sido introvertido y escondía sus emociones. Ella lo conocía bien. Pero en es momento realmente parecía dolerle el corazón.

Y ella sabía por qué.

-Ya se dio cuenta…- susurró, para sí misma y caminó lentamente a la contestadora. Si. Se había dado cuenta de que Pucca lo quería sacar de su vida.

- _De verdad… Espero puedas disculparme… Yo no…-_

No lo dejó acabar. Solo frunció el ceño y apretó el "colgar" de la contestadora. No podía ayudarlo. No con eso.

* * *

-¿Shuny?- se detuvo Garu, ya acostado en su cama de nuevo y aun sosteniendo el trapo en su mano. Escuchó como ella había colgado del otro lado, aunque pudiese ser también un fallo por la tormenta. De cualquier manera, no podía hablar con ella y eso lo hizo sentir mucho peor y más solo.

Así que solo suspiró y también cortó la llamada.


	6. Drama y Jazz

**Canciones a escuchar durante el capitulo:**

 **-Slow Dancing in a Burning Room- John Mayer. (Pucca y Soso)**

 **-One Woman Man- John Legend. (Pucca y Garu)**

 **Psdata: Vaya que va a haber drama a partir de aqui -w-**

 **Disfruten :D**

* * *

 **Drama y Jazz.**

 _"I can never say I loved you...I kept all my gold._

 _But you broke in my house... You´ve stole my heart."_

 _-John Legend._

Cuando se miró al espejo por última vez casi no reconoció a la bella joven en frente de ella, y pese a que se veía hermosa, nunca se sintió tan vacía como hasta ese momento.

Aceptó la cita con Soso porque de verdad quería saber cómo le había ido en su viaje, porque quería asegurarse que la vida de su amigo era plena y satisfactoria. Pero también sabía que todo ese plan tenía artimaña y que La intención de Soso iba más allá.

Se sintió mal y no pudo evitar pensar que quizás estaba utilizando a un chico para olvidar a otro. Pero, en el fondo pensaba que quizás de esa manera podría despegarse un poco más de ese enfermo cariño que le tenía a Garu.

Se arregló un poco el cabello el cual se lo había ondulado un poco. Llevaba un vestido rojo quemado arriba de la rodilla y con hombros caídos y una par de tacones a los que apenas se acostumbraba a caminar. Se había maquillado ligeramente, como toda buena chica; solo algo de labial y rimel.

Se puso un elegante saco negro) y partió media hora antes de su cita. Aunque pudo pedir un taxi o irse en su moto, prefirió ir caminando y no solo por el tiempo que le había tomado arreglarse, sino porque tenía mucho que pensar.

La aldea estaba muy tranquila y el aire estaba soplando algo fuerte. Trató de buscar alivio en el cielo pero no había ninguna estrella, al contrario, estaba totalmente encapotado y parecía que iba a caer una tormenta en cualquier momento.

Iba casi automáticamente al Café de Santa, pues había ido miles de veces, pero por cada paso que daba quería dar dos hacia atrás. Sentía que de cierta manera estaba traicionando a todos; a Soso por usarlo de cierta forma, a ella misma por sus sentimientos contrariados y a Garu... Aunque en realidad no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo podría traicionar a este último.

Levantó la vista cuando sintió que unas luces cálidas se hacían más Fuertes frente a ella. Entonces sipi que había llegado y de repente una suave música de saxofón lleno sus oídos y sonrío un poco. El jazz siempre había sido uno de sus géneros favoritos.

Habían varias personas afuera; parejas, grupos de amigos... Pero no vio a Soso así que dedujo que ya estaba adentro. Se mentalizó y trató de tener la mejor cara posible en esos momentos y se dirigió a la entrada, donde estaba el bonachón dueño elegantemente vestido en un traje rojo, recibiendo a la gente.

-Buenas noches, Santa- le saludó Pucca, mientras que buscaba en el bolsillo de su saco el boleto que le había dado Soso.

-¡Pucca! Jo, jo. ¡Pero qué linda te ves!- le saludó el, alegremente. Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa verdadera y le tendió el boleto.

-Gracias. La cafetería se ve muy bonita esta noche- le dijo ella, regresándole el cumplido. Santa río y tomó el boleto para después buscar en su lista el nombre de la pelinegra.

-Pues te lo agradezco, jo,jo. La idea fue de Destiny- dijo él y entonces encontró su nombre- ¡Aquí está! Tu acompañante ya llegó, ven te guiaré a tu mesa-

-Gracias- respondió ella, sin mucho ánimo. Y cuando siguió a Santa sintió que un magneto se le pegó al cuerpo, haciéndola retroceder en la entrada, sin embargo, forcejeó contra esa energía y siguió al gordinflón hombre.

Ni siquiera cuando vio cómo habían decorado el lugar logró sentirse mejor. De alguna manera había asegurado de que el lugar estuviese casi a oscuras, salvo con luces tenues y cálidas en el escenario y la pista, en donde había unas pocas parejas bailando. Y todas las mesas tenían velas para alumbrar.

El ambiente era cálido, armonioso e incluso sensual. Divisó a Destiny y sonrió un poco al ver al enorme dragón con escamas doradas tocar una suave melodía de piano mientras que cantaba una ligera canción con su potente voz.

-Por aquí, Pucca- dijo Santa, cediéndole el paso. Fue entonces cuando divisó a Soso en una mesa, quien le sonrió dulcemente e inmediatamente se puso de pie mientras que se dirigía a él.

A Pucca se le fue el aliento por un momento y sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Tenía miedo, lo que era una lástima porque le hubiese gustado admirar el buen porte de Soso.

Llevaba un elegante traje oscuro con una corbata color mostaza. Se había peinado sofisticadamente y su silueta se veía más fornida. De hecho Pucca notó que varias chicas en las mesas de alrededor se giraron solo para verlo. Se sintió aún más apenada cuando llegó a él bajo todas esas miradas.

-Gracias, Santa- dijo ella tímidamente y caminó a él.

-De nada. Disfruten su noche- respondió él con una sonrisa y se alejó, dejándoles solos.

-Pucca... Hola- saludó Soso cuando ella llegó.

-Hola- respondió ella y sonrío de la mejor manera posible. Ambos se saludaron con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y él se apresuró a apartarle la silla para que se sentara. Pucca accedió al gesto con amabilidad y Soso paso a sentarse en frente de ella.

-Wow... Te ves preciosa- dijo Soso, quien claramente se había deslumbrado.

-Gracias- repuso ella con una sonrisa- Tu también te ves muy guapo-. Soso sonrió tímidamente y se acomodó en el asiento. Fue cuando llegó un mesero a su lugar, elegantemente vestido.

-Buenas noches, soy Kai y seré su mesero esta noche, ¿Qué van a ordenar?- preguntó el elegante joven con acento jovial. Soso abrió la boca para hablar, pero entonces fue Pucca quien se le adelantó.

-Me podrías dar una botella de vino por favor y una de sake también... Oh, bueno... No sé si tengan sake...- dijo Pucca rápidamente, mirando de soslayo a Soso y luego al mesero- ¿Hay sake?-

Soso parpadeó sorprendido de la cantidad de alcohol que Pucca había pedido e incluso el mismo mesero pareció levemente anonado por la petición de la pelinegra. Pero tal y como su código lo estipulaba, no quiso cuestionarla y sólo respondió de manera cordial.

-Si, señorita. Le traeré lo mejor de la casa en un momento. Con su permiso- dijo, mientras que guardaba el pedido en su mente y se alejaba. Pucca y Soso le sonrieron de manera amable y luego ambos se miraron con la misma sonrisa.

-Vaya, parece que alguien quiere pasarla bien hoy- dijo Soso en modo burlón. Pucca rió un poco.

-Bueno, dado que en el Baile de Verano me la pase metida en una cabina de uno punto cinco por uno creo que lo merezco- respondió ella, acomodándose en la silla.- Además, si el problema es la cuenta yo te puedo...-

-Oh no, para, por favor-dijo Soso- Puedes pedir lo que sea, después de todo en si tuviéramos que pagar yo lo invito- dijo Soso y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo que "si tuviéramos que pagar"?- preguntó Pucca, enarcando una ceja y con una sonrisa.

-Si. Para los que compraron boleto todo es gratis esta noche- dijo Soso y le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Haberlo dicho antes!- dijo Pucca y tomó en afán de broma el delicado catálogo de bebidas que reposaba sobre la mesa- Entonces quiero de aquí para acá- dijo, arrastrando su dedo índice de un extremo a otro. Soso río ante ese divertido gesto y Pucca se le unió a las risas.

Una vez que se callaron se miraron a los ojos con una expresión que él no logró identificar. Claro, era de cariño, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta qué tipo de cariño. Era curioso porque, justo antes de que se encontrará con el se sería incomoda hasta con ella misma, pero justo en ese momento sentía que podía ser ella.

Si, Soso tenía ese efecto. Era tan cálido que hacía que cualquiera se sintiera bien recibido. Que ella se sintiera cómoda en unas circunstancias tan confusas.

-Oh, por cierto. Traje algo para ti- dijo Soso, buscando en su saco. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa curiosa hasta que el sostuvo el pequeño detalle entre sus dedos.

A Pucca se le fue la respiración cuando vio lo que tenía ahí; era una hermosa pulsera tejida, con semillas y colores vibrantes. Tenía una pequeña semilla colgada e incrustada en ella una piedra pequeña, pero que relucía igual que una estrella.

-Soso...- dijo sin aliento y claramente sorprendida. El solo sonrió con cariño.

-Es una pulsera de la tribu Masai. Estuve ahí unas semanas durante mi estadía en Kenia- explicó, sosteniéndola como si se tratase de algo muy delicado- La hizo una mujer artesana de una de esas aldeas, agradecida por lo que habíamos hecho por ella y me pregunto qué cómo podría agradecerme. No le pedi nada, pero en nuestra conversación hablamos de ti... Y le dije que eras un hermoso ser humano, entonces dijo que sabía cómo agradecerme. Horas después, me dio esta pulsera, explicándome que tiene una bendición de una de las creencias que tienen allá... Así que...- hizo una pausa y tomó la mano de Pucca suavemente, quien lo miraba enternecida. Acarició su muñeca y después se la puso con delicadeza- ... Mi regalo no es solo una pulsera... Es una protección para ti, para que siempre seas esa increíble persona que ya eres- dijo y la miro a los ojos sonriéndole. Pucca se llevó la muñeca a su altura y la acaricio suavemente con sus dedos.

-Es... Perfecta- susurró ella, con las lágrimas a punto de salirse. Y no, no era de felicidad, era porque dentro de ella el remordimiento se la comía viva.

-Y si es perfecta, ¿Por qué parece que vas a llorar en cualquier momento?- bromeó Soso. Pucca río entre dientes y evitó llorar con la sonrisa pícara del joven. Luego sonrió con cariño y puso su mano sobre la de él en la mesa.

-Gracias- dijo, ladeando la cabeza de manera dulce. Soso se ruborizó un poco ante lo linda que se veía de esa manera y entonces entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

-Me alegra que te guste- le susurró con cariño. Fue entonces cuando el momento se interrumpió por el mesero, quien se acercó con una bandeja con ambas botellas y dos finas copas de cristal.

-Con permiso- dijo él y procedió a servirles primero el vino. Llenó una copa y luego la otra, para despedirse educadamente- Que lo disfruten. Si necesitan algo más, háganmelo saber-

-Gracias- respondieron los dos y el camarero se fue. Entonces los dos tomaron sus copas y Soso fue el primero que la levantó.

-Salud, por nuestra amistad- dijo el. Pucca sonrió pícaramente y también levantó su bolsa.

-Y por tu regreso... Salud- dijo ella y chocaron sus copas con suavidad para luego darles un largo sorbo. Pucca chasqueo los labios y saboreo el vino. Sabía delicioso en realidad y aunque no tomaba demasiado, esa noches estaba decidida a pasarla bien- Esta delicioso-

-Si, lo está- dijo el, también saboreando el vino en sus labios.

-Pero bueno, ahora sí, a lo que vinimos... Platícame que tal te fue en tu viaje- dijo Pucca y recargó su barbilla en sus manos y los codos sobre la mesa. Soso rio algo tímido.

-Eso tomaría un tiempo- sonrío el y se recargó en la silla.

-Pues la noche es joven y nos queda mucho por beber... Así que...- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa. Soso la miro de la misma manera y recargó los codos en la mesa.

-Bueno pues iniciaré por el día que me fui de Sooga...-comenzó Soso a relatar- No tienes idea de la cantidad de gente que había en aeropuerto de Samedi, y mientras esperaba el avión conocí a un hombre rabino que...-

El tiempo después de eso pasó volando.

La música seguía sonando, a veces canciones románticas, otras vera sensual, otras muy movidas y otras melancólicas... Y aunque ciertamente lo estaban disfrutando y el ambiente en el lugar mejoraba, pues ahora ya varias parejas bailaban al son de la música y la voz de Destiny.

Pero en realidad ninguno se movió de la mesa una vez que la platica comenzó. Soso le platicó cada parte de su viaje y todo lo que había conocido acerca de la cultura africana y como había ayudado a los menos afortunados. La deleitó con historias de personas en concreto y suyas en particular. Y por un instante se le olvidó absolutamente todo.

Le alegro que su viejo amigo regresará y agradeció que no se mencionara la palabra "G" en ninguna parte de la conversación ni acerca de la última noche que lo había visto. Aunque ciertamente y muy enterrado en ese momento, sabía que la cita tenía como objetivo aquello y acercarse a ella de otra manera.

Pero prefirió no preocuparse por ello. Mejor decidió disfrutar de su compañía, de la música, de la bebida e incluso de la comida, pues al cabo de un rato decidieron cenar comida típica del lugar que a Pucca le supo con facilidad como la comida del Chin-Duda... Ahora sabía porque sus tíos habían cerrado temprano.

Habían pasado alrededor de tres horas y media cuando acabaron de cenar y terminaron por tomarse la botella de sake también, la cual ya iba a más de la mitad del camino.

-Llámame loco, pero creo que esta comida tenía sabor a Chin- Duda- dijo Soso, bebiendo de su copa con sake. Pucca también termino de beber y se limpió la comisura de los labios.

-No me sorprendería- respondió ella.

-Ni a mi, después de todo es la mejor comida del lugar- adulo en joven, quien por cierto ya se había quitado el elegante saco.

-Lo cierto es que si- dijo Pucca, jugando con la copa entre sus dedos y miro a Soso con una sonrisa- es increíble todo lo que te ha pasado y me alegro que hayas tenido un viaje increíble... Pero también me alegra que hayas regresado. Como te dije ayer, te extrañé tanto- dijo, desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho- sonrío Soso y luego de repente su sonrisa se borro y adoptó un aspecto un poco más serio. Dudo un poco de mirarla a las ojos y optó por mirar sus manos que se moría por volverlas a entrelazar con las suyas- De hecho, en este tiempo nunca deje de pensar en ti, día y noche... Solo pensaba en el momento en el que regresaría y te vería de nuevo. -

-Soso...- susurró ella, enternecida t algo miedosa de lo que pudiese decir. Tenía miedo de arruinar ese momento tan increíble.

-De verdad... Yo...- continuó el y suspiro un poco- Yo no pude dejar de pensar en ti ni en lo que te dije la última noche que te vi-

Pucca cerró los ojos instintivamente. Ahí estaba, el tema que había querido evitar desde que supo que Soso había regresa o quizás más. Y pensaba "quizás" porque, aunque ciertamente había extrañado a Soso, no había pensando en lo que le había dicho y esto la hacía sentir culpable.

Ya lo imaginaba: noches enteras, días, semanas... Todo el tiempo apuñalandose con su recuerdo y ella está sufriendo de la misma manera, si, pero por alguien más. Soso vio su reacción y se apresuró a continuar antes de que se le fuera la oportunidad.

-Se que es una situación difícil, porque desde que te conozco siempre has estado enamorada de alguien más- el reconocimiento de esto pareció dolerle- Pero, yo puedo cambiar eso. Si tú me dejaras te daría más; más cariño, más amor, más atención. Sé que es un poco precipitado volver y decirte todo esto, pero te juro que estuve estos seis meses pensando y... Yo... Yo no quiero una respuesta ahora. Te di seis meses de garantía pero esperare lo que sea necesario-

Pucca se quedó sin palabras. Y solo sintió las cálidas manos de Soso sobre las suyas.

No había pensando en que decirle en caso de que sacara esa conversación, ciertamente porque no quería pensar que Soso estaba insinuando de esa manera todo su afecto. Pero luego, el término por derrumbarla con una sola y simple frase.

-Te lo dije hace seis meses y te lo repito ahora...- dijo y entonces la miro a los ojos y ella se asusto, porque nunca había visto tal determinación en un hombre- Estoy enamorado de ti. Siempre lo he estado. Desde que éramos niños-

Pucca sintió el temblor de las manos de su amigo y solo tragó saliva ruidosamente. Quería contestarle, quería decirle que aunque quisiera y por muy cómoda que estuviera, no podía aceptar todo aquello... Porque siempre estaría Garu persiguiéndola en su cabeza.

Se sintió mal de ser la causante de todos esos sentimientos en Soso. Ciertamente el no era feo y cualquier otra chica se habría regocijado en sus brazos. Cualquier otra chica menos ella, quien llevaba una gran carga detrás.

-No te quedes callada- susurró Soso, muerto de miedo y bajando la mirada. No soportaba que ella lo mirara de esa forma, como si se tratara de la persona más miserable del mundo.

-Me... Me has dejado sin palabras, Soso. Es que...- Pucca suspiró y apretó más sus manos, inclinándose en la mesa- Tu... Tú eres mi mejor amigo. Eres casi como mi hermano. Me resulta extraño que estés enamorado de mi... No sé si...-

-No sabes si podrás verme de esa forma, ¿no es así?- completó Soso la frase, con una gran mueca de disgusto.- ¿Segura que no es porque Garu está en medio?-

-No hagas eso...- pidió Pucca, claramente afectada por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación- Es solo que... Ahora mismo no sé si podré corresponderte de la manera en que lo mereces- confesó ella y en cierta parte tenía razón.

No. No solo era por eso claro estaba. El fantasma de Garu estaba en su mente y en su corazón y las confusiones que el ninja le había dado en los últimos días no arreglaban las cosas.

Pero aunque la cosa con él fuese diferente, la segunda razón que era que le estaba dando a Soso era cierta. Ella había crecido junto a él y a Dada, y ambos eran como sus hermanos y los hombres más cercanos a ella justo después de sus tíos.

Soso entonces estiró su brazo por encima de la mesa y acarició la mejilla de Pucca suavemente. Ella se vio sorprendida por el contacto pero no retrocedió ni nada, al contrario, se dedicó a disfrutar de la cálida mano de el. Era agradable tener contacto con un hombre de su edad que la queria cortejar...

-Como dije; esperaré lo necesario- le dijo con cariño. Ambos compartieron un momento visual que hubiese derretido a cualquiera, y entonces ambos se distrajeron y Soso bajo la mano cuando se oyó un rechinido del micrófono y unos leves golpes.

No solo ellos, sino que toda la cafetería guardo un poco de silencio y volteo al escenario, donde estaba Destiny, detrás del aparato y con un reflector sobre el con su elegante traje y las hermosas escamas resplandeciendo.

-Bueno, bueno... ¿Me escuchan?- dijo con su increíble voz. Todos respondieron entre algunos gritos de emoción y aplausos. Soso y Pucca también aplaudieron con una sonrisa. Claro, era de suponerse que todos, aún bajo sus diferentes charlas y estados, sabían apreciar el talento del agradable dragón.

-Su música sigue siendo increíble- dijo Soso con nostalgia y aun aplaudiendo.

-Bueno, bueno. Gracias, me alegra que les haya gustado. Y recuerden que todo esto es patrocinado por el Café de Santa- dijo Destiny, entonces nuevamente el lugar se llenó de aplausos y una vez que acabaron el dragón volvió a hablar por el micrófono- Y… espero que la sigan pasando bien... Y para que el ambiente se ponga aún mejor y no los aburramos mi banda y yo con el jazz y el blues, vamos a ponernos románticos- dicho esto, chasqueó los dedos y al instante las luces se volvieron más tenues, tanto las del escenario como las de la pista.

Pucca miró a su alrededor y se deslumbró en ver como el lugar casi quedaba a oscuras, pero con varios puntos de luz amarilla y cálida alrededor de las velas y los suaves reflectores, entonces supo que, si bien el lugar ya le había aparecido bastante atractivo y con tomo romántico, en ese momento había llegado al punto culminante… O quizás era el alcohol que ya estaba causando un poco de estragos en ella luego de la segunda copa de sake.

Pero entonces dirigió su vista al escenario cuando la banda empezó una suave canción con un poco de batería siguiendo el ritmo lento y sumándosele unos segundos después un bajo con aire sensual y nostálgico.

-Espero les guste y los invitamos a pasar a la pista- dijo Destiny con una sonrisa pícara. A lo que algunos dejaron escapar unas risitas- Este tema se llama _"Slow Dancing in a Burning Rooom"-_ dicho esto, se acomodó el micrófono a la altura de su alargada trompa y empezó a cantar- _**"**_ _ **It's not a silly little moment… It's not the storm before the calm…"-**_

No pasaron ni unos segundos de la canción cuando varias parejas se levantaron de sus mesas hacia la pista. No eran demasiadas, pero las que se habían quedado realmente cayeron bajo el efecto de todo ese romanticismo y el ambiente de repente cambió. La vibra del jazz y las baladas de blues que hasta ese momento animaban a las pláticas, las risas y demás, se había vuelto mucho más suave, y para algunos, incomodo.

" _ **This is the deep and dying breath…  
Of this love that we've been working on…"  
**_

-Es una de mis canciones favoritas- susurró Soso, mirando el espectáculo tan increíble y el buen ambiente que había logrado tanto su amigo dragón como el rechoncho dueño. Pucca solo sonrió, escuchando lo que le decía. Fue entonces cuando él se levantó y se posó delante de ella, quien se sorprendió de este gesto, pero aún más cuando le tendió la mano y aun pese a la oscuridad pudo ver su sonrisa cariñosa.- ¿Me concedes esta pieza?-

" _ **Can't seem to hold you like I want to…  
So I can feel you in my arms…"  
**_

Pucca se quedó mirando la mano de su compañero por unos breves instantes, pensando en si era una buena idea dada la conversación de hacía unos cuantos minutos, pero también porque era la primera vez que alguien le invitaba a bailar con él que no fuesen sus tíos o Dada. Nunca había bailado con Soso y menos bajo esas condiciones. Quizás porque todos sabía que ella esperaba una invitación de alguien más… Una invitación que nunca llegó. Y aunque, efectivamente sintió que se estaba traicionando así misma y a Soso y Garu, sonrió enternecida por el gesto y tomó la mano de su pareja.

" _ **Nobody's gonna come and save you…  
We pulled too many false alarms…"**_

Él sonrió, contento de la aceptación de la pelinegra. Ambos se dirigieron a la pista, en donde había aún mucho espacio y a Pucca se le detuvo tantito el corazón cuando Soso puso sus dos manos en su cintura y se acercó a ella, reduciendo a nada sus cuerpos. Pucca entonces optó por poner ambos brazos sobre sus hombros y las manos sobre su nunca. Se le erizó el vello de los brazos cuando su rostro y el de él quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro, al grado que podía percibir el aliento a vino en su respiración.

Entonces, empezaron a balancearse lentamente, bailando al ritmo de la canción o tratando de hacerlo, pues parecía que, aun con el contacto visual, ambas cabezas estaban en otras partes.

" _ **We're going down  
And you can see it, too…  
We're going down  
And you know that we're doomed…"**_

Pese a que la cita iba bien, pese a todas las atenciones que había tenido Soso, la increíble platica acerca de sus aventuras, las risas que tenían y el cariño que ese baile representaba, ella no dejaba de sentirse triste. Triste por sentirse incomoda con todo ello y por no poder corresponder en su mente en ese momento. Al grado de que, en ese momento, estaba pensando en Garu y en su baile que había durado menos de los que ya llevaba danzando con Soso.

Pese a que en los brazos de ese joven realmente se sentía bien, cómoda en cuanto ella misma… querida incluso… No se asemejaba a las descargas y las palpitaciones que Garu le había hecho sentir esa noche en la cabina. Y todo ese recuerdo la entristeció más y la desesperó internamente, porque eso significaba que esa memoria la traería consigo por el resto de su vida.

Tratando de no llorar y temiendo hacerlo, optó por recargar su rostro en el hombro de Soso, quien sonrió levemente enternecido por esto, y la apretó más a su cuerpo, envolviéndola en un abrazo que podía derretir un poquito su dolor. Pucca sonrió un poco ante el gesto y cerró los ojos, pensando que él era la mejor persona que había conocido.

" _ **My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room…"**_

Se quedaron así, por unos segundos que parecieron eternos y reconfortantes, escuchando la suave voz de Destiny y el hermoso sonido de la batería lenta y el bajo. Entonces Pucca abrió lentamente los ojos, solo para asegurarse de lo que estaba viviendo era real… Y entonces vio algo que le puso levemente los pies sobre la tierra.

A lo lejos, cerca de una de las mesas más grandes de la cafetería estaban Tobe y Chief, con media docena de ninjas, quienes reían un poco y seguían comiendo, pero eso no era lo que le estaba llamando la atención, sino el hecho de que Tobe estaba hablando por celular con alguien, mientras que tenía la vista puesta… Precisamente en ella y en Soso.

"¿Con quién habla?, ¿Nos está mirando?", se preguntó ella, algo confundida.

Chief entonces se acercó para susurrarle algo en el oído donde no tenía el teléfono y notó que ella los estaba mirando también y de la misma forma. Los ninjas soltaron entre ellos unas risitas y cuchichearon entre ellos, solo para también verlos. Sin embargo, Chief pareció que se dio cuenta de que ahora Pucca también tenía la mirada puesta en ellos, así que al instante notó que puso un aspecto algo nervioso y evitó su mirada… Pero, Tobe y los demás, quienes, aunque se hubiesen percatado o no, seguían con la vista puesta en ellos.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo a Soso, cuando este se le adelantó y lo dejó pasar:

-Pucca…- susurró su nombre y se separó lentamente de ella, para mirarla a los ojos- Por favor, déjame intentarlo…Sé que esto es difícil para ti…Pero, por favor, déjame intentar… No importa el resultado-

" _ **I was the one you always dreamed of…  
You were the one I tried to draw…"**_

Pucca entonces se heló un poco porque las palabras de Soso sonaban más a suplica que a una pedida de favor, y sintió miles de astillas en el corazón. Pero sintió peor cuando él puso su frente sobre la de ella, aun tambaleándose lentamente de lado a lado.

-Por favor…- suplicó en un triste susurró. Las emociones entonces se le salieron a Pucca de las manos, y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una de ellas rodó por su mejilla.

-¿De verdad no te importa?- sollozó levemente y agradeció que las luces estuvieran lo suficientemente abajo como para que nadie notara que estaba llorando- Soso, no estoy completa- y por un momento dejó que la sinceridad de sus emociones salieran a flote- Eres una gran persona. Eres mi mejor amigo y el mejor chico que he conocido… Y es por eso que mereces algo más. Mereces el premio completo… No el de consolación…-

" _ **How dare you say it's nothing to me?...  
Baby, you're the only light I ever saw…."**_

Sosos escuchó sus palabras tal y como iban… Y Pucca se sintió peor aún porque se estaba tratando de salir por el acceso fácil. Si, en efecto, él se merecía a la mejor chica del universo y esa no era ella. Pero también había otra razón y era la que pesaba más: que ella estaba enamorada de otra persona.

-No eres el premio de consolación- le susurró él, aun sin despegar su frente de la suya y muy enternecido por sus palabras. Con todo el amor que pudo, le limpió la lagrima de su mejilla y le sonrió, al borde de las lágrimas también- Eres el premio completo-

-No. No lo soy- respondió ella, con un nudo en la garganta- Como dije, me faltan más partes de lo que vez. Todos los días lucho para mantenerlo todo unido. Para mantenerme a mí misma unida – susurró al borde de estallar en llanto. Pero en toda la noche, ese sentimiento si estaba siendo real, y no solo ahí. Con sus tíos, con sus amigos, tenía que estar de pie porque ella era así, aunque por dentro se estuviese desmoronando. Y Soso lo sabía, y sabía que su fortaleza era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella, porque el mero hecho de aceptar esa invitación y abrirle un poco su corazón, sabía que, en efecto, era un trabajo duro. Por eso él estaba ahí, para que le diera la oportunidad. Para hacerle saber que si loe escogía por encima de todo, repararía un poco su vida.

" _ **I'll make the most of all the sadness…  
You'll be a bitch because you can…"  
**_

Ambos se detuvieron un momento de bailar y Soso tomó suavemente su rostro entre sus manos. Pucca solo lo miró con tristeza y él le inspiró la mayor confianza posible.

-Y como dije yo: No tienes idea de cómo quiero intentar cambiar todo eso.- le susurró con dulzura. Y entonces se acercó demasiado a ella, entrecerrando los ojos y acortando la distancia entre sus rostros.

" _ **You'll try to hit me just to hurt me  
So you leave me feeling dirty  
Because you can't understand…"**_

Entonces las alarmas de Pucca se encendieron en su cabeza y supo sus intenciones de inmediato. ¿Debería besar a Soso? ¿Debería dejar que la besara? Todo aquello, por muy romántico, por muy cómodo que se sintiera aun con ese desahogo de emociones que ella hubiese preferido evitar se sentía… mal. Mal porque se estaba engañando. Porque lo que evitó con Ching ahora ella lo estaba haciendo.

" _ **We're going down  
And you can see it, too…  
We're going down  
And you know that we're doomed…"  
**_

Pero lo que más le alarmó no fue esto, fue que en su mente estaba la respuesta a sus preguntas y sus inseguridades con otra más: _¿Por qué no?_. ¿Por qué no dar un poco de ese amor del que Garu no quería? ¿Por qué no dejarse querer por alguien más cuando en realidad era lo que necesitaba? _¿Por qué no?._

" _ **My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room…"**_

¿Por qué no hacer una vida sin Garu?

" _ **Go cry about it, why don't you?.."  
**_

Y entonces ella también se empezó a acercar a él, con esa pregunta retumbándole como eco en su cabeza. Sintió un escalofrío cuando Soso acarició sus hombros, apegandola a él suavemente. Nunvamente respiró ese aroma a vino y pensó si el alcohol no s ele había subido ya demasiado a la cabeza… Pero en realidad ya no le importaba. Solo notó como Sosos cerraba suavemente los ojos y ella terminó por hacerlo también, esperando el contacto labio con labio…

" _ **Go cry about it, why don't you?..."**_

… Pero eso nunca llegó.

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!- se escuchó un gritó que apenas y escuchó.

No reaccionó para nada hasta que entonces Soso abrió los ojos de golpe y la empujó suavemente. Ella también abrió los ojos al instante, solo para ver como justo en el espacio en donde casi se besaban y a centímetros de sus rostros pasaba una estrella ninja a toda velocidad, aunque a ella le pareció verla en cámara lenta.

Giraron la cabeza hacia la estrella, la cual se terminó por enterrar en una de las paredes, asustando a las personas que se encontraban en las mesas cercanas y aun mesero, que soltó un chillido y aun con la bandeja se alejó corriendo. Fue cuando entonces todo se quedó en silencio y ese ambiente romántico que no solo Pucca y Sosos estaban teniendo, sino en el lugar entero, el cual se quedó en silencio, pues Destiny y la banda dejaron de tocar de repente y las luces de toda la cafetería se encendieron.

Entonces todos se giraron hacia donde había venido la estrella, que había sido desde la entrada principal… Y Pucca sintió como le golpeaban fuertemente el estómago cuando vio a Garu echando chispas. Entonces todo le quedó claro: él había gritado y él había lanzado la estrella.

-¿Garu?- pronunció su nombre, muerta de miedo. Y no sabía si sentirse alegre de que estaba ahí… O si por el contrario tendría que salir huyendo.

La cafetería entera ya tenía la mirada sobre ellos cuando el ninja se acercó como diablo hacia Pucca y Soso, vestido con unos jeans, una playera negra, una mano vendada y una chaqueta de mezclilla de manera amenazadora. De hecho, estaba empapado, lo que indicaba que había corrido en la lluvia, pues su aire amenazante y su respiración agitada le llegaron cuando llegó a ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella, y de repente el enfado, más que la alegría le invadió- ¿Estás loco? ¡Pudiste matar a alguien!-

-¡No importa lo que hago aquí! ¡Tú y yo nos vamos!- dijo de manera amenazadora, y la tomó de una muñeca, alejándola de Soso e importándole un comino si la estrella había lastimado a alguien. Y por un momento ella se sintió… ¿Feliz? A pesar del poco tacto y la controladora frase.

-No puedes obligarla a irse- repuso Soso, aun tranquilo pese al feo tirón que Garu le había dado. Entonces Garu se giró a él, echando chispas por los ojos y el pánico la invadió como nunca antes.

-¿Perdona? ¡Ella es MI novia!- respondió, de manera grosera y enfatizando también la palabra novia. Entonces ese pequeño rayo de alegría que sintió Pucca se cayó y en enfado, la frustración y le hecho de que ahora él mismo no le dejaba continuar le pareció absurdo e irónico. Por lo que, se zafó de su agarre con fuerza, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos.

-¿Qué? ¡Hasta donde sé tú y yo no somos nada!- le reclamó en voz alta, más de lo que le hubiese gustado. Todos soltaron algunos gritos ahogados y murmullos. Fue entonces cuando de verdad ella notó que todo el restaurante los veía t se sintió terriblemente avergonzada porque, siendo un pueblo pequeño, ninguno de los tres se salvaría de andar en habladurías. Trató de calmarse y tomar el control de la situación, proponerle a Garu en hablar después, a solas, con calma- Oye… Garu…- empezó a decir, tratando de sonar tranquila.

-¡Tú te vas conmigo!- dijo él, a quien no le sentó por cierto nada bien que Pucca ahora se negará a llevar el título de "su novia" cuando todos ahí conocían su historia y luego de tantos años de persecuciones. Así que, cegado por los celos y la rabia, la volvió a tomar de la muñeca con fuerza con intenciones de llevársela a rastras si era necesario.

Entonces Soso reaccionó, pero ya no de manera tan tranquila como lo solía hacer, así que pescó a Garu de la chaqueta antes de que pudiese darse la vuelta con Pucca.

-¡Tu no eres su novio!- dijo, ya bastante enojado. Garu se giró a él, a nada de golpearlo.

-¡Tú tampoco!- entonces Garu la soltó, solo para empujar a Soso, en modo desafiante, quien retrocedió, apenas pudiendo controlar su equilibrio. Pero ya bastante enojado y a punto de mandar sus códigos éticos a la mierda, Soso le respondió con otro empujón que sorprendió un poco al ninja, pues había sido más fuerte.

-¿Quién te crees para decirle que hacer?- le acusó Soso. Garu volvió a empujarlo en respuesta.

-¿Quién te crees TU para alejarla de mí?- respondió, esta vez más que con un empujón, con un golpe en el pecho. Pucca supo entonces que las cosas se estaban descontrolando y que hablar de manera tranquila o proponerlo si quiera ya no era una opción. Alguien se tenía que ir de ahí y alguien debía detenerlos. Así que se apresuró a ponerse en medio de los dos, antes de que Sosos respondiera con más un golpe que otro empujón más.

-¡Garu! ¡Soso! ¡Por favor!- exclamó, desesperada en un intento de no hacer que se mataran y poniendo las manos en los pechos de ambos, quienes en ese momento se fulminaban con la mirada y de no ser porque su pequeña figura ya estaba en medio de ambos, ya habrían empezado una fea pelea.

-¡Ni creas que ella cambiara todos estos años de amor por un pelón odioso!- exclamó Garu, con tono ofensivo y bastante arrogante. Algunos en la cafetería soltaron unas risitas, pero Soso no se dejó intimidar.

-¡Eso lo decidirá ella! Porque, ¿Qué le has ofrecido estos últimos años? ¡Ah, si! ¡NADA!- respondió Soso dándole justo al clavo, pues Garu realmente pareció afectado por ese cometario.

-¡Soso! ¡Ya basta!- dijo Pucca, quedando casi atrapada entre ambos cuerpos. Y Garu, como era de esperarse no se dejó intimidar en lo más mínimo. Entonces notó como, bajó todo ese drama y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Tobe, Chief y sus ninjas estaban saliendo discretamente del restaurante y notó como la novia de Tobe le dedicaba una mirada de culpabilidad antes de salir tras su novio.

No le llevó ni dos segundos atar los cabos sueltos, y supo entonces quién había avisado a Garu en donde estaba ella y con quien. Ahora sabía porque Tobe hablaba tan animadamente por celular mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos, mirándolos.

Y si, ya se encargaría de ellos, pero más tarde. En ese momento le preocupaba más se la causante de desatar una de las peleas más terribles en Sooga.

-¿Y tú que tienes para ofrecerle?- le retó el ninja, prácticamente a gritos- ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Ella nunca te va a querer!-

-¡CALLENSE!- el gritó de Pucca entonces resonó por encima de sus voces y se oyó por toda la cafetería, la cual se quedó en un silencio profundo y molesta por el conjunto de todas las situaciones. Incluso ellos se vieron sorprendidos y la voltearon a ver. Estaba claramente afectada por toda esa discusión, pero lo que más le afectaba era que estuvieran hablando por ella. Era como si no fuese suficiente escuchar esas mismas voces en su cabeza… Tenerlas en la realidad era más de los que ella podía soportar.

Una vez que hubo un poco más de calma y de atención hacia ella, se giró a Garu, quien era el causante de todo ese feo drama.

-Garu…- suspiró- Retírate, por favor…- le pidió de la manera más calmada posible y señalando la puerta, como si le estuviese hablando a un niño pequeño.

-¡No!- exclamó él a la defensiva y poniéndole las cosas más difíciles aun- ¡No sin ti!-

-¡Por favor!- soltó Pucca, ya al borde de un colapso nervioso y harta de que el ninja le complicara la vida- ¡Me iré a casa sola! Y después hablaremos de esto…- dijo tratando de apaciguar las cosas. Pero entonces Garu se acercó a ella, desesperado prácticamente.

-Pucca… ¡Te amo!-

Todos en el restaurante soltaron un gritó ahogado al escuchar sus palabras. A Destiny y a la banda se les desencajó la mandíbula, inclusive a Soso, quien parecía estar fuera de la partida ya en ese momento. No sabría con contraatacar esa confesión porque… Al final y luego de años Garu lo admitía al fin. Y nadie estaba preparado para ello, ni siquiera Pucca, quien se había quedado sin palabras y helada ante lo que escuchaba.

¿Garu había dicho que la…? De repente, en vez de sentirse como la mujer más feliz del mundo, luego de esperar eso tantos años atrás, de noches en vela y de llanto… Encontraba toda esa confesión… absurda. No lo podía creer. Y no le creía ni una palabra a Garu. No después de todos esos años. No. Lo que sentía Garu por ella en esos momentos era capricho, era el hecho de que no soportaba verla con alguien más feliz. Era porque parecía que estaba dispuesto a hacerle la vida de cuadritos.

-No… No digas eso…- dijo Pucca, con el aire faltándole y nuevamente los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a llorar sin poder evitarlo, rompiendo el corazón de Garu y el de Soso también al verla tan afectada y triste. - ¡Eso no es cierto! - le gritó, sollozando.

Nuevamente todos en la cafetería, quienes esperaron que Pucca se le lanzara a los brazos luego de tanto tiempo, entonaron un grito ahogado y las esperanzas de Garu se cayeron al piso mientras que Soso se quedaba ahí plantado, sin saber que hacer o decir.

Garu entonces, si en ese momento estaba desesperado, cayó aún más bajo y se acercó a Pucca, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de hacerle entrar en razón y tomar sus manos para mirarla a los ojos y repetírselo.

-Pucca… No miento- le dijo, en el tono más tierno y fuera de sí que le salió- Lo que dije es verdad… Por favor… Por favor… Escúchame…- le suplicó, tratando de buscar los ojos de la pelinegra, a quien ese gesto le sentó peor y le empujó alejándolo, porque entonces corría el riesgo de que en vez de que Soso lo golpeara fuera ella misma.

-¡No!- gritó, ahora ella perdiendo los estribos- ¿Qué? ¿¡Me vas a decir que te enamoraste de mi de la noche a la mañana!? ¡Por favor, Garu! ¡Ni siquiera tú eres tan estúpido! - entonces, sin pensarlo le metió otro empujón, bajo la mirada atónita del ninja, el cual también parecía claramente dolido- ¡Así que no me vengas con tonterías como esa! ¡Ahora dices que me amas! ¡Pero no cierto es que después saldrán con que te fastidio y no sé que más! ¡No quiero hacerla más de tonta, Garu! ¡No quiero saber nada mas de ti!- sollozó, confirmando entonces el peor temor del ninja, quien se e quedó así, estático y sin saber que decir ante los sentimientos de Pucca.

La pelinegra entonces mando al demonio todo; lo que la demás gente pensara de ella, la consideración ante la propuesta de todo y la confesión del chico que siempre había amado. Y antes de que las cosas se pusieran peores, se decidió a largarse de ahí, pero antes de que si quiera pusiera dar un paso, Garu la agarró nuevamente de la muñeca.

-¡Suéltame!- le gritó ella, tratando de zafarse, pero lo cierto era que el agarre del ninja era muy fuerte.

-¡Pucca… ¡Por favor! ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Tienes que creerme! - dijo Garu en un débil intento de hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡No tengo nada que escuchar! ¡Así que mejor sueltam…!-

No la dejó terminar y todos contuvieron un grito cuando Garu la inmovilizó por unos instantes y le besó con todo el amor que le pudo transmitir. Pucca solo cerró los ojos con fuerza tras sentir el contacto y trató de soltarse, pero lo cierto era que no podía… Y aunque siempre había soñado con ese momento… La ira, la frustración y todo el enojo que sentía solo hacían que aun tratara de separar a Garu de ella, quien tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Soso estaba a punto de intervenir, viendo como Garu prácticamente la había tomado sin su consentimiento, pero no hizo falta. Pues las fuerzas de la pelinegra eran mayores, y con una bocanada de aire, le metió un fuerte empujón al ninja, quien la miró claramente dolido y atónito por tanta violencia. Miró su rostro bañado en lágrimas y rojo de ira, pero solo por unos segundos… Porque entonces lo siguiente que vio fue la mano de Pucca acercarse a toda velocidad para estamparse con una fuerza brutal en su rostro, haciéndolo retroceder por instinto.

Los presentes solo se quedaron de piedra ante el forcejeó, el beso y la bofetada que Pucca le había dado a Garu, solo para que esta no se molestara en mirar atrás, abrirse paso entre la gente, quien la siguió con la mirada hasta la salida… Y salió prácticamente corriendo y huyendo de ahí, antes de que el ninja o Soso pudiesen detenerla. Y para cuando el ninja se enderezó con una mano en la mejilla, solo vio como la gente miraba hacia la salida y como efectivamente ella ya no estaba.

Y solo se quedó ahí, helado, congelado… Y humillado.

-¡Pucca!- saltó Soso, en un débil intento de hacer que Pucca se quedara y tratando de evitar que hiciera alguna estupidez. Sin pensarlo demasiado, salió detrás de ella con afán de acompañarla a casa o asegurarse por lo menos de que ni hiciera una tontería en esas condiciones.

Garu solo miró como Soso salía detrás de ella, aun atónito y de pie, sin saber que hacer. Entonces, toda la cafetería se sintió claramente incomoda, compadeciéndose del golpe al rostro y al ego del ninja y la gente trató de continuar en sus pláticas que obviamente se iban a centrar en el drama ocurrido.

Entonces Santa, quien también había sido espectador al igual que la banda sonora, le hizo señas a Destiny de que tocara una canción más y a los de iluminación que nuevamente pusieran el ambiente tal y como estaba para romper la tensión que se había formado y quitar la atención de Garu, quien aún estaba en shock. El dragón, al verlo, asintió, y con un tono algo incómodo habló por el micrófono:

-Eh, bueno amigos… Este tema es _"One Woman Man"_ \- dijo, con la voz algo titubeante- Que lo disfruten y continuemos…- dicho esto, le hiso una seña a la banda para que dejaran de ver al pobre ninja y se apresuraran a tocar la canción que había dicho. Las luces nuevamente bajaron y algunas parejas en la pista siguieron bailando, aun mirando con pena a Garu, mientras que otras se sentaron en sus mesas, sin más ánimos de bailar.

 _ **-"Ohhhh…. Ohhhh…"-**_ Destiny entonces empezó a cantar y todos, inclusidos los meseros, trataron de seguir en lo suyo. Y fue como si ea canción, que empezaba a sonar con un poco más de fuerza que la que se había interrumpido, hubiese despertado a Garu de su shock pensando en solo una cosa:

No. No podía perder a Pucca.

Así que, sin más, salió detrás de Soso y de Pucca, cegado también por la irá y temiéndose lo peor, no pensando en los sentimientos de ella. Si no en los de él porque nadie se había detenido a pensar ni a preguntarse que era lo que el sentía, y ahora que lo decía en voz alta, parecía que Pucca estaba destinada a ignorarlo… Y no lo iba a permitir. No iba a permitir que Soso se quedara con ella tampoco.

" _ **I always believed that love will surrender…  
And I wouldn't go down.. without a fight…"  
**_

Salió tan rápido de ahí y se detuvo en la salida, donde varias personas se lo quedaron mirando, buscando con la mirada algún indicio de ella, pero no lo había y entonces sacó sus le importó las miradas que lo siguieron cuando echó a correr, ni que estuviese cayendo una tormenta todavía. Solo corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, buscando entre la lluvia algún indicio de ella

" _ **I always left room for other contenders…  
'Cause I might change my mind…"**_

Y mientras corría como alma que llevaba al diablo no supo en realidad lo que estaba buscando. ¿A Pucca? ¿O estaba persiguiendo algo a lo que él ya estaba aferrado también? ¿Desde cuándo Pucca había tomado esa decisión? ¿Desde cuándo ella se lo había despegado de su corazón como para estar con alguien más?

Las calles estaban desiertas y oscuras y la lluvia caía a cantaron con unos cuantos rayos. Si, era peligroso estar afuera a esas horas, solo y con la tormenta más grande que se había desatado en Sooga desde que él tenía uso de razón… Pero solo seguía corriendo sin rumbo.

" _ **Damn, I used to be so cold  
We never ever get too close  
Didn't ever wanna lose control…"**_

Las cosas se habían salido de control al grado de que ahora el que iba tras ella era él. Se maldijo por ser tan frío al punto de perderla y no escuchar a Abyo en cuanto pudo cambiar las cosas. Solo se había sentado a esperar a que las cosas ardieran más hasta al punto de no dejar absolutamente nada. No le sorprendería que ahora Pucca lo odiara y con toda la razón.

Pero no podía dejarla ir. No ahora que había aceptado sus sentimientos.

" _ **But from the moment that I tasted  
I knew that I would have to chase it  
You say hold up, I won't you to be…"**_

Siguió corriendo y con la respiración agitada. Buscando desesperado entre calles y calles, con la escena de ese horrible beso en su cabeza. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto y ahora él era quien le había robado ese beso, del cual claramente estaba arrepentido en ese momento porque no había sido la forma. Pero su desesperación le había ganado.

" _ **A one woman man…  
A one woman man, oh…"**_

Se detuvo entonces a tomar aire, porque sentía que los pulmones le iban a estallar y se sintió rendido ante ella. Como si hubiese perdido alguna clase de pelea. Tantos años de frialdad, de entrenamiento, de búsqueda del honor… Y en ese momento sentía que lo había perdido todo. Que parte de el se había ido corriendo de esa cafetería… Sin poder evitarlo… Gritó su nombre con toda la desesperación que pudo, enderezándose de golpe.

" _ **Want you all to my side  
Don't want nobody else  
Oh, you love it  
Oh, you love it  
Won't you be…"**_

-¡PUCCAAAAAA!-

El eco de su voz resonó por todas las calles desiertas, seguido por un feo trueno… Pero no obtuvo más respuesta que esa.

 _ **A one woman man  
A one woman man, oh...**_

* * *

No fue el único que corrió como alma que llevaba al diablo. Pucca también corría sin saber muy bien a donde entre el laberinto de calles solitarias, llorando, bajo la lluvia, la cual parecía que apretaba más cada vez y no se molestaría en parar en toda la noche. Sentía su respiración acelerada, su corazón y los pulmones en la cabeza y sus lágrimas aun combinadas con la lluvia.

" _ **You made me believe that love was forever  
And love could sustain us… through every fight…"**_

Entonces tropezó entre su rapidez, los tacones y los feos charcos. Pudo poner las manos enfrente antes de irse de bruces contra el suelo y afortunadamente solo acabo de rodillas y con las palmas en el piso. Una vez ahí, adolorida por la caída, se detuvo, con la cabeza abajo y también rendida de toda esa situación.

" _ **I'll let go of all of the other…  
Pretenders they were wasting my time…"**_

Sus hombros se movieron con cada sollozo que daba, y ahí en el suelo decidió soltar todo lo que por años había contenido en su corazón. Todos esos sentimientos encontrados entre si creer o no las palabras de Garu, entre si darle o no una oportunidad a Soso, entre si… Si dejarlo ir o volver para darle una bofetada más o llenarlo de besos. Todo eso era demasiado para una persona. Para ella. Todo eso se le había salido de las manos y le había estallado en el rostro.

" _ **I never thought that I would say this  
But I can see us having babies…  
I could see it from the stars  
That I might give you my heart…"**_

Resignada, se limpió un poco el agua y las lágrimas de su rostro, en donde su maquillaje debía estar más que corrido. Se levantó con cuidado y se quitó los tacones sin importar que sus pies quedaran expuestos al feo suelo ni a los charcos, después de todo, más empapada no podía estar. Y con sus zapatillas en una mano, se dirigió con paso más tranquilo al Chin- Duda, el cual estaba solo a una calle de ahí. Se abrazó así misma y casi por instinto se dirigió allí.

" _ **From the moment that I met you  
Knew that I would never let you…  
Slip away, it's okay  
You can make me…"**_

Levantó la mirada con tristeza hacia al restaurante cuando llegó y le entristeció más ver que todas las luces, inclusive las del porche estaban apagadas, pero no le importó. Seguramente sus tíos ya estaban durmiendo. Por lo que, con todo el cuidado que pudo, subió los escalones de la entrada y abrió con mucho cuidado y solo un espacio para que lla pudiera entrar uno de los portones del restaurante, el cual, por dentro estaba envuelto en oscuridad.

Una vez ahí, cerró el portón suavemente con su espalda y dejó caer las zapatillas y deslizó su espalda por la puerta, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y abrazar sus rodillas, hundiendo la cabeza en ellas, sollozando nuevamente.

 _ **A one woman man  
A one woman man, oh…  
**_

Se sintió patética porque, al final de cuentas, ella teminaba llorando toda la noche y Garu se salía con la suya. Pero comprendió que esas lagrimas eran diferentes. Era el dolor cargado durante tantos años y le hecho de la declaración de Garu… Porque si había sido real eso solo la confundía… ¿Dejar todo lo que siempre había deseado? O ¿Abalanzarse en sus brazos quedando como una tonta?

Y si eso era mentira, aun así, le lastimaba. Viera de donde viera, al final la afectada siempre iba a ser ella.

" _ **Want you all to my side  
Don't want nobody else…  
Oh, I love it  
Oh, they love it  
I can be…"**_

No. Ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir siendo ella la que pagaba los platos rotos por la indecisión de Garu. Ya no. Solo que… en ese momento, si se tomó el tiempo para llorar.

Después de todo, ¿No tenía derecho a sentirse así un poco?

" _ **A one woman man…  
A one woman man, uh…uh…."**_


	7. Frío y Caliente

**Frío y Caliente.**

 _"Someone call the doctor...Got a case of a love bi-polar..._

 _Stuck on a roller coaster... Can't get off this ride."_

 _-Katy Perry._

-¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE ABRAS LA MALDITA PUERTA!- gritó con rabia, mientras pegaba con su puño la puerta de la entrada.

-¡Garu, Pucca no está aquí! ¡Así que vete a casa! - respondió Soso, detrás de la puerta.

-¡No me quieras ver la cara de idiota! ¡Sé que ella está ahí adentro contigo! ¡Así que sal ya, Pucca! - gritó el ninja, aún pegando con el puño.

Ya era más de media noche, y la tormenta que azotaba Sooga parecía que no iba a detenerse jamás, pero no se comparaba con la impotencia que Garu sentía.

Una vez que salió disparado de la cafetería a buscar a Pucca, supo que no la encontraría, sin embargo, noto que Soso regresó a la cafetería por alguna razón, y aún cegado por los celos y el rencor, lo siguió en caso de que Ella se encontrará con él.

Notó que Soso entró a la cafetería nuevamente, se tardó cerca de quince minutos y volvió a salir con su saco... Y un abrigo de mujer bastante familiar. Al instante se temió lo peor: que él hubiese encontrado a Pucca, ella lo estuviese esperando en algún sitio y él estuviera recogiendo su abrigo y el suyo para evitar otra escena de drama.

Dejó que se fuera y cinco minutos después de que Soso se fue, entró nuevo a la cafetería a preguntarle a Santa a casi amenazas cuál era el propósito del retorno de Su "adversario". Santa, miedoso, le respondió que Soso había pagado unas cosas aparte de la cuenta y que había recogido su saco y el de Pucca.

Esta información fue suficiente para que volviera a salir echando chispas y dirigirse directo a la casa de Soso, donde él pensaba que se encontraba Pucca ocultándose para que no la encontrara en el Chin- Duda. Para cuando se encaminó directo ahí, dejo que la frustración y la humillación de la cachetada que Pucca le había dado lo dominarán.

Ni siquiera le importó que estaba más que empapado por la lluvia cuando se abalanzó contra la puerta.

-¡Ella no está aquí, imbécil! ¡Así que mejor lárgate o voy a llamar a la Policía! - respondió Soso, ya hasta el límite de su paciencia. Por alguna razón esto sólo hizo enojar más a Garu, quien dio más puñetazos a la puerta.

-¡Este es un asunto de ella y mío! ¡Así que será mejor que abras o voy a tirar la puerta! - le gritó, furioso.

-¡Has lo que te plazca! ¡Ella no está aquí y yo no te voy a abrir la puerta! - respondió Soso, también a gritos.

-¡Bien! ¡Tú lo pediste! - gritó Garu y pegó con ambos puños, antes de bajar por la escaleras de la entrada de la casa de Soso, buscando algo para abrir la puerta.

Sin embargo, aún en el piso mojado vio algo mejor; una piedra. Una bastante grande, pero lo suficientemente pequeña a la vez como para agarrarla con una mano. Garu se agachó a tomarla y se alejó unos metros más de la entrada. Calculó bien la distancia que tenía y entonces vio un blanco fácil. Una de las ventanas que parecía dar a la sala. Echo el brazo hacia atrás, tomando impulso y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas la piedra. Sus habilidades de ninja y su buena puntería hicieron que le diera justo al blanco.

La ventana no se rompió por completo, solo dejo un feo hueco en ella y el resto del cristal se cuarteo... Sin embargo, se escuchó que le había dado a algo más ya adentro de la casa.

-¡Sal, Pucca! ¡Tenemos que hablar! - gritó aún más fuerte y acto seguido, busco más piedras.

No sabía que pensar. Dentro de él sabía que todo ese espectáculo estaba destruyendo su parte honorable y todo lo que le había tomado años conseguir como ninja: paciencia, dignidad, prudencia... Pero, en esos extremos a los que ya se había llegado, decidió enterrar esa voz de la conciencia.

No está pensando con claridad y él lo sabía. Pero era la primera vez; la primera que le decía a Pucca que la amaba, que ella lo rechazaba, que aventaba piedras a casa de un compañero para poder conseguir un poco de atención de ella... Y la primera vez que los celos lo consumían.

Por eso debía hablar con Pucca, explicarle y hacerle entender que lo que dijo no era mentira... Pero si ella se negaba a salir de la casa de Soso (en donde quién sabe que estaba haciendo), bien...

Podía lanzar piedras toda la noche.

* * *

La despertó el sonido y el vibrar de su celular en la mesa de noche. Aún con la cara bocabajo, dio Fuertes palmadas en su buró, buscando a tientas su celular, hasta que dio con el.

Sin moverse y con un leve gruñido, apretó el botón de "contestar" y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja. Ni siquiera le importó ver o no el número.

-¿Diga?- contestó, aún somnolienta y sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Shuny?- respondió una voz masculina al otro lado, la cual supo reconocer al instante. Se enderezó un poco, mirando la pantalla para cerciorarse de quién era y ver la hora. Luego se volvió a pegar el celular a la oreja.

-¿Abyo?- gruñó aún adormecida, se enderezó entonces, tallándose los ojos- Dame una buena razón para no matarte por hablar a las cuatro de la mañana-

-Se trata de Garu- respondió el otro, y entonces la morena notó que realmente se escuchaba preocupado. Se acomodó mejor en la cama y la somnolencia empezó a pasar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Está bien? - preguntó Shuny, aun frotándose los ojos.

-No lo sé. Papá ha estado recibiendo llamadas del vecindario de la casa de Soso, diciendo que Garu está como loco lanzando piedras- explicó Abyo- Hablé con papá para que no fuera a arrestarlo, con la condición de que yo hiciera que se fuera de ahí lo antes posible-

-¿Y por qué me llamas a mí en lugar de ir de una buena vez?- preguntó Shuny, ya también algo preocupada.

-¿Crees que me va a escuchar?- resopló él- Si hay alguien a quien Garu escucha aunque sea un poco eres tú-

Shuny no respondió al instante. Por muy preocupado que él sonara y por muy adormecida que aún estuviera, sabía que tenía razón. Por algo era la mejor amiga de Garu. Sin embargo, había otra razón que el ignoraba y que ella tenía la ligera sospecha de que todo ese drama que Abyo le contaba era porque ya se había dado cuenta del plan que Pucca tenía.

¿Y qué tenía que decir acerca Soso?

Bueno, si ataba bien los cabos y unía que Pucca le había mandado un mensaje esa tarde diciendo que saldría con Soso y que por eso no podrían hacer su "noche de película"... Ya se imaginaba.

Así que, resignada, suspiró cansinamente y apegó más el celular a su oreja.

-¿Dónde estás ahora?- preguntó ella, con cansancio.

-Con Ching, en su casa- respondió Abyo. Sin más, se giró y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, poniéndose en vez de sus pantuflas, sus botines para lluvia.

-Bien. Te veo en casa de Soso. Voy para allá- dijo Shuny, finalmente despabilada. Cortó la llamada y finalmente se levantó a ponerse solo unos jeans y una sudadera negra. Mientras que mascullaba entre dientes- Maldición...-

* * *

Pateó la puerta con fuerza y esta no se rompió de milagro, pero se oyó un feo crujido. Soso solo rebotó sobre ella, intentando sostenerla y no dejar que Garu entrara y se armara otra pelea.

-¡ABRE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!- gritó el ninja, enloquecido, y volvió a patear la puerta, nuevamente sin romperla. Soso solo se apoyó en ella y miró hacia su sala, donde ya había no uno, sino dos cristales rotos.

Pensó que después de un rato Garu entraría en razón y sabría que Pucca no estaba ahí... Pero se equivocó. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana y el ninja seguía rondando su casa como un tigre hambriento, lanzando piedras y maldiciones.

Hubiese llamado a la Policía, pero en realidad no quería hacer el problema más grande y no quería descuidar a Garu, pues este se podría meter o hacer más daños. Así que se dedicó a gritar que Pucca no estaba ahí.

Todo se vino abajo cuando, por alguna razón, Garu notó desde afuera que tenía el saco negro) que Pucca había usado esa noche. Él le explicó a gritos que lo había llevado a casa cuando regresó al Café de Santa por su propio saco... Pero el ninja solo se enfureció más y siguió.

El drama duró horas, y aunque a Soso se le había hecho una larga película de terror donde un psicópata suelto acechaba una casa... Y a Garu ni siquiera le importó el tiempo, el hecho de que estuviese mojado por la tormenta hasta la ropa interior.

-¡Vete! ¡No quiero pelear contigo, Garu! - gritó Soso. El ninja dejó de patear la puerta y se oyeron unas macabras risotadas de su parte.

-Eso es porque sabes que no tendrías una oportunidad- dijo con odio del otro lado, y entonces golpeo nuevamente la madera con fuerza, gruñendo- ¡Ni con ella ni peleando! -

Para este punto Soso ya estaba al límite de su paciencia y luchó internamente para no perder los estribos, abrir la puerta y romperle la mandíbula al ninja.

Pero haría lo que Pucca claramente estaba detestando; adoptar la actitud del ninja. Fuera de juicio, altanero, egoísta... Él no se rebajaría a esa actitud. Así que ni respondió antes esas feas insinuaciones.

Garu, algo molesto por no poder sacar a Soso de la madriguera, ni a Pucca—quien en el fondo sabía que no estaba ahí—, se alejó de la puerta.

Apenas notó que la fea tormenta ya estaba bajando y se había vuelto en una fría brisa, así como también el cielo se empezaba a aclarar un poco, anunciando la mañana. Habría sido una vista bonita de ver, de no ser porque aún buscaba como loco otra piedra.

Y entonces se le ocurrió una mejor idea, aunque claro, era la peor.

Se llevó una mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta de mezclilla que, estaba empapada, y encontró otra estrella ninja. Al parecer entre su locura antes de salir de casa, tomó dos.

Así que decidió sustituir las piedras por la estrella.

Se alejó nuevamente de la entrada, buscando un buen ángulo y optó por darle a la misma ventana que le había dado primero para terminar de reventarla. Activo sus instintos de de ninja y colocó la filosa estrella entre sus dedos.

Entrecerró los ojos y segundos antes de tirarla, vio como la figura de Soso, quien lo buscaba desde adentro, se asomó por el cristal... Esto último no le impidió mover el brazo para lanzarla así tuviera que rebanar a su "adversario".

Y de no ser porque el destino prefirió evitarlo, seguramente lo hubiera hecho.

-¡NO!- una voz femenina sacudió las calles y antes de que Garu pudiera reaccionar, Shuny llegó y con un ágil movimiento, tomó su muñeca y le desvió el brazo justo cuando lanzó la estrella, la cual fue a parar a unos arbustos cercanos.

Garu parpadeó y reaccionó segundos después frente a la pequeña figura de Shuny y las de Abyo y Ching, quienes venían justo atrás de ella.

La morena tomó al ninja de los hombros y lo sacudió, como si hubiese perdido el juicio, y si hasta ese momento el había tenido el control de la situación, en esos instantes la reacción de su amiga le hacía sentir la clase de miedo de un niño frente a su madre luego de hacer una travesura.

-¿ESTAS LOCO O QUE DEMONIOS TE OCURRE?- le espetó Shuny, haciéndole vibrar los hombros.- ¡Pudiste herir a alguien!-

Era la segunda vez que le decían eso en unas horas y parecía que hasta ese momento él lo había entendido.

-Oh, hermano...- susurró Abyo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza al ver los daños en la propiedad de Soso. Shuny se detuvo para voltear también al igual que Ching y ver los vidrios rotos y más piedrazos en la casa.

-¿Qué demonios estabas pensando, Garu?- le espetó la morena, empujándolo, solo así pareció reaccionar el ninja, quien frunció el ceño.

-¡Pucca está ahí adentro!- le grito, apuntando hacia la puerta- ¡Y no me moveré de aquí hasta que salga!-

-Y... ¿Cómo sabes que ella está en casa de Soso? - preguntó Abyo, enarcando una ceja.

-Vi como él recogía el saco de Pucca luego de que ella salió del Café ... ¡Así que sé que está ahí! - volvió a decir perdiendo los estribos y fulminó con la mirada la casa. Los chicos se vieron entre sí, preguntándose si su amigo no había perdido la cordura, hasta que Ching sacudió la cabeza.

-Vale. Garu, creo que deberías calmarte y...-

-¡No, Ching!- le interceptó el, al borde de los nervios.- No puedo dejar que ella se quede ahí... No con el- de repente la voz se le quebró a Garu y sus amigos lo miraron con algo de pena.

Habían visto al ninja de muchas maneras, pero jamás lo vieron con ese aspecto tan... Derrotado. Tan mal. Así que, Shuny fue más inteligente y, al igual que Ching, trato de hablar calmada.

-Viejo, estamos aquí porque los vecinos han llamado al padre de Abyo. Y él le rogó que nos dejara venir por ti para no echarte a las mazmorras- explicó Shuny.

-Y si no hacemos que te vayas... ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que voy a quedar frente a papá? - rezongó Abyo. Garu lo miró, algo apenado y bajó entonces la vista al suelo, cayendo en cuenta de que actuó de la manera más estúpida posible.

Si bien el asunto del saco tenía algo de sentido, sabían en el fondo que Pucca no estaba ahí. Lo sabían porque pese a que los tres había llamado varias veces a su celular, ella no contestó y de estar en casa de Soso, seguro le hubiera hablando a alguno por ayuda.

Y Garu también lo sabía. Solo que... Nunca se había sentido así de impotente y por ello sintió la necesidad de desquitarse con alguien... ¿Y quién era mejor que el sujeto por el que Pucca casi lo deja?

Miró hacia la propiedad de Soso y supo entonces la magnitud de su estupidez y su impotencia. Las cosas se habían salido de control... O más bien, él las había sacado de control.

Se giró a sus amigos y sintió pena por todos ellos; por Abyo, a quien había puesto en una situación bastante comprometedora con su padre. Con Ching, apenado de que fuera arrastrada a todo ello y con Shuny... Porque le daba molestias aun cuando también había sido víctima de su temperamento.

-Vale ya, hombre- dijo la morena, con voz suave y acarició su mano- Vamos a casa-

Garu miró sus enormes ojos verdes y entonces dio por terminado todo ello. Ahora en vez de impotencia, sentía vergüenza por haber montado tal espectáculo. Así que agacho la cabeza como un niño regañado y asintió. Shuny sonrió un poco, aliviada al igual que Abyo y Ching por hacerlo entrar en razón.

Pero luego, apretó su mano y su sonrisa se borró cuando pudo atención a su temperatura.

-¿Pero qué...?- extrañada, tomó por sorpresa al ninja cuando le dio una palmada en la frente, dejando su mano ahí- Garu... Estás ardiendo en fiebre-

-¿Qué?- dijo Ching, extrañada. Abyo dio un paso al frente y Shuny dejó que ahora él le pudiera la mano en la frente.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó entre sorprendido y preocupado- Tiene razón, viejo. Podría freír día huevos sobre tu cabeza-

-Ja, ja...- dijo el ninja, sin gracia y apartando la mano de Abyo. - ¡Ashu!- y luego estornudó.

La verdad había pensado que se trataba de su ataque de ira, pero ahora que sus amigos lo reconocían, empezaba a sentirse realmente débil. No le extrañaba, pues estuvo toda la noche mojándose gracias a la tormenta.

-Vamos- dijo Ching con desaprobación. Fue así como tanto ella como Shuny sujetaron a Garu de ambos brazos, mientras que Abyo iba adelante de ellas. Por primera vez, el ninja sintió la calidez de sus amigas y echó un último vistazo a la casa de Soso.

No le sorprendió ver que este estaba al pie de la ventana, mirando cómo se lo llevaban. Tenía el ceño fruncido y claramente lo miraba con molestia. Pero Garu no se dejó intimidar, e hizo lo único que podía estando con sus amigas colgadas a sus brazos; mirarlo con más odio.

Y si las miradas matasen, Soso habría estado más que muerto.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos sintió todo el peso de lo que seguramente había sido la peor noche de toda su vida. Oyó como la leve lluvia mañanera golpeaba su ventana y no sentía las piernas, tuvo que ayudarse de sus brazos para darse la vuelta y mirar el techo.

Y entonces recapituló todo lo que había vivido la noche anterior.

Soso le había hecho una declaración y ella estuvo a nada de aceptarla y besarlo, Garu llegó y casi se desató una pelea entre ellos, finalmente enfrentó al amor de su vida, quien la besó por la fuerza antes de ser abofeteado por ella y luego regresó a a casa corriendo, para luego tener una fea caída... Literal.

Oh, sí... Y Garu había dicho que la amaba.

Suspiró y se frotó los ojos, los cuales los tenía hinchados de tanto llorar. La verdad era que casi no había podido dormir, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido y con una pregunta terroríficas cruzándole por la cabeza... ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

La propuesta de Soso no la había tomado por sorpresa, pero lo de Garu simplemente no lo podía concebir.

Pensó con tristeza que, tiempo atrás, la declaración del ninja habría sido la noticia más feliz que tendría. Pensó que finalmente podría tener la clase de relación con el que siempre había soñado... Y no fue así. Al contrario, eso la había hundido tanto porque ya no sabía si ahora podría corresponderle a Garu... En caso de que sus palabras fueran verdad.

Se tocó los labios y se decepcionó al recordar el tremendo beso que le había metido. Siempre quiso que el primer beso que Garu le diera fuera perfecto, o al menos no una serie de jalones que terminarían en bofetada.

Suspiró y miro su despertador; eran apenas las seis y cuarto de la mañana y el sol no daba señales de que saldría en ningún momento. Y luego miró su celular boca bajo en su mesita de noche.

Este había estado sonando toda la noche, otra de las razones por las cuales no había podido dormir. Y aunque no vio ni contestó nada, lo apagó para darse un momento de paz. Pero supo que ese momento nunca había llegado en realidad y prendió entonces su celular.

Casi se le salen los ojos cuando vio la cantidad de mensajes y llamadas que tenía.

Llamadas: cuarenta y ocho; veinticinco de Garu, diez de Soso, cinco de Shuny, cinco de Ching, una de Destiny y dos de Abyo.

Pero eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió, sino la cantidad de mensajes que tenía y la clase de estos; más de la mitad eran de Garu y los otros eran de la histeria de sus amigos.

 _"Pucca, sé que estás en casa de Soso. Así que sal, tenemos que hablar."_

-Garu.

"Pucca, ya rompí dos vidrios de la casa y no dudaré en romper un tercero. Sal a hablar. Tengo que hacerte ver que lo que te digo es verdad."

-Garu.

 _"Pucca, perdona... No estabas en casa de Soso. Te prometo que le pagaré los vidrios rotos... Bueno no, la verdad no. Aun así, espero que podamos hablar. Te amo."_

-Garu.

 _"Pucca, hola. Garu está aquí y ya rompió un vidrio. Ya le dije que no estás conmigo y no me cree. Tengo miedo de que vaya a... Rompió otro. Bueno, creo que le llamaré a alguien más y veré qué hacer. Dulces sueños."_

-Soso.

 _"¡Pucca! ¡Te he estado marcando como loca! ¡Garu perdió la cabeza! ¡Llámame en cuanto veas esto!"_

-Shuny.

" _Pucca, ya me enteré de que Garu parece haber perdido el juicio. Abyo, Shuny y yo ya vamos por el... Pero necesito que contestes. Estoy muy preocupada y no sé lo que está pasando. Por favor responde, espero que todo esté bien y… no es que no me importe, pero prefiero que tú me cuentes. Seguramente ambos tienen su versión."._

-Ching.

 _"Pucca... Oye, necesito que respondas. Ching y Shuny te han estado marcando. No sé que pase, pero llamaron a mi padre de que Garu está aventando rocas a la casa de Soso. Y la verdad estoy preocupado por él porque nunca antes había hecho eso. Espero respondas, ¿Vale? Aunque ya me imagino que es por lo que hablamos el otro día. Tenemos que hablar._

-Abyo.

 _"Pucca, olvidaste tu chaqueta o lo que sea en la cafetería. Soso volvió por ella y él la tiene. Espero estés bien."_

-Destiny.

 _"Pucca, te mando esto para decirte que Tobe y yo fuimos los que le avisaos a Garu donde y con quién estabas. Espero nos disculpes, no pensamos que las cosas se pondrían así y espero todo mejore. Nuevamente, perdona."_

-Chief.

Pucca esto, Pucca el otro... ¡Vaya que estaba harta de todo ese asunto!

Le sorprendieron algunos mensajes y otros no tanto, como en el caso de Chief. No era que lo esperara con certeza, pero se esperaba que ella o Tobe dijeran algo al respecto. Por otro lado, le sorprendían bastante los mensajes que Soso y Garu le habían mandado. Parecía que su partida del café no había sido el método más efectivo para que se calmaran las cosas. Al contrario, todo se había ido de sus manos al grado de que la propiedad de Soso había sido dañada y Garu, tal y como lo especificaron sus amigos, había perdido la cabeza.

¿En que estaba pensando el ninja? Francamente le sorprendía la actitud de Garu ante la situación… Y ciertamente estaba muy preocupada por todos. Por sus amigos por haberse ya metido en todo ese drama, por Soso por ser el más afectado en medio de todo eso… y por el ninja, porque realmente no sabía la razón. Ni de su declaración, ni del beso, ni de esa locura.

Por un instante le cruzó por la cabeza que, efectivamente, la amaba. Que le había costado darse cuenta durante todos esos años de la realidad… Pero entonces, todo se le vino abajo. ¿Realmente la amaba? Más bien parecía que estaba encaprichado con la idea y que ahora él no podía soltarla. Pensó seriamente si no estaba enfermo y había desarrollado alguna clase de "masoquismo agudo" o "crisis de bipolaridad", con lo raro que era… no descartaba de ser una posibilidad.

Dejó el celular, sin ánimos de responder todavía y se frotó la cara. Necesitaba un tiempo sin ruido, ella sola, y pensar las cosas. Se enderezó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama como pudo, dándose cuenta de que estaba entumecida y de que sus pies estaban irritados y muy hinchados… Necesitarían años de tratamiento para volver a ser suaves como eran. También notó que tenía ambas rodillas raspadas por la caída y bufó. Lo que faltaba.

Se levantó y se quitó el pijama, la cual apenas y se había puesto antes de dejarse caer en su cama. Se dirigió al baño con una toalla y ya ahí se miró al espejo. Poco le faltó para gritar al ver su reflejo. El cabello enmarañado en feos nudos, los ojos irritados e hinchados de tanto llorar, la boca seca… Hasta sus mejillas parecían haber perdido color. Le dolía horrible la cabeza, así que abrió la gaveta del espejo y tomo un analgésico y se lo tragó en seco.

Abrió el paso de la regadera y el agua caliente empezó a salir. Suspiró aliviada cuando se metió y sintió la calidez en su espalda. Necesitaba relajarse. Necesitaba platearse su vida sentimental entera. Necesitaba alejarse un poco acerca de Garu y sus pensamientos… Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para ella.

Así que por mucho que todos estuviesen buscándola para arreglar las cosas, por mucho que necesitaran de ella en esos momentos, consideró en ser egoísta en las próximas horas, por no decir cobarde.

Pero en ese momento, nada ni nadie le evitarían tener una buena ducha caliente.

* * *

-Bien, viejo, ya llegamos. Seguro te sentirás mejor estando en casa…- dijo Abyo, abriendo la puerta corrediza de Garu, pero tan pronto eso sucedió, la expresión de todos fue de sorpresa cuando vieron el interior de la casa del ninja- Oh, viejo…-

La casa estaba totalmente deshecha. O no totalmente, pero al menos si era un desastre total. Muebles rotos, cristales, ropa sucia con limpia regada, Mio en uno de los sofás fuera de su lugar lamiéndose una de sus patitas… Oh, si. Era el hogar de alguien quien había sido saqueado o que había perdido la cordura.

Sin embargo, y aunque pudo dar una explicación coherente, Garu no dijo nada. En realidad, no había cruzado palabra con ninguno de ellos, inclusive aun cuando Ching y Shuny seguían atadas como koalas a sus brazos. Solo tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, pensando en todas las equivocaciones que había tenido en una noche.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- preguntó Abyo, entrando el primero, seguido de las chicas y Garu- Parece como si hubiesen asaltado tu casa unos ninjas, hermano.-

Garu no le contestó, solo dejó que Ching lo guiara hasta uno de los sofás, mientras que Shuny, ya separada de él, se paseaba por la casa con Abyo mirando los destrozos, y sintiendo algo de pena por su amigo. Si bien el lugar estaba hecho un completo desastre, debía de haber una razón lógica, aunque su amigo no se las quisiera decir.

No fue hasta que Shuny dio con el espejo roto que había. Miró con seriedad su rostro, distorsionado claro, por los quiebres. Se quitó el gorro de su sudadera y entonces notó como habían varios trozos de vidrio bajo sus botas… Y con ellos algo de sangre en el piso. Volteó a ver a Garu, quien seguía inexpresivo, sentado en el sofá y notó entonces la mano vendada de Garu. Y entonces ató los cabos.

Abyo estaba equivocado; no habían sido unos ninjas los que habían saqueado el lugar… Había sido solo uno.

-¿Tu hiciste esto, Garu?- le preguntó y se acercó a él. Ching miró a su amiga, vio al espejo detrás de ella y luego vio la mano del ninja… Y también ató los cabos. Hasta ese momento, sabían que él estaba realmente mal… Pero, al notar como se había hecho daño y a su casa, luego de que lo conocían prácticamente de por vida, les hizo saber que Garu no solo estaba mal, furioso o enojado… Estaba hundido.

El ninja no respondió, solo estaba ahí en el sillón, apoyado con los codos en sus rodillas y la cabeza gacha. Ching, quien era la más cercana a él, ni siquiera le podía ver los ojos. Ella y Abyo intercambiaron unas miradas, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer. Hasta que Shuny se puso delante del ninja, quien no pareció inmutarse… Sin embargo, reconocían la actitud de la morena en ese momento: ya estaba harta.

-Garu… ¿Tu hiciste eso?- le volvió a preguntar, como si se tratase de un niño terco, sin embargo, tampoco respondió. Molesta, Shuny trató de agarrar su mano herida para revisarla, pero el ninja fue más rápido y esta vez no dejó que se la alcanzara, así que la apartó y los miró, furioso.

-¡LARGO!- les gritó, fue tanto así que Ching dio un salto del sofá y Shuny retrocedió. Tanto como la pelinegra como Abyo se miraron, pensando que quizás era lo que el ninja necesitaba… Pero la morena no dio pie, y en vez de sentirse cohibida por el gritó de su amigo, solo frunció el ceño, y como una madre regañona, tomó nuevamente la muñeca de Garu, quien dio un alarido de dolor.

-¡Auch! ¡Pero que te ocurr….!- empezó a quejarse él, pero Shuny solo tiró un poco de su mano y lo encaró muy de cerca.

-Escúchame, idiota. No estamos aquí por puro gusto, placer o porque nos apetezca molestarte. Estamos aquí para ayudarte. El padre de Abyo te iba a arrestar y nosotros vimos que no fuese así, te hemos traído a casa y te vamos a cuidar. Podrás tratar a Pucca como te venga en gana, pero en lo que a mi concierne, a Abyo, Ching y a mí nos vas a dejar estar aquí y echarte una mano, porque si algo mas llega a pasar… Yo misma me encargaré de traer a la policía… ¿Te quedo claro?- dijo ella, con los dientes apretados… Y entonces la expresión de Garu se había vuelto a una completamente nerviosa y miedosa, así como las de Abyo y Ching… Sin embargo, sabían que su amiga tenía razón.

Todos ya habían tenido suficiente y Shuny había sido, tal y como había dicho Abyo, la única que pudo hacer entrar en razón a Garu. La morena soltó al ninja y se enderezó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Ching, ¿Crees que puedas preparar té caliente y fideos instantáneos? - preguntó Shuny. Entonces la aludida parpadeó y se dirigió a la cocina de Garu.

-Claro. Si Garu tiene en su cocina lo necesario, si- dijo ella.

-Bien. Abyo…- dijo, y tras una serie de miradas algo desafiantes por parte del ninja y ella, Shuny se giró a su amigo- Tu y yo nos vamos a encargar de arreglar este desastre. ¿Vale?- dijo. Abyo asintió y se quitó la chaqueta que traía, para comenzar a trabajar.

-No necesito que hagan esto por mi. No soy un niño de doce años…- refunfuñó el ninja. Shuny se quitó también su chaqueta, dejando ver una blusa de tirantes negra que usaba para dormir, y se puso manos a la obra.

-No. Pero vaya que pareces uno, viejo- dijo, dejando su sudadera junto a la de Abyo, mientras que ya se escuchaba en la cocina como Ching estaba buscando las cosas necesarias para trabajar. Garu solo la fulminó con la mirada, mientras que tanto su amigo como su amiga soltaban unas risitas-Ahora, corre a darte un baño de agua caliente. Nosotros nos encargaremos…-

Garu quiso replicar algo más, pero entonces supo que no tenía ya ni voz ni palabra. Conocía a Shuny, y si no se calmaba, era capaz de llamar realmente a la policía. Y no quería empeorar más las cosas de lo que ya había hecho, así que, sin más, se levantó con un gruñido, comenzando a sentir el peso de sus mojadas ropas y se dirigió como un chiquillo a su habitación, bajo la mirada de su amiga, quien tenía los brazos cruzados.

Una vez que la puerta del cuarto de Garu se cerró, Abyo y Ching rieron un poco, para que el moreno dijera:

-Compadezco al pobre hombre que se enamoré de ti, Shuny-

Shuny rodó los ojos y sonrió divertida. Ella también pensaba lo mismo.

* * *

Se secó el cabello cuidadosamente con una toalla, ya vestida con unos jeans negros y un suéter rojo que se deslizaba por uno de sus hombros.

La ducha le había resultado bastante relajante y estaba pensando en acostarse y esta vez sí dormía de nuevo... Pero eso podía implicar volver a inmiscuir en sus pensamientos más profundos. Por ello, decidió ocuparse en otra cosa.

Prendió su laptop y se dispuso a ver su bandeja de correo electrónico. Tenía varios mensajes diversos, pero entre ellos abundaban más los de su madre...

Sonrió de manera inmediata con nostalgia cuando vio que en la bandeja la mayoría de emails decían "De: Mao Yang". Sin pensarlo, abrió el primer correo de ella, el cual eran una serie de fotografías... En Grecia. Pasó una por una, en donde su madre se veía feliz en las playas celestes de ese lugar junto a su esposo Zeng.

Zeng era el nuevo esposo de su madre, un buen hombre que había conocido hacía seis años, poco después de la muerte de su padre y hacía dos años que se había casado con su madre.

La verdad era que, aunque Pucca lo conocía de pocas veces, sabía que era un buen esposo, pues su madre tenía un brillo muy peculiar en su mirada cuando lo conoció aún después de haber quedado viuda con ella siendo una pequeña. Así que no podría estar enfadada si su madre era feliz.

Un último archivo salió de entre las fotos; era un video. La madre de Pucca estaba hablando a la cámara y Zeng estaba a su lado, con la barbilla recostada en su hombro. Llevaban chalecos salvavidas y aún con el movimiento de la imagen, notó que estaban en una especie de yate.

Sin pensarlo, dio clic y lo reprodujo:

-Hola, cielo. Estamos en Grecia ahora. Espero estés bien, querida... Te extrañamos muchísimo. Espero que algún día puedas venir aquí, es hermoso... Solo ve este paisaje- le dijo ella con voz dulce y giró la cámara para que viera.

En efecto, estaba el ancho mar griego extendiéndose, y aún en vídeo de veía impresionante. Pucca sonrió, al borde de las lagrimas porque su mamá fuese tan feliz. Luego de unos segundo de ese maravilloso paisaje, la camada giró y nuevamente presentó el feliz rostro de su madre.

-No tienes idea de cómo me gustaría que estuvieras aquí tomando el sol conmigo, linda. Espero estés bien y que tus tíos también lo estén, dales mis saludos... Te amo- dijo su madre y luego se congeló el vídeo.

Pucca solo miró por unos segundos la imagen congelada de la sonrisa de su madre y tocó la pantalla, con las lágrimas en las mejillas. Si, estaba ya de por sí sentimental, pero aún así realmente la extrañaba.

En ese momento, realmente le hubiese gustado tener su consejo maternal. No era que no tuviera un consejo femenino, pues ahí estaban sus amigas, pero ninguna de ellas se podía igualar al cariño de su mamá.

Se limpió las lágrimas y cerró el correo para ver otros más. La mayoría eran de su madre e incluso encontró dos de Zeng mandándole saludos. Y entonces encontró un correo de Soso, abajo de todos esos. La fecha era de una semana atrás antes de que el hubiese llegado y, ya picada por la curiosidad, lo abrió.

Eran un par de fotos de él. En una salia con una mujer de rasgos africanos; ambos estaban sobre un tejido tradicional, sonriendo hacia la cámara. La segunda foto era de él, dando víveres y demás a una minoría, todas estas personas a su alrededor sonriendo... Al igual que el.

Y anexo a las fotos venía un pequeño texto:

 _"¡Pucca! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero he estado en lugares tan recónditos que ni siquiera había señal. Tienes que saber que estoy muy bien y en una semana regresaré. Muero por verte a ti y a los demás. Te mando un abrazo enorme y nos vemos hasta entonces."_

-Soso.

Pucca miró las fotos nuevamente después de leer y se dejó caer en el respaldo de su silla, mirando el teclado.

Maldición. Su madre en Grecia y Soso ayudando a las personas le hicieron sentirse como la persona más egoísta y patética de la existencia. Claro, tenía mal de amores... Pero todo eso lo la estaba atando... Todo eso no la dejaba continuar.

Pensó en Ching y en Abyo, ambos habían regresado por su iniciativa; Ching al reconocer que aún estaba enamorada de él y Abyo por tomar cartas en el asunto. Luego vino Shuny a su cabeza: no tenía a sus padres cerca y parecía que su independencia le daba cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

Y Soso... Era un gran chico. Era la clase de chico que cualquiera chica querría. La clase de chico que había viajado para ayudar a los menos afortunados y que la curiosidad por el mundo y las personas eran parte de su encanto... Y se había ido a enamorar de ella.

Y luego estaba Garu, quien a sus quince años había logrado recuperar su honor y ser una de las personas más respetadas de la aldea aún a su corta edad. Y ella... ¡No hacía nada con su vida!

Si, de acuerdo, el Chin- Duda sería suyo algún día, cuando sus tíos ya no pudiesen hacerse cargo por la edad... Pero lo cierto era que ni siquiera se había preocupado por aprender algo acerca de ese trabajo. Era la camarera porque debía serlo y ayudar en casa y a sus tíos... Sin embargo no era como si le hubiese dedicado el suficiente tiempo a lo que siempre le gustó hacer desde que su padre vivía: cocinar.

Todo porque había invertido su tiempo en... En Garu.

El pensamiento no solo le entristeció, sino que también le enojó. Y no estaba enojada con el ninja por eso, sino con ella misma... Por todo el tiempo que se permitió desperdiciar buscando algo sin adquirir nada.

Cerró el correo de Soso y la bandeja de entrada y puso un CD que Dada le había prestado y al instante lo quitó. Era pura música romántica y baladas melosas. No quería nada de eso por el momento, así que puso su propia lista de reproducción y una a una fueron pasando las canciones.

Mientras tanto, se dedicó a ordenar su habitación y poner en el cesto de ropa sucia el bonito vestido rojo de anoche que aún estaba empapado.

Se curó con blanditas adhesivas las rodillas luego de poner algo de alcohol. Justo cuando lo hacía, su lista arrojó una canción que quedaba como anillo al dedo _: Hot'n Cold_ de _Katy Perry._ Era la canción más pegadiza y por primera vez le puso atención a la letra.

" _ **You change your mind…Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you P.M.S…Like a bitch, I would know…**_

 _ **And you over think…Always speak cryptically  
I should know that you're no good for me…"**_

Oh si. Garu era la persona más bipolar de la existencia. De un momento podía estar haciendo tonterías con Abyo y al otro estar tan serio que aburría. Un día podía estar de buen humor y al otro estar sonriente... Un día podía no amarla y al otro...hacerlo.

Gruñó y se dirigió con violencia al computador, abrió una carpeta de fotos de hacía un año, cuando celebraron el primer cumpleaños de Shuny en la aldea y cuando aún estaba Soso.

" _ **Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no…**_

 _ **You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down…"  
**_

Todos estaban felices en las fotos, bailando, comiendo... Incluso Chin y Abyo quienes en ese entonces no estaban en sus mejores días... Luego reparó en Garu. Serio, frío...como si lo hubiesen obligado a ir incluso cuando se trataba de su mejor amiga... Y se detuvo entonces en una foto.

Estaban Shuny, Soso y Ching sonriendo ante la cámara, Abyo estaba a un lado de ellos, con gesto desprevenido mientras comía pastel y Garu y ella estaban al otro lado... Ella estaba tratando de besar su mejilla y el solo tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, evitando a toda costa ese beso.

" _ **You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
**_

 _ **We fight we break up  
We kiss we make up…"**_

Pucca miró su cara de asco, su repulsión hacia ella y entonces los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente. Garu no la había querido jamás y le había dicho que la amaba en un inútil intento de aun mantenerse atados… Luego pensó que esto no tenía mucha lógica. El ninja no era de esos chicos que decían las cosas por decir, así que solo le quedaban dos opciones: creerle a sus palabras o pensar que definitivamente él la odiaba o le tenía resentimiento, al grado de que no aceptaba dejarla ir tan fácil.

Y ambas razones volvían a lo mismo: Frio y Caliente.

" _ **You, you don't really wanna stay no  
You, but you don't really wanna go  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no…"**_

Suspiró, más que triste, harta de todo eso.. Ya era hora de tomar las riendas de su vida, y no solo con Garu, sino en general… Así que se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió al computador… _ **  
**_

 _ **You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down…**_

Apagó la música que tenía y entonces miró su celular. En la pantalla solo tenía un mensaje más de Ching, quien decía que en cuanto pudiera se comunicase con ella. Enarcó una ceja ante ello y deslizó la notificación para luego dirigirse a la lista de sus contactos.

Arreglaría su vida, y comenzaría por hacer tres llamadas. Así que luego de localizar el primer número, el cual no solo le ayudaría a reestablecerse, sino que también ablandaría un poco ese sentimiento de nostalgia familiar tan inmensa. Se pegó el teléfono a la oreja, luego de haber marcado el llamar y espero pacientemente los tonos… Hasta que finalmente un voz femenina, dulce y que pareció calentar todo su corazón, respondió.

-¿Diga?-. Y ella con un nudo en la garganta, también contestó.

-Hola, mamá…-

* * *

Habían logrado calmar a la fiera, aunque sea por un par de horas.

Garu había salido de la ducha, envuelto en unos jeans y una sudadera negra, y en ese momento estaba en el sillón, bebiendo un té caliente de hojas de junco que Ching amablemente le había preparado, además de un plato de fideos instantáneos que le cayeron de maravilla. Estaba envuelto en una cobija, y estaba viendo como tanto Abyo como Shuny terminaban de poner todo en orden, mientras que la novia de su amiga hacia unos emparedados para ellos.

Le tomó por sorpresa cuando Shuny se acercó a él con un vaso de agua y unas píldoras. Él levantó su vista hacia ella, aun enfurruñado porque le estuviese dando órdenes, pero supo que como agradecimiento por poner en orden su vida y su casa, se lo debía.

-Tómatelas. Te harán sentir mejor y te ayudaran para el resfriado- le dijo, aun tendiéndole las píldoras en una mano y el vaso en otras. El ninja se la quedó mirando unos instantes, y finalmente las tomó, se las metió a la boca y luego tomo abundante agua, hasta saciarse. Le entregó el vaso vacío a Shuny y ella lo dejó en la mesita de la sala, mientras que se sentaba en otro sillón, delante de él.

-Bien. Espero que puedas mantener el orden, viejo, al menos por las siguientes horas- dijo Abyo, sacudiéndose las manos en su pantalón y sentándose junto a su amigo, segundos después llegó Ching, con un plato lleno de emparedados, dejándolos encima de la mesita también. - ¡Oh, preciosa! ¡Eso huele increíble! - dijo, dándole gracias con eso a su novia, quien sonrió complacida y se sentó en el sillón pequeño. Abyo, contento, fue el primero en agarrar uno.

-Garu… ¿Podrías decirnos que fue lo que sucedió? - dijo Shuny, yendo al grano directamente. Garu la miró por unos segundos, al igual que Ching y Abyo, pero luego estos dos, posaron su mirada en el ninja, esperando una respuesta. Él solo dejó su té en la mesita y apoyo nuevamente sus codos en sus rodillas, meditando si sería una buena idea o no decirles a sus amigos la verdad.

Sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, aunque no lo quisiera admitir frente a ellos, prefería ser sincero, así como lo fue con él mismo la noche anterior. Y prefería eso a que salieran y todos les dijeran sus versiones, porque siendo realistas, media aldea debía saber ya que había ocurrido y se le hacía injusto que las personas más cercanas tanto a él como a Pucca no supieran. Y francamente le sorprendía. Le sorprendía que ella no le hubiese contado a Ching o a Shuny ya que eran sus mejores amigas.

La idea de que efectivamente no quería saber nada de él, le rompió un poco más el corazón.

-Tobe me llamó anoche- respondió, apenas con un hilo de voz. Ching y Shuny se miraron y Abyo frunció el ceño.

-¿Y entonces no tendrías que haber lanzado piedras a la casa de Tobe y no de Soso?- inquirió Abyo, enarcando una ceja. Garu suspiró y miró a su amigo.

-Tobe no fue el problema. El problema fue que me informó que Pucca estaba con Soso en el Café de Santa, y cuando llegué… Ellos… Ellos…- de repente, toda la ira que había estado resintiendo afloró, y apretó los puños- ¡Ellos estaban ahí! ¡Bailando juntos y a nada de besarse! - rugió, bastante enojado y luego bajó la cabeza.

Shuny, quien se hallaba con los brazos cruzados y acomodada en el respaldo del sillón, se miró con los otros dos, quienes parecían sorprendidos por el detonador del ninja.

-Eh... No entiendo...- dijo Abyo, al cabo de un rato y no muy seguro de lo que el ninja decía. Shuny y Ching se miraron entre ellas, sabiendo de sobra a que se refería Garu cuando hablaba de todo eso y un rastro de culpabilidad les embargó. - Viejo, hace unos días me dijiste que el día en que Pucca saliera de tu vida… Serías la persona más feliz del universo- continuó su amigo.

El ninja levantó la vista hacia él, pero entonces notó la conversación de miradas entablada por sus amigas... Y sospechó al instante.

-¿Que fue eso?- preguntó él. Ching y Shuny dieron un respingo y rompieron la conexión para ver a su amigo algo culpables.

-¿Que?- pregunto, Ching, haciéndose la desentendida.

-Esas miradas... ¿Que fue eso? - repitió Garu. Las chicas se miraron nuevamente entre ellas y solo suspiraron, desviando las miradas al saber que no lo podían engañar... Y como era de esperarse, el logró atar los cabos en segundos. - ¿Ustedes lo sabían? -

Ching y Shuny se miraron, preguntándose si sería una buena idea fingir nuevamente o decir la verdad, pero lo cierto era que ninguna de las dos era buena mentirosa, así que La morena resopló y la otra suspiró resignada.

-Si, lo sabíamos- respondió, apenada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?- preguntó Garu, enfadado y mirando a ambas de manera acusadora. Ching estaba a punto de disculparse, pero Shuny le arrebató la palabra, mirando con desaprobación a su amigo.

-¿Y que se supone que te íbamos a decir Garu?- respondió ella, a la defensiva- ¿Qué Pucca estaba decidida a olvidarte de una manera u otra? Ambos son nuestros amigos, y el mejor lado que podemos tomar es ninguno.-

-Él si me dijo- dijo Garu, señalando a Abyo, quien dio un respingo.

-Hombre, pero no pensé que te pondrías de esa manera. De hecho, pensé que estabas más que contento con la noticia- se respaldó el otro.

-¡Por supuesto que no estaba contento! ¿Crees que me gusta la idea de que Pucca este con otro sujeto que no sea yo?- explotó nuevamente Garu, Abyo bailó la mirada, recordando todas la ocasiones en las que el ninja había dicho y afirmado que le hubiese gustado que otro chico llegase para quitarse a la pelinegra de encima.

-¡Si!- respondió su amigo, recordándole con ello que efectivamente él había dado esa imagen. Garu solo bufó. -Y siéndote honesto, no sé cuál es tu problema conque Pucca salga con Soso ahora…-

-El problema Abyo, es que yo la amo- dijo Garu, finalmente y lanzando un largo suspiro. Los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos y se miraron entre ellos. Era la primera vez en todos los años que conocían al ninja que lo decía de manera tan… abierta, sin temor a lo que pensaran, y lo más duro, de manera tan honesta y decisiva. - Y anoche se lo dije…- agregó él.

Ching se llevó las manos a la boca, por la impresión, mientras que su amigo lo miraba como si no lo conociera y Shuny lo miraba de la misma manera; con impresión y sin poder creérselo. Realmente los tres se habían quedado de piedra. Ahora entendían porqué tanto drama por parte de él… Eran emociones que nunca había sabido controlar.

-Y ella… ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Ching, ahora sabiendo de sobra porque razón Pucca no respondía ni nada… Seguramente tenía mucho que meditar.

-Dijo que no me creía- respondió Garu, con suma tristeza y bajando la mirada. - Luego de eso intentó irse…Y yo… Yo la detuve y no supe otra cosa más que hacer que… que besarla-

-¿QUÉ?- preguntó Abyo, mirándolo igual de incrédulo que las dos chicas- ¿¡Besaste a Pucca!?-

-Si, Abyo… Besé a Pucca- respondió Garu, algo exasperado de tener que repetir esa difícil parte- Y luego ella me abofeteó…Literalmente. Después salió corriendo y fui tras ella y Soso, porque el salió primero a buscarla…, pero no la encontré. Regresé solo para ver que Soso también lo hacía, salió con su saco y el de ella y deduje que estaría en su casa…-

-¿Y no se te ocurrió mejor idea que ir a lanzar rocas a la casa de Soso cuando Pucca ni siquiera estaba ahí?- dijo Shuny, en tono de ironía. Garu solo la fulminó con la mirada.

-Dime si no se lo merecía- respondió él, igual que un niñato.

-No- respondió Shuny, sin cohibirse- Sabes en el fondo que ella no estaba ahí. -

-¡Bueno, si!- admitió el ninja, apretando los puños- ¿Pero que se supone que hiciera? ¿Dejar que Soso se fuera con ella así de simple? -

-Garu… No creo que ella ni siquiera se vaya a ir con él- intervino Ching, con voz calmada. Garu la miró, y supo que podía confiar en sus palabras; no por nada había sido la mejor amiga de Pucca durante tantos años- Piénsalo por un momento lo difícil que ha de ser para ella. Quiere olvidarte y de repente tú le cambias todo el plan… No me imagino lo que ella debe de estar sintiendo ahora-

-Tiene razón, Garu- dijo Abyo, adjuntando su opinión a la de su novia- La vez que hablé con Pucca al respecto me decía que estaba cansada de todo esto y no la puedo culpar- mencionó, haciendo una mueca.

-Yo sinceramente no creo que estés enamorado de ella… Ni que la ames, ni mucho más…- dijo Shuny con frialdad, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Garu miró con sorpresa la acusación de su amiga e incluso Ching y Abyo la miraron igual, algo sorprendidos por su falta de tacto.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó, Garu, con rabia.

-La verdad- dijo ella, sin inmutarse de todas esas miradas de desaprobación- Pienso que más bien estás encaprichado con ella. Si no es tuya no será de nadie más. Y que egoísta e infantil es eso de tu parte- continuó ella, echándole más sal a la herida. Garu se levantó del sofá, dejando atrás la manta que cubría sus hombros y encaró a Shuny.

-No puedo creer que me estas diciendo todo eso- dijo, claramente ofendido.

-Por favor, Garu. ¿Ahora me vas a decir que después de todo este tiempo la amas? ¿Justo después de que tiene una oportunidad con Soso? - preguntó ella, también levantándose de donde estaba y sin miedo a decir lo que pensaba. Abyo y Ching podían ser más blandos al respecto, pero en lo que a ella le concernía, el ninja no tenía otro remedio más que reconocer su error.

Y por lo visto, había dado al clavo, porque él ya no supo que responderle, así que decidió defenderse con lo poco que le quedaba.

-¿Entonces debo dejar que otro tipo la conquiste? ¡No!- respondió Garu, casi a gritos- ¡Ella aun está enamorada de mí y lo sé! ¡Ahora tengo que hablar con ella y hacerle saber que lo que dije no era mentira! ¡Por encima de ti, de Soso y de todos!-

-A mí me parece que tienes que darle su tiempo para procesar, viejo- dijo Abyo, serio. Algo raro viniendo de su naturaleza. Garu se giró a él, algo dolido que en esa situación ni al que consideraba su mejor amigo le diera la razón.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo le va a tomar? No podré esperar tanto…- comenzó a decir el ninja.

-El que ella necesite- respondió Shuny, de manera tajante y dura. Gary y Abyo se giraron a ella- Es lo que menos puedes hacer ya que ella ha estado muchos años haciendo lo mismo por ti…-

Garu la miró a los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo. Y no de la mirada penetrante de los ojos esmeralda de Shuny… Sino porque con esa respuesta, la cual tenía el cien por ciento de razón, se formulaba otra pregunta que lo enloquecía solo de darle vueltas.

-¿Y si aun después de todo ese tiempo… ella me dice que no?- le preguntó a su amiga, con un nudo en la garganta. Para este punto, Shuny se sintió mal que su firmeza ante Garu fuera tan fría y concreta, pero tenía que ser realista tanto con él como con Pucca. Así que respondió con la verdad, por mucho que le doliera admitirla y a sabiendas de que Ching y Abyo conocían también la respuesta y tenían los mismos sentimientos encontrados.

-Entonces tendrás que aceptar su decisión- contentó, reafirmando los más profundos miedos de Garu, a quien pareció que se le fue el aire.

Se hicieron uno segundos de silencio y mucha tensión entre ellos. Y antes de que Garu pudiese formular otra inexistente forma de defensa… El timbre de uno de los celulares ahí sonó. Ambos bajaron la mirada a la mesita y se trataba del de Ching, quien lo tomó para ver en la pantalla quien llamaba… Y entonces se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca cuando lo vio.

-Es Pucca- susurró, sorprendida y algo temerosa. Los otros tres la miraron sorprendidos de que al fin diera indicios de vida, y Garu fue el primero que saltó.

-Déjame hablar con ella…- pero antes de que pudiese hacer un además a Ching para quitarle el celular, Abyo lo empujó contra el sillón, obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo y le tapó la boca con fuerza, para que no se le ocurriera decir o hacer alguna estupidez guiada por el impulso. Garu solo lo miró con el ceño fruncido y él se puso el dedo índice en sus labios.

-Shhh… Te vas a quedar bien callado como hace unos años o me vas a obligar a callarte por las malas, hermano…- le amenazó Abyo y luego miró a Ching, quien miraba junto con Shuny que ya no hubiese ningún peligro de que Garu lo arruinara.

-Pon el altavoz- le dijo Shuny, antes de que su amiga respondiera. Asintió y contestó, puso inmediatamente el altavoz para que Pucca del otro lado aun pensara que solo la escuchaba ella.

-¿Diga?- respondió la pelinegra, poniendo su teléfono entre su oído y el de Shuny, quien escuchaba con atención, guardando silencio, así como Abyo y Garu.

-¿Ching?...Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- se escuchó la voz de su amiga en el altavoz y Garu pudo jurar que se le enchinó la piel al escucharla.

-¿Cómo estás tú?- respondió Ching, a la defensiva- ¡Ya sé todo lo que ocurrió! ¡Te hemos estado marcando toda la noche y tú no respondías ni…-

-Lo sé… Lo sé… Lamento no haber contestado. Pero realmente no quería hablar con nadie…- respondió Pucca. Shuny rodó los ojos.

-Si, como no…- dijo en tono sarcástico y olvidándose del altavoz. Luego de un segundo recapacitó en que la había escuchado y se tapó la boca con las manos, bajo las miradas asustadas de todos.

-¿Esa es Shuny?- preguntó Pucca, reafirmando que efectivamente la había escuchado. Shuny cerró los ojos con culpabilidad, sabiendo que no tendría caso que Ching negara, así que respondió.

-Si, soy yo- respondió, claramente molesta- Ching vino a mi casa luego de que nos enteramos acerca de lo ocurrido- le mintió, para dejar fuera a Abyo de la partida y no desbarrancar a todos sus amigos junto con ella.

-Wow, ¿Y que están haciendo ahí? - preguntó Pucca.

-Ya sabes… Beber té…. ¡Claro que preocuparnos por ti, niña boba! Tienes que explicarnos todo lo que ha sucedido porque parece que el mundo se vino de cabeza y…- comenzó a decir la manera, de manera atrabancada, pero entonces Pucca la interrumpió suavemente.

-Luego les contaré todo, se los prometo. Por el momento, necesito que me hagan un favor- respondió su amiga. Ching y Shuny intercambiaron miradas sin entender muy bien.

-¿Qué favor?- preguntó Ching y solo oyeron como Pucca suspiraba del otro lado.

-Necesito que alguna le hablé a Abyo y le pida que por favor le llame a Garu y le diga que lo veo en frente del Chin- Duda a las dos de la tarde-

Ambas se quedaron en silencio niños momentos, pasando su mirada de Abyo a Garu. El moreno le destapó la boca, pues sabía que el favor de Pucca le había helado la piel y el pánico comenzó a invadirlo.

-¿Qué? Espera..., ¿Por qué tanto embrollo? - preguntó Ching, confundida- ¿Por qué no mejor le llamas tú misma y le dices directamente? -

-Ching, tengo muchas cosas que decirle a ese tipo, pero prefiero hacerlo en persona- respondió Pucca, fuertemente y tenían que admitir que su helado tono de voz los congeló, sobre todo a Garu.

Y es que Pucca se refería en ninja con una serie de adjetivos tan dulces que derretirían a cualquiera, pero

dado el contexto y la situación, además de la firmeza de su voz, los asustó.

-¿Tipo?- respondió Shuny, sorprendida- ¿Qué...? ¿Pucca, que vas a hacer? ¿Qué le vas a decir? -

-Algo que debí decirle hace mucho tiempo- respondió ella, aún más fría- Así que... Por favor, háganme ese enorme favor. Les prometo que en cuento todo esto pase, serán las primeras a las que les cuente- dijo ella, tratando de calmar a sus amigas, quienes se miraron por última vez y luego a Garu.

-Vale- respondió Shuny- Solo que, Pucca... ¿Segura que sabes lo que haces? - le preguntó. Se hizo una pausa de unos segundos que parecieron interminables, hasta que respondió.

-Mas que nunca, Shuny- respondió, decisiva- Por favor, avísenme cuando sepan que Garu ya se dio por enterado-

-Claro- respondió Ching, tragando saliva ruidosamente.

-Gracias. Las quiero chicas. Nos vemos luego- dijo Pucca y luego cortó la llamada.

-Adiós, Pucca… Suerte. - respondió Ching, un poco después de que se oyó el tono de llamada nuevamente. Todo se quedó en silencio y los tres miraron a Garu, quien estaba más congelado que el hielo.

Por primera vez, Pucca había logrado darle aun más miedo.

* * *

Pucca cortó la llamada y miró el reloj de su celular. Era casi medio día, así que podía aprovechar el rato para arreglarse y le daría tiempo para ir a su "cita" previa a la de Garu, pero primero, tenía que hablar aún con alguien más.

Se deslizó en la cama y salió de su cuarto, solo para asomarse por él barandas y notar que había poca gente en el restaurante, así que utilizó las escaleras de servicio para llegar a la cocina.

Leyó en un libro una vez que, para deshacerse de un mal sentimiento, debía arrancarlo de raíz, y eso estaba dispuesta a hacer. Para ello debía desaparecer un tiempo... Alejarse de todo.

Pero primero tendría que avisarle a sus tutores legales y las personas que le habían dedicado todo su tiempo y cariño.

Aún descalza, bajó suavemente por las escaleras, y dudo un poco de entrar, mirando como sus tíos preparaban los fideos, tan campanantes como siempre. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, mirando en la entrada a sus tíos y como extrañaría el olor a fideos en la mañana.

Fue entonces cuando su tío Ho notó su presencia, y la tristeza se apoderó de ella.

-Pucca, hola... ¿Qué haces ahí parada? - le preguntó con una sonrisa, sus otros tíos le miraron también con una sonrisa y Pucca respiró profundamente y dio un paso firme, no sólo para hablar con ellos, sino para arreglar su vida.

-Tíos... Tengo que decirles algo...-


	8. Como el Sol

_**Para Juan.**_

* * *

 **Como el Sol.**

 _"Cuando el sol se eclipsa para desaparecer... Se ve mejor su grandeza"._

 _-_ Lucio Anneo Séneca.

El clima no mejoró en absoluto el resto del día, aunque no se veían señales de una nueva tormenta. Así que le pareció perfecto citar a la primera persona en el parque, aprovechando que Sooga estaba prácticamente sola.

Al inicio no se sentía nada nerviosa respecto a la plática que seguramente tendría... Estaba más nerviosa por el hecho de tener que hablar con Garu. Pero su determinación se vio levemente aplacada cuando vislumbró la figura color mostaza de pie junto a una banca del parque.

Se detuvo unos segundos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, armándose de valor para tomar las riendas. Así que, luego de unos leves segundos, siguió caminando hasta llegar a su destino. Se le erizó el vello de la nuca cuando Soso se volteó y notó que venía en camino.

A Pucca se le derritió el corazón cuando el chico le sonrió levemente y le levantó la mano en modo de saludo. Ella respondió al gesto con una sonrisa enternecida y al instante se sintió más cómoda. Así de poderosa podía ser la calidez de su amigo.

-Hola...- le saludó él cuando estaba a un metro. Pucca no le respondió, lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo con fuerza tan pronto como llegó. El dio un traspié dada la fuerza, pero al cabo de unos segundos también la abrazó. Así estuvieron unos momentos, mientras que la ligera brisa aún caía sobre ellos.

Ella se permitió un momento así con su mejor amigo porque no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Con ese abrazo no sólo reconfortaba los hechos de la noche anterior, sino le decía lo mucho que le había extrañado en esos meses. Que, si bien no lo extrañó de otra manera, su ausencia como amigo siempre estuvo ahí.

Al cabo de un rato se separaron y Pucca lo miró a los ojos y notó que no había chico más tierno que el con un bonito suéter color mostaza.

-Y... ¿Qué tal tu noche? - le preguntó Soso, bromeando un poco. Pucca no pudo evitar reír un poco entre dientes.

-La peor- respondió, aún con una sonrisa. Soso la miró unos segundos y asintió, dejándole claro que también había sido una noche difícil para él.

-Oye... Te traje tu saco- dijo Soso y lo agarró de la banca, en donde lo había dejado. Pucca sonrió con tristeza y algo prendada de la amabilidad de su amigo. Ella lo tomó solo para dejarlo nuevamente en el mismo sitio.

-Gracias- se limitó a responder y ambos se miraron unos segundo algo incomodos. Sabían que tenían que hablar, pero no tenían ni idea de cómo empezar, así que ella tuvo que tener la iniciativa... Después de todo, fue la que anoche había huido. - De verdad lamento todo lo que pasó... No tenía idea que él...-

-No, no. No digas nada... Sé que nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa... A menos que tú fueras la que mandó a Garu a lanzar piedras a mi casa...- trató de bromear un poco él nuevamente. Pucca solo lanzó un gemido ahogado y se tapó el rostro avergonzada.

-Por Dios...- susurró y se sentó en la banca- Tenía la esperanza de que esos mensajes fuesen una broma tuya. ¡Pero hablaré con él y le obligaré a pagarte las ventanas! - dijo, claramente molesta. Soso sonrió ante su temperamento y se sentó junto a ella.

-Está bien. Ching, Abyo y Shuny se encargaron de él. Fueron muy temprano a mi casa a convencerlo de que se alejara de ahí- dijo Soso.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella, sorprendida y se sintió peor. Ya había muchas personas involucradas además de ellos tres, tales como Tobe, su clan de patéticos ninjas y Chief, quien fue la única que tuvo decencia en disculparse.

Pero que sus amigos ya estuviesen involucrados, no sólo le hacía sentir mal, sino que al principio también se molestó al darse cuenta de que cuando habló con Ching y Shuny ellas le habían mentido.

No podía culparlas, después de todo Garu también era su amigo. Pero, aun así, no notó qué tanto se le habían salido las cosas de control hasta ese punto.

-Si, fueron por él y lo llevaron a casa. Pensé que lo sabías...- dijo Soso, dudando si había sido una buena idea habérselo dicho o no. Ella solo rodó los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente. -Pucca... Exactamente, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche? Quiero decir, con Garu. Pensé que entre ustedes nunca hubo una relación como tal... -

-No lo sé, Soso- respondió Pucca con toda la sinceridad posible- La verdad es que ni siquiera yo entiendo que fue lo que ocurrió. Supe cómo Garu se enteró dónde y con quién estaba pero... No sé porque llego gritando todas esas cosas-

Pucca hizo una pausa y, efectivamente estaba siendo totalmente sincera. Después de todo, esa pregunta era a la que le había estado dando vueltas toda la noche y hasta que no hablara con él, no sabría que ocurría con el ninja.

-Antes de que tú llegaras... Me decidí a olvidar a Garu- comenzó a decir Pucca, sintiéndose en completa confianza con él. La verdad era que no habían hablado de nada de eso; ella prefirió a toda costa evitar ese tema para llevársela tranquila en lo que se pudiera.

Soso la miró algo extrañado y se giró un poco en la banca, para mirarla con atención.

-Pensé que podría... Pensé que quitarlo de mi cabeza, de mi vida... Haría que me lo quitara del corazón. Haría que simplemente dejase de amarlo...- susurró Pucca y luego se le quebró la voz- Pero no fue así-.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. El solo la miraba con tristeza, mientras que ella estaba tratando de tragarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Quería mantenerse lo más firme posible, al menos con Soso. El no era una clase de pañuelo de lágrimas que luego pudiese desechar.

-Que tonto...- dijo Soso, con una sonrisa algo triste. Pucca lo miró de soslayo- Que tonto que no se haya dado cuenta antes de todo lo que tenía enfrente. Independientemente de todo... Él se lo pierde.-

-Es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo tan duro de alguien- sonrío Pucca, tristemente. Él suspiró largamente, la miró a los ojos y luego desvió la mirada.

-Nunca te pregunté si en realidad pasaba algo con Garu, y cuando aceptaste mi invitación deduje que se había acabado... Y por un momento, la parte más sombría de mi... Se sintió feliz, porque sabía que tenía una oportunidad- dijo Soso, apenado y sin poder mirarla a la cara.

-Soso...- susurró ella, conmovida.

-Siempre he estado enamorado de ti- confesó él, levemente sonrojado- Desde que... Desde que éramos niños. Veía como amabas a Garu y quise pensar que algún día podría tener ese cariño...- se rascó la nuca y le miró con algo de temor- Te dije lo que sentía antes de irme para que lo consideraras. Y si tu respuesta era negativa, estaría fuera seis meses para quitarte de mi cabeza y mi corazón... Pero no sucedió. -

Pucca se quedó sin habla y solo miro el rostro contrariado y avergonzado de su amigo. Le costaba trabajo creer que después de todos esos años de amar sin ser correspondida... Hubiese alguien más que estaba detrás de ella. Y le costaba trabo creerlo.

Soso era su mejor amigo hombre junto con Dada. Salían juntos, hacían muchas cosas en compañía del otro, pero él no había dado pistas de estar enamorado... Hasta antes de que se fuera a África. Sin embargo, ya mirando hacia atrás, puede que estuviese tan encajonada con Garu que ni si quiera lo notó.

-No te quedes callada o me volveré loco...- dijo Soso, al ver la cara de Pucca de inmensa sorpresa.

-¿Q...?... ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Soso? Eres mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano. Cuando me dijiste hace seis meses que estabas enamorado de mí no supe qué decir y pensé que volverías ya sin sentir nada. No quiero ser cruel y te extrañé muchísimo... Pero, no pensé de otra manera en lo que me dijiste...- confesó ella, algo culpable. Se le partió el corazón cuando vio como el rostro de Soso de quebraba un poco.

-No... ¿No lo pensaste? - preguntó, con voz entrecortada.

-¡No! ¡No quise decir eso...! ¡Quiero decir que no lo pensé de esa manera! - saltó ella, al ver que esa confesión si había afectado realmente al chico.

-Ya. Lo entiendo- suspiró Soso y le quitó la mirada, se talló con una mano los ojos.

-Soso... No te puedo hacer esto... No puedo lastimarte dándote una oportunidad...- dijo Pucca, tratando de remediar lo que había dicho. Soso se destapó los ojos y la miró... Y entonces ella notó que él estaba a nada de llorar... Y entonces la sangre se le enfrió.

Pero no sólo por ello, sino porque también se veía bastante enfadado.

-Yo sé que te gustó- dijo Soso- Solo que tienes miedo de admitirlo... Tienes miedo de soltar a Garu y más ahora con lo que pasó anoche-. La sequedad de las palabras del chico no sólo eran inusuales, sino que hablaba con la verdad.

¿Qué si le gustaba? La respuesta era sencilla. Claro que si. Y es que Soso era como el sol: cálido y radiante, guapo, agradable, listo, sensible, solidario... Era la clase de muchacho que a cualquier chica le gustaría tener a así lado... A Cualquier chica menos ella.

Porque a pesar del buen físico de Soso, a pesar de tener un corazón de oro, ella solo podía seguir pensando en el ninja. El cual se parecía más... A un iceberg. Pero ahí estaba ella, había desarrollado cierto masoquismo que ya era costumbre.

-No... No hagas eso- susurró Pucca.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el, tristemente. Ella solo bajó la mirada y luego lo miro con ojos llorosos.

-Por qué vas a arruinarlo todo... Y te necesito... - susurró y luego se le cortó la voz- Pero, solo es porque no quiero que te vayas. Y no puedo hacerte eso... Eso es muy... Egoísta. Debo ser justa contigo-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Soso suspiró y recargó sus codos en sus rodillas, apoyándose e inclinándose para mirarla mejor.

-Yo sé lo que él ha hecho. Te ha rechazado, te ha tratado mal... Pareciera que nadie lo conoce y que su corazón está helado... No puedo hablar por el, pero en lo que respecta a mi... Pucca, yo jamás, jamás te haría daño- tras decir eso, tomó una de sus manos y la apegó a su pecho- ¿Sientes lo rápido que late por ti ahora mismo? A eso me refiero: amor y calor de verdad. -

Pucca se sintió no sólo muy mal sino bastante incómoda por el contacto de Soso y notó que su calidez había bajado un poco. Odiaba tener que hacerle eso a él, tener que lastimarlo... Pero no podía cometer más equivocaciones y lo mejor que podía hacer era ser sincera consigo misma y con otros.

-Lo siento, Soso- se disculpó con voz entrecortada- Está matándome, me mata...- susurró y bajó su mano de su pecho, pero la sostuvo suavemente- Como te dije: cada día trató de mantener todo junto. Pero por más que quiero, por más que lo intentes y que yo también lo intente... No podré olvidarlo-

-¡Es que no quieres!- explotó Soso, soltó su mano y se levantó de la banca. Caminó un poco con las manos en la cadera, dándole la espalda. Suspiró hondo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Necesitaba un momento.

Toda su vida había sido tranquilo. Sus años con los monjes budistas le habían enseñado a estar en paz, pero en ese momento las emociones de años se le estaban desbordando. No sólo tenía el corazón roto, sino la frustración al tope también.

No había nada más frustrante para el que Pucca anduviese detrás de un sujeto que no la quería. Lo que había sucedido ayer no sabía que fue y por lo que se veía, a ella le había tomado igual o más por sorpresa. Pero le valía todo respecto a Garu.

Él era el primero en saber lo lastimada que estaba Pucca, no por nada había sido su mejor amigo por mucho tiempo. Pero no podía creer que aún con todo... Se negara a aceptar su cariño y se negara a hacer el intento por olvidarlo.

-Soso...- dijo Pucca- Tu eres una gran persona. Por eso mismo no quiero que hagas nada. No quiero lastimarte... No quiero darte una oportunidad cuando en realidad estoy pensando en alguien más. No tienes idea de lo que daría por poder quererte de esa manera...- confesó, mientras que Soso aún le daba la espalda. El se giró un poco a ella y luego completamente.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Sería todo más fácil. No eres una persona difícil de querer. Eres el chico ideal para cualquier otra... Para cualquier otra menos yo. Soso, te lo dije ayer... Te mereces el premio completo, no el de consolación- dijo ella y la voz se le quebró, para derrama una pequeña lagrima.

Soso caminó a ella y se puso delante, le quitó la lágrima de la mejilla y la miró unos instantes. Pucca entendió entonces porque él siempre la había hecho sentir mejor y con una calidez excepcional; porque ahí, en sus ojos, a pesar de tener el corazón hecho trizas... Había empatía.

-No eres el premio de consolación, eres el premio entero- susurró el y tomó su mano suavemente. Ella también la tomo, pero un poco más firme. - Déjame tratar...-

-No, Soso. No puedo arrastrarte a esto conmigo- negó ella con la cabeza.

-¿Y si yo quiero que me arrastres contigo?- preguntó el, lago a la defensiva.

-Entonces, tendré que alejarme por tu bien y no quiero hacer eso. Ya perdí muchas cosas... No quiero perderte también- dijo ella- Pero tampoco quiero lastimarte-

-Lo sé- dijo el, finalmente y comenzando a aceptar la situación- ¿Sabes? Nunca en mi vida he querido golpear tanto a alguien. Pero, no porque él es el que era interfiriendo, sino para ver si solo así puede ver todo lo que tiene enfrente sin valorarlo- dijo tranquilo, aunque con un poco de enojo en su voz.

Pucca no pudo evitar sonreír. Ahí estaba el Soso que ella conocía. Ahí estaba el increíble chico que siempre la había hecho sentir mejor.

-Creo que lo ha hecho- dijo Pucca, sintiendo una punzada- Solo que no tiene el valor ni la manera de demostrarlo-

-En caso de que así fuera... Seguiría siendo un pedazo de idiota- bromeo y acaricio la palma de ella. Ella rió un poco y acarició su mejilla.

-Sin embargo, la chica que llegue para ti... Será la más afortunada de todas- le consoló. Soso solo le sonrió con tristeza.

-Ahora mismo no sé si pueda amar a otra chica. Así que lo único que puedo hacer ahora es esperar... Esperarte a ti. Si decides otra cosa, si cambias de opinión... Te estaré esperando...- confesó y a Pucca se le encogió algo en estomago cuando escuchó esas palabras.

-Temo que te cansaras de esperar- suspiró ella, mirándole a los ojos y quitándole un mechón de cabello castaño de la frente.

-No será así. Te lo prometo- dijo él- Y no, no seré molestia para ti por mucho... Al menos hasta que regrese- mencionó y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te vas a ir?- preguntó ella, tristemente.

-Si. Me dieron otra vacante. Me iré a Sudamérica en tres semanas, una vez que pase mi cumpleaños. Me quedaré allá por un año entero- explicó. La pelinegra sintió mucha tristeza al saber que se iba nuevamente... Pero no dijo mucho más.

Ella también tenía planes, y aunque no quería perder a Soso, sabía que debía darle su espacio y su tiempo. Algo que Garu no le había concedido en absoluto. Tenía que dejarlo ir para que el mismo se aclarara, sanará ¿y por qué no? Conociera a alguien más.

-Son afortunados de tenerte- dijo ella con una sonrisa y puso una mano sobre su rostro. El sonrió dulcemente y luchó para tragarse las lágrimas.

-Y ahora... ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? - pregunto el, algo temeroso de la respuesta.

-Bueno, creo que por el momento debemos darnos nuestro espacio y nuestro tiempo, para que las cosas se acomoden para los dos... Pero si algo es seguro, es que seguiremos siendo amigos- le aseguró la pelinegra... Y luego suspiró aliviada. Suspiró aliviada porque al fin había hecho algo de manera correcta.

Claro, estar distanciado podría ayudar a que esa amistad tan genuina se regenerará y pensó que, una vez todo establecido, las cosas pudiesen ser como antes y que algún día, Soso le presentara a una linda chica como alguien especial para el.

-Creo que... Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor- dijo Soso, sonriendo dulcemente. Ambos intercambiaron ese gesto en señal de que efectivamente, pese a sus corazones rotos y sus sentimientos encontrados, todo estaría bien entre ellos.

Entonces, el sonido del celular de Pucca que avisaba que había llegado un mensaje sonó. Ella lo saco del bolsillo de sus pantalones y vio que era de Shuny.

 _"Garu me dijo que ya va en camino al Chin- Duda. Lo que sea que pase, suerte."_

-Shuny.

Apretó más el teléfono cuando leyó que en cuestión de minutos tendría que enfrentarse al amor de su vida y al hecho de tener que resolver tantas cosas acumuladas entre ellos.

Siempre temía por Garu, pero esta vez le temía a él realmente, mientras que en su cabeza solo daba vueltas la noche anterior, el beso y la confesión... Pero ir implicaba dar otro paso más, y si ya lo había logrado con su madre y Soso, podía ir contra el último que era el ninja.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Soso, al ver su expresión.

-Shuny. Me dijo que Garu está en camino al Chin-Duda- dijo Pucca con sinceridad. No tenía ningún caso mentirle a Soso.

-¿Van a hablar?- preguntó el, serio.

-Si. Tengo muchas cosas que decirle, aunque no sé por dónde comenzar, en realidad- suspiró ella.

-Comienza por decirle lo idiota que es. Tal vez así se de cuenta el también de varias cosas- dijo, finjo ende que sonaba rudo. Pucca rió algo nerviosa entre dientes, pero con sinceridad.

Lo podía amar, claro... Pero Soso tenía razón. Garu era un idiota.

-Tengo que irme- dijo ella, guardando su celular en su bolsillo nuevamente y luego miro a Soso- No estés triste... Llegará alguien que apalancará este mal recuerdo y te hará ser muy feliz. Después de todo, te lo mereces-

Soso no le respondió, en realidad ya no había mucho que decir. Así que Pucca solamente se paro de puntito y depósito un tierno beso en su mejilla. El solo se quedó inmóvil, disfrutando de ese inocente contacto, y luego sus ojos bellamente oscuros le miraron.

-Nos vemos luego, Soso- dijo ella, agarró su saco de la banca y empezó a caminar. El solo se quedó ahí unos segundos, viendo como la chica que más había deseado se iba... Y como si ella se estuviese llevando parte de su vida. Por eso, alzó la voz:

-¡Pucca, espera!- le detuvo, desde su lugar. A la pelinegra le sorprendió un poco el brusco gesto, pero se giró a él... Y le sorprendió ver que tenía en sus labios la más sincera y hermosa sonrisa. -Tu también mereces toda la felicidad del mundo...No dejes que nadie te haga pensar lo contrario, ni si quiera tú misma-.

Esas últimas palabras fueron muy serias, si, pero curaron un poco el dolor que en ese momento sentía. De nueva cuenta, Soso lo había hecho de nuevo. Así que solo sonrió al igual que el.

-Gracias de verdad, Soso- le dijo. El amplio su sonrisa, y antes de seguir caminando, se despidió de la manera más cálida posible de el- Hasta pronto-. Y siguió su camino.

-Hasta pronto, Pucca- susurró el otro, con el corazón en la mano, hasta que ella desapareció de su vista.

Ella no giró hacia atrás porque sabía que lloraría al dejar a Soso ahí plantado, solito. Pero no podía flaquear en ese momento y debía llegar al Chin-Duda lo más firme posible.

Después de todo, ya era hora de enfrentarse a Garu.


	9. Te doy y me arrebatas

**¡Hola Chicos! Perdonen por conectar con ustedes tan tarde en la historia, pero siendo que ya vamos por mas de la mitad maso menos, se me hizo bonito pasar a saludar. Espero que todos estén muy bien y me gustaría agradecerles a aquellos que han estado siguiendo esta historia. ¡Un abrazo y un beso a todos ustedes mis lectores amados!. Sin ustedes, esto no sería nada.**

 **Quiero decirles que este capitulo en particular he disfrutado mucho escribirlo, porque como dije, en la historia que estoy recuperando, esta parte como tal se me quedo muy marcada al momento de escribir. Sobre todo por la situación por aquí y porque, a partir de ella, me he inspirado en muchas cosas mas. Espero que la disfruten leyendo tanto como la disfruté escribiendo, y recomiendo la siguiente canción, la cual, personalmente, es una de mis favoritas y que le quedó como anillo al dedo a esta parte:**

 _ **"All I Ask"**_ **de Adele.**

 **Sin mas chicos... Espero les guste y estamos en contacto pronto. ¡Disfruten! :D**

* * *

 _ **Para Edgar.**_

* * *

 **Te doy y me arrebatas.**

 _"...Y si esta es mi última noche contigo... Abrázame como si fuera mas que una amiga._

 _Dame un recuerdo que pueda usar. Toma mi mano mientras hacemos lo que los amantes hacen._

 _Importa como esto termine... Porque, ¿Que tal si no vuelvo amar otra vez"._

-Adele.

La brisa comenzó a arreciar un poco conforme pasaban los momentos en los que ella regresaba al Chin- Duda, pero lo cierto era que a pesar de que ya tenía el cabello levemente húmedo al igual que su suéter rojo, no sentía la lluvia.

Pensaba en los ojos de Soso todavía y recordó que se le había olvidado devolverle la hermosa pulsera que él le había traído consigo. No era que despreciara el regalo, pero con su plática y las cartas bien puestas sobre la mesa, dejaba claro que no era digna de ella. Lo mejor era regresársela a él y que buscará a una chica lo suficientemente digna.

Ya buscaría un modo de enviársela antes de ejecutar los planes que tenía. Pero en ese momento su cabeza daba vueltas solo respecto a una cosa; Garu.

Tuvo que revisar dos veces el mensaje de Shuny para asegurarse que no era un error ni nada, pero lo cierto era que estaba buscando un pretexto para no hacerle frente al ninja. Tenía razón cuando hablo con sus amigas por celular; tenía unas cuantas muchas cosas que decirle... Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo ni por dónde partir. La situación era bastante complicada y aún más si se miraba atrás y se veía todo lo que ambos habían pasado.

Se serenó luego de la charla con Soso, pero conforme avanzaba más al restaurante sentía una presión en el pecho increíble, sin mencionar el estrés al que estaba sometida y el miedo. Sus manos las sentía cada vez más heladas al igual que el cuerpo... Y una vez que supo que el Chin- Duda estaba a unos metros, levantó la vista que hacía hasta ese momento la tenía gacha.

Y ahí estaba él. De pie junto a las escaleras del porche, con jeans, tenis y su clásica playera negra con el corazón en el pecho. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y no pareció percatarse de que se acercaba, sólo miraba distraído la lluvia.

Ella se detuvo un momento, aún insegura si dar un paso más o ser ahora ella la que huía, pero antes de que pudiese tomar una decisión, Garu giró el rostro y se percató de su presencia. Pucca no dijo nada, ni hizo un ademán o algo más, y tampoco el. Ambos sabían que tenían que estar lo suficientemente cerca para cualquier cosa y que esta vez, ninguno podría escapar.

Pucca tragó saliva en seco, y caminó los pocos metros que los separaban. Aunque le tomó segundos, le parecieron eternidades, hasta que estuvo a la altura apropiada del ninja y lo encaró. Él también estaba ligeramente húmedo de la ropa y en su cabello las diminutas gotas de brisa parecían diamantes.

Pese a lo que fuere, reconoció que nunca antes había visto tan atractivo al ninja hasta ese momento.

-Hola, Garu- le saludó ella. Él no le respondió, solo trató de abrazarla, pero ella lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su pecho. El ninja la miró, claramente dolido, pero también decidió que era lo mejor... Por primera vez en años ambos se esforzarían por tener una conversación más seria.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, dándole la razón. Ella solo le asintió un poco y no pudo evitar castañear los dientes, mientras que se frotaba los brazos, así que el ninja optó por un contacto más sutil; acariciarle la mejilla. -¿Quieres que vayamos a un lugar techado? Estas temblando de frío- preguntó el, dulcemente.

"Tiemblo de miedo, más bien.", pensó ella. Entonces sacudió suavemente la cabeza negando y apartando la mano de él con ese gesto.

-No. Está bien, Garu... Yo... Es mejor que te diga porque te cité aquí de una buena vez y acabar con esto...- dijo ella, tomando las riendas de la conversación y subiendo un escalón. Quería estar lo suficientemente a la altura como para ver a los ojos al pelinegro.

-Espera... Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, tengo que decirte algo primero- le atajó el ninja, tomándola un poco por sorpresa- Lo que te dije anoche es verdad, Pucca. Sé que todos estos años ha parecido todo lo contrario, pero la verdad es que te amo, siempre te he amado. Siempre has sido tú, siempre. Tú eres la mujer que más me conoce, desde que era pequeño... Y lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes, ni haberte valorado... Pero, el hecho de no demostrarlo antes no significa que mis palabras sean mentiras-

Pucca no dijo ni una palabra y solo se dedicó a mirar a Garu a la cara, buscado algún indicio de mentira... Y por más que se esforzó no lo encontró. Lo único que logró ver una seriedad y seguridad por parte del ninja que la derribó. Trató de buscar cuál era su truco, pero no lo halló.

Pensó en lo de la noche anterior. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si Garu realmente la amaba? Pese a que le gustó la idea de que finalmente ambos se aceptaran, supo que, aunque la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera si... Ella no podía correr en sus brazos.

No era el típico juego de "te doy, me das". Más bien era un círculo sin fin de "Te doy y me arrebatas". Ella siempre se imaginó un mundo donde el la quisiera; donde pudiesen ser una pareja normal que se tomará de las manos, salieran al cine, a fiestas, viajarán juntos y demás... Y ahora que quizás estaba ese panorama en bandeja de plata... Ella no lo quería.

Pudiese ser que no era un buen momento para ponerse una armadura de orgullo alrededor del cuerpo... Pero tampoco quería que las cosas fueran así de sencillas para el ninja.

-Fue tan fácil para ti decirme que me amas después de todos estos años...- dijo ella, con un nudo en la garganta y luego de unos interminables segundos para Garu, quien alzó las cejas al escucharla- Fue fácil decir eso y asumir que iba a cambiar de opinión-

-¿Cambiar de opinión?- repitió el, con algo de ironía en la garganta- Sé con seguridad que aún me amas y tu también lo sabes. Solo... Te da miedo admitirlo-

-No me da miedo admitirlo, Garu. Es increíble que después de todos estos años digas tonterías como esa. Todo este tiempo he demostrado que te amo y no he conseguido nada-dijo Pucca, comenzando a exasperarse.

Él se quedó callado. No sabía qué responderle porque no tenía argumentos. Ella tenía razón, todo el peso de su "inusual relación" cayó únicamente sobre su espalda y tratar de remediar eso tan de repente... Si costaba creerlo.

-Entonces no me crees, ¿uh? No crees que te amo- dijo él en un tono apenas audible y bajó el rostro.

-Dame una razón por la cual debería creerte- dijo Pucca firmemente y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿De verdad quieres una?- levantó Garu la cabeza con fuerza y la miró algo irritado- ¿Qué te parece todo el escándalo que pasó anoche? ¿O el hecho de que verte con Soso me enloqueció por completo? -

-¡Eso solo fue un arranque de ira al ver que me iba con alguien más!- le espetó ella, dejándolo callado- ¿Tú crees que me voy a creer todo eso acerca de que me amas y así?-

-¡Podrías!- sugirió el en voz alta.- Es más, en el fondo lo haces. En el fondo sabe que te amo y por eso has insistido todos estos años-

-¿De verdad lo crees así ?- le espetó ella- He insistido todos estos años porque pensé que te podía hacer cambiar de opinión. Y ahora, que estoy dispuesta a continuar sin ti... ¡Tú no me dejas! ¿A qué estás jugando entonces, Garu? -

-¿¡A que voy a estar jugando, Pucca!?- le espetó el, ya más enojado- ¡Estos últimos días he luchado contra mi buen juicio! ¡Contra todos tus momentos de acoso y el qué dirán en el pueblo! ¡Y a pesar de ello estoy aquí, diciéndote la verdad! -

-¡Oh, créeme! Todo lo que acabas de decir acerca de a qué te estás enfrentando te ayudará a superarme- respondió ella, claramente dolida de que él estuviese jugando así de sucio.

Sabía que luego de todos esos años de "acoso", persecuciones, abrazos y besos robados a la fuerza, cariñosa violencia y más a Garu le fastidiaba, pero que se lo dijera a la cara —cuando antes no lo había hecho— le partió el corazón aún más.

Pero, no dejo que la última frase que le dijo mostrará debilidad, por lo contrario, pareció dolerle más a él.

¿Superar a Pucca?

La conversación que tuvo Garu con sus amigos le vino a la mente junto con la terrible frase de Shuny, luego de que preguntó que pasaría si Pucca al final decía que no. Así que, con tal de quitarse ya la duda de encima, le preguntó luego de dos segundos de silencio.

-¿Estas rechazándome?- preguntó, con el ceño fruncido y apretando los puños. Pucca supo que había tocado una vena muy sensible en él.

Garu estaba acostumbrado a estar solo. Ella lo conocía y sabía que era porque estaba más cómodo así desde la muerte de sus padres. Pero era diferente estar solo a ser rechazado. Y él no podía permitirse serlo porque era... Deshonroso.

Y aunque estaba ansioso por escucharlo de la boca de ella, Pucca no respondió. Y como el que calla otorga, la respuesta le quedó más que clara.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué tan groseramente me rechazas así?- dijo él claramente molesto.

-¿Y puedo preguntarte cómo te declaras así a sabiendas que quiero continuar ya sin ti?- le espetó ella, sin dejarse mangonear. Garu abrió la boca para contraatacar, pero ella le ganó la palabra, aún más molesta- ¡Si fui grosera, perdóname! ¡Pero hay otros motivos y los sabes perfectamente! -

-¿Si? ¿Cómo cuáles? - preguntó el, sin dar pie tampoco.

-¿Qué te parece toda tu frialdad y desdén hacía mis sentimientos o a los de los demás?- espetó ella, dando al clavo. Garu sintió una corriente helada recorrerle y se le secó la boca. - ¿O el hecho de que, de ser verdad lo que dices sentir por mi, has sido tan cobarde como para reprimirlo hasta ahora? -

En ese momento Pucca se colocó los lentes al golpear al ninja en su talón de Aquiles.

Era verdad. Garu no podía ser rechazado, pero él sí que podía rechazar a otras personas. Soso tenía razón al decir que no permitía que nadie lo conociera por completo. Y las personas que más le importaban a él, realmente tendía a rechazarlas. Como Abyo, quien pese a ser su mejor amigo tenía una actitud antipática con él. O como Shuny, con la cual aún en su fiesta de cumpleaños no se podría mostrarse ni un poquito alegre.

Y ella era el claro ejemplo de todo y ahí atacaba con el segundo punto. Si realmente la amaba tanto como el aseguraba... ¿Por qué lo escondió hasta la noche anterior luego de años?

Garu bajó la mirada y por unos momentos se quedaron en silencio, solo escuchando la lluvia contra el suelo de la calle. Ya ambos estaban empapados y el agua había apretado ya más fuerte, aunque no lo suficiente como para ser una tormenta.

-Sabes también en el fondo que no es así...- susurró Garu al cabo de unos minutos. Pucca relajó los músculos del rostro al escuchar su tono de voz tan... Abatido. -Habría sido fácil para mí meterte un empujón cada que me besabas o gritarte aún después de que se quebró mi voto de silencio... Pero no lo hice. Porque en realidad siempre me has importado. - le aseguró, mientras que miraba sus manos.

Cada que decía que él la amaba, parecía como un desesperado intento en no perderla... Pero esas palabras más que intentos, reflejaban verdad. Y supo que podría creerle cuando Garu levantó la mirada con un brillo de mucha tristeza y vulnerabilidad.

-Siempre me has importado. Tú y toda tu familia- le dijo el, más calmado y con la voz entrecortada- Jamás terminaré de agradecerles lo que hicieron por mi luego de la muerte de mis padres. Jamás podré mostrarme más agradecido ante Mao, Xiao o con tus tíos... O contigo. -

Pucca sintió como las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir cuando Garu sacó eso a relucir. La historia de sus familias, de sus padres y de como ellos se conocieron. No estaba completamente segura de que el la amara, pero sí sabía que estaba agradecido.

Luego de la muerte de los padres de Garu, los padres de ella — Mao y Xiao— lo acogieron como a un hijo. Sus tíos también habían ayudado y entre toda su familia juntaron dinero suficiente para construirle su casa en el bosque de bambú. Ese había sido la última petición que sus amigos, — los padres de Garu— les habían pedido; no dejarlo desamparado.

Y con todo el cariño y la sinceridad hacia esa familia lo habían hecho.

Por eso habían sido tan amigos desde la infancia. Prácticamente crecieron juntos y realmente Garu tenía razón en una cosa; no había nadie que lo conociera como Pucca lo hacía.

Que su relación se distorsionó por las hormonas y el paso del tiempo era otra cosa, pero su conexión tenía cimientos un poco más fuertes y complejos.

Recordó que, cuando el padre de Pucca enfermó para luego fallecer, no sólo ella se vio afectada por la noticia, sino también él.

-Garu...- susurró ella, claramente conmovida.

-¡Así que no me vengas con que no me importas, Pucca!- le espetó el, con el corazón a punto de explotarle en tristeza- ¡Por años fuiste la única amiga que tuve! Y luego... ¡Tenías que arruinarlo todo con tus juegos de niña boba y todo ese raro romanticismo que te cargaste! -

Pucca se quedó callada. Puede que en eso tuviera razón. Pudo esperar a que la situación con Garu solo se diera de manera natural... Pero no fue así. En vez de eso desarrolló un extraño cariño que invadía todo tipo de privacidad del ninja.

-No te preocupes- le dijo ella, con dolor, pero el calma- No lo volveré a arruinar. Porque, lo digo en serio... Ya no puedo más. - susurró ella y de repente se encontró con lágrimas en sus mejillas- Ya no puedo más, Garu. Ya no tengo fuerzas... ¡Te di todo lo que tenía y hasta lo que no tenía! - y luego de eso, sollozó.

-No... No. Pucca, no llores...- suplicó el, claramente afectado de verla a ella tan mal.

-¿Cómo no quieres que llore? - le respondió ella, aun llorando- ¡No sé que es lo que quieras de mí! Pero si te digo una cosa; y es que todo este asunto del "amor divertido" se terminó. No quiero hacerla más de tonta, Garu. -

Pareció que eso fue un resorte que empujó a Garu para agarrarle la muñeca a Pucca, como si sus palabras estuviesen a punto de alejarla de él y por instinto no la dejará.

-Pucca, no me dejes...Haré lo que me pidas- le suplicó, prácticamente desesperado- ¿Quieres que me ponga de rodillas? ¡Lo haré! Lo haré por ti...-

-¡No! No...- respondió ella, limpiándose un poco las lágrimas y aferrándose también a su brazo para que ni se le ocurriera hacerlo.- No quiero que hagas nada... No quiero nada en realidad. Nunca lo he querido salvo... Salvo que me quisieras un poco...- no pudo continuar, otro sollozo la calló y bajó la cabeza, aun aferrándose al brazo de Garu.

Nunca fue bueno consolando a las personas. No sabía qué hacer cuando alguien lloraba frente a él y generalmente, por grosero que fuera, le era indiferente y ya. Pero en ese momento, ver a Pucca tan afectada no solo le quemaba vivo. Lo estaba destruyendo.

Abyo tenía razón; ella era muy paciente y tolerante con él, pero hasta Pucca podía hartarse y cansarse. Y ya poniéndose en sus zapatos, no la culpaba. Él habría tirado la toalla de ser ella.

Pronto, muchas imágenes llegaron a su cabeza; todos los obsequios que ella le había dado, el tiempo invertido, cada visita que ella le daba cuando estaba enfermo o herido por los entrenamientos, las comodidades monetarias en el Chin- Duda... Y él no había hecho nada más.

No solo se sintió mal con ella, sino con su mismo honor. Decía estar muy agradecido con los padres de Pucca y el resto de su familia, pero no parecía estarlo tanto si estaba destruyéndola. Y el peso de la culpabilidad cayó bajo sus hombros.

Si, ella se había equivocado en tener una rara manera de demostrar su cariño. Pero no era la única. Ching y Abyo hasta hacía poco también tenían una relación enfermiza que, con mucho esfuerzo, ayuda y dedicación lograron sacar adelante. Shuny, por otro lado, por muy ruda que pareciera, siempre estaba disponible para sus amigos y gente cercana... Y eso le había quedado claro la noche anterior.

Pucca tenía su manera de amarlo... Y él no había hecho nada por ella a cambio. En efecto, solo se le hacía una niña boba y loca que no tenía nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo... Hasta ese momento.

Porque la chica que estaba ahí, llorando por el por mucho que no se le mereciera, era más. No por nada todos en el pueblo la querían; siempre ayudaba a otras personas, era una excelente amiga y parecía que todo lo que ella se propusiera lo lograba de una manera limpia y correcta... Justo como sus padres.

Por eso le dio un ataque de celos fuertísimo cuando se enteró de Soso. No lo culpaba por haberse enamorado de ella. Después de todo, no era como que no supiera que él y ella siempre fueron cercanos a su manera y por eso, Soso podía ver lo maravillosa que era.

Entonces decidió que ya se había acordado lo suficiente, tal y como ella lo señaló. Así que, se acercó y acaricio su rostro, levantándose lo suavemente para mirarla a la cara. Pucca solo parpadeo por las lágrimas y sintió un escalofrío al sentir el contacto de las ropas mojadas de Garu.

-¿Sabes por qué fue a traerte del aeropuerto de Samedi cuando decidiste irte?- le preguntó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Porque mis tíos te lo pidieron...- respondió ella, con voz baja y aún con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Garu sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

-Es cierto, tus tíos me lo pidieron, pero bien pude negarme. - confesó el- La verdadera razón por la cual fui a traerte de vuelta fue porque no quería que te fueras. De cierta manera, al principio pensé que lo había hecho porque estaba obligado y se lo debía a tu familia... Pero ahora entiendo que ese día te alcancé porque no quería que te fueras... Porque ese día estaba contrariado. Estaba a punto de decirte en el aeropuerto que era yo el que no quería que te fueras… Pero no pude. Es cierto; fui un cobarde y lo he sido todo este tiempo…- dijo él, bajando la mirada- Pero eso no significa que no te amo. –

Garu miró sus ojos color avellana y quiso no creerle. Pero el simple hecho de que esta vez sentía de verdad el contacto con el ninja, sus defensas no estaban funcionando del todo. Y, aun estando a un escalón arriba de él, seguía siendo más alto que ella por poco, así que el ninja, sin pensarlo dos veces, pegó su frente a la de ella y se quedó ahí unos instantes, mientras que Pucca cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de ese contacto tan cálido, aun cuando la lluvia los tenía empapados hasta los zapatos.

Pocas veces habían logrado tener ese tipo de contacto sin jalarse de las greñas. La primera vez ella aun lo recordaba; fue cuando su padre falleció. Garu se acercó tristemente a ella y su madre y les abrazó, recordándoles con eso que el también sentía esa infinita tristeza de haber perdido a su familia. La segunda vez había sido unos días atrás, en el baile, dentro de la diminuta cabina de DJ…Y la tercera vez era esa. Sin jaloneos, sin corretizas… Solo ellos dos.

-Te lo dije hace rato, Garu…- susurró Pucca, al cabo de un rato- No me da miedo de admitirlo; Aun te amo. Te amo más que nadie y que ningún chico. Por eso, tuve que rechazar a Soso… Por eso no he podido encontrar a nadie más que no seas tú-

-¿Rechazaste a Soso?- preguntó Garu, abriendo los ojos levemente, pero algo sorprendido. Pucca sonrió con tristeza.

-Tuve que hacerlo. No podía darle una oportunidad cuando aún te amo. Y por lo que se ve… Siempre va a ser así. – confesó Pucca, con tristeza- Pero no puedo quedarme más. Ahora mismo, me siento completamente vacía… Como si fuese incapaz de sentir algo-

-Por mi culpa…- susurró él, y no era una pregunta. De cierta manera se sentía responsable por todo lo que estaba pasando, sino es que sabía que era completamente culpable de que Pucca no pudiese continuar con otra persona. Sin embargo, sabía a lo que se refería. Si no podía continuar con alguien más… Tendría que continuar sola. Y por muy ilógico que sonara, eso no era mejor para él.

Estaba acostumbrado a ser parte de la vida de ella, sin darse cuenta de que también estaba acostumbrado a tenerla en la suya. Y ahora que ella decía irse sin que hubiese nadie más, sino por sus propios méritos, se le hacía… Impensable.

" _ **I will leave my heart at the door…  
I won't say a word…They've all been said before, you know…"**_

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para cambiar tu opinión?- susurró Garu, tomando una de sus frías manos entre las suyas y cerrando nuevamente los ojos. Pucca levantó la vista hacía él, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No creo que haya nada que puedas hacer ahora- susurró ella, con tristeza y reprimiendo un sollozo- Después de todo, pese a que yo te conozco muy bien a ti… Tú no te has molestado en conocerme a mí para nada. –

" _ **So why don't we just play pretend… Like we're not scared of what's coming next  
Or scared of having nothing left…!"**_

Pese aun que las palabras que había dicho eran ciertas, pero algo hostiles, a Garu no le afectaron demasiado y no sonaron mal. En realidad, sonaron como una triste realidad… Que no era cierta en absoluta. Si bien Pucca había dado en el clavo en ciertos puntos de la conversación, en eso si que estaba totalmente errada, pues todos esos años junto con ella tampoco fueron en vano para el ninja… Y se lo iba a demostrar en ese momento.

" _ **Look… Gon't get me wrong…I know…**_

 _ **There is no tomorrow… All I ask is…**_

Se separó un poco de ella, abriendo los ojos. La pelinegra lo observó con algo de recelo, durante segundos, y pareció como si nuevamente Garu hubiese hecho el voto de silencio al que tantos años atrás se acostumbró. Pero le tomó por sorpresa cuando el deslizó suave, pero firmemente el dorso de su mano por su mentón, hasta su oído, en donde le acomodó su cabello ya completamente mojado y pegado a su rostro detrás de la oreja.

" _ **If this is my last night with you..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hold me like I'm more than just a friend.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Give me a memory I can use"…**_

Se quedó sin aliento cuando Garu se inclinó a ella y cerró los ojos plácidamente cuando sintió su aliento cálido sobre su oído y cerca de su cuello. Se le erizó la piel y ahí se dio cuenta que, en efecto, saliera con Soso o con alguien más, no sentiría ese revolcón de emociones en el estómago como con él.

" _ **Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do…"  
**_

 _-"Importa cómo esto termine… ¿Porque qué tal si no vuelvo a amar otra vez?"-_ susurró Garu a su oído. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe cuando y se quedó ahí, aun sintiendo su respiración cerca de ella. La frase que le había dicho era de su canción favorita. Pocas personas sabían cuál era, y mucho menos sabían la traducción ya que estaba al inglés originalmente.

" _ **It matters how this ends… 'Cause what if I never love again?"**_

"¿Cómo lo supo?", pensó en sus adentros, claramente sorprendida.

-Te conozco más de lo que crees…- susurró él a su oído nuevamente y como si estuviese respondiendo a sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndola aún más. Acto seguido, Garu empezó a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja y ella, por instinto, cerró los ojos nuevamente, sintiendo ese suave contacto.

" _ **I don't need your honesty… It's already in your eyes  
And I'm sure my eyes, they speak for me.."**_

Casi por instinto, llevó sus manos a su camisa, aferrándose a ella suavemente, mientras que Garu seguía devorando su lóbulo suavemente. Él la apegó también a ella, reduciendo la distancia a nada, y una vez que la tenía bien sujeta a él, pasó lentamente de su oído a sus labios. Pucca sintió su aliento cálido en ellos, primeramente, para luego sentir como se amoldaban a los de él, perfectamente.

" _ **No one knows me like you do…**_

 _ **And since you're the only one that matters  
Tell me who do I run to?..."**_

El beso empezó suave, dulce y como si no existiera nada más perfecto para ellos dos. Sus bocas simplemente embonaban como dos piezas correctas de rompecabezas, mientras que la lluvia seguía cayendo, haciendo que sus cabellos ya escurrieran un poco de tan húmedos que estaban. Las gotas de lluvia se combinaron con las lágrimas aun en las mejillas de Pucca y pareció que ambos estaban dispuestos a dejarse llevar como nunca lo habían hecho.

" _ **Look, don't get me wrong…I know…**_

 _ **There is no tomorrow  
All I ask is…"**_

Fue entonces cuando Garu tomó el rostro de ella con suavidad y la apegó más a él, mientras que ella tiraba ya de su camisa por la tensión que sentía en ese momento. No es que no estuviese disfrutando ese contacto tan apasionado, a decir verdad, por años había soñado por tener así a Garu. Por años había permanecido noches enteras idealizando un beso. Uno que el le diera a ella con todo el cariño que se pudiera.

" _ **If this is my last night with you…"  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend…"  
**_

Y entonces le quedó claro, que efectivamente Garu si que sentía amor por ella.

Ya fuese otro intento para mantenerla a su lado, ya fuese porque en ese momento le salió de verdad del corazón… Al final todo se reducía a que la amaba, porque de otra manera, no querría que se fuera. Aun con el asunto de la gratitud hacia su familia, aun con el _que dirán_ del pueblo… Garu estaba ahí, en ese momento, dejándole claro con ese beso que no la quería soltar.

" _ **Give me a memory I can use…  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do…"  
**_

Que mal que lo había dejado claro tan tarde. Porque ella estaba lista para hacerlo. Así que, por un momento, dejó atrás todos esos pensamientos y se dedicó a disfrutar del beso, pues bien, podía ser el último.

Y en cuanto a él, no era la primera vez que besaba a Pucca. Ya no podía contar las veces en las que ella estampaba sus labios en los de el por toda su cara babeándolo. Pero, ese beso era diferente. Se sentía en realidad como el primero. Como si nunca se hubiese dedicado a disfrutar de ese contacto tan suave. Tenía años que no se sentía tan querido y completo como en ese momento. Así que también se dedicó a disfrutar, y por primera vez a no cohibirse ni doblegarse a la parte fría de él.

" _ **It matters how this ends…  
'Cause what if I never love again?..."**_

La lluvia subió de intensidad, así como el beso cuando Garu mordió levemente el labio inferior de Pucca. Ella solo lo apegó más a él, acariciando el cabello de su nunca con ambas manos y él rodeó su diminuta cintura, apegándola aún más a él, y levantándola unos centímetros del suelo. Su pequeña figura se amoldó a la perfección en sus brazos.

" _ **Let this be our lesson in love  
Let this be the way we remember us…"**_

Ahora entendían porque toda la gente del pueblo, porque sus familias en algún momento, porque inclusive sus amigos decían que ellos terminarían juntos hacia cierto punto. Porque encajaban y ese beso lo dejaba claro, después de todo, Pucca era tan cálida y suave que ejercía cierto cambio en el ninja y él, su seriedad y su honor, también le hacían un efecto positivo a ella. Solo que, hasta ese momento, no supieron como balancear tanto cariño por ambos polos, que s eles había salido de las manos.

" _ **I don't wanna be cruel or vicious… And I ain't asking for forgiveness  
All I ask is..,"**_

Garu gimió un poco cuando Pucca también mordió su labio ligeramente y entonces, el beso subió aún más de intensidad, cargándola más y subiendo al escalón donde ella se encontraba. Pucca suspiró cuando sintió ese contacto y cuando sintió la lengua de él jugando un poco con la suya, saboreándola por completo… y, ella se permitió también disfrutar de ese acalorado gesto, sin importarle cual lejos estaban llegando por primera vez en años.

" _ **If this is my last night with you  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend…"  
**_

Ni siquiera sentían la lluvia ni sus ropajes ya pesados por tanta agua, y ella tampoco supo cómo subieron todos los escalones de la entrada hasta que la techumbre los cobijó de la tormenta que ya se había desatado y él la arrinconó contra la pared, aun besándola a tal grado, que sus piernas quedaron entrelazadas con las del otro. A ese punto, Pucca estaba totalmente sonrojada al igual que él, y, ya con el calor en las venas, no se molestó en sentirse avergonzada cuando bajó al cuello del ninja y empezó a besarlo, arrancándole unos suspiros por los siguientes segundos.

" _ **Give me a memory I can use…  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do…"  
**_

Garu soltó un gemido ahogado y bajó la cabeza, sintiendo ese cálido contacto y bajando sus manos a la cadera de la pelinegra, buscando también su cuello, hasta encontrarlo y devolverle el favor un poco. Estaba dispuesto a cambiar un poco el "Te doy y me arrebatas" por el "Te doy, me das" con ese primer gesto. Pronto, comenzó a devorar el cuello de ella suavemente, pero con la cosa subiendo aún más de intensidad, arrancándole también varios gemidos y suspiros.

-Ga…Garu…- susurró ella, queriéndole decir algo, pero él ya no estaba dispuesto a parar, así que la calló besándola nuevamente en los labios. Ella soltó un gemido ahogado cuando el beso se retomó y le quedó claro que ninguno tendría porque arruinar ese momento, así que sus manos empezaron a acariciar la espalda de Garu, mientras que él la arrinconaba aún más contra la pared, prácticamente encerrándola entre su cuerpo y el muro.

" _ **It matters how this ends…"**_

Perdieron la noción del tiempo con ese beso. Pudieron pasar bien segundos, bien horas. La verdad ya nada de eso importaba en absoluto, después de todo, ya se tenían en ese momento el uno al otro, algo que, si bien evidente para Pucca y no tanto para Garu, tenían por primera vez. De hecho, de no ser porque el corazón ya les retumbaba en los oídos a ambos al ir al mil por hora ni porque necesitaban aire, no se habrían detenido.

" _ **'Cause what if I never love again?..."**_

-Ah…- suspiró Pucca agitada cuando se separaron. Ambos tenían las respiraciones agitadas, de cuyos labios salía algo de vaho por la temperatura peligrosamente alta de sus cuerpos y el frío del ambiente gracias a la tormenta que ya se había liberado.

Sin embargo, no se separaron. Nuevamente se quedaron ahí, con las frentes apoyadas en la del otro, sintiendo sus respiraciones rápidas y los labios levemente hinchados y enrojecidos. Parecía que estaban concentrados en escuchar el corazón del otro. Al menos Pucca si sentía el del ninja al tener sus manos finalmente en su pecho. Y pareció que eso le susurró levemente en la cabeza la realidad… La realidad de que, por mucho que ese beso significara para ella, por mucho que Garu la tratara de convencer… Ella ya no tenía nada que dar.

Recordó con tristeza, pero con una firmeza tal sus planes. Unos planes en donde el no encajaban ya en ese momento. Y lo mejor era ser sincera con él.

-Tengo que irme…- le susurró dulcemente, aun sin despegarse de él ni abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, Garu si los abrió levemente para mirarla, confundido.

-¿Qué…?- susurró suavemente y con un nudo en la garganta.- ¿De que hablas? ¿A dónde? - pese a que estaba susurrando, el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él por alguna razón.

-Iré a ver a mi madre. Así que, tienes que saber que me iré por algún tiempo. La extraño demasiado y tiene ya bastante que no la veo- dijo Pucca, ya un poco más seria. Garu se separó levemente. No podía dejarla ir… No después de ese beso, no después de que estaba dispuesto ahora a darlo todo por ella. -Eres el primero que lo sabe… Bueno, en realidad mis tíos ya los saben, hablé con ellos esta mañana. Mi vuelo sale mañana temprano. -

Ambos habían quedado con las manos entrelazadas y a Pucca le pareció notar cuando la ardiente temperatura de Garu descendió al escuchar que se iba. Miró como sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y al instante él bajó la cabeza, acariciando sus palmas.

-¿Hong Kong?- preguntó él, sabiendo a donde exactamente se iba.

-Así es…- susurró ella. En efecto, su madre vivía en Hong Kong, en la capital, junto con su esposo Zeng, ya que ella era oriunda de allá.

Garu no respondió a nada luego de ello, solo se quedó con la cabeza gacha, con su cabello húmedo tapándole los ojos, por lo que ella no sabía en realidad cuál era su expresión, salvo por la línea rígida que había puesto en sus labios… Y se quedó helada cuando soltó una de sus manos… Para limpiarse una lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla.

Estaba llorando. Garu estaba llorando.

Sintió como la sangre se le heló cuando el ninja soltó un suspiró cansado y levantó la cabeza hacía ella, cansado de reprimir sus sentimientos. Miró sus ojos humedecidos y esta vez la culpa le remordió a ella. Nunca había visto a Garu llorar, ni siquiera cuando sus padres murieron, porque en ese entonces era demasiado pequeño como para entender la gravedad de la situación, aunque eso no significaba que no le dejara marcado.

Garu no lloraba. Garu no era vulnerable y menos ante ese tipo de situaciones. Pero el hecho de saber que ella se iba, él sentía como si una parte propia se estuviese yendo.

-No te vayas…- suplico él, bajando la mirada nuevamente. De repente, Garu ya no sonaba como el frío hombre que generalmente se mostraba. Su voz en realidad sonaba como la de un pequeño niño asustado… Y eso le rompió el corazón a Pucca. Ahora, por primera vez, era ella la que no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar.

Poco le faltó para decirle que no, que se quedaría si él se lo estaba pidiendo. Y requirió de mucha fuerza de voluntad para que no lo abrazara, le besara de nuevo y le dijera que estaría ahí para él tal como quería. Pero, no le salió. Muy dentro de ella y aun contra su fuerza de voluntad, sabía que lo mejor era distanciarse, por el bien de los dos… Por el bien de ella. Por primera vez, tenía que enfriar su corazón y usar la cabeza. Por primera vez tendría que ponerse a ella en primer lugar.

-No puedo quedarme…- dijo, sintiendo como se le tensaban las entrañas y un frío nudo en la garganta. - Tengo que hacerlo. Garu… Por años, siempre he tratado de hacerte feliz a ti… Es hora de que yo busque lo que es mejor para mí. Y no lo haré quedándome aquí-

-Si me amas… No sé porque te vas…- respondió Garu y una nueva lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Bajó el rostro nuevamente, odiándose así mismo por perder la estabilidad que tanto le había costado mantener a lo largo de su vida. Pucca sonrió con tristeza y limpió con cariño esa lagrima, obligándolo ahora a él a verla a la cara con delicadeza.

-Admito que en cierta parte me voy por todo lo que ha pasado contigo. Pero, más que eso… Tiene que ver conmigo. - se sinceró y tocó un punto bastante importante- Es hora de que encuentre qué es lo que quiero y debo hacer con mí vida. He perdido el camino un poco y quiero retomar las riendas. No solo me voy por todo esto, Garu. Necesito un tiempo para reencontrarme a mí misma-

Garu entonces cayó completamente en la cuenta de que era lo que sucedía y, pese a que se sentía totalmente triste de que ahora ella era la que se alejaría… No le quedaba otra opción, y hasta cierto punto se alegraba por Pucca. Tenía razón, todos esos años disponibles para él le habían hecho perder un poco el tiempo… Y estaba efectivamente seguro de que podía retomar algunas cosas. En realidad, nunca se lo había dicho y no se lo diría en ese momento para no crear un efecto contraproducente, pero incluso él veía todo el potencial que Pucca tenía.

Y, tal y como se lo había dicho Shuny, lo menos que podía darle a cambio luego de años invertidos, era su propio tiempo y espacio. Se lo merecía y se lo concedería. Si la amaba, tenía que esperarla y entenderla.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?- le preguntó, tallándose los ojos y poniéndose más firme.

-No lo sé- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros- Supongo hasta que todo esto se arregle y ponga todo en orden- suspiró. A Garu no le gustó esa respuesta y lo pudo ver en su expresión al apretar los labios y asentir distraídamente. Así que se apresuró a disuadirlo un poco, acariciando su rostro. Él levantó la mirada suavemente- Hey… No me iré para siempre. Aún tengo cosas que arreglar aquí. Sin mencionar que aquí están la mayoría de las personas que más amo; mis tíos, Dada, Destiny, Ching, Shuny… Hasta Abyo…- bromeó, sonriendo un poco. El ninja no pudo evitar esbozar también una triste sonrisa. -Y tu…- dijo ella. Garu la miró mejor y eso le confirmó que no era mentira. Ella tendría que regresar.

-Está bien…- suspiró él, más tranquilo, pero resignado- Yo estaré aquí, esperándote- le prometió.

Pucca no pudo responderle más. Sintió que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar descontroladamente ante esa respuesta tan cálida y solo lo abrazó como si fuese la última vez que lo fuese a hacer. Al ninja le tomó por sorpresa esto, pero no le faltaron ni dos segundos para devolverle el abrazo el doble de fuerte. Y así se quedaron unos segundos, con el rostro de ella hundido en su buen pecho y el de él sobre su cabello, respirando ese suave aroma a fresas y a lluvia.

Luchó contra ella misma para no llorar en ese momento a mares y, por alguna razón, lo logró. Logró mantenerse firme, pero solo porque no quería que la despedida fuese más dura de lo que ya era. Y luego de un rato, ambos se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos, para darse un pequeño, pero dulce beso de despedida y dejando claro con ello que eso no era un adiós.

-Tengo que ir adentro…- susurró Pucca, a escasos centímetros de la boca de Garu. Él sintió como la vida se le iba en esa frase… Pero, al igual que ella, sabía que era los mejor, así que asintió. Se separó levemente, pero solo para darle un beso en su frente.

-Hasta pronto, Pucca- se despidió, con toda la tristeza que en alguien se podía ver.

-Hasta pronto, Garu…- dijo ella, al borde de las lágrimas y antes de que algo más pudiese hacerla cambiar de opinión, pasó al lado de él, quien se quedó inmóvil y se dirigió a la puerta, la cual estaba a unos metros de ella. Tomó la manija del portón, cuando entonces Garu la detuvo.

-¿Pucca?- le llamó. Ella lo volteó a ver, aun con la mano en la manija.

-¿Si?-

-Dos cosas antes de que te vayas- dijo él, acercándose un poco a ella- La primera: dale mis saludos a tu mamá por mi- le dijo, con sinceridad. A Pucca le tomó un poco por sorpresa la petición, pero sonrió enternecida. Era adorable que él aun le tuviera tanto aprecio a su mamá y el resto de su familia.

-Claro que si- le aseguró ella.

-Y la segunda…- continuó Garu y se detuvo, como si le costara decirlo, hasta que luego tuvo el valor que no había reunido durante años… Y se lo dijo: - Te amo-

Pucca tuvo un choque de sentimientos en ese momento. Sintió que explotaba en felicidad, pero también en inmensa tristeza. Pero, aunque su decisión estaba tomada y Garu ya sabía todo, no valía de nada mentirle a él ni así misma. Así que también respondió.

-Lo sé- dijo dulcemente y sonrió cariñosamente- También te amo-.

Garu le sonrió un poco, triste y a la vez feliz y algo tranquilo. Pucca le asintió un poco y luego abrió la puerta y se metió. El ninja se quedó unos segundos ahí parado, para luego caminar a su casa aún bajo la tormenta. Con esa afirmación, ahora solo le tocaba esperar ahora a él.

Y lo haría.


	10. Caminos Viejos, Caminos Nuevos

_Para Mikey, Juanma y Beto... Ya en serio... ¡Los amo chicos!_

* * *

 **Caminos Viejos, Caminos Nuevos.**

"… _Boys only want love if it´s torture…"_

-Taylor Swift.

 _"Espero tengas un buen viaje. Recuerda que estaré aquí esperándote. No olvides que te amo."_

-Garu.

-Pasajeros que desembarcan del vuelo de Samedi, favor de pasar al área de seguridad- se oyó una voz femenina por los altavoces del aeropuerto.

-¿Disculpe, señorita?-. Una voz la distrajo y le hizo levantar la vista de su celular con un parpadeo, solo para dar con un amable señor bonachón al lado de ella. - Es su turno- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh...- murmuró Pucca, al percatarse de que era la siguiente en la fila para pasar la zona de seguridad. Sin más, le ofreció una sonrisa amable al hombre- Gracias-

Dicho esto, tomó su equipaje— del cual solo era una valija de ruedas color rojo cereza y una mochila que Ching le había prestado— y lo puso en la bandeja metálica.

-Buenas tardes- saludó a la persona de seguridad mientras le entregaba sus papeles y la revisaban, mientras que la bandeja avanzaba con sus cosas.

Había sido un buen vuelo después de todo, aunque un largo viaje de casi un día completo. Esto debido a un cambio de último momento. Pues resultaba que unas horas después de la plática con Garu, notificó que su vuelo no era temprano, sino en la tarde.

Así que el siguiente día por la mañana, sus tíos la fueron a dejar al aeropuerto de Samedi en una camioneta que Destiny les había prestado. Esto le permitió despedirse en persona de Shuny, Ching y Abyo a la hora del desayuno, mientras explicaba que había pasado con Garu y su charla.

Abyo mencionó que Su amigo prefirió no presentarse a despedirse de ella por dos razones: la primera era porque quería darle su espacio, tal y como se lo había prometido y la segunda: tenía un resfriado mortal.

A Pucca no le sorprendió después de pasar la noche entera fuera de casa de Soso y luego empaparse en la lluvia fuera del Chin- Duda. Incluso ella se sentía un poco mal de la garganta. Por otra parte, le alegró saber que Garu le daría su espacio, pero no resistió en intercambiar unos mensajes con él, comenzando por preguntar si estaba bien.

Así que sin más, se despidió de sus amigos, se despidió de Soso por mensaje también y se fue con sus tíos a Samedi. La despedida con ellos fue algo dura, pues no se había alejado de Sooga desde antes que muriese su padre. Así que, con algunas lágrimas y abrazos fuertes, se despidió también de ellos y voló a Hong Kong.

El vuelo duro parte de la tarde y toda la noche, llegando al Aeropuerto Central de Hong Kong al medio día.

Le tocó el asiento junto a la ventana y su viaje fue bastante cálido y cómodo. La azafata le sirvió su cena horas después; pidió soda de naranja y fideos... Si es que a eso se le podían llamar fideos. Y mientras cenaba mantuvo la conversación con su acompañante: un hombre de negocios algo mayor. Le habló de su familia y porque iba hacia allá.

Debía admitir que le dolía un poco el cuello, pues aún con la almohada que le pidió a la azafata, no durmió del todo cómoda. Se despertó ya algo tarde, solo para ver la enorme ciudad de Hong Kong y las gruesas nubes grises sobre de ella, ya fuera por contaminación o por lluvia.

Al bajar del avión se sentía algo entumecida y desorientada, pues había pasado mucho tiempo de que iba ahí, pero su acompañante le dio indicaciones, se despidió amablemente y ella se dirigió a la zona de seguridad, mientras que hablaba por mensaje con su madre para saber dónde la recogerían... Y entonces le llegó el último mensaje de Garu.

-Todo está en orden- dijo la policía luego de revisar sus papeles y con una amable sonrisa.

Pucca le agradeció, tomó sus cosas de la bandeja y se dirigió hacia dónde su madre le había dicho. Tuvo que pedir indicaciones a un par de personas, ya que el lugar era tan inmenso que era muy fácil perderse. Pero luego de un rato de leve desorientación, caminó hacia el acceso principal... Lo que le tomó casi veinte minutos. En veinte minutos ella ya había ido del Chin-Duda al palacio del Maestro Soo caminando.

Vio que había unas escaleras mecánicas inmensas y si las instrucciones eran claras, su madre tendría que estar por ahí. Así que las tomó y empezó a descender, mientras que buscaba a su madre.

Varias personas estaban abajo, con algunos carteles para que la gente pudiese verlos desde las escaleras; algunos eran familiares, otras más personas de negocios... Y Pucca entonces sintió un revoloteo en el estómago cuando vio un cartel con letra conocida que decía:

 _"Fideos para llevar, por favor"._

Pucca no pudo evitar soltar una risa al bajar la vista del cartel y encontrarse con el rostro de su madre, quien ya la había visto y le sonreía más que feliz.

Estaba tentada en soltar la valija que había arrastrado desde la bandeja de seguridad, apartar a la gente frente a ella y correr hacia los brazos de su madre... Pero mejor espero, tratando de no llorar del alivio y la emoción que sentía al verla luego de tanto.

Y para cuando descendió por completo, su madre ya se había acercado con el cartel aún en mano para recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

-Mamá...- soltó Pucca, aliviada de verla.

-Hola, querida- respondió ella, con la voz más dulce de una mujer. La pelinegra soltó la valija y la abrazó fuertemente, a lo que su madre le devolvió el gesto.

Ambas se quedaron así unos instantes, disfrutando de ese calor madre-hija que tanto habían extrañado.

La verdad era que Pucca amaba a sus tíos. Vivir con ellos era de lo mejor; la cuidaban, la consentían y la querían mucho... Pero nada se comparaba como el cariño que le tenía a su mama, incluso aunque estuviese lejos de ella.

Nadie lo sabía, pero por mensajes como el clip de Grecia y otros e-mails, Pucca a veces lloraba mucho, deseando que ambas estuviesen cerca. Dejar Sooga si tenía que ver con Garu, pero también con el hecho de querer estar con su madre en un momento de necesidad emocional.

Así fue como se separaron y se miraron.

-¡Oh, mira cuando has crecido! ¡Estás preciosa! - dijo su madre, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos con suavidad, ella solo sonrió enternecida.

La verdad era que Mao era una mujer muy bella a su edad. Tenía un parecido increíble con Pucca; ojos pequeños, mejillas coloradas y cabello azabache cortado a los hombros, solo que con facciones más toscas y una que otra arruga. Iba con un pantalón de vestir negro y una elegante blusa beige. Y a pesar de todo ello, seguía teniendo un porte impresionante.

-Y tú estás bellísima, también- dijo Pucca, acariciando una de sus manos. Mao sonrió dulcemente.

-Oh, linda...- dijo enternecida. Pucca sonrió y luego vio detrás de su madre, como si estuviese buscando algo o a alguien.

-¿Y Zeng? Pensé que vendría- le preguntó. Su madre se giró, abriendo la boca para responder, pero alguien salió de entre las personas y le robó la palabra.

-¡Aquí estoy!- dijo un hombre de edad mediana y también con un alto porte- Disculpen, tenía que atender una llamada... Pero ¡Wow, Pucca! Apenas te reconozco. Has crecido mucho-.

Zeng, el esposo de su madre también era un hombre bastante apuesto para su edad. A diferencia de Mao, Zeng tenía todos los rasgos europeos. No sabía muy bien cómo estuvo su historia, pero tenía mucho en común con la de Shuny: padres adoptivos asiáticos por los que llevaba un nombre oriental.

Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos más azules que en su vida hubiese visto. Iba con un traje que parecía ser carísimo y, al igual que su madre, derrochaba elegancia por todos los poros.

-Zeng- saludó Pucca y le dio un abrazo también. El se lo regresó algo incómodo, pero también bastante contento. No todos los días abrazaba a la hija de su mujer... Porque en realidad para Pucca solo era eso; el esposo de su madre.

Y no era que a Pucca no le agradará, sabía que era un hombre muy bueno que hacía feliz a su madre, inclusive podía decir que era su ya su familia, pero su padre siempre sería su padre. Y así como ella tuvo la madurez para aceptar que su mamá fuera feliz con otra persona, ellos debían respetar la memoria de su progenitor.

-Hola, Pucca- le saludo algo tímido, y luego se separaron. -

-Perdónenme por no llegar antes. Apenas y me di cuenta de que el avión salía en la tarde de Samedi y.…- comenzó a explicarles.

-Ni te preocupes, querida. Fue mejor porque los dos ya salimos de trabajar- dijo Mao, dulcemente. Zeng solo asintió y se puso al lado de su madre para agarrarle un hombro. Pucca sonrió enternecida; realmente se veían bien juntos. - Y además ya estás aquí...- dijo su madre emocionada. Acto seguido Zeng le alcanzó la valija y la llevó el, mientras su madre le entrelazaba uno de sus brazos a los suyos y se la llevaba- Dime... ¿Tienes hambre? -

-Muchísima...- dijo Pucca, haciendo un mohín.

-Bueno. Entonces salgamos de aquí. Te llevaremos a un lugar que te va a encantar- dijo su madre muy emocionada.

* * *

Pucca se dedicó de admirar el elegante interior del auto en donde se transportaba; un elegante Audi último modelo color negro. Se acomodó en el elegante asiento de cuero beige y miró por la ventana la enorme Ciudad Victoria.

No cabía duda de que estaba completamente fuera de Sooga.

La cosa era que, pese al clima de veranos que les había tocado ese año en la aldea de lluvias y torrentes, la mayor parte de este se veía el cielo azul de Sooga y las nubes blancas y esponjosas.

Hong Kong era más gris.

Claro, tenía su atractivo; rascacielos gigantes, tiendas y comercios a de todo tipo, gente variada, el aéreo puerto más grande del mundo... Deseaba ver la ciudad de noche porque estaba segura que se vería espectacular. Sin embargo, unas nubes grises encapotaban el cielo y eras eran una rara combinación de smog y lluvia.

No le molestaba, pero estaba acostumbrada a los cielos claros, calor rico y a cerros y montañas grandes de vegetación.

También pudiese ser que era porque todo estaba muy cambiado. En realidad poco recordaba de Hong Kong. Vivió ahí los primeros cinco años de su vida, cuando sus padre quisieron buscar mejores oportunidades luego de que ella nació en Sooga.

Después de ello, se vieron obligados a regresar luego de que varios bandos vecinos estaban atacando la aldea y tanto sus tíos como sus amigos los necesitaban. Una vez ahí, se quedaron a vivir ya, hasta la trágica enfermedad de su padre.

Luego de que su padre murió, Mao dejó la aldea para poder buscar mejores oportunidades en Hong Kong, conoció a Zeng, y se quedó a vivir ahí con él, mientras que los tíos de Pucca se quedaban con ella para enseñarle las artes culinarias y cuidarla, bajo el financiamiento casi total de su madre, enviado a distancia claro.

-¿Te gustó la comida, linda?- le preguntó su madre, girándose a verla desde el asiento del copiloto. Pucca parpadeó y quitó la vista de la ventana para mirar a Mao con una sonrisa.

-Sí. Es bueno variar de los fideos de vez en cuando- sonrió Pucca. Ella, su madre y Zeng habían ido a un restaurante de comida americana y se había zampado una de las más enormes y mejores hamburguesas que en su vida había probado. No tenían comida así en Sooga, pues allá todo resultaba un poco más orgánico, y cadenas alimenticias de otros países como de pizzas, hamburguesas, sodas y demás, no se veían tanto como en las grandes ciudades.

-Claro, nunca habrá fideos como los de Sooga- dijo Zeng, contento- No tienes idea de cómo deseo a veces poder comer los únicos fideos de tus tíos-.

-Pues me tienen aquí- respondió Pucca, con una sonrisa y viendo por el espejo retrovisor los espejos de Zeng, quien era el que manejaba- Puedo prepararles unos si gustan-

-¡Oh, linda! ¡Eso sería maravilloso! - dijo su madre, girándose nuevamente a su asiento. Pucca solo agrandó su sonrisa y siguió mirando a la ventana. No mentía cuando decía que estaría más que feliz al cocinarles, después de todo a su madre le sabría a hogar y Zeng podría ver que era lo que aprendía de sus tíos. Apostaba que la comida europea no podía compararse a un buen plato de fideos con verduras al vapor.

Cuando miró por la venta tenía un raro sentimiento en el estómago. De alguna manera sabía que su hogar estaba lejos, pero de otra sentía como si recién hubiese llegado a casa luego de tanto tiempo... Y que esta se hallaba totalmente diferente a como la había dejado.

Primeramente, estaba la cuestión de Zeng y su madre; ambos no solo parecían más maduros como persona y como pareja, sino también tenían diferentes portes. Hasta hacía unos años, su madre no usaba vestirse tan elegantemente para cosas tan triviales como ir a recoger a alguien del aeropuerto o ir a comer una hamburguesa. Por otra parte, su esposo, si que tenía más elegancia para cualquier cosa desde que ella lo conoció. Y no era que le pareciese pretencioso, de hecho, era uno de los tantos encantos de él.

Sin embargo, Pucca luego notó el bolso _Saint Laurent,_ último modelo, de su madre y el caro Audi en el que iban. Supo que entonces tanto a Zeng como a su madre quizás le estaba yendo de lo mejor en sus trabajos y económicamente y se alegraba por ellos, pues parecían seguir teniendo esa actitud cálida y humilde que los caracterizaban, pero le pareció un poco extraño.

Cuando estaba en Hong Kong, ella y sus padres vivían en los barrios más humildes de departamentos de interés social en Ciudad Victoria, que solo abarcaban cuarenta metros cuadrados de un edificio. Claro que a Pucca no le importaba nada de eso y los años que vivió ahí fueron de los más felices en su vida, pero le incomodaba un poco luego de tantos años volver y tener ese tipo de "lujos", que no eran de ella.

Fue entonces cuando su memoria volvió a atrás y notó que no se dirigían a su antigua casa, que era el departamento de cuarenta metros cuadrados, sino a otro sitio y que conforme el auto avanzaba más y más entre las calles, los edificios y casas se volvían mucho más lujosos y cercanos al centro de la capital.

-¿Mamá?- le llamó ella, ya algo extrañada- ¿Hacia donde vamos? Pensé que iríamos a casa- dijo Pucca, algo preocupada.

-Oh. Estamos yendo hacia allá querida, es que nos hemos mudado- respondió su madre con cierto recato de recibir una respuesta negativa.

Y Pucca si que se alteró en un principio. No era el asunto de haberse mudado lo que le causaba terror, sino qué había pasado con su antiguo hogar, al que su padre le había conseguido tanto tener luego de que se esteró que Mao estaba embarazada.

-¿Qué? Pero entonces, ¿Qué ha pasado con el antiguo departamento?- respondió ella, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- ¿Lo has vendido?- preguntó con mucho temor. Pucca conocía las cosas lo suficiente en Hong Kong gracias a su madre, y si se había mudado solo significaba una de dos cosas: o habían vendido su antiguo hogar e invirtieron ese dinero en buscar uso nuevo y mejor.. O les estaba yendo también que tenían plata suficiente para tener otro más. Y por el bolso y el Audi, la segunda podía ser una opción… Pero quería asegurarse.

-No, linda. No vendí nada. No pude ni podría hacerlo jamás. Ese departamento es de las muchas cosas que tu padre dejó para ti. Así que técnicamente eres su propietaria. Yo solo soy tu tesorera hasta que seas mayor de edad- le respondió su madre y Pucca casi se ahoga con su propia saliva cuando escuchó aquello.

¿Su padre le había dejado el departamento? ¿Por qué no se había enterado hasta ese momento?

Mao se giró nuevamente en su asiento y miró la cara estupefacta de su hija, así que le sonrió para calmarla y habló con voz suave.

-Ya hablaremos de eso luego, linda. Pero primero, queremos que veas nuestro hogar y donde te quedarás los siguientes días- le dijo su madre, respondiendo a la serie de interrogantes que se desataron en la cabeza de Pucca. Ella solo asintió levemente con la cabeza, concordando que era lo mejor, mientras que su madre se enderezaba de nuevo en su asiento.

Habría preferido que se lo dijera de manera más sutil, pero también agradeció que su madre dejara claro que no vendió el departamento. Y aunque fuese de ella o no, solo quería que le siguiera perteneciendo a su familia. El valor de esa casa no era monetario, porque bien podría valer lo mínimo en cuanto a viviendas se tratará, pero, el valor sentimental que tenía era invaluable.

Se alegró entonces completamente de haber ido a Hong Kong. Por lo que notaba, no solo tenía asuntos pendientes en Sooga.

Se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo cuando vio el enorme edificio elegante y hasta resplandeciente sobre de ella. Nunca había visto tanta majestuosidad en una construcción y se le revolvieron las tripas cuando Zeng viró el volante de ese Audi que combinaba perfectamente con el lugar a la entrada de su estacionamiento subterráneo.

Un amable joven en la caseta lo saludó con un además y le permitió el paso, quitando desde adentro de su cabina la pluma y haciéndola hacia arriba. Zeng y Mao se despidieron con otro gesto amable y pasaron a estacionar el auto en uno de los lugares, los cuales habían demasiados. Sin embargo, Pucca no cerró la boca de la sorpresa aun abajo y mucho menos luego de ver los autos ahí estacionados: elegantes carros de marcas lujosas y últimos modelos que resplandecían aun en el concreto y bajo las luces fluorescentes.

Luego de aparcar el auto, el esposo de su madre apagó el poderoso motor y bajaron. Pucca agarró la manija de la puerta, pero entonces alguien desde afuera le ganó y abrió la puerta por ella. Era un elegante hombre mayor con un uniforme parecido a los de los hoteles lujosos. El señor le tendió la mano y le saludó cortésmente.

-Bienvenida, señorita- dijo él, con cortesía.

-Gracias… Creo…- dijo ella, tomando su mano no muy segura. Pucca le devolvió la sonrisa y se dispuso a ir a la cajuela, donde se encontraba su poco equipaje, pero encontró que ya otros dos hombres, igualmente vestidos que el hombre que le ayudó a bajar, ya lo tenían en manos y se dirigían a la parte posterior del estacionamiento, donde se encontraba un elegante elevador cromado, mientras que Mao y Zeng se dirigían con una enorme sonrisa a otro, aún más grande.

-Vamos, querida- dijo su madre, al darse cuenta de que su hija se había quedado atrás, mirando el estacionamiento como una boba. Pucca solo sacudió la cabeza y asintió, mientras que le seguía los pasos a ellos dos.

-Buenas, tardes, Jun- le saludo Zeng, al elegante portero sentado al lado del elevador, quien se levantó luego de deja run periódico en su pequeña mesa.

-Buenas tardes, Señor Ying y Señora Ying- los saludó cordialmente- Espero estén teniendo una tarde estupenda-

-Así es, mi buen amigo- dijo Zeng con una sonrisa- Oye, aprovecho para presentarte a Pucca- le dijo, señalándola con su mano entera. La aludida solo dio un tímido paso al frente... Tanta elegancia y trajes caros le estaban poniendo los pelos de punta- Ella es la hija de mi esposa y estará quedándose con nosotros unos días. Te aviso para que la ubiques en caso de que salga y tenga que ir arriba-

-Es un placer, señorita- le dijo Jun, tendiéndole la mano- Cualquier cosa que necesite, estoy completamente a su servicio-

-Gracias- respondió ella, mientras que le estrechaba la mano- Y el placer es mío. Este lugar es increíble, por cierto-

-Y espera a ver la parte de arriba, cariño- dijo su madre, muy emocionada y mirándola a ella y luego a Zeng, quien asintió confiado. Ella solo sonrió en respuesta, mientras que Jun apretaba los botones del elevador para que descendería. Esperaron solo unos segundos, cuando las puertas se abrieron y ella vio el interior más elegante que en su vida hubiese visto. Entro sin más, junto con su madre y se miró en el espejo que rodeaba las paredes del elevador.

No se podía ver más terrible y cansada.

-Gracias, Jun. Te veo después, amigo- dijo Zeng, amablemente.

-Hasta luego, señor- se despidió el hombre y las puertas se cerraron, escuchándose solamente una suave música de fondo.

Pucca miró el interior del elevador y pensó que estaba mucho mejor decorado que muchos otros sitios en donde estaba, por lo que, para llevar el silencio incomodo que se había creado, miró la numeración arriba de la puerta, comenzando a hacerse muy largo el ascenso. Pudo ver que el edificio tenía cuarenta y cinco niveles… y comenzó a asustarse cuando el elevador no paró y solo veía los números encenderse paulatinamente.

34, 36, 36… Y finalmente se le fue el aliento cuando marco el numero cuarenta, pensando si iban a subir al edificio o al cielo. Agradecía realmente estar en un espacio cerrado y seguro.

-Te va a encantar nuestro nuevo hogar, Pucca- dijo su madre, tomándola suavemente de los hombros- Estoy segura de que estarás mucho más que cómoda aquí-. Pucca sonrió nerviosa. No sabía si sentirse completamente cómoda con todo ese lujo o si, por el contrario, debería tratar de adaptarse a esa buena vida. Estaba ansiosa por conocer el hogar nuevo de su madre y su pareja, y claro, su hogar durante los próximos días. -¿Estás lista?- dijo su madre y se puso atrás de ella, cubriéndole los ojos con sus manos luego de que el ascensor marcó el piso cuarenta y cuatro.

Esto no ayudó a los nervios de Pucca, y casi por instinto le agarró las muñecas a su mamá, y para cuando se oyó la campana del elevador y oyó las puertas abrirse, sintió como su madre la guiaba desde atrás… Y un olor a fresco y muebles nuevos le inundó los pulmones.

-Prepárate, linda… Una… Dos… Tres…- dijo su madre emocionad ay cuando terminó de contra, le quitó las manos de los ojos. Pucca parpadeó para adaptarse a la luz y entonces amplió los ojos ante todo lo que estaba frente a ella.

-¡Bienvenida a nuestro nuevo hogar!- dijo Zeng, extendiendo las manos.

Pucca al principio no sonrió, pero conforme más admiraba el lujo del sitio, su boca abierta se convirtió en una sonrisa de total asombro.

Era el pent-house más elegante y lujoso que había visto en toda su vida. Tenía inclusive una chimenea y atrás de ella enormes ventanales en donde se podía ver toda la ciudad de Hong Kong. Un elegante piso de mármol pulido que se abría paso por todo el lugar, sin mencionar la hermosa sala que veía a la pantalla de televisión más enorme de su vida.

Luces amarillas dando un aire cálido y a unos metros un pequeño, pero elegante comedor junto a un pequeño bar con una vitrina lujosa y elegante donde había varios licores.

Pucca trató de recordar si había visto un lugar más elegante, pero no pudo. En ese lugar no sólo se respiraba la elegancia y en lujo, sino que también el calor a un hogar. Ella sabía que su madre había dejado de vivir en su pequeño departamento una vez casada con Zeng... Pero la casa de él en ese entonces era más modesta y sencilla... Con eso le quedaba claro que de una u otra forma les había ido tan bien económicamente como para poder vivir ahí.

Debió imaginarlo: viajes a Grecia y a otros lugares, ropa, bolsos y carros caros, mayordomos bien vestidos... Zeng y su madre se había vuelto ricos y ella exigía calladamente saber cómo le habían hecho.

Ahora veía porque a su madre no le había costado nada mandar cada ex más dinero cada mes.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó su madre al ver su cara, con una sonrisa.

-Es... Impresionante...- murmuro ella más para sí misma que en respuesta de su madre. Dio de vueltas sobre sus talones, algo aturdida y al final y sin importarle si sonaba grosero o no, lo dijo:- ¿De dónde sacaron el dinero para tener todo esto?- preguntó y los miró.

Su madre y Zeng se miraron entre ellos durante unos segundos, y finalmente el elegante hombre suspiró y se posó al lado de su esposa, tomándola de los hombros. Con ese gesto le dijo que era hora de que su hijastra supura la verdad.

-Zeng ahora es el director de la Universidad Privada de Hong Kong- respondió su madre- Y ahora yo soy la directora en enfermería del Hospital General del Norte- le respondió, algo tímida, gesto que también se vio reflejado en él.

A Pucca se le cayó aún más la mandíbula y se sintió un poco mal de no saber nada de eso con respecto a su madre y Zeng. Pero también le alegró mucho. Al parecer la muerte de su padre y su nuevo matrimonio había dado tantos frutos que no sólo estaban estables sentimentalmente, sino que se habían abierto laboralmente y eso significaba no más privaciones... Al menos en el caso de Mao.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Eso es genial, mamá!- dijo ella, contenta y dándole un fuerte abrazo, que Mai recibió aún más fuerte.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con algo de sorpresa- Pensé que no te gustaría en absoluto-

-¿Cómo no me va a gustar? Es maravilloso- dijo Pucca, separándose y mirando también a Zeng- También me da mucho gusto por ti, Zeng. Si no mal recuerdo era lo que tú habías deseado desde hace mucho tiempo-

Era cierto. Hace seis años, cuando ellas lo conocieron, Zeng solo era profesor en dicha universidad y cuando se casó con su madre obtuvo el puesto de Secretario Académico de una de las licenciaturas... Pero por lo que se veía, su experiencia lo fue situando más arriba hasta alcanzar su objetivo.

Y su madre.

Siempre fue enfermera. Turnos nocturnos y a veces dobles. Recordaba que apenas y ganaba lo suficiente y que de hecho era más de lo que su padre ganaba con el restaurante en sus inicios junto con sus tíos. Y ahora tenía el puesto más alto de todos. Eso le hacía sentir nostalgia, pero inmensa felicidad al sabe que ambos estaban avanzando.

-No tienes idea de lo feliz que nos hace que entiendas, Pucca- sonrío Zeng, agradeciéndole con la mirada- Siéntete libre de andar por donde te plazca... De hecho, sabíamos que vendrías y te tenemos una sorpresa...-

-Ven, linda- dijo su madre y le tendió la mano. Ella la tomó y ambos la guiaron por la elegante sala y el comedor, pasando al lado de una enorme y lujosa cocina con isla y campaña que resplandecía de limpia y brillante.

Pucca estaba más que tentada a usarla y no podría esperar a hacerlo por primera vez.

Pasaron por un lujoso pasillo y subieron unas escaleras de caracol algo cortas que llevaban a una especie de lobby con varias puertas y dos habitaciones separadas por cristalería que eran un salón audiovisual y una pequeña biblioteca- estudio que seguramente era de Zeng.

Le mostraron los enormes baños para visitas y pasaron a ver las habitaciones. Le mostraron la principal que era la de ellos, dos más para huéspedes y finalmente llegaron a una a final del pasillo. Pucca vio otra puerta junto a la de ella, y aunque esa no se la enseñaron, dedujo que era porque se trataba de una habitación más para invitados o una especie de bodega.

-¿Lista?- le sonrió su madre y después abrieron la puerta. Y como por enésima vez en el día Pucca se quedó boquiabierta.

Era una habitación mediana, pero con un gran ventanal que daba a la ciudad... Pero más importante; estaba igualmente decorada que la que tenía en Sooga, salvo por los enormes cárteles del rostro de Garu que antes tenía.

Paredes blancas, su cama con su edredón rosa pastel y las muchas almohadas que tenía. Él mismo escritorio... Todo. Era una réplica exacta. Solo que en lugar del pequeño sillón al lado de la ventana que tenía en Sooga, había una pequeña salita al lado del ventanal para que se sentara a trabajar no leer un buen libro mientras que disfrutaba de la vista.

-Es... Es igual que mi habitación en la aldea...- dijo ella, dando unos pasitos hacia adelante y sin aliento.

-Queríamos que te sintieras en casa- dijo su madre- Y fue mi idea decorarlo así para que lo recordaras- oyó que le dijo, mientras que ella pasaba sus dedos por el edredón rosa.

-Es perfecta...- murmuro y se giró a ellos, casi con lágrimas en los ojos- Gracias- les dijo, con una sonrisa. Ambos le devolvieron el gesto y el bello momento se vio interrumpido por el celular de Zeng, el cual sonó. El solo lo saco de su saco y miro la pantalla.

-Oh, tengo que responder. Ponte cómoda, Pucca y es un placer tenerte con nosotros...- dijo él, para después darle un beso a Mao en la cabeza.

-Gracias, Zeng...- repitió Pucca y el señor únicamente contestó y salió de la habitación con el celular pegado a la oreja.

Se hizo un silencio algo incomodo entre su madre y ella, hasta que Mao finalmente lo rompió caminando a ella y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Querían a Zeng, pero agradecían esos momentos de privacidad que les estaba dando. Así que Oucca aprovechó igualmente y hundió su nariz en el hombro de su madre, aunque prácticamente estuviesen de la misma altura.

-Me alegra tanto que estés aquí, amor- le susurró, sin despegarse.

-Y a mí...- susurró Pucca, con un nudo en la garganta- Ya te echaba de menos, mamá- dijo y la abrazó más fuerte. Y por primera vez en muchos años algo se completó en ella. Algo que sin querer no se había dado cuenta de que le faltaba... Pero en realidad sí.

Ambas se separaron y Pucca vio cómo su madre tenía los ojos húmedos y como una lagrimita traviesa salió, aunque se la limpio rápidamente con una sonrisa conmovida.

-Yo también, linda, pero ya estás aquí y aprovecharemos todo el tiempo posible para estar juntas, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo y le besó la cabeza. A los segundo Mao dio una palmada y su gesto melancólico cambio a uno más optimista- Pero basta de sentimentalismo. Debes estar muy cansada por el viaje-

La verdad era que tantas emociones habían maquillado su real cansancio y no fue hasta que su madre mencionó esto cuando de verdad quiso tirarse a la cama y tomar una ducha.

-¿Qué te parece si te das un buen baño y bajas después? No comimos postre y te prepararé mientras tanto unos bollos dulces... Tal y como te gustan- le propuso su madre.

Pucca nuevamente tuvo ese sentimiento nostálgico pero de una buena manera. Los bollos dulces eran un platillo que su papa había perfeccionado y que le había enseñado a Mao y a sus tíos antes de morir. Cada que ella se sentía triste por su padre, su madre se los hacía para que le recordaran y aunque sus tíos también, los de su madre sabían enteramente al sabor de hogar.

-Suena estupendo- dijo Pucca.

-Vale. Entonces te dejo para que desempaques y te asees. Cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca me puedes hablar a mí o a Zeng, ¿vale?- dijo su madre, saliendo de la habitación.

-Si, mamá, gracias. Estaré bien- dijo Pucca con una sonrisa. Su madre tomó el picaporte de la elegante puerta de ébano y le lanzó un beso cariñoso con la mano antes de salir.

Una vez sola, Pucca se tomó el tiempo para acomodar sus ideas y respirar, mientras que veía por el enorme ventanal como el sol de iba metiendo poco a poco.

Estaba lejos de casa y ahora no sólo le tocaba adaptarse nuevamente a la vieja vida que tenía con su madre... Sino a una vieja vida totalmente cambiada. Iniciando por Zeng, ya que era la primera vez que viviría bajo techo con el esposo de su madre. No creía que fuese difícil, pues era un amor de persona, pero aún así no dejaba de ser diferente.

Luego estaba el asunto del dinero y todo ese palacio en el que estaba. Acostumbró a llevar una vida sencilla, donde el único palacio que había era el del Maestro Soo... Así que tendría que adaptarse a esos muebles radiantes y ese piso elegantemente Pulido.

También estaba en asunto de la superación de su madre y Zeng. Ahora ambos eran personas importantes y de carreras. Sin embargo, le alegraba saber que la humildad en ellos aún prevalecía, lo que hacía parecer que llevaban la vida perfecta. Lujos, madurez y cariño. No había nada mejor en sus vidas... Y le preocupaba un poco eso precisamente. Esperaba no ser un estorbo o carga.

Notó que su equipaje ya estaba ahí y le sorprendió. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado el elegante hombre que cargo sus maletas tan rápido y sin que lo viera? Ese servicio era excelente. Entonces la campana de su celular la distrajo y lo sacó para mirar las notificaciones. Tenía varios mensajes en bandeja; unos eran de Shuny y Ching para saber cómo había llegado, de Abyo también e inclusive de Soso, Dada, Destiny y sus tíos... Pero ninguno más de Garu.

No le sorprendía, ya que no había contestado el último mensaje, pero se preguntaba si debía hacerlo.

Pero al final decidió que no. Estaba ahí para olvidarse y arrancárselo un poco del corazón. No serviría de estaba en contacto con el de una u otra forma y el debía entender el hecho de darle su espacio. Así que sólo respondió los mensajes de sus amigos, mientras que a sus tíos prefería llamarlos por video llamada o por celular.

 _"Pucca, espero hayas tengo un gran viaje amiga. Saluda a tu mamá de mi parte y dile que mi padre también le manda un saludo y un abrazo. Espero regreses pronto porque te voy a extrañar. Te quiero. "_ _  
_-Ching.

 _"¡Mujer! Han pasado solo unas horas y no tienes idea de cuánto te extraño. Espero que regreses pronto porque de verdad que odio ponerme sentimental. Dale a tu mamá un abrazo de mi parte. Y... Ya sabes, te quiero y esas cosas..."_ _  
_-Shuny.

 _"Pucca, espero hayas tenido un lindo viaje y... Quiero pedirte una cosa ya que estás allá. Es que sé que venden camisas de Bruce Lee y si me compraras una te lo agradecería muchísimo. Te la pago cuando regreses... Oh, claro. Papa le manda saludo a tu madre y yo igual. Y em... Piensa en tu amigo cuando compres la playera, je, je."_ _  
_-Abyo.

 _"Pucca, ojalá me hubiese podido despedir de ti en persona. De verdad espero que te vaya bien y también espero que regreses pronto. Ring Ring dice hola y mándale saludos a tu mamá por parte mía y de mi madre igual."_ _  
_-Dada.

 _"Pucca. Feliz viaje. Pásala bien y recuerda a tu amigo el dragón."_ _  
_-Destiny.

 _"Me sorprendió realmente saber que te ibas, no lo imagine. De cualquier manera, dale un abrazo a tu madre por mí y mándale mis más cordiales saludos. Espero que tengas un viaje exitoso y que regreses para que me pueda despedir en persona. Me voy en tres semanas, así que de verdad espero podamos decirnos hasta luego, esta vez de la manera correcta. Te quiero."_ _  
_-Soso.

Este último mensaje le rompió el corazón un poco, pero supo que aunque ahora Soso estuviese triste, encontraría a alguien y lo menos que podía hacer era despedirse de él de la manera correcta. Y aunque no sabía cuándo estaría en Hong Kong, ella también esperaba poder despedirse en persona de el. Después de todo, se lo debía.

Le alegraron los últimos mensajes de sus amigos y que pensaran ella, inclusive Abyo. Le hizo reír su mensaje, sabiendo que no tenía remedio y ella también los extrañaría.

Respondió los mensajes uno por uno y para evitar la tentación de mandarle uno a Garu, le preguntó directamente a Ching y Shuny si sabían cómo estaba luego de que supo que adquirió ese feo resfriado.

Luego de ello, dejó su celular de lado, recordándose que debía llamar a sus tíos cuando saliera de la ducha. Así que sin perder el tiempo, se dirigió al baño... Y este sí que era diferente al que tenía en Sooga, empezando por el tamaño.

Tenía una bañera enorme y cómoda. Sales de baño en unas repisas junto a ella y una regadera elegante Dentro de una caja de cristal y un lavabo que hacía juego con el suelo de madera falsa en porcelana.

-Wow...- no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de todo ese confort. Sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a desempacar sus cosas, sacando ropa cómoda; unos jeans aguados y una blusa holgada, tal y como estaba en casa.

Se quitó esa ropa que estaba tremendamente sucia al igual que su cabello, tomó una toalla y abrió el agua de la tina. A los pocos segundos en vapor del agua caliente y de las muchas sales relajante que Pucca le echó al agua inundó el baño.

Entró a la tina y se sentó en ella, mientras que cada músculo de su cuerpo se relajaba. Soltó un suspiro alargado mientras se hundía un poco y por un instante todo el asunto de Garu, su vida en Sooga y su vieja vida totalmente renovada ahí se le olvidaron.

Y suspiró:

-Aaam... Hogar, dulce hogar...-

* * *

Miró por enésima vez su celular en el día, mientras estaba recostado en una de las sillas de su porche. Nuevamente este no marcaba nada de haber recibido mensajes en las últimas horas.

Suspiró cansado, pensando en las muchas razones por las cuales ella no respondía su último mensaje. Pensó que tal vez aun no tenía recepción, que estaba demasiado ocupada con su madre, desempacando o paseando por la enorme ciudad de Hong Kong. O pudiese ser que simplemente no quería responderle. Si era esta última, tenía que respetar su espacio. Después de todo a ese acuerdo había llegado, por mucho que no lo quisiera.

La despedida había sido más dura de lo que había imaginado. Es más, no recordaba la última vez que se había despedido de alguien tan cercano a él. Con sus padres no tuvo la oportunidad al menos.

¿Extrañarla? ¡Ja! No. Aquello iba a ser una completa tortura, fuese el tiempo que se fuese. Lo único que podía encontrar de bueno respecto a toda esa situación es que ya estaba mejor de esa fea gripe que le dejó lo suficientemente tumbado el día anterior como para no ir corriendo a Samedi y traer de vuelta a Pucca, tal como la vez anterior. Pero, por otra parte, le alegró no hacerlo… Eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

Entonces, ¿Cómo sobreviviría todo ese tiempo sin ella? Por primera vez en su vida no tenía ni la más remota idea. Cayó en la cuenta de lo vacía que era su vida sin la pelinegra. Y de verdad que sí. Por naturaleza era productivo y por primera vez en años, no tenía ganas de hacer nada y no había hecho nada productivo en lo que había pasado del día, el cual, ya era un poco más claro que los anteriores. Parecía que finalmente los feos días de lluvia habían pasado en Sooga, y ese día, el sol se asomó levemente.

Pero ni los rayos escasos del cielo le pusieron de ánimo. No sabía cuántas horas había estado ahí tendido, con los audífonos puestos, escuchando la música más triste que puso encontrar en su escaso reproductor.

-¡GARU!- un grito y el rostro de Abyo siendo de la nada, muy cerca del suyo lo sacó de su letargo depresivo, haciéndolo saltar. Se quitó los audífonos, claramente molesto y enfrentó a su amigo.

-¡Maldición, Abyo! ¿¡Qué demonios quieres!?- respondió, harto. Abyo parpadeó ante la grosera respuesta de su amigo y retrocedió, pero también se veía algo enojado.

-Te decía que si querías ir a entrenar o algo. ¿Si quiera has estado escuchando lo que te he estado diciendo por la ultima hora?- le preguntó el moreno, cruzándose de brazo.

-¿Es algo inteligente al menos?- refunfuñó el otro. Abyo lo miró claramente ofendido.

-¡Demonios! Si que eres un idiota cuando te lo propones… ¿No es así, Shuny?- soltó, rodando los ojos hacia la morena, quien se encontraba sentada en una de las escaleras, leyendo un libro, bastante entretenida, tanto que aun con la discusión, no despegó los ojos de este y solo levantó un dedo índice.

-Si, si… Lo que digan, chicos- respondió sin interés, haciendo rabiar un poco más a Abyo. Garu solo rodó los ojos y se hundió más en la silla reclinable.

-Abyo tiene razón, Garu- dijo Ching, mientras salía de la casa con una taza de té caliente y lo dejaba en una pequeña mesita, al lado de Garu. El ninja solo la miró en silencio, mientras ella se ponía frente a él, como una madre a punto de dar un sermón- Tienes que salir de aquí. No puedes quedarte en esa silla todo el día-

-Créeme, Ching. Ahora mismo es la opción que más me gusta- respondió Garu, tratando de no sonar grosero. Responderle pesado a Abyo era una cosa, pero no podría hacerlo con sus amigas, por mucho que le molestaran también.

Si. Se estaba comportando como un completo idiota con sus amigos, pero la razón era que simplemente quería estar solo y ellos no parecían comprenderlo. El día anterior, luego de que Pucca se fue, los tres llegaron a su casa a "cuidarlo". Bien pudo pasar su visita y agradeció que se preocuparan por él. Pero ahí, ya estando mejor, solo quería a todos fuera para que lo dejaran hundirse en esa depresión que le cobraba la factura luego de despreciar a la mujer que amaba por muchos años.

-Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí tirado hasta que Pucca vuelva?- preguntó Abyo, más molesto por la grosera respuesta que Garu le dio a Ching.

-¡Si quiero hacerlo, no es tu maldito problema, Abyo! ¡Lo único que quiero es que me dejen en paz!- soltó Garu, enderezándose un poco de la silla. La pareja lo miró algo dolida, Abyo claramente frustrado por lo difícil que el ninja se estaba poniendo. Entonces, Shuny habló, aun sin despegar su cara del libro.

 _-"Háganle compañía a Garu, no quiero que se sienta solo o haga otra estupidez hasta que vuelva"_ \- dijo Shuny, sobresaliendo su voz de entre los otros, quienes la voltearon a ver- Esas fueron las palabras de Pucca antes de irse. Tú te lo buscaste, galán-

-Pucca pudo haber dicho eso, pero yo quiero que se vayan. De verdad, chicos. Agradezco que me hagan compañía, pero no quiero que estén aquí por lástima ni nada… Además, tengo mucho en que pensar- gruñó Garu, frotándose la cara con una mano, tratando de sonar lo más cortés posible.

-Viejo, queremos ayudarte. No sabemos con exactitud que fue lo que pasó entre Pucca y tú. Pero te ves mal… Nunca te había visto así de mal- respondió Abyo, más calmado.

-No quiero que me ayuden- neceó Garu- Solo quiero que se vayan. Solo eso-

Dicho esto, Grau se volvió a colocar los auriculares sin reproducir nada y girando la vista hacia otra parte. Ching y Abyo lo miraron impasibles, sobre todo Abyo, quien estaba que estallaba ante la terquedad de su amigo.

-¿Quieres estar solo? ¡Bien!- estalló el moreno, agitando los brazos, para luego tomar de uno a su novia- Vámonos, Ching. ¡Odio cuando se comporta como un verdadero imbécil!- y lo miró con desprecio, mientras que Garu también hacia lo mismo. Aunque fuesen hombres y se llevaran con mano pesada, las palabras de Abyo realmente le dolieron y molestaron. Pero no estaba de humor para algo más. Así que optó por ignorarlo y dejar que se fuera. Ya se arreglaría con él después.

Abyo se dio la vuelta, mientras que Ching lo seguía con la mirada y luego se giraba a Garu, no muy segura si de seguir a su novio o plantarse ahí, tal y como su amiga le había pedido. Al final, optó por la primera opción, sabiendo que no era una buena idea y que el ambiente ya estaba bastante tenso. Era mejor calmar al moreno. Así que solo miró al ninja con desaprobación y negó con la cabeza, para después irse.

Esto le rompió el corazón un poco a Garu. Era la primera vez que Ching lo miraba de esa manera tan… decepcionante y triste.

-Vámonos, Shuny- dijo Abyo secamente, haciéndole un ademán con la mano. La morena solo asintió, aun sin quitar la vista de su libro y se levantó, dispuesta a dejar también al ninja. No era como si no le importara, pero estaba del lado de Abyo en ese momento. Garu si se estaba portando como un imbécil, aun con su amigo. Y no es que no le importara, pero no iba a estar ahí aguantando groserías, aun su Ching y Abyo estaban dispuestos a aguantarlo… Aunque ya se hubiesen cansado.

Ching agarró un pequeño bolso que dejó junto a Shuny, en las escaleras, se lo colgó y caminó junto a su amiga.

-Vamos…- susurró, algo triste. Los tres empezaron a caminar y Abyo se quedó algo atrás. Y el enojo le ganó. Así que decidió que etsa vez Garu no se saldría con la suya, ni tendría la última palabra. Así que se giró y agregó con furia:

-¡Oh, si! ¡Miren al gran Garu! ¡Cree saberlo todo cuando en realidad no tiene idea de un carajo!- dijo con sarcasmo, al pie de las escaleras del porche- ¡Por eso Pucca te dejo aquí tirado! ¡POR COMPORTARTE COMO UN COMPLETO IMBECIL Y UN COBARDE QUE NO SUPO DECIR LO QUE SENTÍA A TIEMPO!-

-¡Ahora si…!- exclamó Garu, harto.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Garu se quitó los audífonos y aventó el celular, solo para abalanzarse contra Abyo, saltando las escaleras. El moreno apenas y reaccionó, y al cabo de unos minutos, ambos estaban en el suelo, rodando entre golpes y gruñidos. Ching y Shuny se giraron de golpe, justo para ver como ambos empezaban a golpearse.

-¡Hey! ¡Ya basta! - gritó Ching, dejando su bolsa al suelo y corriendo a ellos. Shuny por primera vez levantó los ojos de su libro y lo cerró de golpe, más pareció no inmutarse en lo absoluto. Solo soltó un largó suspiro cansino y dejó el libro junto a la bolsa de Ching, acercándose a ellos también.

Pronto, una sesión de golpes y puñetazos empezó. Primero rodaron por el suelo, quedando al final Abyo encima de Garu, tratando de detenerlo de los hombros, más no lo estaba golpeando. Ambos tenían los dientes apretados, mientras que forcejeaban para tener el control sobre el otro.

-¡Eres un verdadero asno! ¿Lo sabías?- rugió Abyo. Garu solo soltó un gruñido y pateó el estómago de su amigo, haciéndolo retroceder de golpe, pero quedó parado. Garu se reincorporó de un salto y nuevamente de abalanzó contra Abyo, quien le detuvo el puñetazo en el aire, comenzando un forcejeo nuevamente.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Parecen un par de niños! - dijo Shuny, rodando los ojos y con los brazos cruzados. Ching solo miraba la escena con las manos en la boca, aterrorizada, no sabiendo si intervenir o no. Ambos se quedaron ahí un rato, tratando de romperle las muñecas al otro, con las caras llenas de tierra.

-¡Estoy…harto… de ti!- gruñó Garu, poniendo más fuerza contra Abyo, quien no se dejó doblegar y también opuso resistencia.

-¿Y crees que yo no?- gruñó el otro, también muy cerca de su rostro, encarándolo sin miedo a decirle todas sus verdades. Puede que Pucca lo amara tanto que no le pudiese decirle sus verdades, o que Ching prefiriera quedarse al margen también de ello o que Shuny fuese lo suficientemente indiferente ante su carácter… Pero él, que lo conocía más como su amigo y como hombre, tenía que dejarle claro que no podía tratar a las personas como le viniese en gana. Ni a él, ni a Pucca, ni a Ching ni a Shuny. Y si perdió a Pucca era porque él se lo había buscado.

-¿Te duele saber la verdad…?- jadeó Abyo, aun con la mandíbula tensa y mirando con rabia los ojos de su mejor amigo- ¡Pero ella me lo dijo! ¡Eres tan insufrible que ni ella pudo soportar más tu actitud arrogante y egoísta! ¿Y te digo algo? ¡No la culpo! ¡Cualquier sujeto es mejor que tú para ella!-

Garu amplió los ojos al recibir ese cuchillazo por parte de Abyo. Y aflojó el agarre un poco, con las palabras de él como eco en su cabeza. No solo había tocado una vena sensible en él, sino que no no había dicho nada que no fuera verdad.

-¡Abyo! ¡Ya basta! - lo calló Ching, tratando de mantener la calma- ¡Shuny, has algo!- y seguir a su amiga, nerviosa e incrédula de que no hiciera el intento en detenerlos.

-Pronto…- dijo la morena, sin inmutarse demasiado y mirando a Ching de soslayo. Y entonces un golpe secó les devolvió la mirada a los chicos, los cuales ya estaban nuevamente en el piso, pero esta vez Garu estaba encima de Abyo… A quien lo había derribado de un puñetazo que lo aturdió lo suficiente para perder el control. - Wow…- soltó Shuny, ahora si dándole la importancia debida.

Y luego vino otro puñetazo que le giró la cara a Abyo, haciéndolo escupir sangre… Y luego vino otro que le giró el rostro hacia el otro lado, esta vez brotándole sangre de la nariz.

-¡ABYO!- chilló Ching y corrió a ellos junto con Shuny.

Y dio otro puñetazo, que hizo hacer una mueca a Abyo. La verdad era que no estaba pensando con claridad. En realidad, no estaba pensando. Lo único que había en su cabeza eran esas dagas emocionales que le recordaban que, en efecto, si Pucca se había alejado de ellos y de él fue por su culpa… Y en efecto, se tardó tanto en tratar de remediarlo que ahora todo estaba más perdido que ganado.

Pero no fue hasta que el grito de Ching le retumbo en los oídos hasta que fue completamente consciente de lo que había hecho y se detuvo, mirando cómo le había abierto a Abyo el labio inferior y le había sacado sangre de la nariz.

-Oye, oye… ¡Tiempo fuera! - oyó a Shuny, mientras que lo agarraba de los brazos y lo apartaba de encima de Abyo, para luego empujarlo con fuerza, no sin ver antes como Ching se arrodillaba junto a su amigo, tratando de auxiliarlo con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. - ¿CUÁL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA? ¿ESTÁS LOCO O QUE DEMONIOS, GARU?-

Miró a Shuny, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y luego bajó sus ojos a sus propias manos en donde en efecto había sangre de su amigo, quien trataba de enderezarse con la ayuda de Ching con dificultad.

-Yo…- murmuró, sin saber con exactitud que decir.

-Dime que anotaste las placas…- murmuró Abyo, bromeando, mareado y mientras que Ching lo sostenía para que se pudiese sentar en el suelo.

-Con cuidado… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?- le preguntó ella, aun entre lágrimas. Abyo solo se limpió un poco de la sangre de su labio con el dorso de su mano.

-Si, preciosa, tranquila… Estoy bien…- dijo Abyo. Shuny se giró a ellos, sabiendo que Garu ya no haría nada más salvo quedarse ahí plantado, mirando con culpa lo que había hecho. La morena le echó una última mirada de desaprobación y se dirigió a ellos, hincándose al lado de su amigo, a quien le levantó del rostro con brusquedad. - ¡Auch!-

-Huy… Es la nariz… Creo que vamos a tener que llevarte al hospital, viejo…- dijo Shuny, mientras que lo examinaba. – Si. Tenemos que ir. Ven, Ching, ayúdame a levantarlo…- corroboró. La aludida asintió y tomó uno de los brazos de su novio, mientras que Shuny agarraba el otro y lo ayudaban a levantarse por completo.

-Abyo… Yo… Yo de verdad… Lo lamento… Lo lamento, hermano… No quise…- tartamudeo Garu. Los chicos lo miraron como si no lo conocieran y esto logro destrozar a Garu. No solo había logrado alejar a Pucca… Sino que casi mataba a su mejor amigo a golpes secos- Déjame por favor…-

-¡Ya hiciste suficiente!- le espetó Ching, claramente enojada. A decir verdad, su voz aguda logró sacudir a los otros tres y Garu se encogió. Era la primera vez que ella le gritaba de esa manera, entre llanto. La chica solo se acercó a él, con toda la intención de golpearle. -¿O no te basta? ¡Veamos si eres lo bastante hombre como para intentar matarme a golpes a mi tamb…!- pero alguien la detuvo con suavidad de los hombros. Ella se giró y se sorprendió de ver a su novio, aun con la cara ensangrentada.

-Tranquila, linda. Está bien…- respondió calmado, y de repente Abyo optó la manera más madura que nadie jamás había visto.- No fue solo su culpa- dijo y le sonrió un poco a ella y luego a Garu, quien no se podía creer que estuviese tomándolo tan bien. Incluso a Shuny la dejó con la boca abierta.

-No tienes idea de cómo lo lamento, Abyo… No quería… Yo de verdad no…- trató de disculpase Garu, mientras se acercaba a él.

-Olvídalo. Dije cosas que no tenía porque haberlas dicho. No medí mis palabras y yo fue quien inició esto… Y no debí decir nada acerca de Pucca. También lo siento- le dijo y le sonrió como usualmente lo hacía. Esto no solo le hizo sentir peor al ninja, sino que le hizo reflexionar acerca de lo ocurrido inclusive antes de toda esa pelea. Habían llevado las cosas demasiado lejos y ellos solo habían tratado de ayudarlo.

-No, perdóname tu a mi… No tengo palabras. Discúlpenme…- dijo él y entonces miró a Ching, aun seria y a Shuny detrás de ella- … Todos ustedes-

Se hizo un largo silencio entre ellos, no sabiendo que responder ante ellos. Había sido un cambio muy brusco de escenario. De repente se estaban matando entre ellos y ahora se pedían disculpas como si se tratase de haber agarrado por equivocación algún objeto del otro, de manera altruista y civilizada.

-Entre ustedes dos… No sé quién es más idiota. En serio- bufó Shuny, claramente fastidiada. Y tenía razón. El único motivo por el que no intervino antes de que las cosas se le salieran de control fue porque ya había visto esas "escenitas" en los entrenamientos. No pasaban de unos cuantos forcejeos… Pero Garu si que se había pasado al casi romperle toda la cara a Abyo.

-Vamos al doctor…- susurró Ching, acariciando el brazo de su novio.

-Tranquila, estoy bien… Solo espero no haya desfigurado mi bello rostro…- bromeó Abyo, mientras que la abrazaba, consolándola. Realmente se había asustado. Ella solo hundió su rostro en su pecho, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila. Ambos se separaron y él besó su frente, calmándola aún más.

Garu solo se frotó el brazo culpable. No solo estuvo a punto de matar a Abyo, también estuvo a nada de arrebatarle a otra persona el amor de su vida. Sintió envidia de la renovada relación de sus amigos y entendió que aunque Abyo fuese impulsivo o inmaduro, fue lo suficientemente valiente para reconocer su error y recuperar a Ching.

-Y es por eso que Pucca dejó dicho que te vigiláramos- dijo Shuny, acercándose a él, claramente enojada. Garu solo desvió la mirada, molesto de si mismo por la actitud tan terrible que había tomado en los últimos días.

-No sé que pasó…- susurró él.

-Tienes el corazón roto… Todos lo hemos tenido alguna vez así- dijo Shuny, recogiendo del suelo su libro, junto con Ching su bolsa, mientras que Abyo se sacudía un poco su camisa blanca, la cual, estaba llena de sangre.

-Genial. Me debes un juego de playeras, Garu- dijo Abyo, molesto, pero aun con buen humor y limpiándose con esta un poco la sangre de su boca y nariz.

-Te pago lo que sea- dijo Garu- ¿Estaras bien?-

-Claro que si. Te habría pateado el trasero de haber querido, por cierto- bromeó, dedicándole una de sus clásicas sonrisas. Aun con el rostro medio partido, Garu no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y sin importarle el inusual sentimentalismo, abrazó a su amigo, tomando a este por sorpresa y las dos chicas, quienes se miraron sin poder creérselo.

Garu estaba abrazando a Abyo. Algo que nunca había hecho en su vida, por cierto. Ni en cumpleaños, ni festividades… Claro, se daban palmadas en la espalda y un choque de pectorales que era mas que suficiente, pero no eso.

-Lo siento- susurró Garu, mientras que el flequillo le cubría los ojos. Abyo parpadeó, sorprendido, pero sonrió y le dio unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda, entendiendo al cien por ciento que quien le había golpeado no había sido su amigo, sino todo el cumulo de emociones ocasionada por la pérdida de Pucca.

-Venga, está bien, viejo…- dijo con una sonrisa- Pero suéltame ya. No quiero que mi novia piense que la engaño contigo- bromeó y soltó unas risitas. Garu también rio un poco y se separó al cabo de un rato. La verdad, en esos momentos, su hombría le valía poco y lo que pensaran de ella, aunque sabían que no eran juzgados ahí, en lo absoluto.

-Oh, chicos…- susurró Shuny, claramente conmovida.

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó Garu.

-Claro, viejo- dijo Abyo y le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo- Es más. Mañana vendré con películas y videojuegos. Claro, si tú quieres…-

-Pueden venir cuando sea, lo saben- dijo y se giró también a sus amigas. Shuny esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero no Ching. Aún estaba enojada, y ella no sería tan fácil de disuadir como su novio y lo sabía.

-Vamos, Abyo…- dijo sin quitarle la mirada al ninja.

-Vamos. Nos vemos entonces mañana, Garu- se despidió Abyo con un ademán. Él le devolvió el mismo gesto.

-Nos vemos luego- dijo Ching, secamente, recogiendo su bolsa y yéndose al lado de su novio.

-Bye, Ching- murmuró Garu. Quiso decir algo más, pero no lo vio conveniente. La novia de su amigo realmente se veía muy molesta pese a sus disculpas. Lo mejor era dejar que se le pasara un poco y ya después hablar con ella nuevamente y disculparse por casi matar a su novio.

Entonces solo se quedó Shuny ahí, con el libro en sus manos. Ella solo le sonrió un poco y dio un paso, dispuesta a irse antes de que Garu dijera algo.

-Bueeeeeeno… Nos vemos luego- dijo sin más, y se giró para volver a casa o acompañar a Ching y a Abyo al hospital. Lo que ella decidiera, pero Garu la detuvo.

-Shuny, espera…- la morena cerró los ojos, frustrada de no poder escapar antes de que pudiese- Necesito pedirte una cosa-

-¡No! ¿Por qué yo?-se volteó, cansinamente.

-Quizás porque ere la única a la que puedo mirar a la cara luego de todo- contestó él, cansado.- Yo no tengo cara para ver a Abyo ahora mismo y Ching me va a meter una patada en cuanto pueda-

-Dime si no te la mereces. Casi matas a Abyo- dijo Shuny, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya sé… Arrrgg…- gruñó Garu, tambaleándose mientras e frotaba la cara y se sentaba rendido en uno de los escalones de afuera de su casa- No sé que me pasa-

-La extrañas- dijo Shuny, al cabo de un rato- Pero Abyo tiene razón, no tienes el derecho de comportarte como un imbécil. Nosotros no tenemos la culpa-

-Lo sé… Lo se…- susurró Garu y miró sus manos, aun enrojecidas por la sangre de Abyo. Se sintió peor cuando las miró de cerca, pensando en lo avergonzado que se sentiría si Pucca se enteraba de lo que había hecho- Por favor, no le digas nada de esto a Pucca… Y, te pediré que veas que Ching tampoco lo haga-

-Pues, no te prometo lo de Ching- dijo, acercándose a él un poco- Pero, al menos de mi parte no diré nada, tranquilo. Pucca no querría enterarse de lo que pasó mientras está allá, te lo apuesto- le aseguró.

El ninja asintió un poco más tranquilo. No es que se mereciera tener una medalla de honor por parte de Pucca, pero no quería que se enterara de esa terrible pelea, ya que todo ese asunto estaba sacando la peor parte de él, y tenía que poner de su parte para controlarlo. En cierta parte, podría aprovechar el tiempo de la ausencia de ella para ser mejor persona. Para ser una completamente digna de ella.

-¿Crees que ella regrese?- preguntó Garu, con cierto temor. La verdad era una pregunta a la que le daba vueltas desde el ultimo día que a vio y esta parecía torturarlo poco a poco.

-Claro que si- dijo Shuny, calmadamente- ¿Por qué no lo haría? Aquí están sus tíos, sus amigos, su vida… Y lo quiera ella o no, tú también-. Garu levantó la vista a ella, quien le sonreía lo suficiente como para darle un rastro de optimismo. Así que solo asintió. - Y en el remoto caso de que no… Siempre puedes ir detrás de ella- le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. Garu solo negó con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera soy digno de ello, porque sé que accedería. No podría hacerlo con todo lo que ha pasado- dijo él, tristemente- Eso es lo que te quería pedir a ti. Si tu irías por ella en mi lugar. Eres la segunda persona que tiene más probabilidades de convencerla. Ella te escucha-

Shuny se quedó algo callada. Sabía en el fondo que Garu se lo pediría, por eso quiso huir de ahí tan rápido como pudiese. No era que le costara hablar con su amiga, y a decir verdad ella dudaba mucho que algo fuese lo suficientemente seductor como para que Pucca no regresara. Pero en el caso de que si, no podía decirle que no a Garu.

Y ella lo sabía, por eso quería irse. Prefería no meterse en la relación de esos dos, pero también sabía que sin Pucca, Garu se iba a morir o iba a enloquecer como hacia unos instantes con Abyo… Y su amiga sería lo suficientemente infeliz como para tener una vida vacía.

-Garu, no sé si…- comenzó a excusarse, pero entonces el ninja la miró casi con lágrimas en los ojos y eso le encogió el corazón.

-Por favor, Shuny. Te lo suplico como tu amigo y como hombre… Te prometo que no te pediré nada más. Por favor…- le pidió y poco le faltó para ponerse de rodillas. Shuny zapateó, batallando consigo misma entre el no y el sí, hasta que al final soltó un gruñido.

-Arrrg… ¡Bien!- respondió, claramente frustrada por su falta de voluntad- Pero en el remoto caso de que pase, tú vas pagar el viaje, ¿me oíste?-

-Claro, no te preocupes por ello- respondió Garu, claramente aliviado- No te preocupes por ello y de verdad, mil gracias-

-Oh, me deberá suna tan grande que dudo que me la puedas pagar, idiota- dijo Shuny, rodando los ojos fastidiada- Pero bueno, todo sea por un corazón roto, ¿no es así? Como dijo Abyo, todos lo hemos tenido alguna vez- suspiró, mientras empezaba a caminar antes de que Garu le pidiera otra cosa como vender su alma.

Por alguna razón, le llamo la atención al ninja que Shuny guardara esa frase tan cierta de su amigo y se encontró preguntándose algo que quizas nadie lo había hecho en un buen tiempo. Pucca ayudo a Abyo con Ching por sus corazones rotos, Pucca le rompió el corazón a Sosos, o al menos esos supo él. Él le había roto el corazón a Pucca y Pucca a él en esos momentos… lo que le llevaba a pensar…¿Y ella?.

Pocos o si no es que nadie sabía del corazón de Shuny. Así que le pareció perfecto para indagar un poco.

-Lo dices como si supieras lo que es…- dijo Garu, sonriendo con suspicacia. Vio entonces como Shuny se quedó parada, más no se giró a verlo- ¿Alguna vez te han roto el corazón Shuny?- le preguntó, directamente. Ella se quedó callada unos instantes, y antes de seguir su camino o girarse, le respondió de una manera que solo terminó por confundir más al ninja.

-Para serte sincera… Aun lo está…-

Y siguió su andar.

* * *

-Si... Si, tío. Llegue perfectamente- dijo Pucca, con su celular en su oreja y aún con la pijama puesta.

Había amanecido en Hong Kong, y aunque no habría sido necesario levantarse tan temprano, ella se paró de la cama igual que su madre y Zeng, quien tenía que llegar muy temprano a la universidad.

Aunque madrugó, bien podría haber sido la noche más confortable de su vida. Luego del baño de burbujas, Pucca terminó de desempacar todo y bajó para comer lo que su madre había preparado... Después se acostó en uno de los enormes y cómodos sillones a ver una película con ellos y se quedó profundamente dormida.

El viaje la había agotado tanto que ni si quiera se dio cuenta de cuando se quedó ahí tendida. Así que su madre tuvo que despertarla para que subiera a descansar en la habitación. Ni bien supo cómo llegó y como se puso el pijama para caer como piedra en su cama.

La única molestia que escuchó fue en la madrugada, cuando escuchó unos ruidos en la habitación de al lado y el pasillo, pero no le tomó importancia... Seguro era alguien de servicio o Zeng y su madre haciendo cosas que a ella no le gustaría imaginar no darse por enterada. Pero fuera de ello, durmió como un bebe.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo? No había dormido bien desde hacía días, después del Baile de Verano en la aldea. Pero, dado todo eso, olvidó llamar a sus tíos para avisarles que estaba bien. Así que mientras tenía frente a ella el mejor plato de cereal del mundo y bollos calientes que sobraron de la noche anterior, los llamó.

-Yo también los extraño- le respondió ella a su tío, mientras veía como Mao estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo de Zeng, con ella sentada en esa lujosa isla. - Claro, le mandaré sus saludos-. Su mamá se giró con una sonrisa, sabiendo que los saludos mandados eran para ella.

Pucca solo le sonrió en respuesta. Aún después de la muerte de su padre, sus tíos tenían comunicación con ella y a decir verdad la tomaban como prácticamente alguien de su familia.

-Vale. Saluden a Dada de mi parte... Y si, ya hablé con Shuny y Ching- respondió Pucca- Les llamaré todos los días, lo prometo...Si, si... Yo también los amo. Nos vemos- y colgó la llamada, justo cuando su madre ponía la tetera sobre esa isla.

-Y... ¿Cómo están mis tres cuñados favoritos? - preguntó Mao, sirviendo él té.

-De lo mejor. Dicen que te mandan un abrazo y que ojalá los visites pronto porque te extrañan- sonrió la pelinegra.

-No es mala idea. También los extraño mucho, el problema es que anda vez que voy engordo lo suficiente como para no entrar en el resto de mis pantalones- bromeó su madre, a lo que Pucca rio. Nadie mejor que ella sabía que mantener la figura eres difícil. Por eso agradecía Roda la energía que le permitía quemar las calorías y su rápido metabolismo.

-Además de que posiblemente me golpeen- dijo Zeng, hurgando en la plática mientras que entraba a la cocina, acomodándose un elegante saco color azul marino- Buenos días, Pucca... Buenos días, cariño- saludó primero a ella y luego a su madre, agarrándole de la cintura y plantándole un lindo y largo beso en los labios.

A Pucca se le derritió el corazón al ver esto. Eran tan lindos que esperaba algún día poder tener a alguien así a su lado. También le agradaba saber que su madre no estuviera sola... Al parecer no había mejor compañero.

-Cariño, por favor, esta Pucca aquí- se separó su madre con suavidad y levemente sonrojada.

-Pfff, continúen. Imaginen que no estoy aquí- bromeó y siguió comiendo su cereal. Ambos soltaron unas risitas y Mao le entregó su almuerzo a Zeng.

-Es tarde. Mejor me voy antes de que esos directivos me pongan más sogas al cuello- dijo el, agarrando un bollo y mordiéndolo, mientras se con la otra mano apenas y sujetaba su elegante maletín de cuero y su almuerzo- Nos vemos Pucca...Adiós, linda-. Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Mao y salió disparado hacia el ascensor.

-Te vemos en la tarde, amor- dijo Mao, antes de que se fuera. Hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras Pucca seguía con la mirada a Zeng durante su recorrido al elevador. Luego de escuchar que este se cerraba y se oía la campanita de bajando, bajó su taza y miró a su madre, quien se había servido un tazón de frutas con algo de café y tostadas, dispuesta a sentarse en la isla a desayunar con ella.

-¿Tu no tienes que ir al hospital?- le preguntó, volviendo a beber de la taza.

-Oh, no. Pedí el día libre para pasarla contigo- dijo su madre- Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas para la oficina, pero en cuanto vuelva tú y yo nos la pasaremos juntas y haremos lo que queramos. Un poco de tiempo de calidad madre-hija- le propuso su madre con una sonrisa. Pucca solo sonrió enternecida. A decir verdad, le tomaba por sorpresa la decisión de su madre, pero admitía que kla idea de pasar el día juntas le encantaba. Era un de las cosas que más había deseado hacer durante años.

-No tenías porqué hacerlo. ¿Segura que no te necesitará allá? - le preguntó, tomando un bollo. Su madre terminó de dar un sorbo a su café y le sonrió dulcemente.

-No, mi niña. Llamé ayer y me dijeron que estarían bien sin mí por un día. Ya que no todo el tiempo tengo la oportunidad de tener a mi hija conmigo…Además, mañana por la mañana reanudaré mis labores- respondió ella, tranquilamente. Pucca sintió levemente y entendió. Ella también habría preferido no trabajar si su madre hubiese ido a Sooga a visitarla- Tal vez podrías ir conmigo mañana-.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?- preguntó, incrédula y claramente sorprendida ante la propuesta- No… No sé nada de enfermería, mamá y…-

-No tienes que saber nada de enfermería. Hay voluntarios que se encargan de hacer compañía y echarles un ojo a los pacientes… Y nos hace falta gente en el área de oncología pediátrica. Nos vendría bien tu ayuda y sirve que ves un poco de lo que hace tu madre- le animó, llevándose un trozo de fruta a la boca.

Pucca entonces lo pensó por un momento. Estaba ahí para reencontrarse y hacer algo útil con su vida. Estando solamente en el departamento no ayudaría en nada, y aprovechaba en sacarse de la mente a Garu y su dura despedida. No parecía una mala idea, y aunque se sentía un poco insegura, pensando en que en esos casos tan delicados podría ser incompetente, sabía que la oportunidad estaba en bandeja de plata y debía tomarla. Así hacia algo productivo con su tiempo y más si se trataba de ayudando a los demás.

-Suena prefecto, mamá- le respondió dulcemente. Su madre sonrió muy contenta también y se enderezó en su silla con elegancia.

-¡Genial! Te irá bien, querida- le aseguró- Pero bueno, ahora que ya estamos solas, puedes decirme…- dijo y miró el departamento como si alguien estuviese ahí y se inclinó un poco hacia ella- ¿De que estás huyendo? -

Pucca casi escupe el té que estaba bebiendo al oír eso de su madre y ver la mirada perspicaz que le estaba dando. Lo único que pudo hacer fue parpadear y mirarla como si estuviese loca y solo alcanzó a esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa. No estaba preparada para el interrogatorio de su madre, a decir verdad, ni siquiera pensó que fuera a haber uno. No cabía duda de que a pesar de los años, la seguía conociendo como a la palma de su mano.

-De… De nada… ¿Por qué lo dices? - respondió bajando la tacita y mirándola, claramente nerviosa. Su madre solo encogió un hombro.

-Te escuché algo alterada cuando hablamos por celular, además de que has traído una cara larga desde que llegaste- le contestó, profundizando sus ojos. Pucca no pudo evitar echar un poco el cuerpo hacia atrás, claramente incomoda, así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue mentir.

-No… No. Yo solo… Te extrañaba mucho y la despedida con mis tíos fue algo difícil- le aseguró y se sintió muy mal mintiéndole a su madre, pero es que no consideraba que estuviese huyendo de Garu, ¿o si? A lo que Mao solo frunció un poco los labios y asintió levemente, fingiendo creerle también, y Pucca lo sabía porque esa misma expresión que ponía cuando hacia como que le creía.

-Bueno, entonces dime… ¿Tus tíos ya se comprometieron o algo? - le preguntó, fingiendo olvidar el tema, y Pucca cayó redondita porque suspiró aliviada, pensando que en efecto ya lo había dejado pasar.

-Oh… Solo mi Tío Ho. Se encontró a una bella mujer llamada _D´fuego_. Es muy bella, realmente y muy amable. Mis otros dos Tíos solo están en el restaurante, perfeccionando la pasta de los fideos… Como si eso fuese mejor que las mujeres- bromeó Pucca. Su madre rio entre dientes. Desde que conocía a sus cuñados siempre habían sido así, de hecho, le sorprendía saber que uno de ellos había encontrado el amor finalmente, tratándose del más tímido, sobre todo.

-Eso es genial. Me alegra que Ho haya encontrado alguien- dijo, sirviéndose leche en su café- ¿Y w que hay de tus amigos?; Ching, Abyo, Sosos, Dada y esa nueva amiga tuya… Shuny, creo que se llamaba-

-Ellos están muy bien- respondió Pucca con algo de aire nostálgico- Ching y Abyo se tomaron un tiempo en su relación y finalmente regresaron hace poco… Y por cierto, ellos y sus padres te mandan saludos-

-Ah… Los buenos Chang y Bruce… Es bueno saber de ellos luego de tanto- suspiró al recordarlos. Pucca hizo lo mismo. Ambos, tanto como el padre de Ching como Abyo habían sido muy buenos amigos de sus padres cuando vivieron en Sooga, y así como sus tíos, ellos también consideraban a Mao como parte de su familia dado que su padre era prácticamente como su hermano también. -¿Y que hay del resto? ¿Cómo están? -

-Pues, Shuny ya se terminó de adaptar a la aldea y ha hecho unas pinturas y compuesto canciones preciosas junto con Destiny. Dada recientemente empezó a salir con Ring Ring…-

-¿Ring Ring?- preguntó su madre, incrédula- ¿No era esa chica molesta y envidiosa de pelo azul que te trataba de hacer la vida imposible?- preguntó, arrugando la nariz.

-Si, pero créeme, mamá. Está muy diferente. Estar con dada la ha hecho más calmada- respondió ella y le sorprendió de si misma el que estuviera defendiendo a Ring Ring, la que muchos años antes había sido su rival a muerte. Como cambiaban los tiempos. Nunca pensó que estaría viva para ese día. - Y Soso… Se fue un tiempo a ayudar a unas comunidades africanas. Volvió hace relativamente poco-

-Oh, que dulce de su parte- murmuró su madre, muy sorprendida de todo el progreso que sus amigos estaban teniendo. En su mente solo seguían los chiquillos bien vestidos que había visto la última vez en su boda. Y Pucca se quedó callada unos instantes luego de mencionar a Soso… Si, hasta su madre reconocía lo dulce que era… Que mala suerte que no se haya podido enamorar de él. De haberlo hecho, bueno… Tal vez estaría ahí con ella, pero a su lado, riéndose de la vida y de lo maravillosa que era. -Y… ¿Qué hay de Garu?-

Al instante la sonrisa triste de Pucca se borró y dejó lugar a una expresión bastante sombría. Escuchar su nombre, era como si derrumbaran las murallas que tanto trabajo le había costado poner. Y su madre se dio cuenta, dando en el clavo, sacándole los trapitos sucios, descartando a todas las personas que le importaban como principales problemas. En realidad, ya se lo imaginaba, pues, aunque Pucca no lo demostró en la llamada, por su voz entrecortada y triste lo dedujo.

Solo había pocas cosas que podían hacer decaer el ánimo habitual de su hija y su explosiva personalidad…. Y una de ellas era ese ninja.

-Vaya… Ya veo. Mal de amores, ¿eh? - dijo su madre, tomando de su taza con aire de satisfacción.

-¿Cómo lo…?- comenzó a preguntar, sorprendida, pero luego sonrió levemente ante la astucia de su madre y suspiró. Podía engañar a sus tíos diciéndoles que extrañaba a su madre solamente y por eso se quería ir, o a Ching y Shuny diciéndoles que Garu le parecería indiferente tarde o temprano… Pero no a su mamá. No tenía caso seguir mintiéndole. -Mamá, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- murmuró, bailando la pequeña taza casi vacía entre sus manos.

-Lo que quieras, linda- le sonrió su madre, posando su mano suavemente sobre la de ella. Sonrió levemente ante el suave contacto y titubeó, puesto que la pregunta que le iba a hacer a su madre era algo seria y, pese a los años, nunca había tenido el valor de preguntársela luego de su matrimonio con Zeng.

-Em…¿Cómo lo hiciste?... ¿Cómo olvidaste a papá?- preguntó, finalmente y mirando a Mao a los ojos, los cuales se le entristecieron al instante y borró su hogareña sonrisa- Quiero decir, fue el amor de tu vida… Y… al morir, te costó trabajo y tu solo… Lo olvidaste-

Pucca tuvo todo el cuidado del mundo a que eso no sonara a un reproche y parece que funcionó, pues su madre, pese a que se entristeció, no pareció molesta con la pregunta, es más. Era como si de alguna manera, la estuviese esperando por la persona que también más la conocía. Así que solo hizo una mueca, sabiendo de sobra la respuesta y giró su vista a una repisa que adornaba la pared, donde había un par de velas pequeñas con dos fotos; una del padre de Pucca y otra de una bella mujer de cabello cobrizo con sombrero elegante. Ella no había reparado en ese pequeño altar, ni siquiera al momento de entrar a la cocina, pero sintió un pinchazo al verlo… Y más aún cuando su madre nuevamente sonrió con tristeza.

-Yo nunca olvidé a tu padre, Pucca- suspiró Mao y se levantó de su lugar para caminar a la repisa y agarrar la foto de su difunto esposo, acariciando el marco con suavidad. - Y jamás lo haré. Él fue el amor de mi vida, la persona que más me conocía y la que me dio el mejor regalo del mundo, que fuiste tú- suspiró, absorta en sus pensamientos, mientras que Pucca estaba girada sobre el banco, mirándola. -Así como Allison fue la de Zeng- agregó, mirando la otra foto, la de la hermosa mujer.

Pucca amplió los ojos. Así que ella era la esposa fallecida de Zeng. La verdad era que aún no tenía la confianza con su padrastro como para hablar de ello. Pero le entristecía mucho saber que a tan buen hombre como él la vida le hubiese arrebatado también a la persona que amaba. Ahora veía porque él y su madre hacían tan buena pareja. A ambos los unía cierto dolor de pérdida terrible.

-Supongo que la herida sigue ahí, solo que deja de doler… Y aprender a vivir con ella. Te resignas a perder a la persona que más amas- dijo su madre, al cabo de unos momentos de silencio y dejó la fotografía en su lugar- Y no me mal entiendas, linda. Amo con toda mi alma a Zeng y sé que él me ama de la misma manera… Pero los dos sabemos que nadie nos podrá devolver a los amores de nuestras vidas. Y ese respeto que hemos tenido es una de las cosas que hace más fuerte nuestro cariño. - agregó para luego darse la vuelta y regresar a su lugar con ella.

La pelinegra sonrió ante la sabiduría y la madurez de su madre. Por un instante, ese hoyo en su corazón con respecto a Garu no se sentía tan mal. Ya era bueno que estuviese vivo para empezar. No quería ni imaginarse el dolor que le había provocado a su madre perder a su padre. Ella también se las había visto negras, pero… Perder a la persona con la que estabas destinada a pasar toda tu vida… Si que era injusto.

-Pero, ¿Por qué la pregunta, cielo?, ¿Tiene algo que ver con Garu?- le preguntó su madre, sentándose nuevamente. Pucca solo soltó un resoplido.

-Vaya que si…- respondió, aun jugando con la taza distraídamente.

-¿Qué ocurre con él?- inquirió su mama. Pucca solo se demoró unos segundos en responder, tratando de no llorar ante su madre y que no la viera tan destrozada. Preocuparla era lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento.

-Me propuse olvidarlo porque no pensé que luego de todos estos años estuviésemos llegando a ninguna parte…- respondió, a lo que su madre solo alzó las cejas, algo sorprendida- Y, antes de venir, él dijo que… que me amaba- suspiró cansada, como si ella se estuviese repitiendo todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días.

-Oh- se limitó a responder su madre, sin saber muy bien que decir- Y… ¿Por qué decidió hacerlo después de todo?-

-Porque Soso llegó y me invitó a salir y yo accedí, tratando de darle una oportunidad. Entonces Garu enloqueció y en un arranque me dijo que me amaba. Después hable tranquilamente con él y lo repitió y lo aseguró diciéndome que me tomará el tiempo que me tomará, el estaría esperándome en Sooga… ¡Y yo no sé que hacer! - de repente explotó y las palabras empezaron a salirle de los labios sin que se diera cuenta- Y le rompí el corazón a Soso, porque simplemente no le pude dar una oportunidad si pensaba en Garu… Y quizás tienes razón. Quizás si estoy huyendo, pero no sé de qué específicamente. Si de Garu, o de lo que siento o si realmente quiero tomar las riendas de mi vida nuevamente y encontrarme a mí misma…No lo sé…Yo… solo quiero que me dejen en paz- y la voz se le cortó, tratando de controlarse para no derramar lágrimas ahí, con su madre. Sabía que podía hacerlo, pero no quería que ella supiera que en su ausencia ella se volvió un completo desastre. Por lo que se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Mao solo permaneció ahí, tranquila y mirándola apaciblemente. Y Pucca no supo que le mataba más; el hacerle saber lo loca que se había vuelto o su silencio paciente a tal grado que enloquecía a cualquiera. Trató de controlarse en medida como pasaban los segundos y por un instante se sintió… limpia. Sabía que su mamá no podría juzgarla y que estaba totalmente de su lado, pero de una manera imparcial al mismo tiempo.

-Tranquila, querida…- susurró su madre, frotándole un hombro- ¿Quieres saber que es lo que opino? Opino que fue una buena idea que hayas venido aquí. Tal vez lo plantee mal y "huir" no fue adecuando… Es bueno que a veces nos alejemos de todo antes de hacer cosas o tomar decisiones- le dijo con suavidad. Ella solo se descubrió un poco el rostro, dejando ver sus ojos que empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- le preguntó, no muy segura y con voz aguda.

-Claro que si linda. A veces para encontrarnos tenemos que perdernos primero- suavizó y le acarició la mejilla con cariño- Y sea lo que sea que decidas hacer con tu vida, te aseguro que será grandioso y serás muy feliz- le aseguró.

-Oh, mamá…- soltó Pucca y se abalanzó sobre sus brazos, por encima de la isla. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Alguien que le reconfortara y le apoyara sin decir nada más al respecto. Sabía que podía contar con ella al cien por ciento y Mao, en efecto, apretó más el abrazo. Ambas necesitaban esa plática, saber cómo su hija se sentía en su vida y ayudarla. Por eso quiso que la acompañara al hospital… De una otra forma le serviría. Al cabo de un rato, se separaron, mientras que Pucca se limpiaba una sonrisa atraviesa que había logrado escapar.

-Y respecto a Garu, creo que tú tienes la decisión. ¿De verdad quieres olvidarlo? - le dijo, sonando un poco más realista- Ambas conocemos a ese chico, y tú y yo sabemos que eso de las relaciones no se le dan en absoluto y que es terco como una mula. Pero es un buen chico. Si quieres olvidarlo yo te apoyaré y el tendrá que aceptarlo… Pero sea lo que sea que decidas mi niña, recuerda que lo más importante es que seas completamente sincera y fiel a ti misma- le aconsejó su madre, mientras le ponía un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja con amor.

Pucca solo sonrió y se sintió inmediatamente mejor. Eso necesitaba escuchar de la persona más importante para ella. Era reconfortante, pero a la vez realista. Sin embargo, aun así, sentía miedo porque entonces se avecinaba una decisión importante que solo ella podría tomar, y que, aunque su madre le ayudara y aconsejara, al final dependería de ella. ¿De verdad quería olvidar a Garu? Bueno, no era algo que quisiera… Era algo que necesitaba. Por el bien de los dos. Tomarse el tiempo para sanar esas viejas heridas y continuar con caminos separado, tal y como siempre lo habían estado en el fondo… Pero ¿De verdad lo quería?

Antes de que pudiese responderse a sí misma o a su madre, el celular de Mao comenzó a sonar y a vibrar sobre el taburete de la cocina. Su madre solo se estiró para darle alcance y vio quien era.

-Oh… Creo que tengo que bajar rápido. Zeng olvidó las llaves de su oficina- dijo ella y se apresuró a ir a la sala, donde, efectivamente, sobre la pequeña mesita de centro estaban- ¡Aquí están! ¡Vaya que es distraído! Voy rápido, linda. Enseguida regreso- dijo y con paso veloz se precipitó al ascensor, pues sabía que ya a esa hora, su esposo estaría vuelto loco por su impuntualidad y la molestia de haber tenido que regresar.

-Si, mamá- respondió ella, justo cuando las puertas del elevador se abrían y su madre pasaba por ellas. Se escuchó la campana y este empezó a descender.

Una vez sola, Pucca recogió sus trastes usado y los llevó al fregadero, dispuesta a lavarlos como estaba acostumbrada.

Mientras lo hacía, le siguió dando vueltas a ese continuo pensamiento. ¿Olvidar a Garu?. Era una opción desde el principio, pero ahora dudaba realmente poder hacerlo. Y recodó lo que dijo su madre acerca de su papá. La herida nunca se fue, siempre iba a estar ahí y Mao había aprendido a llevarla consigo. Garu no estaba muerto y la situación era menos seria… Pero quizás tendría que hacer lo mismo.

Quizás tendría que aprender a vivir con el dolor de no estar con Garu. Estar con otra persona no resultaría, ya lo había intentado con Soso, aunque admitía que había pasado poco tiempo desde su decisión… Igual y un día pudiese encontrar alguien quien se acercara un poco a los sentimientos… Y luego bufó ante la idea. Sabía que su madre amaba a Zeng, pero, nadie podría reemplazar a su padre y si su madre ahora vivía de esa manera fue porque la vida no le dejó de otra. Su padre murió, Allison murió y gracias a ello dos personas lograron amarse… Pero de haber sido diferente… Pucca estaba segura de que seguirían juntos.

Entonces, parecía que tendría que atenerse a simplemente estar sola, con esa herida que esperaba pudiese doler menos con el tiempo.

Pudo seguir pensando en ello, cuando escuchó unos ruidos que le hicieron girar, preguntándose si era su madre y sorprendida por su rapidez… Aunque había pasado menos de un minuto.

Pero no era su madre.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- y soltó un grito, mientras se sobresaltaba.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- y la persona delante de ella también soltó un gritó. Era un muchacho… Alto, puede que incluso más alto que Zeng. Piel blanca, aunque levemente tostada por el sol quizás, cabello castaño cobrizo, casi rubio que le caía sobre la frente y un poco sobre los ojos y, hablando de estos, eran los más azules que en su vida hubiese visto. Quizás no le hubiese exaltado tanto de no ser porque este no llevaba nada encima, salvo una toalla enrollada a su cintura y este estaba totalmente empapado. Parecía que había salido de la ducha.

Pudo correr o llamar a la policía al ver a ese extraño… Solo que, luego de unos segundos de mirarlo supo que no se trataba de un extraño… Y él también pareció percatarse de lo mismo. Así que incrédulos, ambos dijeron intrigados el nombre del otro.

-¿¡Pucca!?-

-¿¡Evan!?


	11. Te propongo algo

**Hola, chicos... ¿Cómo están? Espero se encuentren muy bien. Bueno, la verdad es que tiene un buen rato que no me presento como tal en la historia, pero quería hacerlo y darles el porqué tardé tanto en subir capitulo, además de que creo que este es uno de los más largos. Esto fue, porque como sabrán algunos, en México se dieron una serie de terremotos que nos han puesto alerta y nos han obligado a unirnos todos como país y ayudar.**

 **Afortunadamente todos mis conocidos están bien; familiares, amigos, etc. Y no puedo estar más agradecida por ello. Mi país tiene que seguir adelante, después de todo, y esperemos que en menos tiempo de lo que imaginamos, podamos seguir adelante. Así que le mando un fuerte abrazo a todos mis lectores mexicanos. Y precisamente este capitulo he enfocado no solo al ámbito romántico... si no a algo más que nuestra protagonista tiene... Decisiones de mayor magnitud y enseñanzas que muchas veces nosotros no vemos, pero que deberíamos para sentirnos afortunados de todo lo que tenemos.**

 **Pero bueno, luego de este sentimentalismo jeje, les dejó el capitulo, esperando que todos se encuentren de lo mejor, mis lectores. Espero les guste.**

 **Disfrútenlo** **:D**

* * *

 _Para mis hermanos._

* * *

 **Te propongo algo...**

 _"I won´t forget you... But I may forget you name..."_

 _-AJR._

-¿Que estás haciendo...? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Quisieras ponerte algo de ropa, por favor? Mi madre y yo estamos aquí- refunfuñó Pucca, cubriéndose un poco con una mano los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Te pone nerviosa? - sonrío el pícaramente, mientras que agarraba una manzana del frutero encima del tablero.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- replicó Pucca, algo sonrojada y claramente apenada.- ¡Pero no es como si estuvieras solo!-

-Me disculpo. Oí a tu madre salir y no sabía que tú estabas aquí. Por eso pensé que sería un buen momento para bajar a la cocina... Y comer una manzana- dijo el, recargándose hacia adelante en la isla y mordiendo la fruta de manera seductora, tanto que a Pucca le costó trabajo reanudar la conversación de inmediato.- No puedo creer que seas tú... ¿Qué le pasó a la niña moñuda que conocí en la boda?- preguntó burlonamente, mientras masticaba de lado.

-¿Qué pasó con el renacuajo que yo conocí en la boda?- respondió ella, sin dejar que la intimidara. El solo rio entre dientes.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada también- respondió el, soncarronamente.

-Creí que estabas estudiando la universidad en Inglaterra- dijo Pucca, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

-Vine a ver a papá- respondió el- Hasta los ingleses tienen vacaciones de vez en cuando. ¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¿Al fin saliste del aburrido pueblo de dónde vivías?-

-Su nombre es Sooga- replicó ella, claramente ofendida- Y no. Estoy aquí también visitando a mi mamá-

-¿Ah sí? Todo esto me suena a una fea película estadounidense en donde las familias se unen y se provoca un caos- dijo el, levantando una ceja. Pucca estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando se oyó la puerta del elevador, entonces Evan se enderezó de golpe. - ¡Huy! Mejor subo a ponerme algo de ropa- se burló, arremedando el tono de voz que ella había usado en un inicio y desapareció por las escaleras segundos antes de que su madre llegara a la cocina.

-Lo siento, cariño- dijo ella- Ese hombre no pierde la cabeza solo porque está pegada al resto de su cuerpo- refunfuñó, pero sin tanto odio ni molestia. Pucca solo seguía mirando las escaleras, algo distante y su madre se dio cuenta. - ¿Pasa algo?-

-No sabía que Evan estaba aquí- respondió Pucca, yendo directamente al grano. Su madre parpadeo algo sorprendida y miro a las escaleras y luego a ella.

-Si, llegó hoy en la madrugada. Veo que ya sabes que está aquí de visita también - dijo su madre, recogiendo sus platos y llevándolos al fregadero. Pucca frunció el entrecejo y ató un poco los cabos; ahora sabía porque había oído ruidos en la noche.

-Si, lo que no sé es porqué- dijo ella. Su madre solo se giró a ella con una mueca, no muy feliz por el tono de su hija.

-Zeng pensó que sería buena idea estar todos aprovechando tu visita. Así que cuando se enteró de que venias convenció a Evan de inmediato y el vino- le explicó Mao, empezando a lavar los trastes- Pensamos que sería una gran oportunidad para convivir como familia y que ustedes se conozcan más-

-Perdona, ¿Familia? - repitió Pucca, algo atónita.

Si, en efecto no podía tener ese invento como tal en ese lugar. Podría hablar por su madre, claro, ella era familia al cien por ciento. Pero Zeng y Evan...

Zeng era aceptado por ella, claro, era el amor de su madre y su esposo... Pero de ahí a considerarlo familia era algo más complicado. Sentía más como tal a los padres de Ching y Abyo y a más personas de la aldea que él, quitando claro a sus tíos y mejores amigos, pero esto era porque prácticamente toda su vida había estado en contacto con ellos y la conocían.

Bien, podía aceptar que Zeng se dedicara a conocerla mejor y ella también a él, después de todo estaría unido a su madre de por vida, ¿no? Además, le agradaba; era elegante, generoso, amable, amaba a Mao y sofisticado… Pero Evan…

A Evan lo conoció un par de veces atrás cuando su madre y su actual esposo se conocieron siendo amigos en un par de viajes anteriores a Hong Kong. Después, cuando formalizaron su relación, convivieron otras dos veces sin muchos ánimos y la última ocasión que supo algo de él fue el día de la boda en Sooga. Por lo que recordaba, siempre había sido algo huraño y, en efecto, era a lo que ella se refería como _renacuajo._

Era flacucho, con lentes y no se despegaba de los libros, por esa razón ella y él nunca habían podido entablar una conversación como tal; hasta el día de la boda. Ese día recordaba que en efecto habían entablado una conversación; él estaba en contra del matrimonio, ella a favor. Discutieron, a ella se le hizo un renacuajo odioso y a él una niña moñuda boba y molesta… Y ya no se supo más.

Le asaltó la duda de saber si aún seguía con esa terrible idea aun viendo lo lejos que habían llegado sus padres estando juntos. Pero eso era una de las mínimas preocupaciones en su cabeza. No sabía si tendría el valor para, bueno… Ver a ambos como una familia. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora se supone que Evan tendría que ser su nuevo… _hermano_?

-Parece que tienes un problema con eso- señaló su madre, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No! Yo acepto el hecho que estés con Zeng ahora y aceptemos a Evan… Por más odioso que parezca…- murmuró esto último- Pero de ahí a verlos como mi familia… ¿No crees que es un poco rápido? Acabo de decirte que salí de Sooga para reencontrarme… ¿Y ahora se supone que tengo que aceptar a mis nuevos hermano y padre?-

-Pucca, sabes que esto no funciona así- dijo su madre, un poco más seria- Sé que Zeng jamás será tu padre… Pero es una excelente compañía y ya sé que lo has aceptado. Pero me gustaría que lo vieras más que como el esposo de tu madre, como alguien de tu familia-

-Ya veo a Zeng de es amanera- replicó Pucca, calmadamente.

-Bien, te lo agradezco entonces…- dijo Mao, secando los platos que acababa de lavar- ¿Podrías hacer entonces lo mismo con Evan? Es un gran chico y estoy segura de que si lo conoces más podría llegar a agradarte-

-Mamá… He visto a Evan como cinco o seis veces, ¿Y ahora tengo que volverlo de mi familia? ¿Crees que eso es fácil?- dio Pucca, empezando a exasperarse.

-Por esa razón Zeng le pidió que viniera. Creemos que es la oportunidad perfecta para que se conozcan más y convivan- explicó su madre. Pucca abrió la boca para replicar algo más y decirle que todo eso, cargado con la carga emocional que hasta un momento le había platicado y se había mostrado comprensiva, era demasiado y que el asunto de Evan era más de lo que podía soportar… Pero entonces él llegó, y ya vestido con unos jeans y una playera blanca.

-Buenos días- llegó el otro, saludando como si nada hubiese pasado, y mientras rodeaba la isla miró con una sonrisa burlona a Pucca.

-Buenos días, Evan- saludó su madre, cambiando su gesto a uno mucho más amable rápidamente y lo saludó con un abrazo, que este le devolvió aun mirando a la pelinegra de la misma manera. - ¿Dormiste bien?-

-Muy bien, Mao. Gracias. Fue muy gentil de tu parte ir con papá a recogerme del aeropuerto tan tarde- dijo el, separándose y cambiando también la mirada a una más dócil al mirar a la mujer. Pucca solo entrecerró los ojos desconfiada. ¿Era su imaginación, o ese tipo parecía tener dos caras?

-Oh, descuida. Tu padre también me acompañó a recoger a Pucca- le sonrió Mao- ¿No es así querida?- preguntó, mirando a la pelinegra, quien se había quedado mirando de la misma manera.

-Seguro…- respondió ella, entre dientes. Se hizo unos segundos de silencio algo incómodo entre los tres. Pucca fulminando con la mirada Evan, y él solo devolviéndoselo con una sonrisa burlona y que…francamente no sabía cómo interpretar. No fue hasta que Mao habló cuando el hielo se deshizo un poco.

-Bueno, linda, ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte mientras yo voy a comprar las cosas que necesito para la oficina? Y después, todo el día estaremos tu y yo juntas- propuso su madre, tratando de evitar que su hija siguiera mirando de esa manera tan grosera al muchacho. Y funcionó, pues Pucca solo rodó los ojos y se dirigió a las escaleras sin decir mucho más. Ya hablaría con su madre luego, pero no con ese sujeto en la cocina. - Evan, sírvete de desayunar, por favor. Estás en tu casa- dijo ella, amablemente, mirando al chico.

-Te lo agradezco- respondió él, ofreciéndole una sonrisa mucho más cálida. Mao asintió y se giró para seguir usando cosas, fue así como Evan aprovechó y se giró a Pucca, quien se había detenido en las escalera también para verlo.

Ella solo frunció más el ceño. Evan agrandó más su burlona sonrisa. Y sin más ni nada… Pucca solo subió dando fuertes golpes con sus pies.

Su madre estaba loca si creía que él sería su nuevo _hermano._

* * *

Pasó el día mejor de lo que había comenzado y, bueno… Mejor que el amargo encuentro que había tenido con Evan. Le agradó pasar tiempo con su madre y compartir muchas cosas con ella.

Habían ido al cine para comenzar y luego del desayuno. Tenía mucho tiempo que no iba al cine y la pasó muy bien en realidad, sin mencionar que la película había sido bastante buena. Una vez de ahí, se movieron a uno de los centros comerciales más concurridos de Ciudad Victoria y Pucca entonces se olvidó de absolutamente todos sus problemas.

También tenía rato que no iba de compras y entendió porque Ring Ring amaba hablar de ellas y salir a hacerlas. Se compró mucha ropa y accesorios nuevos… Sabía que iba a estar más días ahí, pero ese, que era su día libre absolutamente de todo, aprovechó, sobre todo porque estaba su madre para que alguien finalmente le diera una opinión totalmente sincera acerca de lo que se veía y no bien con ella.

Inclusive compró cosas para Ching y Shuny; a la primera le compro varias blusas, en su mayoría de color lila, pantalones entre otras cosas, mientras que a la morena le compró zapatos y botas, así como un par de vestidos, uno de ellos negro con muchas flores… Sabía que no era el estilo de su amiga, pero imaginarla en él y por lo bonito que era… No pudo resistirse.

No se olvidó de Abyo tampoco y encontró la tan aclamada playera de Bruce Lee que tanto quería de edición limitada, así que se la compró. Inclusive le compró un par de camisas a Dada y, por su puesto, más ropa para cada uno de sus tíos. Y, para devolverle un poco el favor de tan hermoso regalo, también le compró algo a Soso. Aunque no fue ropa en realidad… Fue un collar con aire hippie que esperaba pudiese recordarle a Sooga cada que estuviese fuera.

Pensó que darle un obsequio a Soso—como amiga y nada más como eso— ablandaría las cosas un poco cuando se fuera. Lo único que quería era que las cosas se acomodaran en su lugar lo más pronto posible.

Incluso pensó en Garu al ver una que otra playera y sudadera, pero llevarle algo solo se podía prestar a malas interpretaciones, además... Si lo iba a olvidar como había dicho, ¿Por qué debería llevarle algo?

Luego de pasar horas interminables comprando cosas para todos y por todos lados, ambas estaban tan hambrientas como cansadas. Así que se detuvieron a comprar comida rápida. Pucca no era muy fan de este tipo de comidas, pero al estar tan acostumbrada a la comida tradicional, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Además, ya tendría mucho tiempo para cocinar en la enorme cocina del pent-house.

Una vez que terminaron de comer y que Pucca terminó de poner al tanto así madre de la vida de todos en Sooga a más detalle, pasaron a seguir comprando unos zapatos para su madre, ya que en unos días sería el aniversario de ella y Zeng, y él le había dicho que la llevaría a uno de los restaurantes más cotizados y de renombre en Ciudad Victoria. Así que aprovecharon no sólo para comprar un par de zapatillas, sino también un hermoso vestido informal.

Para cuando acabaron, las dos apenas y podían cargar las bolsas al elegante Audi color rojo, el cual le pertenecía exclusivamente a su madre. Así pues, ya de noche y con la capital llena de hermosas luces que anunciaba el inicio de la vida nocturna en Hong Kong, emprendieron el camino a casa. Ambas estaban calladas, pero no de una manera incomoda en lo absoluto. Mao disfrutaba manejar a esas horas sin prisas ni contratiempos... Y Pucca miraba maravillada los establecimientos y lo hermosa que era la ciudad a esas horas.

Fue tanta su admiración que apenas y notó que Mao cambió de rumbo y que sin darse cuenta ya no estaban en la zona céntrica de la ciudad. Por el contrario. Parecía que habían entrado a una serie de edificios habitacionales que a Pucca empezaron a resultarle bastante familiar.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó, claramente confundida- Pensé que iríamos a casa ya-

-Oh, estamos yendo a casa, cariño. Pero primero, haremos una parada muy especial- sonrío su madre en respuesta y luego la miro suspicazmente.- ¿Ya no recuerdas esta zona?-

Pucca la miró algo confundida y luego miro hacia la ventana. Entonces sus recuerdos se activaron y supo exactamente dónde estaban. Estaba en su vecindario. En donde ella y sus padres habían vivido cuando era apenas una niña. Apenas y podía recordar algo, pero si lo suficiente como para asegurarse. Francamente, le sorprendía que su madre quisiera terminar el día de esa manera y por el camino del recuerdo, pero le agradaba también.

Se dio cuenta de que el vecindario había cambiado mucho para bien. Ella recordaba que era uno de los barrios más peligrosos y que luego de cierta hora nadie salía. Pero en ese momento las calles estaban iluminadas y haya había pequeños negocios y gente aún caminando en la calle. Estaba más transitado y se notaba que ya había mucha más seguridad.

Los edificios incluso habían sido algunos remodelados y repintados, lo que no los hacía lucir completamente nuevos pero si mejor a como ella los recordaba. Si su padre estuviese vivo, quizás habrían seguido viniendo y disfrutando en esos cambios tan saludables.

Su madre aparcó el Audi en frente de uno de los muchos edificios y ella lo reconoció de inmediato. Era su edificio. Donde ellos vinieron. Así que ni tarda ni perezosa, abrió la puerta del coche y dio un salto hacia afuera, sintiendo una punzada de calidez en el corazón.

Todo era tal y como lo poco que recordaba; edificio alto, olor a tallarines que venían del primer departamento en planta baja, niños jugando afuera (de noche ahora) y las escaleras de concreto en donde apenas y podían circular dos personas para llevar a los departamentos de arriba.

-No puedo creerlo...- susurró Pucca y luego mirando a su madre, quien se encontraba del otro lado del carro con una cálida sonrisa- Ha cambiado tanto...-

-Lo sé- dijo su madre, mirando alrededor- Es bueno saber que cambiaron este lugar para bien. Siempre fue un sitio muy bonito para vivir-

Pucca asintió y se giró nuevamente al edificio. Incluso habían plantado unos arbolitos en la entrada. Ya era agradable hasta para vista.

-Ven. Te quiero mostrar el departamento- dijo su madre, mientras que en la mano llevaba consigo unos llaves. Pucca la siguió sin pensarlo y maravillándose de poder estar ahí una vez más. No era que él penthouse le resultará desagradable ni de lejos... Pero no tenía el calor de un hogar como esas edificaciones. Tampoco la escénica de su papa.

-¿Mao? ¿Eres tú?- una voz fémina las hizo girarse al primer departamento en planta baja, justo antes de subir las escaleras. Ellas se giraron parpadearon un poco. Pucca no reconoció a la mujer de cabello marrón y corto, sin embargo su madre, al cabo de dos segundos, supo quién era.

-¡May Jing! ¡No puedo creerlo! Qué agradable sorpresa- dijo su madre, sorprendida y contenta. La mujer sonrió en respuesta y ambas se estrecharon en un amistoso abrazo.- No sabía que aún vivías aquí- dijo y le sonrío, separándose.

-Oh. Nunca me he ido en realidad. Vino aquí con mi esposo- le explicó.

-¿Cómo está la señora Jun?- le preguntó Mao con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, la de esa mujer desapareció casi por completo y se le entristeció la mirada.

-Oh... Mamá falleció hace ya un año, mas o menos- le respondió ella, tristemente. La sonrisa de su madre también desapareció por completo y se entristeció.

-Lamento oír eso. Todavía la última vez que vine estaba sentada aquí afuera, como siempre- susurró con tristeza.

Aunque Pucca al principio no entendía a quien esas mujeres se referían, tampoco le costó mucho recordar luego de esa pista dada por su madre. Ya recordaba a la señora Jun; era una mujer con mucha edad que solía sentarse en una silla, fuera del primer departamento. Era tan anciana que ya no podía moverse sin ayuda y le gustaba pasarse horas ahí, viendo la luz del día y vigilando a los niños del edificio que salían a jugar.

Recordaba que era agradable y que generalmente le regalaba pirulís a los niños y también a ella. Cada que llegaba con sus padres o bajaba con ellos del edificio ella le daba uno. Era demasiado chica para salir a jugar aún, así que esa buena mujer la incluía un poco con esos caramelos y una sonrisa. Era una pena que ya no estuviera más ahí. Nunca se pudo despedir apropiadamente.

Estaba tan inmersa recordando que no vio cuando la conversación cambio a una más animada entre Mei y su Mao, hasta que la primera se giró a verla.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Ella es tu hija? ¿Es Pucca?- preguntó con sorpresa. La aludida sonrió en respuesta y se acercó un poco más a ellas.

-Así es. Es genial que la recuerdes- dijo su madre.

-¡Pero claro que la recuerdo! Era muy pequeña cuando la conocí aquí, ¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó, mientras que le estrechaba la mano con una nostálgica sonrisa.

Ahora que la tenía cerca, también la recordaba. Era la hija de la señora Jun. Recordaba haberla visto cuando su madre le daba caramelos, generalmente llegando de la universidad. Tendría unos veinte años cuando ella la conoció, y aunque no es como si se viera mucho mayor, si se veía mucho más madura luego de doce años sin verse.

-Es un gusto volver a verla de nuevo- saludó la pelinegra con la misma sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío, cariño. Creciste mucho... Y muy hermosa- le halagó. Ella solo sonrió en agradecimiento y Mao señaló hacia las escaleras.

-¿Sabes si hay problema si subimos?- preguntó, a lo que Mei negó con la cabeza.

-Para nada. Suban con confianza. Están en su casa, después de todo- les aseguró, guiñándoles un ojo.

Ambas agradecieron, asegurando que una vez que terminaran arriba, bajarían a despedirse formalmente y a intercambiar números y contactos. Pucca recordó que su madre y ella solían platicar fuera del edificio por horas, tanto así que su padre tenía que esperar a que subirá con ellos luego de un rato de haber llegado, en caso de encontrarse en la entrada.

Subieron por las escaleras estrechas. Mirando las puertas de los demás departamentos, estas también habían sido sustituidas por unas nuevas y de mejor calidad. Una vez que llegaron al tercer piso, a Pucca le dio un vuelco su corazón. Era su puerta. En frente había otra, de otro departamento en donde, si no mal recordaba, vivía un profesor que todos los días salía con portafolios. Se preguntaba si aún viviría ahí.

-¿Lista, querida?- le preguntó su madre, metiendo la llave a la cerradura. Pucca solo inhalo a ir algo nerviosa

-Si- respondió, conteniendo el oxígeno. Su madre asintió, giró la llave y abrió la puerta, la cual se abrió con un duro crujido, pues llevaba años cerrada.

Con esto, Pucca pensó que los muebles viejos del departamento estarían empolvados o con sábanas encima. Desorden y quizás un feo olor a humedad, pero, tal y como desde el primer momento que había llegado, se llevó otra gran sorpresa al entrar.

El departamento estaba en increíbles condiciones, incluso se atrevía a decir que en mejores de lo que ella recordaba haberlo visto la última vez que fue a visitar a su madre.

Recordaba que las ventanas ya estaban empañadas por el tiempo, y todas estaban cambiadas totalmente por unas más modernas y resistentes, así como claras y limpias. Y no era lo único nuevo ahí. También habían muebles que ella no había visto. Nada que ver con los apolillados que apenas y se sostenían con olor a madera empezando a pudrirse.

Las paredes también estaban pintadas de un azul rey nada triste y con un bello diseño de muros. Había repisas y una salita... Esta última era de las pocas cosas que quedaban que ella lograba recordar. Y en frente de esta una pantalla mediana que definitivamente no estaba.

También estaba la cocina intacta, solo que mejorada y limpia. Por ejemplo, en lugar de sólo tener la parrilla donde su padre cocinaba, ahora también había una eléctrica al lado. Un refrigerador mediano y un microondas mediano también eran nuevos y la barra que separa la sala de la cocina, donde solían comer, también había sido renovada.

Pucca se pasó entonces por las dos habitaciones en el fondo, en donde una era de ella y la otra de Mao y su padre. Esta estaba totalmente atiborrada de cajas y cosas viejas de ella y sus padres cuando vivían ahí, pero igual los miro y las ventanas habían sido cambiados. Habría querido ponerse a abrir cosas de ella y su padre para recordar esos increíbles años antes de irse a Sooga, pero le ganó la curiosidad y miró la suya.

Esta habitación era la única que había permanecido intacta en su totalidad. Aún estaba la cama de infante que ella tenía y estaba pintada de rosa claro. Había juguetes desperdigados en cajas y ropa de niña pequeña. Lo único que varió fue la ventana, claro.

Le vinieron a la mente las muchas tardes que se la pasaba ahí, jugando con muñecos de trapos y con su padre al llegar de trabajar. Admitió que casi se le salen las lágrimas cuando entró y miró todas sus cosas antiguas de las cual no había pensado en años.

Creció un poco más cuando llegó a Sooga y conoció a todos. De repente ya no eran ella y sus padres, sino ella, sus padres, sus tíos, los padres de Garu y toda la aldea. Su familia había crecido mucho desde ese punto... Y aunque la amaba, recordar un núcleo familiar más pequeño era extraño... Y cálido.

Así que no pudo evitar sonreír mientras una lágrima se le escapaba cuando agarro un viejo oso panda con el que solía jugar y con el que despertaba a su padre en las mañanas para que le hiciera en desayuno.

Sin embargo, la sacudió otro pensamiento que ensombreció esos buenos recuerdos... ¿Era su imaginación o si madre había remodelado el departamento con muebles nuevos y todo, pero dejando ese toque hogareño? No tendría ningún motivo sino pensaba venderlo o rentarlo tal y como se lo había dicho... Entonces, ¿Por qué?

-Esta algo diferente- oyó la voz de su madre en el marco de la puerta. Pucca se enjugó esa lágrima y se giró a ella.

-No deja de ser nuestro hogar- le aseguró y dejó su oso de peluche en su antigua cama- Aunque debo preguntarte, mamá, ¿Por qué lo has remodelado? Pensé que no querías vender ni nada-

Si madre se quedó callada ante esa pregunta y Pucca la miró sin entender muy bien su expresión. Mao titubeó algo nerviosa y sonrió sin más.

-Ven. Quiero hablar contigo de algo-

Pucca obedeció y ambas salieron de la habitación para ir a la barra de la cocina y sentarse en unos elegantes bancos altos que Ella tampoco recordaba. Su madre buscó en su bolsa y sacó unos papeles y se los entregó. La pelinegra la miró confundida y abrió el portafolio, leyó el principio de un papel y supo que era eso.

-Es el testamento de papá- susurró, a lo que su madre sonrió de medio lado.

-Creo que nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar de esto, Pucca. Primeramente porque eras más joven y vives en Sooga. Pero ya tienes dieciséis años y creo que es hora de que sepas que tu padre dejó este lugar para ti- le explicó su madre. Ella levantó la vista hacia ella con brusquedad, claramente sorprendida- Yo solo he sido algo así como tú tesorera y lo seguiré siendo hasta dentro de un par de años, cuando seas mayor de edad. Una vez que sea así este lugar será tuyo y podrás hacer lo que quieras de el. De hecho toda esta remodelación que vez no la hicimos ni yo ni Zeng. Tu padre antes de morir dejó el dinero necesario para arreglar este lugar y que tuvieras...- de repente Mao se detuvo y miró a su hija, temiéndolo lo que diría. Ella solo enarcó una ceja, temiéndose a donde iba toda esa conversación.

-¿Qué tuviera que?- le invitó a continuar. Mao suspiró y miró sus manos, dándose valor para continuar.

-Para que tuvieras un buen lugar para vivir- completó su madre. Pucca la miró sorprendida y dejó los papeles sobre la barra, quedándose unos momentos en silencio e interpretando las palabras de su madre. Habían remodelado el departamento para ella... Para que fuera su hogar y solo de ella.

Con ello, su padre le estaba dando la oportunidad de independizarse, mudarse de Hong Kong... Irse de Sooga.

-¿Estás diciendo que... Me mude aquí?- preguntó ella, con voz temblorosa. No estaba preparada para ello.

-Solo es una sugerencia, cariño- se apresuró a suavizar su madre- No te estoy obligando a absolutamente nada que tú no quieras hacer. Solo digo que sería genial que te vinieras a vivir a Hong Kong y... Tenerte más cerca-

-Pero... ¿Qué hay del Chin-Duda?- preguntó ella, algo asustada.

-Sé que te preocupa eso. Y aunque sé que tus tíos te están enseñando bien, Zeng y yo pensamos que sería una buena idea que estudiaras en la Universidad Privada- dijo ella y se apresuró a sacar un volante de esta del portafolio y se lo enseñó- Obviamente no pagaríamos nada al ser Zeng el director y tampoco tendrías que hacer exámenes ni papeleo de admisión. Solo es cuestión de que digas que sí y podrá integrarte a la carrera culinaria y la especialización que quieras. Te ayudará bastante y tendrás todo lo necesario complementado con la enseñanza de tus tíos-

Pucca miró el volante te le había dado su madre y miró el elegante edificio que, suponía, era la Universidad. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido... Hace un día pensó que estaría ahí en unas vacaciones indefinidas... Y las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente a tener un departamento y una opción para su futuro.

Nunca pensó en entrar a una universidad como tal, ya que su vida estaba en Sooga y ahí no había demasiada educación además de la básica y, claro, todo lo relacionado a artes marciales. En realidad no pensaba en hacer demasiado ahí tampoco salvo dirigir el Chin-Duda un día. Pero no podía negr que esa oportunidad era perfecta.

No conocía la universidad como tal, salvo por lo poco que Zeng había plática y su madre, pero sabía que entrar era difícil, aún siendo privada. No solo por los costos, sino por las becas y el cupo de gente en Hong Kong... Especializarse en artes culinarias. Parecía emocionante la idea y algo que a su padre habría maravillado. ¿Pero y su vida en Sooga?

-Pero... ¿Qué pasará con mis tíos? ¿Y mis amigos?- susurró asustada, jugando con el volante algo nerviosa. Y una pregunta más le asaltó y le aterró por completo.

¿Y Garu?

Bien, tenía la oportunidad perfecta y su pala para cavar su salida. No tendría que verlo de nuevo, no tendría que regresar a Sooga en un largo tiempo... Quizás el suficiente como para sacarlo de su mente y de su corazón... Pero, ¿sería capaz? En esos momentos, con todo en bandeja de plata no sabía si tomarlo porque tendría que tirar toda su antigua vida por mucho que les estuviese pesando.

Estaba considerando en su había sido buena idea volver a Hong Kong. Se fue supuestamente para despejarse... Pero, al parecer... Ahora todo le confundida aún más y la situación se volvió extremista. Ya no tenía la oportunidad de ordenar ideas... Sino de eliminar simplemente todo y seguir con algo "mejor".

-Estoy segura de que tus tíos entenderán que es por tu bien. Más si les decimos que tú formación será para que saques adelante al Chin-Duda- le aseguró su madre, con una sonrisa.

Quiso responderle, pero no supo cómo y bajó la mirada hacia el folleto y el testamento. ¿Qué haría querido su padre? O pero aún, ¿Que quería ella?. Era tentadora la idea de irse a vivir en ese cómodo departamento, a media hora de su madre y su esposo... Tener estudios. Pero, Sooga también era su hogar. El hogar de la gente que amaba. El hogar de Garu.

Todo aquello era una arma de doble filo.

-Escucha, linda... No tienes porque responder justo ahora. Piénsalo los días que estés... Incluso piénsalo si decides volver a Sooga al cabo de unos días- dijo su madre, tomando su mano y dándole consuelo ante toda esa confusión- Solo, quiero que sepas que tienes mas opciones... Que este también estoy hogar y que es una buena oportunidad para encontrarte y hacer algo de tu vida como me dijiste hoy en la mañana...¿No te gustaría?-

Claro que le gustaría. El problema es que no sabía si estaba preparada o si tendría el valor de dejar todo atrás. No solo con Garu, sino con toda su vida cotidiana. Su madre tenía razón; debía consultarlo con la almohada y tomar una decisión... Quizás por eso terminó yendo a Hong Kong... Quizás por ello hizo esa visita... Quizás si era momento de cambiar.

-Lo... Lo tengo que pensar, mamá- susurró ella. Su madre sonrió satisfecha, dejándole claro que no la obligaría a nada y que en ella quedaba la decisión. Por extraño que pareciera, esto fue peor para la pelinegra. Si su madre la obligaba al menos tendría una excusa.

-Claro que si, cielo- dijo su madre, guardando el testamento- Disfruta tus días aquí. Ve como te acomodas y si te gustaría vivir aquí todos los días. Mañana ven al hospital conmigo, estoy segura te agradará y... Zeng está ofreciendo visitas guiadas por la Universidad este mes... Deberías ir y ver si te agradaría estudiar allí. Sé que la cocina es muy subjetiva, así que debes pensarlo con cuidado-

-Hmp...- murmuro ella, asintiendo firmemente.

Aunque se veía seria ante su madre, por dentro se estaba muriendo de miedo. Tenía que tomar una decisión brutal para ella y los demás. Tendría que tomar la decisión de romper su promesa para con Garu o al menos posponerla... Por años.

Si, había pensando en una vida sin el. Pero ahora que ya tenía la oportunidad... No sabía si tomarla.

* * *

-¡Oye! Te estoy hablando- dijo Evan, sacudiéndola del hombro e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.  
Ella parpadeó y quitó la vista de la ventana para verlo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó, fastidiada.

-Te decía que no es por nada pero te quedó delicioso el desayuno- dijo Evan, acomodándose en el asiento de cuero con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ah... Si... - respondió ella distraída y apenas escuchó lo que le había mencionado para volver la vista a la ventana.

Su tercer día en Hong Kong había comenzado... Y aunque tenía la expectativa de estar distraída para ese entonces, se equivocó por completo.

Iba con Evan de camino al Hospital donde su madre trabajaba. El iba solamente como auxiliar y él iba agraviado con un traje de enfermero, pues aprovecharía para hacer una especie de pasantía y servicio social ahí, ya que estudiaba para ser doctor allá en Inglaterra.

Sin embargo y aunque Evan iba con el espíritu en lo alto y toda la energía, ella no se sentía para nada así. Para empezar, no había podido dormir en casi toda la noche, pensando en la propuesta de su madre y los efectos que está tendría si la aceptaba o si no lo aceptaba.

Tenía la posibilidad de tener una vida mejor ahí y desarrollarse. Estudiaría sin problema en una de las Universidades más importantes de Hong Kong, tendría su propio hogar y estaría más cerca de su madre, sin mencionar que era una buena oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo y sin Garu.

Por otro lado, sino regresaba, aún en esa increíble ciudad pudiese ser que su vida fuera más gris. No se imaginaba levantarse y no desayunar fideos frescos, o salir con sus amigas, o trabajar en el restaurante junto con Dada... O estar alejada y completamente sin Garu.

Entró no sólo a una encrucijada personal sino también de desarrollo personal. Y no sabia que hacer. Solo esperaba que el raro en el hospital le ayudase a despejarse, así como los siguientes días.

Podría empezar yendo a la vivita guiada que Zeng estaba ofreciendo en un par de días.. Y si la escuela no le convencía podía empezar de ahí.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó él al cabo de un rato de silencio- Estás muy callada... ¿Qué le pasó a la niña moñuda que solía saltar por cualquier lado?- le dijo, tratando de animarla. Pucca se giró a él con el mismo rostro que le dio la última vez.

-¿Nunca dejas de ser tan irritante? No puedo creer que tendré que soportarte todo el tiempo que estaré aquí- rezongó ella, rodando los ojos, a lo que Evan rio divertido.

-Claro... Tú también eres un terrón de azúcar- dijo él con sarcasmo- Pero te sorprenderías al conocerme. Suelo ser muy divertido-

-Lo dudo- respondió ella con una falsa sonrisa.

-Vamos, Pucca. No te pongas tan complicada... Además, ¿no se supone que somos hermanos o algo así ahora?- respondió.

-¡Ja! Tú _jamás_ serás mi hermano- respondió ella, con una sonrisa amarga.

-Lo sé... Sé que es difícil ser hermana de alguien que bien...- Evan se detuvo un momento y se inclinó a ella, sonriendo de manera seductora- ... Podría ser cualquier otra cosa-.

Pucca tragó saliva en seco y solo lo ignoro, aunque no se salvó de sentirse incómoda por completo. Evan no era feo y él sabía eso, y le sacaba todo el provecho posible. Tan solo del penthouse hacia el carro, todas las mujeres que pasaron al elevador se le quedaban mirando.

Aunque dudaba que a Evan ella le pudiese interesar... Además de que era políticamente incorrecto. Claro, no había nada de sangre entre ellos, pero, con sus padres casados si se sentía algo raro... Y solo la incomodaba por ello.

-Te patearé la cara si invades mi espacio así de nuevo- le amenazó con seguridad. Evan solo soltó una carcajada y regresó a su sitio, sabiendo que Pucca no estaba de broma.

-Nunca cambias, ¿ah?- dijo con soncarroneria y se giró a su ventana. Pucca solo sonrió satisfecha ante su hazaña y las palabras de Evan... Pues tenía razón- Oh, llegamos-

Pucca entonces reparo en que era verdad y se agachó un poco para ver a través de la ventana de Evan. En efecto uno de los choferes de Zeng había aparcado el auto en donde iban—otro lujoso Audi color blanco— frente a un lujoso edifico blanco enorme que se cernía sobre de ellos.

Ambos bajaron y le agradecieron al trabajador, quien se fue, dejando a los dos al pie de la entrada, mientras que muchas personas se encontraban en la acera y las puertas yendo y viniendo.

Esa mañana su madre había tenido que irse mucho más temprano a su turno y Zeng también tuvo que llegar antes de lo usual a la Universidad, por lo que por ello uno de los trabajadores los había llevado en un coche "provisional".

Evan fue el primero en dirigirse a la entrada y Pucca le siguió los talones. Tanto edificio grande y tanta gente la hacían sentir algo mareada, por eso, cuando entró junto a él se sintió ligeramente más tranquila. Le hubiese gustado tener la seguridad y el cinismo con el que Evan se refería las enfermeras para pedir información acerca del área infantil.

Cada enfermera que se topaban, enfermera que volteaba la vista hacia su sensual acompañante. Se sintió a salvo cuando les indicaron en que piso estaba su madre y ambos se encontraron solos en el ascensor.

-Quisiera tener una moneda por cada mujer que te ve- bromeó Pucca, con una sonrisa divertida una vez que se hallaron solos. Evan solo sonrió coquetamente y miró hacia el marcador de los pisos.

-Serías asquerosamente rica- respondió el otro, sin pena ni gloria. Pucca rió un poco junto con el justo cuando se oía la campan del ascensor y se abrían las puertas. Ambos salieron a un pasillo atiborrado de enfermeros y doctores bastante arreados y llegaron a recepción, donde Mao los recibió junto con otros dos trabajadores.

-Bienvenidos, chicos- saludó la madre de la pelinegra, acercándose a ellos.

-Hola, mamá- saludó ella. Ambos le dieron un abrazo de bienvenida con una sonrisa. Mao tenía ese don; hacía sonreír a cualquiera con su presencia.

-Chicos, les presento al Doctor Wang y la enfermera So. Son colegas de mi trabajo- presentó Mao educadamente- Estos son mi hija, Pucca, y el hijo de mi esposo, Evan-

-¿Qué tal, jóvenes?- saludó el doctor, quien ya estaba muy encanecido y tenía rostro de ser una persona que apenas rozaba la tercera edad. Entre los cuatro intercambiaron un respetuoso saludo de manos y el doctor miró al chico a través de sus gruesas gafas. Pucca pensó que era agradable que alguien no mirara a Evan como si fuese un delicioso bocadillo.- Evan, Mao nos ha contado que se encuentra estudiando medicina en Inglaterra-

-Así es, señor. He aprendido mucho durante estos dos años en mi universidad. Y ya que estoy de vacaciones, creí que sería una buena idea y oportunidad aprender en otro país ya en el campo- dijo Evan, seriamente, pero con su implacable sonrisa. A Pucca se le desencajó la mandíbula. En el coche había sido un patán presumido y en esos momentos sonaba tan educado y elocuente que costaba trabajo creer que era la misma persona.

-¿Algún área a la que te quieras especializar dentro de la medicina?- preguntó el doctor, ya claramente convencido por la postura y el verbo del joven.

-Em, si. De hecho pensaba enfocarme al área de pediatría… Aunque, también lo he pensado en el área de la ginecología- dijo él, y miró a Pucca de soslayo, quien rogó porque ellos no se dieran cuenta de su juego y sus mejillas rojas… pero no de pena… sino de irritación. Se le hacía increíble razonar que pudiese estar con esos juegos delante de su madre y sus colegas. – Pero me he decidido por la pediatría al final de cuentas- agregó él, volviendo a su firmeza y mirando al doctor.

-Bueno, entonces será un placer que vengas conmigo. Te asignaré tu trabajo y te explicaré cómo funcionan las cosas aquí para que comiences. Así que, por aquí, por favor- dijo el Doctor, cediéndole el paso hacia su oficina.

-Excelente- dijo Evan y caminó hacia donde le habían indicado- Nos vemos después, Pucca. Mao. Enfermera So.- se despidió de todas ellas con una sonrisa y al final se fue. Hasta ese momento ella pudo recobrar el aire que había estado sosteniendo y solo esperaba no tenérselo que topar durante el resto del día. Había olvidado poner en su lista de cosas que tenía que meditar que ahora ese idiota debía formar parte de su vida, incluso si decidía quedarse en Sooga.

-Pucca, la enfermera So te asignará tu área de trabajo y te dirá como puedes ayudar. Enfermera So, la dejo en sus manos. Buena suerte querida- dijo su madre, guiñándole un ojo y yéndose, ya que al parecer otro doctor del otro lado del pasillo le estaba haciendo señas. Ella se despidió de su madre con una sonrisa y la enfermera, quien parecía ser una mujer de edad mediana entre los treinta cinco y los cuarenta años, le hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Por favor, sígueme- le dijo amablemente y Pucca la obedeció, mientras que la seguía miró cada una de las cosas ahí. Los doctores, los enfermeros, todos parecían bastante atareados y conforme más se adentraba entre los pasillos del hospital pisándole los talones a su guía, más le tocaba ver gente enferma… pero sobre todo niños. Ya fuera en sus camas siendo cuidados por sus padres al lado o en silla de ruedas siendo paseados por otras enfermeras no podía evitar darse cuenta.

En Sooga tenían un hospital, pero no era tan grande como ese y generalmente estaba algo vacío. La sala de emergencias a veces estaba con más gente, pero lo cierto era que en la aldea eran pocas las veces que alguien debía ser internado, y si lo estaban la situación no debía ser tan grave, pues sabía que aquellas personas que se llegaban a encontrar en esa clase de situaciones eran trasladadas al hospital de Samedi, que era la ciudad más cercana.

Y claro, nunca había visto niños tan enfermos. Por eso no supo si aquello fue una buena idea cuando leyó que la enfermera se adentraba a una gran sala que decía "ONCOLOGÍA INFANTIL" arriba de unas enormes puertas de cristal… Y entonces se halló frente a una enorme sala llena de niños. Algunos estaban en cama y otros en algunas otras áreas de juegos que había en esa sala. Había una televisión para todos, donde estaban pasando programas infantiles y varios niños se encontraban alrededor de ella viéndola.

En otras ocasiones, Pucca había estado con niños en una sala cuando el padre de Ching abrió sus puertas a clases de kung fu infantil y esto le había resultado algo irritante… Pero ahí, los niños estaban calmados. Y sabía que ese bajón de energía no era por otra razón más que por la enfermedad que tenían… Por eso, cuando la enfermera So entró, todos se giraron a ellas.

-Esta es la Sala de Piso de Oncología Infantil, donde tenemos a niños cuyos padres tienen que trabajar y no tienen otro familiar quien los cuide durante las mañanas. Por eso necesitamos voluntarios que los vigilen y les hagan compañía hasta que su madre o padre regresen o puedan venir- le explicó la Enfermera.

-Pero… Yo no veo a ningún voluntario por aquí- susurró Pucca, mirando por todo el lugar. La enfermera sonrió con tristeza.

-Por eso nos da gusto que una persona se haya interesado- repuso con calma. Pucca sitió como se le encogían las tripas al oír eso- Te explico; los niños que están ahora en la cama no se pueden levantar para nada. Si se levanta alguien o vez que hay alguna dificultad debes acudir con las enfermeras del piso inmediatamente, aunque ellas vendrán a revisarlos junto con los doctores cada hora. Hay mucho personal haciendo guardia en los pasillos. Y te puedes acerca a hablar con ellos, jugar o leerles un cuento. Los niños fuera de sus camas pueden jugar por el lugar mientras no disturben a los chicos que están en cama… Pero no pueden salir de la sala. Si alguien te pide ayuda para ir al baño, este está en el fondo y solo puede haber un niño usándolo por vez. Mi cubículo está al final del pasillo, puedes ir a verme en caso de que suceda algo… Oh, y después de la una que es la hora de la comida aquí, te puedes retirar si gustas- le explicó la enfermera. Pucca puso atención a cada una de sus normas e instrucciones y luego So se giró a los chicos, mientras que caminaba al centro de la habitación.

-¡Buenos días, niños!- saludó la enfermera en voz alta.

-¡Buenos días enfermera So!- respondieron algunos al unísono y como si se tratase de una escuela.

-Hoy nos acompaña una amiga mía que se llama Pucca- dijo ella, presentándola, todos los niños giraron su vista hacia ella y solo pudo sonreír algo nerviosa. Tanta vista de infante le lograba poner los pelos de punta- Ella los cuidará durante algunos días en el transcurso de la mañana. Sean buenos con ella, por favor. Y ya saben que no le tocara postre a quien se porte mal, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡Si, enfermera So!- respondieron todos de la misma manera. So solo sonrió contenta y asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, mis niños. Pucca, son todos tuyos- finalizó ya hablándole a ella. La ludida asintió levemente, aun sintiendo las miradas de los niños y siguió con la vista a la Enfermera, quien salió del lugar con paso despreocupado. Fue ahí cuando se giró y notó que los niños aun la miraban en silencio. Incluso los chicos que veían televisión dejaron de hacerlo para observarla. Pucca solo se descolgó un pequeño bolso de cordel largo que llevaba y lo dejó en un pequeño sofá que estaba a su lado.

¿Y ahora que hacía? Había pensado y atiborrado su cabeza de tantas ideas que se le había olvidado por completo qué hacer con los niños. Había hecho mucho servicio comunitario en Sooga… Pero por alguna razón, eso se sentía algo diferente.

No fue hasta que sintió un leve tirón de su blusa hacia abajo, cuando miró hacia el suelo y se encontró con una pequeña niña con poco cabello, quien apenas y sostenía un libro enorme con su otra manita.

-¿Me lees un cuento?- le preguntó con voz aguda, mientras que le tendía el libro que parecía más bien una explosión de colores. Pucca parpadeó algo sorprendida de que mejor esa chiquilla tomara la iniciativa y lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue hacer lo que siempre hacia; dar una cálida sonrisa.

-Claro que si- respondió.

A partir de ahí el hielo se rompió en mil pedazos y las siguientes horas pasaron volando.

Pucca, en efecto leyó el cuento que le había pedido, sentándose en un rincón de la Sala, donde había varios banquitos para niños, los cuales se arremolinaron alrededor de ella junto con la pequeña niña del inicio. La pelinegra se vio muy sorprendida de si mima al encontrar que era una muy buena cuentacuentos y que tenía a los niños embobados con la historia. Todo esto lo notó cuando acabó el primer libro y los chiquillos le pidieron más.

Luego un enorme tiempo leyendo cuentos y demás, los entretuvo con algunos juegos entre ellos, en donde incluso los chiquillos mas enfermos que estaban en cama soltaban una que otras risas. Y para media jornada Pucca ya había aprendido los nombres de la mitad de los niños ahí. Y mientras estaba haciendo su servicio comunitario y veía a esos pequeños, todos con batas blancas de hospital, algunos ya sin cabello y ojeras y otros que se veían un poco más saludables y aun con cabello, como la pequeña niña del principio, la cual se llamaba Xiao, pensó que quizás sus problemas eran los menos importantes en ese lugar y que, aun así, esas personitas podían sonreír con cualquier juego infantil o cualquier cuento.

Nunca se había detenido a pensar cuan afortunada era en ese aspecto. Tenía salud y toda su familia y amigos también, en lo que cabía. No tenía que estar en una cama, viendo como los demás tenían la capacidad para vivir de manera libre y sin estar conectados a un sinfín de aparatos o ser visitado por doctores o enfermeras que solo traían molesta medicina; al menos eso le tocaba ver cuando las enfermeras y doctores entraban ahí para que les dieran a algunos infantes su respectiva medicina, quienes la aceptaban de mala gana, pero nunca haciendo rabietas.

Quedarse en Sooga, quedarse en Hong Kong… Pensar en ello no parecía una decisión tan importante ni un problema tan complicado en comparación a la gente de ahí. E incluso ella se sentía mejor de no tener que pensar en aquello durante todo ese rato. Había olvidado lo que era ayudar a los demás de verdad y de manera altruista. Había olvidado lo que era no solo pensar en ella misma… O en una persona que simplemente no tomaba en cuenta todos sus cuidados y las cosas que se hacían por él.

Sonaba duro, pero Pucca pensó que en ese momento cualquiera de esos niños estaba más agradecido de estar con ellos en las pocas horas que convivieron, que Garu luego de tantos años. O más que ella con sus tíos luego de tantos años de haberla cuidado. Era duro, si… Pero quizás era verdad y eso le hacía pensar que necesitaba replantearse no solo en asunto con el ninja… sino quizás toda su vida.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Hong Kong parecía ser más saludable que Sooga.

Así el tiempo se le fue volando, y no fue hasta que se encontraba haciéndole peinados a Xiao sentada en su cama, mientras que ella jugaba con unos pequeños peluches cuando la enfermera So entró y se vio sorprendida de que los niños estuvieran dibujando muy atareados en el suelo.

-Vaya… No los había visto tan entusiasmados- dijo ella, acercándose a Pucca mientras que empujaba un carrito de metal con algunas bandejas de comida.

-Lo sé. Le he dicho que quien acabe primero se ganará una caja de crayones que mañana traeré- respondió Pucca, justo cuando terminaba de hacerle unas bonitas dos trenzas a Xiao que le recordaban mucho a cuando Ching se peinaba así- Listo. Ya quedaste. Te ves totalmente hermosa- le aseguró. La pequeña se acarició una de ellas y corrió a verse a un espejo que tenían cerca, mientras que empezaba a dar unos saltitos en la cama de la emoción.

-¡Son muy bonitas! ¡Son muy bonitas!-gritó eufórica. Pucca sonrió contenta de ver a alguien tan feliz al igual que la doctora. -¿Le gustan mis trencitas, enfermera So?-

-Son muy lindas, Xiao- dijo ella, mientras que agarraba una bandeja de comida- Pero deja de saltar y ven a comer. Ya es hora del almuerzo- le indicó. Al instante la niña dejó de saltar y su gesto de felicidad se volvió en una mueca de asco que a Pucca le causó mucha gracia. - Vamos, linda. Tienes que comer algo para que estés fuerte al iniciar las quimios-

-Enfermera, si me permite, yo la convenceré. - dijo Pucca, agarrando la bandeja y unos palillos envueltos. La enfermera se mostró lago sorprendida, pero accedió, sabiendo que bien podría ser de ayuda mientras que ella le daba sus bandejas a los demás.

-De acuerdo. Pero volveré para verificar que tu charola este vacía, Xiao- le advirtió So y francamente la pelinegra sintió que esa advertencia también iba para ella. Fue así como la enfermera se fue a entregar la demás comida y Pucca se giró a ella.

-Vamos, Xiao. Debes comer un poco- le insistió la pelinegra.

-Pero es que esa comida es asquerosa- replicó la niña, sentándose en la cama de golpe. Pucca solo hizo una mueca divertida.

-Vamos, no creo que pueda ser tan mala, ¿o si?- dijo y entonces bajó la vista a la charola… No fue hasta que reparó que en efecto era la comida menos apetitosa que había visto en su vida. Incluso hasta olía algo mal. Si le hubiesen puesto la comida del avión a esa habría elegido la primera. No sabía con seguridad si aquello era algo así como fideos acompañados con un bollo aplastado y maloliente junto a una pasta que parecía wasabi pasado.

-Si no me crees, pruébala. Verás que no te estoy mintiendo- dijo la niña, inclinándose con curiosidad y retando de cierta manera a la pelinegra. Pucca sonrió de la misma manera y abrió el empaque de los palillos.

-¡Bien! Lo haré y te demostraré que esta comida sabe bien- dijo mostrándose convencida, aunque en realidad no lo estaba. La niña se cruzó de brazos, esperando que Pucca separar los palillos y entonces dudo un poco antes de agarrar un poco. No era que tuviese muchas ganas de probar, pero tenía que hacerlo para convencer a la pequeña… Además, su tío Lingüini siempre había dicho que en ocasiones la forma de la comida miente y no nos puede asegurar el sabor. La primera vez que lo hizo fue cuando hizo un pay de queso y este salió poco esponjoso y de un color amarillo curioso… sin embargo, al probarlo, era lo mejor que ella y sus tíos habían degustado.

Lo malo era que ese pay olía bien igual… Y esa comida, pues no tanto.

Sin pensar más tomó un pedacito de bollo, el cual parecía que estaba relleno con frijol y lo mojó un poco en la pasta del wasabi y se lo acercó a la boca. Tragando saliva en seco.

-Bien… aquí vamos- dijo, dándose ánimos así misma. Cerró los ojos y antes de que se pudiese arrepentir, se comió ese bocado bajó la intensa mirada de Xiao.

Al principio no le supo a nada, pero cuando lo masticó un par de veces…

Por mucho que lo quiso evitar solo pudo hacer una mueca antes de escupir la comida.

* * *

-¡Exijo hablar con _el chef en cargo_ del hospital!-

-Señorita, ya le dije que no puede pasar- trató de decir uno de los ayudantes en la cocina.

-¡Entonces, exijo que él salga!-

Estaba furiosa.

Luego de que probó la comida de Xiao y luego de escupirla, agarró la bandeja ya picada y le pidió a una de las enfermeras que le dijera donde estaba la cocina del hospital. Ella le indicó algo asustada por el tono de Pucca que se encontraba en el sótano, así que no le importó bajar, recorrer, preguntar un poco más y caminar hacia la enorme cocina donde no solo se preparaba comida para los pacientes, sino también para los doctores.

Sin embargo, un joven delgado al verla sin uniforme ni delantal ahí, la detuvo justo en la entrada del apartado principal, donde se encontraba el "Chef jefe", y Pucca lo decía con todas las comillas del mundo, porque no podía concebir que alguien denominado "chef" hubiese permitido llegar a la boca de alguien esa "comida".

No era quisquillosa. Nunca lo había sido aun cuando en su familia se hacía la mejor comida que la aldea y ella hubiesen probado… Pero aquello era una grosería y el hecho de que fuese para una niña con cáncer no era ni de cerca para ella una excusa para servir aquello.

-Señorita, el chef no recibe quejas personales. Si gusta hacer recomendaciones, le puedo asegurar que en el Departamento de Atenciones la escucharan con gusto…- dijo el joven, tratando de contenerla.

-Mira, amigo… Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas…- le amenazó ella, mirándolo de manera aterradora. El chico tragó saliva en seco y no pudo hacer demasiado cuando Pucca lo hizo a un lado y entro sin más por las puertas batientes, dándole en la cara a este al tratar de seguirle.

Caminó con la frente en alto por los pasillos de preparación en donde solo había hombres mayores, por cierto, quien se la quedaron mirando perplejos de que una desconocida ajena al área de ahí hubiese entrado como si estuviera en su casa. Pero a Pucca esto, por muy irónico que le pareciera, no la asustó y no se detuvo a preguntarle nada a nadie, pues sabía lo suficiente de las cocinas para saber en qué área se hallaba en chef en cargo.

Y estaba tan enojada por esa mala comida que cuando llegó a él, el cual era un hombre que quizás le duplicaba la altura y triplicaba su esbelto peso, no se tomó ni la molestia de llamarlo ya que estaba de espaldas y con un machete en la mano, cortando carne cruda, sino que solo aventó la charola con fuerza en una de las mesas metálicas para llamar su atención, mientras que el nervioso ayudante de la entrada le había seguido, tratando inútilmente de detenerla.

-¿Usted hizo esto?- preguntó, sin enojarse. Admitió que sintió un poco de temor cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta lentamente, aun con el machete en la mano y se dejó ver el rostro. Parecía más bien un pirata de mala muerte que un chef, aun con su _Toque blanche_ y su traje blanco. No le respondió al instante. En vez de eso solo la miró de arriba abajo, mientras que ella tenía las dos manos en la cintura.

-Y tu… ¿Quién eres como para estar en mi cocina?- dijo con voz grave e intensa, escudriñándola de pies a cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Pucca. Y disculpe, señor mío, pero usted no puede llamarse chef si _esto_ es lo que sale de su cocina hacia las papilas gustativas de las personas- reclamó ella sin intimidarse ni nada y empujándole la charola, la cual se deslizó por la ancha mesa que había entre ellos y el chef la detuvo agarrándola con una de sus enormes manos.

-Estas diciendo… ¿Qué mi comida es mala?- le preguntó él. Todos los trabajadores se habían quedado en silencio, pues al parecer cada uno conocía el genio de su patrón y el hecho de que una niña envalentonada hubiese entrado tan descaradamente no se veía todos los días.

-No. Estoy diciendo que su comida en incomestible- respondió Pucca, sin acongojarse. Todos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, mientras que se escuchaban algunos "oh", que avivaban el fuego que ya se había encendido- He comido fideos de avión que saben mejor que esa cosa- dijo Pucca, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de manera retadora, haciendo subir los murmullos.

El cocinero levantó una ceja y miró como, en efecto, ella lo estaba haciendo quedar mal ante todos ahí, por lo que, si esa niña quería jugar sucio, él le daría una lección. Así que sonrió de manera burlona.

-Y me imagino que una chiquilla como tu sabrá mucho de fideos, ¿verdad?- dijo con un simpático tono sarcástico y estallando a reír a carcajadas. Al instante y tal vez por compromiso, todos ahí empezaron a reír de la misma manera, tratando de quitarle el valor a la pelinegra. Sin embargo, ella sonrió confiadamente.

¿Qué si sabía de fideos? ¡JA! Había nacido en una cuna de fideos, y por el sabor de la terrible comida que había probado, estaba segura de que podía darle una o dos lecciones.

-Créame… Sé más de lo que usted imagina- dijo, inclinándose sobre la mesa para mirarlo más de cerca una vez que las risas cesaron. Nuevamente el chef enarcó una ceja y pensó que, si quería hacer quedar mal a Pucca, entonces tendría que ir a otro nivel para lograr humillarla por completo.

-Entonces estoy seguro de que no te molestara enseñarme cómo se hace…- le retó, con la misma sonrisa burlona. Pucca solo agrandó más su confiada sonrisa también y empezó a atarse el cabello. Si así iba a lograr restaurar el honor en la cocina del hospital, aceptaba el reto.

-Deme una malla y se lo mostraré-

* * *

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso- río Evan, mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba hacia atrás en la pared.

-Oye, alguien tenía que decirle que su trabajo estaba mal- respondió Pucca, seria para la sorpresa del muchacho.

La jornada había terminado y el sol ya se estaba ocultando. La verdad era que Pucca pudo salir mucho antes del hospital, pero se quedó en la cocina muchas horas después.

Resultó que el chef en cuestión, el cual se llamaba Jao, definitivamente aprendió mucho más de lo que le hubiese gustado de Pucca. Ella le mostró como los fideos sabían mejor y que aunque fuese para gente enferma la comida, esta no tenía porque saber horrible. Así que hicieron un trato: si para la hora de la cena Pucca lograba hacer que pacientes que no habían querido probar bocado probaran sus fideos... Jao tendría que dejarla ir a la cocina todos los días a enseñarle a él y a su equipo de trabajo algunas cosas.

Así que, siendo el mayor reto de su vida, ella accedió, con la condición de que Jao la guiará en el caso de los pacientes que necesitaban palillos especiales dada su condición.

Se sorprendió cuando cayó en la cuenta de que si, ella le estaba ayudando a Jao, pero que a su vez este y algunos de sus colegas le estaban enseñando mucho a ella. Nunca había estado en una cocina industrial, así que preguntaba acerca de los instrumentos y algunos ingredientes, usó su talento para la cocina que venía en su sangre y _voila_... Había preparado la más grande cantidad de comida que en su vida había hecho justo para la hora de la cena.

Así que gustosa, ella y Jao fueron personalmente a entregar las charolas asignadas... Y la sorpresa fue gigantesca. Todos los pacientes quisieron probar la comida una ver que la olfatearon y para la humillación del chef. Enfermeras y doctores incluso señalaron que la comida olía deliciosa y que no podían esperar a probarla en sus respectivas salas de trabajo.

Pero sin duda, la opinión más importante fue la de Xiao, por quien toda esa guerra culinaria se había desatado. Y ya para entonces a Pucca no le sorprendió cuando la pequeña niña devoró toda la charola bajo la sorpresa de sus padres y la enfermera So.

Con esto, Pucca se giró con una sonrisa triunfante ante Jao, quien tuvo que admitir la derrota con dignidad y estrechó la mano de la pelinegra, diciéndole que más le valía enseñarle y cumplir su parte del trato. Así que para cuando ella se despidió de los niños, asegurándoles que se verían mañana y más días, todos en el hospital ya sabían que la comida y el menú de ahí cambiaría y que había unas nuevas y prodigiosas manos en la cocina.

Lo supo al reencontrarse con Evan, cuando bajó a la recepción y ambos estaban sentados en unas sillas ahí, exhaustos por un atareado pero satisfactorio día, esperando que Mao llegara para irse todos, una vez que dejara todo listo para el turno nocturno de las enfermeras.

-Sip. Veo que no has cambiado nada. Mira que enfrentarte a un chef de dos metros...- dijo Evan, mientras recargaba su cabeza hacia atrás en la pared, cerrando los ojos- Aunque debo admitirlo, fue muy gentil de su parte dejar que vinieras-

-Lo sé. Estoy muy emocionada por ello- dijo Pucca, y ciertamente tenía razón. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que estaba haciendo algo de real significado.

-¿Pucca?- una voz los distrajo a ambos, la cual venia de la enfermera So, quien llevaba su bolso en mano y se veía que emanó en había terminado su jornada.

-Enfermera So, ¿ya se va?- le preguntó ella.

-Si. Me alegra que sigas aquí, de hecho. Los padres de Xiao me han pedido que te agradeciera- le dijo la enfermera, con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella, tomándola por sorpresa al igual que Evan.

-Tenía semanas que Xiao no podía comer. Y hasta hoy es cuando ha pedido más comida. Si sigue así estará lo suficientemente fuerte para la cirugía que necesita en menos tiempo de lo que creemos. Y todo es gracias a ti- le explicó la enfermera.

Pucca solo sonrió y se quedó sin palabras. No podía creer que ese sentimiento tan cálido se le subiera por las venas hasta el corazón. Era genial que luego de tanto, pudiese hacer algo por los demás. Algo real. Y en su primer día, ahí estaba ese gran resultado.

-Espero verte mañana, los niños estarán felices de tenerte de regreso- continuó la enfermera, con ánimos.

-Aquí me tendrán- aseguró Pucca con una sonrisa.

-Entonces te veo mañana. Buenas noches, Pucca. Joven Evan- se despidió sin más, a lo que ambos chicos asintieron y luego se dirigió a la salida.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Pucca con esa sensación de completa satisfacción que no le llegaba desde hace mucho... Pero esto a la vez le preocupó. ¿Y si ese viaje había llegado en un buen momento? ¿Y si que las cosas salieran bien desde un inicio era porque debía quedarse? Tenía que admitirlo, ese podría ser uno de los mejores días en su vida... Y no estaba Sooga de por medio. No estaba Garu.

-Mira nada más... Primer día y has hecho más que esos cocineros en años quizás...- mencionó Evan de manera burlona, pero encontrando algo de verdad en sus palabras.

Tenía razón, tanto éxito no podía ser mera casualidad... Eso solo era una señal de algo... Y no estaba segura si quería tomarla o hacerse de la vista gorda. Pronto la calidez de su corazón se volvió un torbellino confuso.

-¿Listos, chicos?-. Entonces llegó Mao con bolso en mano y ambos se levantaron para dirigirse al coche que ya los esperaba afuera.

Pucca interrumpió sus pensamientos solo para eso. Parecía que a lo largo de esos días...

Tendría que elegir entre esa seductora vida y sus raíces.

* * *

Pasó una semana después de su llegada a Hong Kong, y pese a que no le costó trabajo adaptarse los primeros, agarró una rutina rápidamente que le gustaba muchísimo.

Se levantaba muy temprano para hacer algo de ejercicio. Al regresar se duchaba y desayunaba con Evan para irse al hospital con su madre, la cual ya estaba ahí desde muy temprano. Por la mañana estaba con los niños y por la tarde, después de que sus padres llegaran, bajaba a la cocina para cumplir el trato con Jao.

Al salir, ella todavía llegaba a preparar la cena con su madre y se sentaba a comer con ella, Evan y Zeng ya que tenían que aprovechar en sazón de la aldea y aún le quedaba un poco de tiempo libre para ella.

Durante esos días, se acostumbró a la presencia de estos dos últimos en su vida. Por un lado, casi no veía a Zeng sino hasta la noche, y era agradable, incluso le hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo con él. En cuanto a Evan... Bueno, ya también se había acostumbrado a él y él a ella.

Si, seguía haciendo bromistas y comentarios inapropiados, pero resultaba ser que era un muchacho completamente divertido y que, de cierto modo ya la cuidaba. Incluso podía decir que le alegraba tener compañía joven en el pent-house para no sentirse sola.

Incluso en sábado, cuando no necesitaron sus presencias en el hospital, ambos fueron a la visita guiada de la universidad. No es que Evan quisiera tomarla como opción, pero si quería ver y Pucca agradeció que la acompañara.

Y pasó lo que más temía; ser aún más seducida por la idea de tener una vida ahí.

Para empezar la universidad estaba a quince minutos de la estación de metro más cercana a lo que sería su departamento. Sin mencionar la calidad del campus y los elegantes edificios e instalaciones ni los guías amables o los maestros, que a simple vista parecían ser unos eruditos.

Pero se quedó sin aliento cuando llegaron a la facultad de Áreas Culinarias, la mejor opción para ella. Ver todo el equipamiento y lo que podría ser estudiar ahí... Parecía un sueño que le estaban sirviendo el plato de oro. Así que para el final de la visita estaba tanto confundida como embelesada.

Sabía de cocina, eso quedaba claro con el asunto de Jao... Pero poder tener una profesión hecha y derecha, que le aseguraría aún más el éxito del patrimonio que su padre la había dejado... Sonaba no sólo tentador... Sino irresistible.

Por otra parte, y aunque sus días en Hong Kong eran mejores que los anteriores y se encontrará en ese terrible estado en donde sus decisiones quizás cambiarían drásticamente... Extrañaba Sooga. A sus tíos y sus amigos.

Seguía en contacto con Shuny, Ching, Dada y Abyo por mensajes de texto en donde a escribía un poco acerca de lo que había hecho y mandaba algunas imágenes... Y con sus tíos hablaba cada noche, antes de irse a dormir.

No. No hubo más mensajes de Garu ni ella le mando más mensajes. Era mejor que las cosas se quedaran así hasta que ella tomase una decisión o regresara.

Así que, iniciando nuevamente el fin de semana, Pucca decidió hacer algo diferente. Se puso de acuerdo con Ching y Shuny y acordaron una hora para hacer una video llamada. Así que, en la noche, luego de la ducha, se sentó en la sala, aprovechando que Mao y Zeng ya estaba dormidos en su habitación, encendió su laptop en sus piernas y apretó el botón de llamada... A los pocos segundos, la imagen de sus sonrientes amigas apareció en la pantalla, en donde se veía que estaban en casa de la morena, más específicamente, en su cuarto.

-¡Hola, Pucca!- saludaron ellas, llenas de emoción por verla luego de tanto... O algo así.

-¡Hola chicas!- saludó ella, claramente emocionada también y algo nostálgica- ¡Dios! No tienen idea de cuánto las he extrañado-

-Y nosotras a ti, Pucca- dijo Ching con cariño.

-Y... ¿Qué tal Hong Kong?- preguntó Shuny algo más curiosa y saltándose todo ese sentimentalismo que le ponía incómoda- Ya hemos visto que te la has pasado de aquí para allá desde que llegaste- mencionó, guiñándole un ojo, a lo que Pucca rio.

-Así es. es de lo mejor ayudar a mamá en el hospital. Y es mi primera vez en una cocina industrial, así que me encanta la idea de poder aprender con gente que ya ha trabajado ahí. Mis tíos se han emocionado mucho cuando les dije- sonrió ella, contenta de poder compartirle algo más a sus amigas que la usual miseria que cargaba por parte del ninja.

-¡Es genial! Espero que nos puedas cocinar algo más "industrial" cuando regreses- dijo Ching, no entendiendo muy bien el concepto.

-No, Ching- rio Pucca- No es comida industrializada. Es algo más especial porque es para gente del hospital- le explicó con una cariñosa sonrisa.

-Oh.- respondió Ching, comprendiendo- Bueno, en ese caso has lo mejor para esa gente que tanto lo necesita- dijo, dándole ánimos.

-Gracias…- dijo Pucca y quería continuar diciendo algunas cosas más, pero entonces reparó en el fondo de la habitación de su amiga, donde estaba en su cama y entrecerró los ojos- Esperen… ¿Qué es ese bulto que se ve en tu cama?- les preguntó. Las chicas se voltearon a la cama y luego a ella.

-Oh, es Abyo- respondió Ching- Quería saludarte también, pero se quedó dormido-

-Es una pena porque le quería enseñar esto- dijo Pucca, mientras que ponía frente a la cámara una playera tradicional blanca, igualita a la que Bruce Lee usaba en sus películas y la que su amigo le había encargado encarecidamente. Las chicas no pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisa y mostrarse admiradas ante la prenda.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Esta bellísima!- exclamó Ching, muy contenta.

-Seguramente le encantará- convino Shuny, con una sonrisa- Y espero que Abyo no sea el único afortunado en esto, eh- dijo con una sonrisa audaz, a lo que Pucca sonrió igual, mientras hacia de lado la playera.

-Claro que no. Ya quiero ver sus caras cuando les dé todo lo que he comprado para ustedes- les aseguró, Ching y Shuny intercambiaron unas risitas emocionadas ante la noticia de ropa de Hong Kong.

-¡Te amo!- soltó Shuny emocionada- Cuando vuelvas te prepararemos una fiesta en el Chin-duda y haremos tus fideos favoritos- habló la morena, ya imaginándose la sorpresa que le darían a la pelinegra cuando volviese a casa.

-Podemos pedirle a Santa que haga cocteles- propuso Ching, igual de emocionada. Pucca rio mientras sus amigas seguían hablando de propuestas y planes… Y luego esto le entristeció. ¿Y si nunca veía esa increíble sorpresa cuando ella regresase? No imaginaba la decepción que sería para sus amigas, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto ya que aún no había tomado una decisión.

-Sería genial, chicas…- dijo, algo desanimada, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y puso mejor cara para que no sospechara y trató de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación- Y… ¿Qué hay de nuevo en Sooga?-

-Oh, no demasiado. Solo el hecho de que parece que a todos nos causa nauseas que Dada y Ring Ring se paseen por la aldea sin pudor alguno- dijo Ching, haciendo una mueca de asco- Y mira que fue ella quien me pidió tener más consideración de nuestras demostraciones de afecto en público- dijo Ching y Shuny soltó una risotada.

-¡Si, hombre! Y mira que ellos tienen casa propia para hacer lo que quieran dentro de ellas- bromeó, haciendo una mueca de asco, a lo que Ching la acompañó. Pucca rio divertida ante los gestos de sus amigas- Sin embargo, me alegro por ellos. Parece que todo va viento en popa-

-Así es- dijo Ching- ¡Oh! Y Santa abrió un bar cerca de la cafetería. ¡Esta increíble! Destiny canta todas las noches y no hay nada mejor- agregó su amiga, mientras que la gorda Gwong se paseaba detrás de ellas, haciéndose bolita junto a Abyo, quien estaba de espaldas a la pantalla, hecho un ovillo también.

-¿De verdad? Eso es genial. Santa llevaba con ese proyecto desde el año pasado- sonrió Pucca.

-Si. Y siempre van chicos muy atractivos ahí- señaló Shuny- Por cierto, hablando de chicos guapos… ¿Qué tal los muchachos de Hong Kong? ¿Son guapos?- le preguntó, con una sonrisa más pícara- A Pucca le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta, y la verdad es que no supo cómo responderla. Estaba tan concentrada en hacer su rutina lo mejor posible y en tomar la mejor decisión que no se había detenido a observar… De hecho, el único joven que conocía era Evan estando allí. Pero sabía que la verdad les aburriría a sus amigas, por lo que decidió decirles exactamente lo que querían escuchar.

-Pues… Si. Son bastante apuestos- se limitó a responder.

-Claro… ¿Así como el chico extremadamente sexy detrás de ti? - preguntó Shuny, con sonrisa pícara y enarcando una ceja. Pucca frunció el entrecejo y volteó sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué…? ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- soltó un gritó cuando se dio cuenta que Evan estaba detrás del sofá donde ella estaba sentada, inclinado muy cerca de su hombro, sabiendo que su rostro se vería. Pero eso no fue lo peor, sino que, al igual que el primer día, iba solo con una toalla alrededor de su cadera, dejando ver su musculoso torso. Sin embargo, esto no le importó a Pucca, a quien casi mata del susto solo por el hecho de no haberse dado cuenta que estaba tan cerca de ella-¿QUÉ DEMON…? ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ? ¿CUÁNTO LLEVAS AHÍ PARADO?- le dijo a gritos exasperados.

-Lo siento, Pucca…- respondió él, entre risas y luego se volvió a inclinar a la pantalla- Pero no pude evitar acercarme al ver a estas dos preciosidades en tu pantalla. No me dijiste que tenías amigas tan hermosas allá en Sooga, de haberlo sabido… Creo que te habría visitado más seguido- dijo él de manera seductora y sonriéndoles de lleno a Shuny y a Ching, quienes se ruborizaron un poco. Aun por videollamada… Evan era el joven más apuesto que en su vida había visto.

-Hey, hola…- saludó Shuny de manera coqueta también, mientras que Ching tenía las mejillas completamente rojas.

-Hola, _mon chéris-_ saludó Evan con un absurdo acento y luego se dirigió a Ching- Tengo que decir, hermosa, que en todos los lugares que he estado nunca había visto en mi vida tan adorables mejillas ruborizadas- le halagó. Ching solo rio algo nerviosa y jugó un poco con su cabello, completamente azorada.

-¡Oye! ¡Oye!- y de repente, Abyo saltó en el fondo de la cama y se acercó como fiera a la pantalla, sorprendiendo a todos, inclusive a las chicas que estaban de su lado- ¡Oye amigo! ¡Ella es mi novia! ¡Así que ve y consíguete algo por otro lado!- le replicó, mientras que la abrazaba a su pecho y encaraba a Evan muy cerca del lente de la computadora.

Pucca se sorprendió de ver a su amigo no tan dormido como Ching y Shuny le habían comentado, sino porque tenía toda la cara lastimada. Debajo de su ojo derecho tenía un feo color morado, la mejilla algo hinchada y el labio partido. Parecía que le habían dado una paliza horrible… Incluso Evan, a quien le tomó por sorpresa de la misma manera lo dejó sin palabras.

-Wow…Pero mira que rostro, hermano- susurró Evan, sintiendo algo de pena- Tranquilo, viejo. Dada tus condiciones, hoy no te robaré a tu novia- dijo él, sonando serio, pero con la frase más cargada de burla blanca que se le pudo decir a Abyo, quien apretó los dientes del coraje. No solo le bastaba querer coquetearle a Ching, sino que además le ofendía así- Así que… ¿Cómo estás tú, hermosa ?- dijo sin más, volteado a Shuny y le volvió a poner esa sonrisa coqueta. Shuny le sonrió del mismo modo y recargó la barbilla en una de sus manos, para verse también de esa manera pícara.

-Hola… ¿Qué tal?- le saludó ella.

-¿Eres latina, verdad ?- le preguntó en un tono aún más seductor.

-Bueno, yo…- comenzó a decir Shuny, completamente feliz de poder hablar con un muchacho así de apuesto. Pucca solo rodó los ojos ante eso y le sacó de quicio. Evan siempre hacia eso con cualquier chica. Por lo que le dio unas palmadas en el hombro para que se alejara de la pantalla.

-¡Suficiente, Evan ! ¡Largo de aquí!- dijo ella, corriéndolo a manotazos. Evan en efecto salió de la vista del lente y Pucca le aventó una almohada de los sillones.

-¿Qué? ¡Solo quería hablar!- se justificó Evan, tratando de escudarse con las manos por delante, por s a Pucca se le ocurría lanzar otro proyectil improvisado.

-¿Si? ¡Pues a hablar a otro lado! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡Y PONTE ALGO DE ROPA!- le gritó ella, mientras que Evan apenas y podía sostener la toalla alrededor de su cintura y subía corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación. Luego de ello, Pucca se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja, rogando que ni su madre ni Zeng hubiesen escuchado nada y luego se giró impasible a sus amigas- ¡Shuny! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?- le dijo, fastidiada.

-¿Qué? Es un muchacho realmente guapo- se justificó Shuny y luego miró a Pucca de manera audaz- ¿Quién es él? Es realmente sexy-

-Evan- respondió Pucca, rodando los ojos, por no decir que era un completo dolor de cabeza- Es el hijo de Zeng-

-Espera… ¿No es el chico británico que estuvo en la boda de tu madre?- preguntó Ching, cayendo en la cuenta. Shuny frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar… Y entonces abrió la boca sorprendida al recordarlo.

-¡Noooo! ¡No puede ser! ¿Realmente es él? ¿Evan, _el renacuajo_?- preguntó ella, cayendo en la cuenta y sin poder creer que ese sujeto, que en la boda parecía mucho más enclenque que Dada en ese entonces, pudiese convertirse en semejante caballero.

-Así es- afirmó la pelinegra, soltando un largo suspiro y extrañando a ese chico que no decía nada ni se dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible durante su estadía en Hong Kong.

-Wow… No puedo creerlo.- dijo Shuny, completamente sorprendida- ¿Y qué está haciendo allá?-

-Pues, está de vacaciones y Zeng lo invitó a venir también. Él y mi madre piensan que será bueno para los dos convivir lo más que podamos ahora que se ha dado la oportunidad- explicó Pucca, no muy orgullosa de los planes de Mao. Por ese tipo de actitudes de Evan era más difícil poder integrarlo a algo a lo que ella pudiera llamar como "familia". ¿No podría ser como su padre? Un caballero respetable y educado.

-Entonces… ¿Es algo así como tu nuevo hermano?- preguntó Ching.

-No lo digas tan… alto- pidió Pucca, apretando la mandíbula. No podía digerir que alguien ajeno le dijera que posiblemente ese idiota seductor podría serlo o que lo era.

-Wow… Amiga… Creo que me gusta tu hermano, es muy sexy- bromeó Shuny, con un tono algo pícaro y sabiendo de sobra que esa frase le haría rabiar a Pucca, quien, en efecto, pareció molestarse un poco. Ching no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de la morena al igual que ella.

-Pues a mí me parece molesto e irritante- dijo Abyo sin gracia, y cruzándose de brazos, dejando claro que no le gustaba. Pucca lo miró, dándole la razón… Pero entonces eso pasó a segundo plano cuando volvió a detenerse a mirar las feas heridas de su rostro.

-Por cierto… ¿A ti qué diablos te pasó?- le preguntó Pucca, tomando la oportunidad de esa pregunta como para desviar el tema de esa horrible e incómoda conversación de Evan. Pero entonces se percató que tanto como él y sus amigas se tensaron al escuchar la pregunta y ampliaron los ojos, mirándose un poco entre ellos.

-Ehh… Pues… Ya sabes… En el entrenamiento yo, em… Me tropecé con un poste… Y… Ya sabes, en combate…- respondió Abyo, titubeando, sin sentido y claramente nervioso. Pucca, por supuesto, no cayó en eso en lo absoluto y enarcó una ceja, con aire aburrido.

-Que poste tan interesante…- le dijo con sarcasmo, sabiendo de sobra que le estaba mintiendo- Ya, en serio… ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?, porque parece que alguien te dio una paliza, más que nada-

-¿Qué…? Ya te lo dije- respondió Abyo, tratando de sonar más convincente- En el entrenamiento no vi un poste y… pasó lo que pasó… No es gran cosa- le respondió, rogando por todo lo bueno que esta vez la pelinegra no insistiera más con el tema.

-Ya… No sé porqué no me quieres decir, pero yo no nací ayer, así que…- comenzó a decir Pucca, dejando el tema también, pero….

-Garu lo golpeó- se le salió a Ching, antes de que pudiese evitarlo. Pucca abrió los ojos de golpe al enterarse y Shuny y Abyo voltearon hacia ella, claramente enojados.

-¡CHING!- le reprocharon al unísono. Ella cerró los ojos, molesta por sus gritos.

-¿Por qué le dijiste? ¡Quedamos que no le diríamos nada!- le reprochó Shuny, junto con otras palabras de Abyo que no se entendieron entre tanto alboroto, olvidando que Pucca estaba escuchando todo con un silencio de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-¡Bueno, basta!- soltó Ching, en voz aún más alta que la de su amiga y la de su novio- ¡No iba a mentirle a Pucca! ¡Tenía que saber lo que Garu hizo! ¡No es como si no se lo mereciera y ella tenía todo el derecho de saberlo!-

-Esperen… ¿No pensaban decirme lo que había pasado! ¿Cuál es el problema con ustedes?- preguntó Pucca, claramente enojada.

-Espera, escucha Pucca…- intervino Abyo, tratando de remediar la situación- Sé que se oye mal. Y si, Garu hizo esto, pero voy a sanar. Fue una pelea muy tonta en realidad… él se estaba portando como un idiota y yo le dije… le dije la verdad del asunto y tuvimos esta riña. Pero estamos bien. Seguimos siendo amigos, yo voy a verlo casi todos los días, entrenamos… Todo está bien… Solo fue un arranque de enojo-

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?- le preguntó Pucca, molesta y sabiendo que, si Garu había decidido inconsciente o conscientemente el partirle la cara así debía de ser por una muy buena razón.

-La verdad… Que nadie te podía culpar por haberte ido y quererte alejar de él- explicó Abyo, mientras que Pucca se frotaba la cara, frustrada. Ahora no sabía si era tan mala idea no haberse enterado de ello, al menos hasta que llegara a Sooga.

-¿Perdiste la cabeza? ¿Por qué le dijiste algo así?- exclamó Pucca, sin entender muy bien.

-¡Porque él se estaba portando como un tonto con todo el mundo!- respondió Abyo, algo exasperado.

-Escucha, Pucca…. Fue solo un malentendido. Te aseguramos que todo está mucho más tranquilo ahora. Si decidimos no decirte solo fue porque no queríamos preocuparte durante tu viaje… Por eso _alguien_ se tenía que quedar atrás en la cama, sin decir nada…- dijo Shuny, primero mirando a Pucca más tranquila, para que también ella no se preocupara… Y luego mirando con reproche a Abyo.

-¿Cómo se supone que me quedara allá si el-señor-sin-camisas le estaba coqueteando a mi novia?- preguntó Abyo, también exasperado.

-¡Si, si! Ya. Ven, vamos a que te duermas de una buena vez. Te daré un antinflamatorio para que la próxima vez que Pucca te vea no estés hinchado como una esponja…- dijo Ching, tratando de detener esa discusión, empujando a Abyo fuera de la cámara para darle un poco de paz a Pucca.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no necesito dormir! Los guerreros como yo no dormimos… Además, tú fuiste la que le dijo…- escuchó Pucca que Abyo gritaba, aun cuando él y Ching ya habían desaparecido de la visión del lente, dejándolo sola a Shuny, quien los miraba de manera impasible. Una vez que se oyó como la puerta del cuarto de Shuny se cerraba, la morena miró a la pelinegra, quien aún tenía las manos en su rostro, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Shuny, mirando algo preocupada a su amiga.

-No puedo creer que él haya hecho algo como eso…- respondió Pucca, descubriéndose el rostro- Y no puedo creer que no pensaban en decirme-

-Lo lamento, ¿si?- se disculpó Shuny- Pero, él nos pidió que no te mencionáramos nada-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo porqué les pidió algo así?- preguntó ella, confundida.

-No quería que pensaras… Que no ha mejorado desde que te fuiste. Quiere ser una mejor persona para ti… Demostrarte que ha cambiado- explicó Shuny, tratando de de justificar al ninja.

-¿Golpeando así a su mejor amigo?- preguntó Pucca, con ironía.

-Bueno, Pucca… No lo justifico ni nada. Y tanto Ching como yo quisimos partirle la cara cuando pasó… Pero, trata de entenderlo. Te fuiste. Tiene el corazón roto por primera vez en años… A eso súmale la gran bocota de Abyo- respondió la morena, rodando los ojos. Pucca solo se quedó callada, tratando de asimilar las palabras de Shuny.

Si era cierto, y por el rostro de Abyo, sabía que así era… No podía no creer que el ninja de verdad la estaba pasando mal. Y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. La peor parte de ella sabía que de cierta forma se lo merecía luego de tantos años… A veces tener el corazón tantito roto podía ayudar a las personas a reformarse… Y no solo en el asunto del amor, sino en más lecciones de la vida.

La mejor parte de ella, por otra parte, se sentía terrible. Terrible de haber desencadenado tanta violencia, cuando Garu no era así salvo cuando se trataba de aire deportivo, algo a lo que, en lugar de violencia, ella le gustaba llamar… Coraje. Y no, eso no era coraje, pero ni de cerca. Ella no estaba pasando por un lecho de rosas tampoco, precisamente… Pero, tampoco estaba sacando la peor parte de su ser por toda esa situación.

Eso le hacía replantarse la pregunta de ¿y si no volvía? ¿Qué tal si con ello arruinaba la vida de la persona que más amaba? ¿Podría vivir con ello aun cuando su desarrollo fuera ascendiendo más y más si se quedaba? Garu podía ser un egoísta de primera… Pero si algo sabía bien de ella misma, era que Pucca no era así. Podía ser muchas cosas… Pero no egoísta.

-¿Cómo esta él, Shuny?- le preguntó, con los ojos más tristes que pudo. Parecía como si las barreras que encerraban su nombre se estuviesen derrumbando en su cabeza y su pecho.

-Está bien- respondió Shuny, tratando de calmar a su amiga- Quiero decir. Ya mejoró de la gripe que le había dado y su salud está bien… Entrena y todo. Así que se puede decir que está bien en lo que cabe… Pero, Pucca… Él realmente está muy triste-

La pelinegra se quedó callada, no sabiendo muy bien que responderle a su amiga. Si Shuny se lo decía así y con ese tono, significaba que era verdad entonces. No había nadie más honesta, sínica y sincera que ella. Además, no tendría motivos para mentirle.

-Pero, está bien Pucca. Es genial que te hayas ido para despejarte y ver a tu madre. Creo que es de lo más valiente que has hecho…- le reconfortó, al ver somo en su rostro había una sombra de tristeza.

Pucca sonrió levemente ante la calidad muestra de afecto de su amiga y ella le sonrió. Tenía razón, por mucho que lo deseara o no, ella no tenía poder sobre las acciones de Garu. Le reconfortaba un poco que quisiese ser mejor y esperaba que lo pudiese lograr… Pero no su situación entre los dos… Sino por él mismo. Siempre supo que tenía un corazón de oro que por alguna razón… Se empeñaba en esconderlo.

-Gracias, Shuny- le respondió ella, un poco más tranquila.

-Y a todo esto… ¿Cuándo vas a volver? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuantos días pasarás allá?- le preguntó Shuny, tratando de cambiar el tema a uno más amigable… Aunque Pucca hubiese preferido mil veces seguir hablando de Garu entonces. No esperaba que alguien le abordara con esa pregunta… Ni siquiera sus tíos se la habían hecho. No podía mentirle a Shuny, no veía porque tendría… Además, platicar un poco con alguien que seguramente entendería pudiese ser que la despejara un poco. - ¿Qué…?- preguntó Shuny, extrañada por la repentina actitud nerviosa que Pucca dio a notar.

-No lo sé… Mamá me dijo que podía quedarme lo que quisiera y… Remodeló el departamento donde vivíamos con papá y Zeng me ha propuesto entrar a la Universidad sin ningún costo ni papeleo si decidiese estudiar Artes Culinarias…- explicó Pucca, infiriéndole lo suficiente con eso… Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, Shuny no puso la cara de felicidad por ella que le hubiese gustado. En vez de eso… puso una expresión que no supo interpretar.

-Espera… Estas diciendo… ¿Qué te quedaras a vivir en Hong Kong?- le preguntó Shuny, con un nudo en la garganta y con una expresión de pánico que a Pucca le confundió.

-Em, no… Bueno, es una posibilidad… Aun no he…- trató de explicarse y calmar ahora ella a su amiga, sin entender muy bien porque esa noticia parecía afectarle demasiado.

-¡No! ¡Tú no te puedes quedar allá! ¡Tienes que regresar! - le gritó Shuny, dando un golpe en el escritorio donde estaba su computadora. Pucca se sobresaltó y se asustó un poco ante la repentina actitud de la morena.

-Shuny… ¿Qué te ocurr…?-

-¿Qué va a pasar con tus tíos?... ¿O con nosotros?- preguntó Shuny, interrumpiéndola y aun más exaltada hacia unos momentos, cuando Ching había abierto la boca.

-No lo sé… Tendría que hablar con ellos…Y con ustedes y…- trató de calmarla Pucca.

-¿Y Garu? ¿Romperás tu promesa?- le reprochó la morena, ahora mostrándose claramente enojada- ¡No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan egoísta!-

-¿Qué…?- susurró la pelinegra con sorpresa y claramente dolida- ¡Pensé que me apoyarías! ¡Hace dos minutos acabas de decir que venir aquí había sido lo más valiente que había hecho! - le reprochó ahora Pucca, también claramente enojada.- ¿Y ahora se supone que soy egoísta?

-¡Pues me retractó! Mas aun si te piensas quedar…- soltó Shuny, aún más enojada.

-¡No puedo creerlo, Shuny!- exclamó Pucca, harta- De verdad pensé que tu entenderías de la decisión que estoy por tomar. ¡Se supone que eres mi amiga!-

-Pues… Si te vas… No quiero serlo más, entonces- balbuceó Shuny, sin pode controlar sus emociones. A Pucca le dolió el comentario, pero por alguna razón parecía que su amiga estaba ocultando algo más con esas palabras, porque al decir esto no la miró a los ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso…?- le preguntó, sorprendida y herida.

-¡Lo que escuchaste! Si te vas… ¡Entonces son quiera saber nada más de ti tampoco!- le gritó Shuny. Pucca parpadeó, aun más dolida y contrariada- ¡Disfruta Hong Kong!- le dijo con rencor y rabia y apretó el botón de colgar. Pucca apenas y reaccionó cuando salió el mensaje de "Llamada finalizada", y se encontró tan confundida como dolida. ¿Por qué Shuny había explotado de esa manera?

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Shuny!- susurró, confundida y trató de reestablecer la conexión pero no pudo hacerlo. Así que sin poder controlar más sus emociones, y ahora, sumado a todo lo demás, teniendo a una amiga más que molesta y pudiese ser que perdida, cerró la portátil y se encogió sobre de ella, dando un gruñido.

Era oficial. Mas confundida no podía sentirse.

* * *

-Bueno, Abyo ya se durmió en la sala. Espero que ahí se quede hasta que… ¿Shuny, que estás haciendo? - dijo Ching, entrando a la habitación como si nada e ignorando la situación que se había dado hacia solo unos minutos atrás. Al entrar, vio a la morena furiosa, metiendo ropa de un golpe a una maleta sobre su cama, mientras que gruñía y murmuraba cosas entre dientes. Sin entender, miró su computadora apagada, y esto le extrañó aún mas- ¿Cortaste la llamada? ¿Por qué? No me pude desped…-

-¡Si, Ching! ¡Eso hice!- respondió Shuny a secas, metiendo más cosas de golpe a la maleta y paseándose como un torbellino por toda la habitación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Y por qué parece que estás empacando?- respondió ella, empezando a frustrarse de que la otra no le dijera nada salvo gruñidos y cosas incoherentes.

-¿No es obvio? ¡Si estoy haciendo una maleta es porque me voy a ir!- respondió Shuny, enojada. Ching pasó su altanero tono, sabiendo que su amiga estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios o de ira, o ambos.

-¿Qué? ¿Y adonde te piensas ir?- le preguntó, pensando que su amiga finalmente había perdido el juicio. Shuny solo aventó un par de jeans adentro de la maleta y se detuvo solo para mirar a su amiga con el rostro de una fiera para responderle.

-Me voy a Hong Kong-


	12. Si tu no te decides

**Hola, Hola Mis lectores queridos. Disculpen la laaaaaaarga espera de casi mes y medio luego del último capitulo, pero la verdad es que estuve en finales en el colegio y otras cositas que influyeron en la tardanza... Pero como sea... Aquí estamos de nuevo.**

 **Por cierto, tengo que decir que este capitulo es el más difícil que he escrito a lo largo de esta historia porque no lo tenía muy bien planteado, pero finalmente, lo he acabado y, desgraciadamente esta historia llega a su final. Falta solo un capitulo mas el epilogo obviamente jeje... Así que espero les guste este capi y lo disfruten y esperen el próximo la siguiente semana. Este fic se tiene que acabar con este año jajaja. Pero bueno.**

 **Les mando mucho besos y sin mas que decir, disfrutenlo. ;D**

* * *

 _ **Para Sebas y Rai.**_

* * *

 **Si tu no te decides...**

 _"You say you got the most respect for me...But sometimes I feel you not deserve me._

 _And still you in my heart... But you´re the only one..."_

 _-Beyoncé._

…-Y... ¿Que fue lo que sentiste?- le preguntó Evan cuando se separó de ella, aun tomándola de los hombros. Pucca parpadeó sorprendida y lo miró sin saber qué hacer... Golpear su cara, volverlo a besar...

Sabía por qué había hecho lo que había hecho, pero no pensó que llevaría esas cosas al límite, y aunque Evan eran la clase de sujeto atractivo que pudo haber seguido besando... Lo cierto era que en ese largo momento... Solo pensó en una persona: en Garu.

Y sabía la repuesta a esa pregunta.

* * *

 **Un día antes...**

-¿Pucca?- un leve tirón en su blusa la distrajo de sus pensamientos, pestañeó y vio a Xiao, sentada en la cama de metal, sosteniendo un libro.

-¿Qué pasa, Xiao?- le preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a la realidad.

-Te decía que si me puedes leer este cuento antes de tomar la siesta- le pidió con suavidad y le entregó el libro, dejándoselo en las piernas. Pucca solo sonrió un poco y asintió, abriéndolo para poder comenzar a recitar la historia.

Ya casi era la hora de bajar a la cocina y una de las enfermeras le había pedido dormir a los niños y dejarlos arropados, pues era la hora de la siesta para luego ser la hora del almuerzo.

Había sido un día tranquilo en general, salvo por el hecho de que habían operado a uno de los chiquillos y en esos momentos ya no se encontraba ahí, sino en Cuidados Intensivos, y la ausencia de este pequeño había perjudicado levemente el ánimo de los demás... Así que ella tomó la mañana para poder hacerlo.

Y lo logró, logró distraerlos lo suficiente como para agotarlos saludablemente y dormirlos, salvo por Xiao, quien a medio cuento ya tenía los ojos más cerrados que abiertos.

Pese a que la satisfacción que sentía cada día que iba desde que llegó era evidente, no podía dejar de sentirse muy mal por la pelea que había tenido con Shuny y toda la confusión con respecto a su vida los posibles cambios radicales en ella.

Se sentía confundida porque no encontraba razón alguna de porque la morena había actuado así, y si no la conociera, pareciese que le ocultaba algo. Sin embargo, le invadió un miedo que le dio insomnio toda la noche... ¿Y si sus tíos reaccionaban igual o el resto de sus amigos? ¿Y si Shuny tenía razón y era una egoísta? ¿Y si Garu se volvía la clase de sujeto que se la pasaría partiendo rostros a diestra y siniestra por dejarlo?

No cabía duda de que aún tenía muchas cosas que arreglar en Sooga, por mucho que le costara trabajo y Shuny tenía razón en algo; no podía quedarse en Hong Kong así como así.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos y todo lo demás que no notó que seguía leyendo el cuento mecánicamente, hasta que escucho un suspiro por parte de la niña, quien se había quedado profundamente dormida. Ella sonrió algo enternecida, sabiendo que sus problemas a los de ella no eran nada comparados.

Dejó el libro a un lado y la arropó con las sabanas, pensando que el no ser ella en esa cama era suficiente como para portarse de la manera correcta y salir adelante de la manera en la fuera.

-Pssst... ¿Pucca?- un susurró la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y se giró hacia la puerta de cristal, donde se hallaba Evan con traje de cirujano y un cubre-bocas en la barbilla. Ella hizo un gesto impasible y se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Xiao y se dirigió a él.

-¿Ahora qué quieres, Evan?- le preguntó, claramente fastidiada, a lo que él sonrió.

-Si, tan pronto acabó la cirugía en donde fui pasante vine a preguntarte algo realmente importante- dijo él, quitándose el gorro de cirujano.-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu amiga con la que te peleaste?- preguntó pícaramente.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Eres repugnante! - gruñó Pucca, rodando los ojos y dirigiéndose hacia la sala nuevamente. No estaba como para aguantar más bromas por parte de Evan y menos para recordarle que se había peleado con una de sus mejores amigas.

¿Que cómo se había enterado? Pues los gruñidos de Pucca luego de la riña con Shuny se parecieron escuchar por todo el edificio y él, ni tardo ni perezoso bajó a preguntarle qué era lo que había sucedido y ella le platicó un poco acerca de todo aquello. Y aunque en la noche se había portado extrañamente callado al escuchar cómo se desahogada... Por la mañana de siguió comportando como él mismo patán de siempre.

-Venga, era broma...- río Evan, deteniéndola del brazo. Pucca se giró a él nuevamente, molesta. - La verdad te venía a preguntar otra cosa... ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?-

-¿Sábado?- inquirió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-No, tonta.- sonrío Evan y echó la cabeza hacia atrás- Hoy es el aniversario de bodas de mi padre con Mao- le respondió. Pucca entonces relajó los músculos de la cara para verse algo sorprendida. Con todo lo que le estaba pasando, había perdido la noción de los días y que en efecto hasta había ido a comprar ropa y zapatos con su madre para esa ocasión.

Es más, esa mañana ni siquiera vio a ninguno de los dos como para que el recuerdo se le viniera. Pero Evan tenía razón, ese día hacía dos años habían contraído matrimonio.

-No me acordaba...- susurró Pucca más para ella que para Evan- ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Les compramos un obsequio o algo? -

-En realidad... Creo que el mejor obsequio que les podemos dar es dejar el departamento solo por esta noche...- sugirió Evan, rascándose la barbilla y mirándola de manera socarrona.

-¿Y cómo por qué dejar el pent-house solo sería un buen obse...?... Oh...- comenzó a preguntar Pucca, cuando entonces ató los cabos y miró el rostro burlón de Evan- ¡Oye! ¡Estás hablando de mi madre! - le reclamó, dándole un golpe en el brazo. El chico río, con una risa que hasta parecía de actor de televisión.

-Oye... Yo solo digo que ellos también son personas. Y no creo que tú quieras estar en el pent-house mientras ellos...- aclaró Evan.

-¡No! ¡Por Dios! ¡No!- exclamó ella, ruborizada hasta las orejas. Hablar de la vida sexual de su madre y Zeng era de las cosas más incómodas en las que pudiese ponerse a pensar. Y Evan, logrado su cometido de hacerla sentir cohibida como siempre, soltó una risotada.

-Bueno, bueno... Como sé que te incomoda esto tanto como a mí, te quería preguntar si quisieras matar ese tiempo yendo conmigo y unos amigos a una noche de karaoke- le propuso. Esto logró sacudir el raro pensamiento de Pucca con respecto a su madre y miró a Evan algo extrañada por la invitación. - No los veo desde que me fui a Inglaterra y me gustaría pasar el rato con ellos y que te conocieran-.

A decir verdad, sabía que él tenía un montón de amigos y pretendientes por aquí y por allá porque en lo que llevaban de rato en el hospital siempre saludaba a medio mundo ya en los pasillos; enfermeras, doctores, pacientes... Cuando llegaban a casa, se pasaba las horas hablando igual con gente por celular, textos o video llamadas o, por el contrario, salía y no regresaba hasta muy noche, así tuviese que irse a trabajar al hospital al otro día temprano.

-¿Y ahora qué mosca te picó?- le preguntó ella, mirándolo algo desconfiada, a lo que Evan respondió agrandando su sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo invitar a mi nueva hermanita a una noche de karaoke junto con mis amigos?- le preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

-Dímelo tú...- respondió ella, seria y sin gustarle eso de "nueva hermanita". Aún estaba batallando con la idea de meter a Evan en su círculo familiar.

-¡Vamos, Pucca! Será divertido... Además, no sales para nada. Solo te transportas del hospital a la casa y de la casa al hospital... Te haría bien refrescarte un poco y salir a divertirte con gente joven. Además, estoy seguro que a tu madre y a mi padre les encantara la idea de que pasemos tiempo juntos-

Pucca estaba tentada a responderle con una absoluta negativa... Pero por alguna razón el "no" se le quedó atorado en la garganta ante todos esos argumentos por parte de inglés. Hasta cierto punto tenía razón. No era de su incumbencia lo que su madre hiciera o no con Zeng... Pero admitía que si fuese ella le hubiese gustado algo de intimidad tratándose de una noche tan importante.

En segundo plano, tenía el otro argumento de Evan; eso de que no salía era cierto. Si, salió con su madre otro día entero el pasado fin de semana y con Zeng y Evan al ir al tour por la Universidad... Pero nunca con gente más joven... Ni si quiera con el inglés pese a que este solo llegaba del hospital a cambiarse y luego salía nuevamente. Además, eso de hacer nuevos amigos y conocer gente sonaba tentador. En Sooga no podía conocer a alguien nuevo porque al ser tan pequeña todos se conocían en la aldea.

Sumado a que, le vendría bien refrescarse de todos sus problemas y las elecciones que pronto debería tomar con respecto a volver a casa o quedarse con su madre. Así que por mucho que odiara admitirlo, accedió a la invitación de Evan.

-Vale. Está bien. Solo espero que tus amigos sean un poco menos irritantes que tú- le respondió con una sonrisa burlona. Evan la miró algo sorprendido, pues esperaba más una negativa que otra cosa, pero luego solo pudo soltar una risotada triunfal y comenzó a caminar de espaldas por el pasillo, pues tenía que volver a la pasantía.

-Tranquila. Estoy seguro de que se llevarán bien- dijo, comenzando a irse- Oh... Y usa algo más atrevido... Después de todo es un club nocturno. Solo... Algo que deje sin palabras a los demás. ¡Te veo en la noche! - dijo él y salió disparado por el pasillo para regresar rápidamente. Pucca solo miró como se iba, algo azorada por la petición, pero curiosamente emocionada de por fin tener un plan en la noche.

-Seguro que lo haré...- murmuró, y volvió a la sala sin más.

* * *

-¡Eres un idiota!-

El grito de Ching resonó todavía más gracias al eco del enorme salón de entrenamiento en su propio hogar. Tan fue así que un desprevenido Garu, quien estaba entrenando arduamente golpeando un costal de entrenamiento que colgaba del techo con furia, se giró alarmado ante tal entrada de su amiga.

Ni si quiera todos esos años de entrenamiento fueron suficientes como para no sentir miedo al ver como una de sus mejores amigas entraba hecha una furia caminando hacia él, seguida por un preocupado y algo asustado Abyo, quien aún se le veía una ligera mota morada debajo de su ojo golpeado.

-Ching, cálmate, por favor...- le pidió Abyo, muy a sabiendas de que no podía hacer mucho, salvo rezar por el pobre ninja, quien recibió el insulto con la guardia totalmente baja.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?- le replicó la chica, llegando a él y picándole el pecho, el cual estaba desnudo y muy sudado luego de pasarse las horas golpeando ese costal. Si, así pasaba los días desde que golpeó a Abyo; prefería golpear esa cosa que le daba una ligera calma para controlarse el resto del día a desquitarse con alguien más.

-¿Que...? ¿De qué estás hablando, Ching?- le preguntó el, retrocediendo claramente confundido.

-¡No te hagas el tonto!- le gritó Ching- ¿Cómo pudiste mandar así como si nada a Shuny a Hong Kong?-

Garu entonces entendió por qué Ching estaba tan enojada y no pudo culparla en absoluto. A decir verdad, se esperaba ciertos reclamos y remordimientos... Aunque no de parte de Ching y menos así.

La noche anterior, Shuny le había hablado por teléfono muy de madrugada pidiéndole el dinero para poder ir a Samedi y tomar en avión. Él ninja se pasó casi una hora tratando de sacarle a la morena la razón de porque había accedido a ir por su amiga, temiéndose lo peor... Pero Shuny no dijo nada salvo que tenía que arreglar unas cosas con Pucca.

Así que, arrinconado entre la espada y la pared, Garu le dio el dinero y muy en la mañana Shuny le mandó un mensaje de que ya estaba en el aeropuerto, sin decir nada más salvo que le deseara suerte.

Se vio confiado cuando de camino a la Escuela de Artes Marciales se encontró con Destiny, preguntándole por ella, así como al chef Linguini... Deduciendo de esa manera que Shuny no le avisó a nadie salvo a él... O eso creyó.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera, Ching?- le preguntó el, fastidiado- No podía ir yo por ella. Habría dicho que si al instante sin darse cuenta de que tiene más oportunidades que quedarse conmigo... Por eso mande a Shuny. Ella sabrá disuadirla si es que en el fondo Pucca quiere regresar-

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué buena persona eres!- respondió ella en tono sarcástico.- Si Pucca se fue es porque quería alejarse de ti y tomar sus decisiones sin presiones.-

-No tengo porque escucharte, Ching. No es algo que te incumba- respondió Garu, tratando de sonar tranquilo y caminando hacia a donde tenía una toalla para secarse el sudor y beber de su botella de agua. La chica rechinó los dientes y lo siguió, importándole poco que su novio la estuviera siguiendo aún más preocupado que al principio.

-¡Claro que me importa! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque Pucca es mi mejor amiga y al igual que ella conmigo, yo me preocupo por que esté bien. ¡Y sé que lo mejor es que esté alejada de ti!-

-Ching...- le reprimió Abyo, a sabiendas de que tocar esa vena tan sensible en su amigo había desencadenado la fea pelea que había tenido una semana atrás.

Sin embargo, Garu, aunque pareció dolido por el comentario de Ching, supo aceptarlo. Tenía razón. Si Pucca regresaba a Sooga ya era suficiente y un gran beneficio para él. Claro que se sentía culpable de haber mandado a Shuny, incluso se veía cobarde... Pero no tenía otra opción. La morena era lo suficientemente imparcial como para equilibrar la decisión de Pucca, a diferencia, claro estaba, de Ching y Abyo.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?- le dijo él, aventando la toalla húmeda de sudor en una banca cerca de ellos- ¡Se que es así! ¡Tú, él, la misma Shuny, sus tíos...! ¡Toda la maldita aldea sabe que Pucca es más de lo que he llegado a merecer! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Dios, Ching! ¡Hasta ella lo sabe y por eso se fue!- exclamó Garu, también haciendo que su voz rebotara con eco en el enorme salón de entrenamientos, el cual estaba solo.

-¿Y eso te dio derecho de manipular a Shuny y entrometerla en un lío que entre tú y Pucca armaron?- le espetó Ching.

-¿Te molesta que Shuny haya accedido a ayudarme con esto?- le preguntó Garu, en tono de reproche- Porque si no mal recuerdo, Ching, gracias a ellas tú y Abyo están juntos de nuevo... Así que dime, ¿te habría gustado que les dieran la espalda? Que Pucca lo hubiese ignorado...- dijo mirando a su amigo, quien estaba sorpresivamente callado- ¿O que Shuny y ella hubiesen echado en saco roto toda tu sinceridad con respecto a tus sentimientos hacia él...? -

Ching quiso replicar más... Pero no pudo hacerlo. Claro, agradecía infinitamente que sus dos amigas se hubiesen metido, que Abyo les pidiera ayuda y ellas accedieran y que hubiesen hecho más allá de lo que debían para reencontrarlos.

Justo ahí, mirando a Garu algo le quedaba claro; si, el ninja estaba profundamente enamorado de ella... Y conocía a Pucca lo suficiente como Shuny y apostaba lo que fuera a que su amiga seguía perdidamente enamorada de él. Con casi dos semanas de su partida no significa que borraría todo ese cariño acumulado en años.

-No les pido que entiendan lo que está ocurriendo... - les dijo más tranquilo, mirando a Abyo también, quien se había mantenido al margen en esa discusión. - Pero sí que no hagan las cosas más difíciles. Yo sé lo que no he hecho, que es apreciar a Pucca... Pero... Creo que ustedes más que nadie deben entender cómo se siente perderse el uno al otro-

El verbo del ninja surgió efecto, y Ching no tuvo más que hacer que... Que quedarse callada y reflexionar; tenía razón. Hacer ese tipo de problemas no arreglaría nada... Ni para ellos, ni para Pucca, ni para la pobre de Shuny quien seguramente se pasó la noche en vela esperando su vuelo.

Lo mejor era esperar a que su "embajadora" surtiera efecto, y si el karma o lo las fuerzas de la naturaleza o lo que fuera quería, tendrían a Pucca más pronto de vuelta y donde siempre debió haber estado; al lado de Garu.

-Vas a arreglarlo...- le amenazó Ching, sin decir nada más y tomando la mano de Abyo, quien le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a su amigo antes de que su novia lo arrastrara fuera del salón antes de que le partiera la cara al ninja.

El solo se quedó plantado, viendo como salían los dos y esperando que el amor de su vida tanto como su mejor amiga volvieran pronto.

De otro modo estaba seguro que Ching le volaría la cabeza.

* * *

-Mamá...- dijo Pucca sin aliento cuando entró al cuarto de Mao y la miro de espaldas, mientras que se veía en el espejo aun maquillándose. Su madre la miró por el reflejo y sonrió complacida, pero también bastante sorprendida. - Te ves hermosa-

-Y tú te ves como que vas a salir a algún lado- le dijo ella, suspicazmente.

Ambas lucían bellísimas.

La madre de Pucca había hecho una increíble elección al usar ese vestido negro elegante que le llegaba a la rodilla con un modesto escote en "v" y unas zapatillas rojas maravillosas que hacían contraste. Y lo lucia más con su cabello en rulos y una elegante gargantilla de brillantes que de ser real, seguramente costaba un ojo de la cara.

Pucca por otra parte iba más informal. Llevaba un vestido rojo de lentejuelas algo holgado y corto, junto con unas botitas negras y una chaqueta del mismo color. Incluso se había maquillado un poco y su cabello lo había ondulado ligeramente para la ocasión.

-Oh... Es que voy a salir con Evan.- mencionó ella, aclarando un poco el porqué de ese vestuario.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Mao, algo extrañada, mientras se retocaba en peinado nuevamente mirándose al espejo. Pucca titubeo un poco antes de contestar, puesto que no sabía si decirle que no quería estar en el departamento incomodando.

-Pues, eh... ¿No dijiste que estaría bien pasar más tiempo con Evan?- le dijo ella. Su madre sonrió y se giró a verla una vez más.

-Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, querida- le dijo dulcemente.

-¿Ya estás lista?- una voz se escuchó detrás de ellas y se giraron para encontrarse con Evan, quien vestía casualmente, pero también de una manera elegante y bastante seductora; unos jeans de marca, zapatos refinados color marrón y una camisa blanca.

-Wow... Mao, te ves hermosa- dijo el, en tono galante, a lo que la aludida sonrió agradecida. Luego miro a Pucca con su singular sonrisa- Y tu. Te dije que te arreglaras un poco más... Pero voy a tener que mantener a todos los hombres alejados esta noche-

-Si, si... Vámonos ya- dijo Pucca, divertida y rodando los ojos- Nos vemos, madre- dijo ella y caminó a Mao para abrazarla cariñosamente.- Disfruta tu cita de aniversario con Zeng-

-Y tu diviértete- le dijo ella amorosamente y se separó para mirarla con las manos en los hombros y luego miró a Evan- Pero no demasiado, ¿eh?- le advirtió ella entre broma y de verdad, a lo que el muchacho río coquetamente.

-Tranquila, Mao... No dejaré que nadie se le acerque- le dijo el, guiñándole un ojo y pasando el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Pucca, quien se lo quitó.

-Si, claro. Más bien tendré que alejar yo a las chicas de piernas largas- dijo ella y lo empujó hacia la salida- Hasta luego, mamá. Diviértete- dijo, antes de que Evan soltara otra tontería y alcanzó a escuchar como su madre le gritaba mientras empujaba al joven por el pasillo:

-¡Ustedes también!-

* * *

-A ver si entendí.. ¿Zeng te prestó su carísimo auto de marca, ultimo modelo, que cuesta más de medio millón de dólares así como así? - preguntó Pucca, mientras iba en el asiento del copiloto con la ventana abajo, mientras que el viento revoloteaba suavemente su cabeza.

-¿Te sorprende?- le preguntó Zeng, sin despegar la vista del volante y sonriendo soncarronamente.

-¿El que Un padre le preste el auto a su hijo? No.- sonrío Pucca algo burlona y cruzó la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda- ¿El qué Zeng te preste el auto a ti? Si- se burló. Evan solo soltó unas angelicales risotadas.

-¡Qué mala!- dijo divertido- Solo espero que no te comportes así cuando conozcas a mis amigos-

-Siempre y cuando no sean iguales a ti, creo que la cosa estará tranquila- le dijo ella, aun burlándose.

-Oh, no. Mis amigos nos son nada parecido a mí. Ellos son… menos guapos. Así que seguramente les vas a agradar demasiado- le dijo y le guiñó un ojo. Pucca solo sonrió de medio lado y se giró nuevamente a la ventana para admirar la ciudad de noche.

Hong Kong resultaba ser extrañamente reconfortante a esas horas y parecía adquirir nueva vida. Luces de establecimientos, de coches, de alumbrado público… De alguna manera la sobrecogía demasiado y supo que la oscuridad era un plus en ese lugar. No despreciaba la calidez que las lamparas de cantoya le daban en Sooga cuando el sol se ocultaba… Pero Ciudad Victoria estaba a un nivel diferente.

Se imaginaba ahí, caminando, al lado de un buen joven como lo era Evan… Pero, habría dado lo que fuera por recorrer esas increíbles vialidades con Garu. Estaba segura de que le habría gustado, incluso aunque estuviese lleno de gente. Y pensó aún más en ello cuando giraron en una calle donde había una pequeña plazuela en donde se hallaba la estatua de Bruce Lee... Bruce Lee que le recordaba a un buen amigo suyos…. El cuál era el mejor amigo de…

Trató de no pensar más en ello. Realmente quería un momento a solas… o más bien, para ella. En parte por eso acepto la invitación de Evan, pues él y su padre parecían ser los únicos en su vida que n la estaban presionando para tomar una decisión; que si su madre quería que se mudara, que si Shuny ahora la odiaba, que si Garu necesitaba que volviera… Por un momento solo quería disfrutar por completo su estadía en Hong Kong, y en efecto, encontrarse.

Estaba tan inmersa pensando en todo aquello, así como imaginando como sería su vida en esa increíble ciudad si se quedaba-definitivamente tendría más cosas que hacer y adonde ir- que no notó cuando Evan aparcó en una calle que parecía estar llena de centros nocturnos, en donde había puro gente joven caminando en grupos con vestidos informales y cosas así.

-Llegamos- dijo Evan, una vez que se terminó de estacionar y paró el coche. Pucca se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, mientras que él le daba la vuelta al auto y le abría la puerta cortésmente- Espero puedas pasar una buena noche y tengamos tregua por un rato- le dijo, tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa. Pucca se la devolvió y acepto el galante gesto, saliendo del auto igual.

-Ya veremos, ya veremos…- dijo ella riendo. La pelinegra se arregló el vestido y se dirigió con Evan a la entrada del establecimiento en donde se habían detenido. Un fuerte guardia estaba ahí, vestido de negro. El joven le indicó acerca de su reservación y el asintió, dejándolos pasar casi de inmediato, puesto que había algo de gente afuera, haciendo una fila enorme para pasar.

Una vez adentro, Pucca se dio cuenta que era un lugar bastante más bohemio que los otros lugares. Incluso le recordó mucho al Café de Santa cuando fue la Noche de Jazz, solo que en vez de pista, había un escenario algo corto, en donde estaba cantando una muchacha una melodía que reconoció de inmediato como _"Love you like a love song"_ de Selena Gómez, y el resto dela gente, la mayoría jóvenes de su edad o unos años mayores, la echaban aplausos, mientras que bebían y hablaban divertidos o, cantaban con ella. Fue entonces cuando, no muy lejos precisamente des escenario, un grupo de jóvenes los vislumbró y uno de ellos alzo su mano y la sacudió en el aire.

-¡Evan!-le llamó. El aludido hizo lo mismo para cerciorarse de que supiera que lo había visto y tomó a Pucca de la muñeca para no perderla.

-Ahí están, ven, vamos- le dijo y tiró de ella, para llevarla con los demás. Una vez que llegaron a ellos, todos se pusieron de pie; eran tres chicas y cuatro chicos, los cuales se abalanzaron hacia su hermanastro en abrazos bruscos por parte de los hombre y besos calurosos en las mejillas por parte de las mujeres.- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están, chicos?- saludó Evan más que feliz de poder saludar de la misma manera a todos ellos. Pucca notó, que por supuesto, todos los chicos tenían rasgos asiáticos como ella y a diferencia de él.

-¡Nos da mucho gusto verte, hermano! ¿Qué tal Inglaterra? - le preguntó el chico que le había levantado la mano, el cual era más bajito que Evan y tenía el cabello oscuro, mientras que usaba lentes y usaba un extraño traje parecido a un esmoquin moderno.

-¡Increíble! ¡Tengo muchas cosas que contarles! ¡Tiene muchísimo tiempo que no los veo!- les sonrió.

-Solo espero que no me digas que tienes novia- dijo una de las chicas, una que también utilizaba entes y tenía su cabello color caramelo atado en una graciosa coleta. Evan rio divertido, así como todos los demás por su fama de casanova en Asia y en Europa.

-Hablando de acompañantes… ¿Nos va a presentar a quien vino contigo? - dijo otro de los chicos, el cual parecía algo mayor y tenía la cabeza completamente rasurada.

-Oh, me disculpo. Ella es Pucca- dijo, tomándola suavemente del hombro y pasándola hacia adelante, pues se había quedado a un costado- Es hija de Mao, la esposa de mi padre. O sea que viene siendo mi pequeña hermanastra- les dijo, en tono algo burlón, mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza como a un cachorro. Ella solo le dio un codazo en las costillas, mientras que los demás reían ante esa extraña química.

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos- dijo Pucca, estrechando la mano de cada uno de ellos.

-Te los presento- dijo Evan, tomándola suavemente de los hombros- El _cuatrojos_ es Sergey, el calvo es Yong y estos dos son los hermanos Wu. Solo son gemelos, pero parece que siguen atados al cordón umbilical- se burló él, de manera acida. En efecto, los otros dos chicos parecían ser gemelos, y ambos eran casi iguales, por el leve detalle que uno de ellos tenía una perforación en el oído izquierdo, quien, por cierto, rio junto con su hermano ante la broma y empujó juguetonamente a Evan.

-¡Idiota!- rio y luego estrechó la mano de la pelinegra, amablemente- Lamento que tengas que cargar con él de ahora en adelante-

-Yo lamento lo mismo- se burló Pucca, a lo que todos soltaron unas carcajadas.

-Yo soy Lían- dijo la chica de cabello caramelo- Y ellas son mis amigas, Kumiko y Huan- dijo, presentando a las otras dos chicas. Kumiko era una chica que parecía ser la más callada del grupo y era bajita, con un cabello muy similar al de Pucca y siendo algo llenita. Por otro lado, Huan, era una chica llena de piercings por toda la cara y son el cabello rapado de un lado, mientras que del otro lo tenía pintado de un rosa eléctrico y claro, llevaba gafas.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo?- le saludo Huan, algo ruda debido a su personalidad y estrechando su mano con fuerza, pero no dejando de ser amable igual.

-Bueno, chicos, siéntense. Estábamos esperando a que vinieran para pedirles algo de comer y beber, ya que nosotros hemos pedido - dijo Sergey, ofreciéndoles dos asientos vacíos, mientras que los otros tomaban su lugar. Evan se sentó junto a las chicas, mientras que él buen Sergey le apartaba la silla a Pucca de manera galante para que se sentara.

-Gracias- dijo Pucca.

-Demonios, Evan. No me habías dicho que traerías a alguien tan hermosa esta noche- dijo Sergey, tomando su asunto, precisamente junto a ella..- Y eso que lo que tienes de bella lo tengas de buena cantante-

-Contrólate, Sergey…- le advirtió Evan, señalándolo con un dedo, en forma de advertencia.

-Perdona… Es que no acostumbramos a tener este tipo de bellezas por aquí- le dijo, mirando con mucho interés a ala pelinegra, quien tragó saliva enseguida.

-Hey…- exclamó Lian, mientras pateaba a Sergey por debajo de la mesa- Gracias, eh- dijo con sarcasmo. Él solo rio divertido y algo dolido por el puntapié, y se frotó la espinilla punzante que tenía.

-Bueno, yo decía… ¿De dónde vienes, por cierto? - le preguntó.

-De Sooga. Una aldea que se encuentra en Corea- respondió Pucca.

-¿Vives en una aldea?- pregunto Huan, levantando sus cejas tupidas y mirándola con curiosidad.

-Toda su vida…- respondió Evan, antes de que Pucca pudiese responder por si sola- Es la primera vez en años que sale de su aldea y, por si fuera poco, su primera vez en un sitio como estos en la ciudad-

-Bien, entonces… Hagamos que esta noche sea inolvidable para ella...- dijo Sergey y levantó su mano para que uno de los camareros con una charola llena de cocteles se acercara a ellos. Fue así como este le hizo caso y le dejó un par. El chico de lentes le pasó uno a Evan y otro se lo dio a Pucca, mientras que levantaba la suya propia para hacer un brindis.

-Por el regreso de uno de nuestros mejores amigos… Y por su nueva integrante a la familia… Y por que esta noche sea inolvidable… ¡Para todos y en especial, para Pucca!... ¡Salud!- brindó.

-¡Salud!- dijeron todos los demás entre risas y chocando sus copas los unos contra los otros. Pucca solo pudo reír divertida también y se relajó por completo hasta ese instante.

Mejor recibida no se pudo haber sentido.

* * *

-Creo que le gustaste a Sergey…- le dijo Evan, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta color gris de cuero sintético

-Si bueno… No es mi tipo de chico, debo admitir... Así que… suerte con eso- dijo Pucca divertida, mientras que caminaba a su lado, abrigándose con su gabardina negra y riendo junto con él.

La noche había trascurrido y en efecto, ya eran horas algo avanzadas de la madrugada, sin embargo, no se sentían en absoluto cansados, muchos menos luego de las últimas horas y con algo de alcohol en sus cuerpos, pero no lo suficiente como para tumbarlos y perder la razón, por supuesto.

Resulta que la reunión fue un absoluto acierto y Pucca se había divertido como nunca en la vida. Los amigos de Evan resultaron ser excelente compañía, tanto las chicas como los chicos. Platicaron y rieron por horas, compartiendo anécdotas y el cómo les había ido a lo largo de los años luego de la partida de Evan, quien también compartió con ellos su experiencia en Inglaterra, así como ella les relataba como era la vida en una aldea como Sooga.

Temas de conversación sobraron… Hablaron de sus respectivas carreras, pues Pucca era la única menor en ese lugar, de sus familias y tuvo que reconocer que se tensó cuando sacaron temas acerca de relaciones sentimentales y ese tipo de cosas. Cada uno ahí contó su última experiencia acerca de ello… Algunas fueron de desamor, otros tenían sus relaciones en pie, como en el caso de los hermanos Wu, donde uno de ellos dijo que era gay, así como también Huan, y ambos tenían relaciones estables. Incluso se supo que Kumiko estaba comprometida y prometió invitar a todos a la boda.

Sin embargo, y aunque a ella le preguntaron, respondió que no había absolutamente nadie. No es que tuviese desconfianza de contar su historia o tuviese temor a ser juzgada… Sino que, no quiso hablar de ellos simplemente. No quería pensar en Garu y lo había logrado hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, y cuando dio su tajante respuesta, todos parecieron creerla menos el mismo Evan, a quien cuando le preguntaron lo mismo, respondió exactamente igual a ella.

Pero a pesar de ello, todo estuvo perfecto. Incluso había subido con las chicas a cantar un par de canciones, así como con Evan, con quien pasó un increíble rato cantando a dueto, ambos siendo halagados por sus "increíbles voces". Sin embargo, la noche terminó cuando Huan y Lian terminaron lo suficientemente ebrias como para vomitar y como para irse con una chica que conoció ahí en el caso de la primera.

Los hermanos Wuan ofrecieron a dejar a Lian a su casa, quien estaba dormida igual que una muñeca de trapo y Sergey junto con Yong también se fueron. Cuando se despidieron, le hicieron prometer a Evan que avisaría cuando volvería a Inglaterra para despedirlo como era debido y salir nuevamente, así como también Pucca, a quien todos parecieron terminar a amando, así como ella a ellos.

-Pero como sea… Muchas gracias. De verdad… Sorprendentemente… Me divertí. Creo que tenías razón y necesitaba salir con gente de mi edad o maso menos. Tus amigos son geniales- le dijo Pucca a lo que él solo le sonrió ampliamente en respuesta y siguieron caminando en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que ella volvió a hablar: - Que bueno que los trabajadores del pent-house pudieron recoger en auto. No es bueno conducir ebrio-

-No estoy ebrio- rio Evan- Pero admito que habría problemas si condujese así-

Pucca sonrió en respuesta y siguieron caminando en silencio. Iban caminando porque la noche, pese a que era algo tarde, estaba muy agradable. Viento cálido de verano y hojas cayendo de los árboles de las calles… Además, querían darle más tiempo a Mao y Evan … Otra razón para no tomar un taxi u otro vehículo.

-Me alegra que te hayas divertido- le dijo Evan con sonrisa algo distraída- De hecho... No tenemos que volver al departamento tan pronto- mencionó y se detuvo en seco. Pucca se detuvo después de que el lo hizo y lo miró confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó, enarcando una ceja. Evan sonrió audazmente y le tendió su mano.

-Ven, quiero enseñarte mi lugar favorito- le propuso. Ella solo miró su mano algo distraída y después la tomó, no sabiendo si arrepentirse o no.

Fue así como, recorrió con él un par de calles más, hasta que llegaron a uno de los edificios principales de la ciudad y uno de los más altos también. Pensó que habría algo de problemas cuando vieron a un guardia de seguridad, pero Evan solo lo saludó, preguntándole si tendría líos si subían, a lo que respondió con una sonrisa que no.

Parecía algo así como un lugar de oficinas, pero no estaba segura, puesto que había demasiada gente en el lobby, pero no tuvo tiempo para preguntar mucho mas, cuando el chico la metió a un elevador y subieron hasta el último piso, el cual era para el servicio. Así que con sesenta pisos por debajo de ellos, llegaron a la planta de servicio, en donde el elevador ya no llegaba.

Ahí si que ya no había nada de personas y Pucca dudó si eso había sido una buena idea, sin embargo, junto a Evan se sentía extrañamente calmada y le tomó solo un par de segundos darse cuentas hacia a donde se dirigían cuando la condujo a unas escaleras. Así que luego de subir por estas y abrir unas puertas metálicas, subieron a la terraza del edificio, en donde el aire soplaba un poco más fuerte… Sin embargo, esta no era grisácea como las otras, pues había muchas plantas y era como especie de invernadero al aire libre.

La verdad el simple hecho de estar en esa terraza tan alta producía una agradable sensación y más aun rodeada de improvisada naturaleza… Cosa que en la agitada ciudad casi no había. Sin embargo, se quedó sin aliento cuando siguió los pasos de Evan hacia la orilla de un barandal de cristal y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio la majestuosidad de Hong Kong en todo su esplendor.

El viento veraniego sopló su cabellera cuando admiró la ciudad entera desde la terraza de ese edificio y las millones de luces que hacían ver a Ciudad Victoria como de ensueño y que se hacían reflejar en los caudales de agua salada que a miles de kilómetros iban a parar hacia el enorme océano. Una calidez indescriptible se le colocó en el pecho y sus problemas parecieron ser tan pequeños en esos momentos como menos importantes.

-¡Wow!- soltó sin aliento, y agarrándose del barandal por instinto, y no porque tuviese miedo, sino porque poco le faltaba para saltar solo para saber si ahí se podía volar y ver y sentir más de cerca la ciudad. -Es… increíble…- y era cierto. Ahora veía porque ese era el lugar favorito de Evan y no podía culparlo. Él solo sonrió complacido al ver su rostro lleno de sorpresa y también se dedicó a admirar la noche. Pasaron unos minutos ahí, admirando la propia belleza de Hong Kong y sintiendo la brisa de las aguas saladas a lo alto y el mismo viento. No fue un silencio incómodo, y Pucca pudo apreciar que Evan mantuviera la boca callada durante un momento. Era agradable hasta compartir ese tiempo en silencio, de alguna manera conectaban de una manera curiosa.

-Entonces… ¿De quién saliste huyendo, Pucca?- le preguntó Evan, sin mirarla y tomándola por completa sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella, confundida a qué se refería.

-Si. En el karaoke les dijiste a todos que no tenías a nadie… Y pudiste engañarlos a ellos, pero no a este galán- le sonrió, audazmente. - Es obvio que viniste a Hong Kong para alejarte de alguien y no solo para ver a tu madre-

-¿Cómo lo…?-

-¿Cómo lo supe?- le completó Evan, enarcando una ceja y recargándose de el barandal, justo como ella lo estaba- Bueno, fue sencillo. Desde que te vi te cargas una cara de tristeza, aunque te sientas a gusto con Mao, mi padre y otras personas a tu alrededor… Pero en el fondo se te ve muy deprimida. La pelea con tu amiga la cual solo me contaste a medias y toda esa evasión que has creado con tus sentimientos. Así que yo creo que, por muy dura que pueda parecer la Pucca que esta frente a mi… Sé que esta diagnosticada con mal de amores- explicó Evan.

La pelinegra parpadeó boquiabierta por el minucioso análisis que le había hecho Evan. A decir verdad, ahora se sentía algo avergonzada por todo lo que le señaló. Realmente parecía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en tratar de ocultar la tristeza que le producía el recuerdo de Garu y Sooga en general. Sin duda, ese chico frente a ella era más que un niño bonito y engreído y también le gustó reconocer esa parte casi empática. Era como si estuviese conociendo a un nuevo Evan. -

-Entonces dime, ¿De quién se trata? - le volvió a preguntar, acomodándose en el barandal. Fue ahí cuando supo que ya no tenía escapatoria y sitió los pocos tragos de la noche subírsele a la cabeza. Así que se acomodó en el barandal también, justo a su lado y soltó un suspiro.

-Es una larga historia, la verdad- comenzó a explicarle- Es algo así como el amor de toda mi vida. Lo conocí cuando éramos muy pequeños y con el paso del tiempo yo me enamoré perdidamente de él… Pero, él… él nunca me correspondió de la misma manera, sino todo lo contrario, y…-

-Espera- la detuvo Evan a media frase- La persona de la que me estás hablando… ¿No es ese niño de colitas raras que era algo así como un ninja, verdad? - le preguntó, algo extrañado. Pucca frunció el ceño de la misma manera, muy sorprendida de que hubiese dado justo a quien le estaba describiendo.

-Si, así es. Su nombre es Garu… Pero ¿Tu cómo lo conoces? - le preguntó, extrañada.

-Bueno… Cuando Mao y mi padre se mudaron encontré algunas fotos tuyas y en una de ellas estas con él jugando cuando eran niños…- le explicó Evan y luego soltó unas risitas- Además, también me acuerdo de él por la boda, porque…. ¡Vamos! ¿Cuándo fue la última boda a la que fuiste donde la hija de la novia se pasó persiguiendo por todo el salón a un tipo de extrañas coletitas y hasta tiran el pastel por eso?... Creo que no en muchas bodas se ve eso- dijo riendo. Pucca se puso roja hasta las orejas ante la burla de Evan y solo pudo frotarse el rostro apenada, mientras que gruñía.

-Oh, no….- gimió entre las palmas de sus manos y su rostro- No, no, no…. No puedo creer que me estés diciendo eso o que te acuerdes… Qué pena. -

-Si, la verdad que pena que estés enamorada de un tipo así- dijo Evan, y por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Pucca pudo sentir sequedad en sus palabras y lo miró, intrigada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó, de cubriéndose el rostro y frotándose un brazo.

-Bueno. Obviamente no lo conozco como quizás tú lo haces. Y admito que los hombres somos idiotas en muchas ocasiones… Pero él, por lo que pude ver de esa única vez que lo vi en persona… Si que se estaba portando mal contigo- le explicó Evan. Y cualquier hombre con ojos, por muy idiota que sea, puede notarlo-

Pucca escuchó con atención lo que Evan estaba diciendo y soltó un largo suspiro. Si, la verdad era doloroso que alguien como él, que solo había visto a Garu en una ocasión, pudiese dar un juicio tan acertado. Eran duras las palabras contra el ninja, pero ella sabía que eran ciertas y todos veían esa parte de la relación entre ellos. Que nunca hubo un balance más o menos respetable.

-Creo que ese fue exactamente el problema- suspiró Pucca y miró hacia abajo, hasta la calle y le sorprendió no sentir ninguna clase de vértigo- Que me di cuenta de lo que tu estás diciendo y… al final me cansé. Ya no pude dar más y… Bueno, incluso traté de darle la oportunidad a alguien más...-

-Y adivinaré…- la interrumpió nuevamente Evan- Cuando pasó eso él se dio cuenta de que te estaba perdiendo, no lo pudo soportar y trató de cambiar las cosas- dijo, enarcando una ceja.

-Fue más que solo eso…- dijo Pucca y miró al cielo luego de mirarlo a él de soslayo- Él me dijo que me amaba y que siempre lo ha hecho. Pasaron muchas cosas y mucho drama en realidad, y antes de irme se ofreció a venir, me rogó que no me fuera… Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Ambos lo sabíamos y me hizo prometerle que volvería-

-Bueno, si vas a volver no entiendo cuál es el problema…-

-El problema es que no sé si voy a regresar a Sooga- lo interrumpió esta vez Pucca- Tú has escuchado a mi madre y a tu padre hablar de la universidad y lo increíble que sería mi vida si viviera aquí y las oportunidades que tendría. Estaría más cerca de mamá, aprendería muchas cosas e incluso tendría mi propia casa…- comenzó a soltar Pucca atropelladamente y de manera acelerada- Y no sé si es realmente lo que quiero… Porque también me muero por volver a Sooga y ver a mis tíos, a mis amigos… y sobre todo a él- dijo agitada y se frotó la cara algo desesperada. Evan solo la miró con gesto inexpresivo, pero sabiéndola escuchar de sobra.

-Bien… Tengo que decirte que, en efecto, tendrías una vida mucho más satisfactoria aquí- dijo Evan- Quiero decir, tu madre y mi papá están cerca, tú y yo nos veríamos un poco más seguido… - bromeó, guiñándole un ojo a lo que Pucca sonrió levemente- …Y sin mencionar la oportunidad de oro que tienes con la Universidad y el departamento de tu padre. Pero eso es una decisión que solo tú debes tomar. También de nada te servirá hacer una nueva vida aquí sino cierras círculos allá y das fin a ciertas cosas-

-La verdad, Evan… Es que no sé si quiera ponerle fin- dijo Pucca, haciendo una mueca con los labios de tristeza- ¿Cómo le haces para arrancarte a una persona? Por mucho que te aferres a las cosas malas y estas te traten de ayudar… No puedes. Entonces, ¿Cómo le haces?- preguntó ella, tristemente. Evan solo sonrió de una manera… diferente. Y ella lo notó. Los ojos le brillaron y aunque tenía esa amplia línea en el rostro… Esta se veía… ¿devastada?

-Le preguntas a la persona equivocada…- le dijo él, tristemente y miró hacia el agua a lo lejos también. Pucca amplió los ojos entonces y sonrió triunfalmente.

-¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía!- soltó ella, dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-Auch…- se quejó él, sobándose el brazo y mirándola extrañado.

-¡Sabía que debajo de toda esa mascara de galantería y hombre seductor había algo!- dijo ella, y se arrimó contra él con mucha curiosidad- ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es bonita?- le preguntó, en serio con las ganas de saber recomiéndole por dentro. Si algo tenía ella era que podía vislumbrar a una persona misteriosa en cuanto lo conocía… Y lo sabía porque todos sus amigos tenían algo de misterio.

Por ejemplo, cuando conoció a Ching tenía el enorme secreto de la pérdida de su madre, por eso la misma personalidad de su amiga era algo maternal y en ocasiones, cuidaba de su padre aunque a veces tenía que ser al revés. Shuny, por otro lado y aun teniendo a su familia adoptiva en Japón, tenía todo un pasado misteriosos que ni ella sabía, pero que la había hecho una mujer independiente en su totalidad. Dada, quien era otro ejemplo, había salido adelante sin el encanto femenino de una madre y la figura femenina que más tenía a la mano era ella misma, así como Abyo de la misma manera, solo que su figura era la de Ching.

Y en cuanto a Garu… Bueno. Era una de las personas que más conocía, aunque no quisiera y bueno… Siempre parecía ver una nueva cara del ninja, a pesar de su pasado algo duro de cargar.

Y cuando conoció a Evan y ahora que lo conocía más, sabía que era lo mismo. A primera impresión, hacia años, se veía un sujeto totalmente culto y callado en lo que hacía… Y en esos momentos reflejaba una seguridad que desmoronaba a todas las féminas… Así que todo ese cambio debió haber sido por algo. Y parecía que había encontrado ese algo.

-Oye… Pero si estábamos hablando de ti- dijo Evan divertido.

-Si, pero ya hablé mucho- dijo Pucca, completamente ensañada en lo que le pudiese decir- Así que dime, ¿Quién es ella?-

-Bueno… A diferencia de ti, lo mío es un poquito más complicado- dijo Evan y se pasó el cabello hacia atrás- La conocí en la universidad… Ella era una estudiante de intercambio que venía desde Canadá que fue a estudiar antropología seis meses. Y… pues, nos hicimos amigos y en cuestión de semanas nos enamoramos. Y, de verdad… Es la mujer con la que quisiera pasar mi vida entera.- poco a poco la expresión en su rostro se iba haciendo de divertida a una totalmente seria, así como la de Pucca. No pensó que Evan pudiese pensar así de una sola mujer y le derritió el corazón.- Y yo… le propuse matrimonio-

La pelinegra entonces si que se quedó muda. Si, definitivamente y con ello la cosa ya resultaba ser totalmente diferente a la de ella. Si, no le quitaba a su historia el peso de los años, pero… de ahí al matrimonio… era un salto monumental que dudaba que su madurez estuviese al rango como para entenderlo.

-¿Y qué pasó?- le preguntó ella.

-Bueno… Dijo que le encantaría. Que también era el hombre de su vida, pero… que tenía que regresar a Canadá a terminar sus estudios y ver a su familia, ya que sus padres murieron hacia unos cuantos años atrás y estaba a cargo de su hermano de quince años- explicó Evan y se dio la vuelta, esta vez recargándose con la espalda baja en el barandal y cruzándose de brazos.

-Wow… Que duro…- susurró Pucca, no solo por parte de él, sino de la misma chica. Ella sabía lo que era perder un padre y Evan también… Pero perder a ambos y adjudicarse una responsabilidad a tan temprana edad… No parecía que fuese nada fácil. Quizás la única en entender esa situación era Shuny, pero no del todo, ya que ella no tenía más familia.

-Lo sé. Así que ella volvió a Canadá y yo me quedé en Inglaterra. Ambos prometimos que terminaríamos de estudiar y arreglaríamos nuestras situaciones y… Bueno, eso estamos haciendo- dijo Evan, encogiéndose de hombros- No somos novios porque eso de la distancia es muy complicado. Pero hicimos un pacto de que nos volveríamos a encontrar y las cosas se retomarían-

-Pero no lo entiendo- dijo Pucca, también dándose la vuelta- Siempre estás coqueteando con todas y haciéndote el tonto. Si amas realmente a esta chica… ¿Por qué haces todo eso?-

-Porque soy un fiel admirador de la belleza femenina…- sonrió Evan coquetamente a lo que Pucca rodó los ojos- Y porque de cierta forma llena ese vacío temporalmente. Pero date cuenta, en los dos años que no la he visto no me he metido con nadie más. Ni besado, ni acostado, ni nada. Es parte del respeto que le tengo a ese cariño y lo seguiré teniendo- le explicó.

Entonces la pelinegra cayó en cuenta de que tenía razón. Evan se la pasaba coqueteando con otras chicas, pero hasta ahí llegaba la situación. Nada más que algunos cumplidos incómodos y resistas tontas… Pero nada más. Evan nunca se había ido con chicas que no fueran amigas suyas solamente y, en efecto, aunque muchas otras se le pegaban tratando de seducirlo, él no era grosero en lo absoluto y no las apartaba, pero nunca pasaba de ahí.

-Vaya… Nunca pensé decir esto, pero creo que ahora tengo un cierto respeto hacia ti- dijo Pucca, nuevamente cayendo en la cuenta de que su problemática tan Garu estaba abajo, muy comparada con la de los demás. Muy compara con la de Evan- ¿Y ya pensaste que vas a hacer?-

-Pues sí. Pero tengo otra problemática- dijo él y suspiró cansinamente- Terminaré la carrera no en mucho tiempo y me ofrecieron una pasantía profesional, precisamente en Ottawa, Canadá que es donde ella vive. El dilema es que mi papá quiere que haga la pasantía en el hospital donde estamos dando servicio ahora… Porque también me quiere más cerca. Así como Mao te ha estado ofreciendo una nueva vida, lo mismo me está ofreciendo mi padre-

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Pucca, incrédula.

-Si. Papá conoce a muchas personas que me darían trabajos importantes enseguida gracias a mis buenas notas y mis pasantías tempranas. Me pagarían excelentemente en cuestión de meses, luego de graduarme. De hecho, las pasantías aquí en Hong Kong son de las cosas más difíciles de conseguir, más que en Ottawa- suspiró cansinamente- Y, sinceramente, ya se lo dije a papá y se molestó mucho conmigo-

-Pero, es tu decisión- atajó Pucca- No puede tomar la decisión por ti. Estoy segura que en Canadá tendrías también un trabajo excelente y estarías cerca de la persona que amas-

-Y yo también estoy seguro de ello, Pucca- le respondió- Pero a diferencia de tu madre, mi papá es un poco más terco al respecto-

-¿Y si hablamos con ella?- le propuso- Estoy segura de que si hablamos con mi mamá lo puede convencer-

-Créeme que lo he pensado, pero no quiero meter a tu madre en problemas y es algo que tengo que hacer yo mismo- dijo cansinamente- Solo que… debo reunir el valor para enfrentármele y decírselo, en parte por eso también vine a Hong Kong, antes de que se me pase más el tiempo en la universidad-

Pucca lo miró y luego miró hacia las plantas y ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Sintió a necesidad enorme de solidarizarse con él. Ella ya se estaba dando de topes en la cabeza con casi dos semanas sin ver al ninja… No quería ni imaginarse como se sentiría Evan al tener al amor de su vida al otro lado del planeta. Garu estaba un vuelo y un camión de distancia. Eso le hacía reflexionar aún más. Si tenía al amor de su vida en su hogar, saludable y todo… ¿No sería bueno aprovecharlo?

-Pero como sea, eso lo dirá el tiempo supongo- suspiró él, al cabo de un rato- Y en cuanto a ti… Sé que tomaras la mejor decisión. Solo te puedo decir que la solución está en que encuentres el equilibrio entre tú y él. Y creo que es bueno que hayas venido a despejarte sea como sea… Eso también le dará tiempo a él para reflexionar. Después de todo, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde- dijo, imitando a un sabio.

-O hasta que uno se viene a Hong Kong- rio Pucca, tristemente.

-O hasta que uno se va a Canadá- rio también Evan.

Ambos rieron durante un rato, tratando de verle un pequeño espacio positivo a todos sus problemas y sintiéndose mejor de poderlos compartir con alguien un poco más empático al respecto. Y luego de ello las risas cesaron y se miraron… Y el ambiente se volvió un poco más extraño que unos minutos atrás. Parecía que ahora que habían compartido un poco acerca de las experiencias más personales del otro, tenían una visión diferente.

De repente Evan ya no le parecía el molesto chico guapo arrogante y totalmente desesperante qye había conocido, ni el renacuajo de cuatro ojos que parecía un ratón de biblioteca, sino parecía más bien un extremadamente chico guapo y sensible, maduro y con un gran corazón que cualquiera habría sido afortunada de robar.

Fue tal ese momento de química, que Pucca no notó que él también la miraba de esa manera extraña y se estaba acercando a ella. O más bien, su rostro. Pero lo peor, era que ella también se estaba acercando a él y sintió un raro calor en el estómago… Algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Algo que le estaba haciendo perderse en esos ojos azul celeste que brillaban incluso en la noche.

Pudo haber pasado lo inevitable y lo incorrecto, pero, afortunadamente, un timbre de uno de sus celulares los saco de ese extraño en trance en el que habían entrado, y ambos se separaron antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentirían más tarde, pasando del calor del momento y las copas que habían bebido a un silencio algo incomodo cuando Evan sacó su celular, que era el que sonaba.

Pucca tragó saliva en seco, mirando como él veía su celular también algo tenso por ese raro momento que se había dado, sin embargo, le atacó nuevamente la curiosidad cuando el rostro tenso de Evan se volvió uno extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó ella, rompiendo con eso el acalorado clima que de repente se formó.

-Es mi padre. Dice que nos quieren en la casa enseguida- respondió él y la miró. Ella entonces se temió lo peor. Tal vez era una emergencia como que a su madre le había pasado algo, o a alguien en Sooga.

Así que igual de inquieta que Evan, ambos dieron por finalizada esa agradable noche y fueron con paso veloz al pent-house.

* * *

Cuando estaban en el ascensor, no dijeron ni una sola palabra. A decir verdad, luego de la respuesta de Evan en la terraza, nadie dijo mucho más.

Bajaron del edificio y, al tratarse de algo que parecía ser una emergencia, tomaron un taxi hacia el centro de la Ciudad y entraron al lobby de este, prácticamente corriendo hacia al ascensor. A Pucca nunca se le hizo más eterno cuando este subía piso por piso, sintiendo la tensión con Evan por ese momento de debilidad en la terraza que casi culmina con cosas que a ella no le hubiesen gustado e imaginándose porqué Zeng había mandado ese mensaje.

Se imaginó lo peor: que a su madre le había pasado algo, que en Sooga a alguien le había pasado algo, que hubo algún problema con el coche que dejaron a manos del personal del edificio, o que estaban muy molestos porque era muy tarde en la noche como para llegar a casa. Estaba muy nerviosa. Lo único que quería era que el maldito elevador se abriera y pudiese ver que estaba sucediendo. Llamó a su madre y le mandó mensajes, pero no le respondió y eso le inquietó todavía más.

-Tranquila, estas temblando- le dijo Evan, mirando lo tensa que estaba- Estoy seguro de que no es nada grave-

Pucca solo asintió y le sorprendió el tono conciliador que él había adquirido. Era como si en esos raros segundos en los que casi se besan, hubiesen quitado al Evan que no cerraba la boca y le hubiesen puesto uno mucho más encantador. Pero no pudo pensar mas en ello, porque se oyó la campana del ascensor y las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

No dudó ni un segundo en saltar hacia afuera y caminar hacia la sala, en donde todas las luces estaban prendidas, a pesar de lo tarde que ya era.

-Mamá… Vinimos corriendo tan pronto como Evan vio el mensaje de Zeng. ¿Está todo en.…- entro diciendo atropelladamente y entonces, al ver quien estaba en la sala, se puso pálida y se quedó callada-…orden?- completó, boquiabierta.

Su madre y Zeng estaban en la sala, aun vestidos elegantemente, tomando té. Y a Pucca no le habría resultado extraño, de no ser por quién estaba ahí con ellos bebiendo té también. Cabello castaño, ojos esmeralda… Oh si, habría reconocido a Shuny a leguas. Y si, ahí estaba su mejor amiga con su madre y su padrastro, bebiendo té de jengibre y mirándola de la misma forma que ella; sin habla y completamente sorprendida.

-¡Cariño, que bueno que llegaste!- dijo su madre, contenta y aliviada- Estábamos algo preocupados por ustedes. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendría tu amiga a visitarnos también? - le preguntó, tan extrañada por el encuentro como ambas chicas.

-No lo sabía…- respondió Pucca y luego miró a la castaña, quien no sabía que más decir- ¿Shuny, que haces aquí?

Oh... Yo... Eh... Um...- titubeó la morena un poco y miró de soslayo a Mao y a Zeng y luego a ella nuevamente- Ya sabes... Estaba yo de camino a... Pekín... Y pues, una cosa llevó a la otra y dije... ¿Por qué no venir a visitar a mi mejor amiga y a su encantadora madre?- sonrió forzadamente.

Pucca entonces se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su peso en una de sus piernas, enarcando una ceja. Oh, sí Shuny era de las peores mentirosas en la faz de la tierra. Además, ese no era sólo el problema.

De repente le grita por video llamada guerra se pelean y no le responde sus mensajes, y de repente se aparecía ahí con su madre y Zeng, en el su sala, tomando té como si nada pasara.

-Pero si Pekín esta hacia el otro lado- le respondió Pucca, mirándola con desconfianza.

-Bueno... ¿Qué es de un viaje sin algún pequeño desvío?- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo inocentemente.

-Mmm ya...- se limitó a responder Pucca. Fue entonces cuando Evan llegó a su lado y Shuny amplió los ojos al ver la compañía de su amiga y que, en efecto, el joven resultaba ser mucho más guapo en persona que en pantalla.

-Hola... - saludó a su padre y a Mao, mientras que cruzaba una mirada fugaz con Shuny, reconociéndola al instante- ¿Está todo bien?- les pregunto, dejando claro que no sabía ni estaba nada enterado de lo de la plática.

-Si, Evan. Solo que la amiga de Pucca llegó hace unos momentos de sorpresa y quería que viniera para por fer encontrarse- explicó Mao, poniéndose de pie mientras se acomodaba el vestido- Shuny, te presento a Evan, el hijo de Zeng- les presentó.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal?- dijo Shuny, tendiéndole la mano al aludido, quien se la tomó suavemente y la estrechó.

-Un placer. Debo decir que eres más hermosa en persona- le sonrió coquetamente y le besó la mano. Shuny se quedó sin aliento porque momento y Pucca solo pudo rodar los ojos fastidiada. No sabía quién era peor en esos momentos... Si él por hipócrita luego de casi besarse unos minutos atrás además de lo que le había contado... O la misma morena, por ir si avisar, presionándola con eso y arruinar la noche de aniversario de su madre.

-Shuny, en un momento llevarán tu equipaje al cuarto de huéspedes. Siéntete en tu casa completamente- le sonrió Zeng a la morena, muy amablemente.

-Le agradezco mucho, señor- le sonrió en respuesta.

-Shuny... A mi cuarto...- le dijo Pucca tajantemente y borrando todas esas sonrisas amables en la habitación gracias a su sequedad. Fue entonces cuando la morena tragó saliva ruidosamente, mientras que la pelinegra caminaba zapateando con sus botas hacia las escaleras.

-Con permiso- dijo Shuny y caminó detrás de su amiga, quien se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y le ofreció el paso. Una vez que pasó no miró ni a su familia y caminó detrás de ella.

Una vez que llegaron arriba, la rebasó para poder enseñarle donde era su cuarto. Nuevamente le ofreció el paso al abrir la puerta de su habitación y la cerró de un portazo tan pronto como ambas estuvieron adentro.

-Ok... Estoy considerando enormemente el hecho de que estas enamorada de mi- dijo Pucca girándose a ella y mirándola muy enojada.

-¡Por Dios, Pucca! ¡No digas tonterías!- soltó Shuny, algo asqueada.

-Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó ella exasperada- Si estás aquí por la pelea que tuvimos pudiste llamar por teléfono o contestar mis mensajes... No solo venir sin avisar y arruinar la noche de mi madre con su esposo- le recriminó la pelinegra.

-Lo sé y lo lamento... No pensé que era fuese una noche tan especial para tu madre y Zeng... Pero, estoy aquí porque vine a llevarte de regreso a Sooga- le dijo Shuny, sin ningún tacto y yendo directo al grano.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Pucca incrédula- ¿Eras loca? ¡No puedes venir aquí y obligarme a volver! ¡Ni siquiera mi madre ha hecho eso!-

-¡Lo sé! Y como tú amiga de verdad...¡De verdad!... Te diría que te quedaras aquí... Pero... ¡Pero no puedes hacerlo! Porque uno de mis amigos sufriría las consecuencias de eso... ¡Y el también me importa!-le explicó Shuny atropelladamente.

Pucca entonces se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirándola y atando todos los cabos sin dar crédito a la conclusión a la que estaba llegando.

Ya decía que la respuesta de Shuny como su amiga era diferente y ella misma lo estaba admitiendo. Si, su amiga podía ser tan dura como una piedra... Pero, cuando se trataba de alguien tan especial para ella, podía meter las manos al fuego sin más.

-Él te mando...- susurró Pucca, sorprendida. Shuny quiso decir algo más... Pero no pudo. Era mejor que lo supiera en esos momentos y que le dijera toda la verdad a más mentiras que les pudieran herir- ¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó ella, indignada y dándose la vuelta, caminando hacia el ventanal.

-¡Le Dije que era una mala idea! ¡Qué yo no era nadie para venir a pedirte que regresaras!- se justificó Shuny.

-¿Entonces por qué viniste, Shuny?- le preguntó Pucca, exasperada.

-¡Porque se está cayendo a pedazos!- le dijo Shuny en voz alta y sacudiendo los brazos- ¿Crees que no me duele también verlo tan mal a él?-

-¡Y yo la estoy pasando en un lecho de rosas!- dijo Pucca, con sarcasmo- Si vine aquí fue porque no quería verlo. Quería un tiempo conmigo misma y ahora mismo, Shuny... ¡Me la estas poniendo difícil!-

-¿Difícil?- repitió Shuny con ironía- Por tu forma de vestir y el galanazo que me acabas de presentar veo que sí que lo estás pasando mal- respondió ella, también con sarcasmo.

-¿Puedes escucharte? ¡Ahora eres tú la que está diciendo estupideces!- soltó Pucca bastante molesta. No era el tono de su amiga lo que le irritaba, sino más bien que, en el fondo, esa espinita entorno a Evan aún no se la había sacado.

No se sentía lo suficientemente ebria como para hacer alguna clase de estupidez, pero tampoco se sentía muy en sí como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Si, Evan era un sujeto bastante seductor... ¿Pero era lo suficiente como para apartar cinco años de amor por Garu en dos semanas?

Aún amaba al ninja y eso le quedaba claro... Pero la idea de estar con alguien más resultaba tentadora. Sobre todo porque, a diferencia de Soso, a quien conocía desde niña, había atracción con Evan... Por mucho que odiara admitirlo.

Y si, tenía una personalidad egocéntrica al borde del narcisismo... Pero, a la vez era alguien bastante atento y al único al que de verdad parecía importarle lo que ella sentía. Sumándole a su increíble físico y ese porte tan galante que se cargaba.

-¡Por Dios, Pucca! ¡Es imposible hablar contigo!- gruñó Shuny y se paseó como un tigre en una jaula- ¿Crees que yo quiero estar aquí irritándote? ¿O arruinando el aniversario de tu madre? ¡No! De verdad, como tú amiga te digo que te apoyaría y te diría que te quedaras aquí y vendría a visitarte en las vacaciones... ¿Pero, adivina que? Que no eres mi única amiga- dijo ella, levantando un poco el hombro.

-¿El está bien de salud?- le pregunto Pucca, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos aún cruzados.

-Si- respondió Shuny, y antes de que Pucca la dejara hablar más, la ataco otra pregunta.

-¿No sufrió ningún accidente?-

-No-

-¿Necesita algo?

-No...-

-¿Tiene alguna emergencia?-

-¡No!-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te importa tanto?- le preguntó exasperada.

-Porque...- Shuny estaba a punto de decirle la verdad, pero se detuvo en seco. Quería decirle a Pucca la verdad, pero sabía de sobra que eso solo le costaría más caro y empeoraría las cosas... Así que se fue con una respuesta que no era exactamente una mentira, pero se quedaba corta a lo que en realidad pasaba. -Porque ambos me importan. Abyo y Ching recibieron nuestra ayuda si no mal recuerdas... Creo que es hora de que alguien los ayude a ustedes-

-¿Y por eso viniste hasta aquí?- preguntó Pucca, no muy convencida.

-Porque estás pensando en quedarte y eso no puede ser- respondió Shuny, más tranquila- Mira, no apoyo a Garu. Yo soy la primera en abogar por ti diciendo que él no merece absolutamente nada de ti. Pero, la está pasando mal... Y a juzgar por los ojos que pones cada que digo su nombre, tú también estás triste-

-Claro que lo estoy, Shuny- dijo Pucca, caminando hacia la cama para sentarse y quitarse las botas de tacón.- Pero, aún no he decidido nada. Y el hecho de que tú estés aquí no cambiará la decisión que tome-

-Lo sé, por eso Garu me envió- dijo Shuny y Pucca amplió los ojos, algo intrigada- El sabía que si él se presentaba aquí le dirías que si, sin darte la oportunidad de lo que realmente te convenga- explicó.

Pucca entonces suspiró. No supo si de frustración o de que en realidad. Y aunque sonaba algo altanera la razón de Garu en los labios de la morena, en el fondo también sabía que era cierto. Si en vez de Shuny hubiese sido él el que estaba tomando té con Mao y Zeng... Se habría derretido.

Le faltó mucha voluntad para mantener su decisión el último día que lo vio. Y ahora, que Hong Kong tenía un cincuenta por cierto al igual que Sooga, la estadía de Garu ahí le habría hecho cambiar de opinión.

Tenía que encontrar un balance. Pero aún no hallaba la manera . Y francamente le estaba costando demasiado.

Por otro lado, agradecía que Shuny estuviese ahí en su representación. De esa manera el asunto podría ser más neutro y le permitiría tomar ella sola la decisión. Además, con todo lo que pasaba no se había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba a su amiga hasta ese momento.

-Wow... El hombre del año- murmuró Pucca con sarcasmo, a lo que Shuny asintió rodando los ojos.

Si, pudo aceptar ir hasta Hong Kong para convencer a su amiga y todo lo que quisieran, pero eso no significaba que estuviera contenta en lo absoluto. Al contrario. Puede que Pucca se sintiera extraña y molesta de tenerla ahí, pero no se comparaba en nada a lo que ella había tenido que pasar.

Horas de vuelo en un avión nada cómodo, con asientos nada cómodos y con un acompañante que la había estado estrujando entre él y la ventanilla la mayor parte del viaje. Todo eso porque el señor ninja no le había alcanzado para pagar un mejor vuelo.

Pero lo peor fue cuando llegó al aeropuerto; perdieron su equipaje y le tomó tres horas poder recuperarlo, sin mencionar que conseguir un taxi hasta la Torre en donde se encontraba el departamento fue más complicado que otra cosa.

Para cuando llegó se vio con muchos sujetos interrogándola acerca de a quién iba a ver y uno de ellos tuvo que llamar a Zeng, quien regresó junto con Mao y ellos la recibieron. Nunca sintió tanta vergüenza en su vida en ese momento al verlos tan bien vestidos... Mientras que ella, además de ser muy inoportuna, llevaba una playera negra más vieja que el Maestro Soo y jeans rotos y algo manchados de comida gracias a la turbulencia del avión.

Más valía que Garu apreciará todo lo que se estaba haciendo y que Pucca volviera o los mataría a ambos.

-Bueno, ya estás aquí- suspiro Pucca, resignada y luego esbozó una leve pero cariñosa sonrisa- De cualquier forma es genial que hayas venido-

-Si, lo noté por la cálida bienvenida- dijo ella sarcásticamente y entonó de reproche. Pucca rió un poco ante la evidente personalidad de su amiga.

-Ya, ya... Lo siento. Tienes razón, nada de esto es culpa tuya- suspiró la pelinegra- ¿Ya te dieron habitación?-

-Si. Zeng y tú madre ya me ofrecieron una muy amablemente. Por cierto, ¿Cuándo tú mamá se volvió tan rica?- le preguntó Shuny mientras caminaba hacia el enorme ventanal, mirando atónita la hermosa vista que el Hong Kong nocturno le regalaba.- Debo admitir que me gusta tu hogar... Y no te culpo por querer quedarte aquí- dijo girándose a ella.

-Shuny, de verdad en lo menos que quiero pensar es en eso. ¿Podríamos limitarnos a pensar que esto es solo una visita y ya, por favor?- dijo Pucca, agarrando se el tabique suavemente.

-Lo lamento Pucca, pero aunque sea más tarde que temprano vas a tener que tomar una decisión- le recalcó la morena. Quiso responderle pero no pudo en realidad; qué difícil era hablar con ella. Así que solo se limitó a responder:

-Lo sé-

* * *

La mañana llegó luego de una noche llena de fiestas, emociones fuertes y "gratas" sorpresas.

Tan pronto como terminaron su charla, ambas salieron topándose con una Mao, un Zeng y un Evan bastante preocupados e intrigados por la frívola recepción de Pucca. Pero luego de un rato las chicas comenzaron a hablar como si nada hubiese pasado, poniendo de pretexto que su charla se había debido a un problema personas de Shuny; puras mentiras.

Luego de eso, cada quien se dirigió a su habitación, y Shuny tuvo uno de los mejores y más largos baños de su vida en el cuarto de huéspedes que le había ofrecido y que le ayudó a dormir igual que un bebé por lo cansada que estaba del vuelo.

Pucca por otra parte no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cama, pensando en todas las decisiones que tenía que tomar, pero sobre todo en Garu.

Si había mandado a Shuny hasta allá era porque efectivamente estaba desesperado por verla. Se le había muy egoísta ese tipo de manipulaciones por parte suya y el haber utilizado a su mejor amiga; pero siendo sinceros, efectivamente no le quedaba de otra.

No podía engañarse así misma. Lo extrañaba con toda su alma y no había día que no pensara en el día que se despidieron. La confirmación de los sentimientos de Garu hacia ella en vez de ponerla feliz le angustiaban y el sabor de los labios del ninja aún parecía traerlo en los suyos.

Por eso no le cabía en la cabeza que estuvo a nada de besar a Evan. ¿Cómo era posible que en dos semanas ese chico hubiese podido engatusarla? Porque no podía llamarlo de otra manera. A Evan le gustaba engatusar chicas.

Tal vez fue el alcohol, las entradas horas de la noche o el simple hecho de que no había platicado con alguien lo suficientemente imparcial como para que realmente le comprendiera.

Como fuera, le alegró que no hubiese pasado a más y solo lo recordaría como una incomoda experiencia.

Pero aún quedaba el asunto de volver a Sooga o quedarse para tener una mejor vida en Hong Kong. Y no estaba segura aún se cómo manejar eso.

Cuando se giró a su mesita de noche vio el despertador al lado y vio que pronto amanecería, pues el gran ventanal también se estaba aclarando, así que resignada tomó sus pantuflas y salió de su habitación, sabiendo de sobra que tanto como su madre y todos los demás estarían profundamente dormidos al ser domingo. A ella le hubiese gustado quedarse a dormir un poco más también, pero sabia que si se quedaba en cama solo daría más y más vueltas. Además de que el hambre le podía más que el cansancio.

Se amarró su bata de satín rosada mientras que bajaba las escaleras con mucho cuidado de no despertar a nadie aun trayendo pantuflas. Al llegar ala cocina solo suspiró cansada de que no pudiese tomar aun una decisión y esperando que al abrir el refrigerador, la leche que sacó junto con la mermelada le dieran las respuestas.

Cerró la puerta de este y saltó del susto cuando vio a Evan recargado en la isla de la cocina comiendo un tazón de fruta, mientras que la miraba en completo silencio, masticando y sin camisas. Al parecer no tenía demasiadas cuando se trataba de andar ellos dos solos por el departamento.

-¡Dios!- saltó Pucca, agarrándose el pecho- Pero que susto me has dado…- le reprochó, pero no con el tono suficiente de enfado que le hubiese gustado. Estaba aun demasiado abrumada por todo a su alrededor como para pelear más con él, a eso sumándole que la química entre ambos había cambiado drásticamente por alguna razón desde anoche. Dejó la mermelada y la leche en la isla, mientras que iba a la alacena a buscar rebanadas de pan- ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano si es domingo?-

-Bueno…-dijo el, terminando de mascar- Tu madre y Shuny se fueron muy temprano- le avisó.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi madre y Shuny se fueron?- le preguntó sorprendida la pelinegra sin poder creer que ahora además de robarle espacio, Shuny también le robase a su madre.

-Si. Mao le pidió que por favor la acompañara al mueble a comprar vegetales frescos para la comida porque al parecer el amanecer se ve grandioso de ese lado de la ciudad- le explicó Evan- Y papá tenía que ir a un partido de soccer por parte de la universidad… Ya sabes, en representación y eso- dijo, y se metió otro pedacito de fruta a la boca.

-Y, ¿Por qué no lo acompañaste?- le preguntó la pelinegra, untando un poco de mermelada en su pan.

-Tengo otros planes- se limitó a responder. Pucca quiso preguntar qué eran esos planes, pero decidió no hacerlo. Por alguna razón, Evan estaba más que serio en esos momentos. Llevaba cinco minutos platicando con él y no había rato alguno de comentarios sarcásticos o que la sacaran de sus casillas. -¿Tu que harás hoy?- le preguntó, mirándola curiosamente.

-Bueno, tenía pensado enseñarle la ciudad a Shuny, pero, al parecer mi madre ya se está encargando de ello- dijo y luego bebió de su vaso de leche, a lo que Evan esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Tu amiga es muy guapa y muy agradable- señaló él- Tengo que decir que es mucho más guapa en personas que en cámara-

-Si, ya has de imaginar como es cada que salimos a la calle. Todo el mundo la voltea a ver- sonrió Pucca y mordió su pan con mermelada ya hecho. Él se la quedó mirando por unos instantes sin decir nada y aun con una sonrisa rara que no supo como interpretar, y que francamente le estaba asustando- ¿Qué? - le preguntó ella algo fastidiada de ese incómodo encuentro de miradas.

-Oí lo que hablaste con ella anoche- le dijo. Pucca pareció al principio sorprendida de aquella aclaración, pero no del todo molesta o asustada. No dudaba que las voces de ella y su amiga se hubiese escuchado por todo el edificio.

-Tenemos que hacer algo para que ya no escuches más conversaciones ajenas- contestó ella, limitándose a responder de manera cortante. Lo que menos necesitaba era un sermón que viniese de él. Evan hizo a un lado su pequeño plato ya vacío y se dispuso a poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-No puedo creer que él la haya enviado aquí- le respondió y entonces si que se sorprendió esto a Pucca. Hasta el momento, Evan había mantenido los comentarios de Garu al margen. No solo con eso le daba a entender que él si que quería continuar con la conversación, sino que mostraba genuino interés acerca delo que estaba pasando.

-Yo tampoco- se limitó a responder ella y suspiró cansinamente- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?-

-¿Y evadirlo?- le contratacó Evan- Pucca, llevas haciendo eso estas dos semanas-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero no sé que decirte al respecto! No se ni siquiera que decirme a mi misma o lo que quiero- respondió ella, algo frustrada- Y la visita de Shuny no ha mejorado las cosas en lo absoluto-

-¿Y eso no te dice algo?- le preguntó Evan- ¿Cómo que ya va siendo hora de que te des una respuesta y decidir si ese chico es lo que realmente quieres o quedarte aquí donde por supuesto que tienes todas las oportunidades de la vida?-

-¿Sabes algo? Eres la persona que menos me debería de juzgar- le respondió Pucca, claramente molesta- ¡Ni siquiera le has podido decir a Zeng que te quiere sir a Canadá con la persona que amas! -

Se arrepintió al instante de decirle aquello, pero no podía escuchar más voces de las que ya escuchaba en su cabeza; algunas gritando que no, algunas gritando que sí, o como la de Evan, quien gritaba que necesitaba una respuesta ya. Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez estaba posponiendo el asunto de la respuesta porque cualquiera de las dos le aterraba.

Le aterraba quedarse estancada por Garu, pero también le aterraba no tenerlo de nuevo. No volverlo a ver y no poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho.

Pero más le aterraba la rara expresión en los ojos de Evan, los cuales parecieron volverse mucho mas fríos y menos amigables de lo que ella les recordaba. Si, efectivamente era la primera vez que lo veía molesto, y peor aún, que ella lo había molestado. Por lo que el chico solo se limitó a dejar sus platos en el fregadero, sin permitir que Pucca pudiese decir algo más y luego se giró a ella, con la mandíbula apretada.

-Vístete. Te llevaré a un lugar y si no lo haces, mañana mismo me voy a Inglaterra- le dijo secamente y Pucca sintió como la sangre se le helaba. No creyó que sería la cosa lo suficientemente seria como para que… Como para que se decidiera a irse si ella no le hacía caso. Así que no replicó absolutamente nada y solo vio como este rodeaba la isla y se dirigía a las escaleras, dando grandes zancadas.

Más valía que se diera prisa para desayunar.

* * *

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Pucca, mientras que caminaban más y más.

Evan no había dicho casi nada desde que salieron del carro que los llevó aun enorme parque justo en el centro de la enorme Ciudad Victoria. Era muy temprano en lo que cabía y recién había salido el sol, por lo que algunos rayos anaranjados del crepúsculo aun se miraban en ese cielo que se veía que sería mucho más azul que otros días.

Pucca apenas y podía seguirle el paso a cada zancada de él, quien iba muy pero que muy enfurruñado. Sabía que había dado en una vena sensible en él, pero apresurarla a ponerse lo primero que se encontrara y hacerla desayunar lo más rápido posible era algo que sentía ella estaba exagerado. Así que le tomó más por fastidio que por molestia cuando el se giró de repente a ella y sacó una pañoleta de su chaqueta de mezclilla.

-Te voy a vendar los ojos- le dijo, y sonaba más a un hecho que a una amable pregunta. Pucca lo miró con desconfianza y algo de miedo, pues no creía que le vendaría los ojos como para una sorpresa exactamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?- le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

-No. Pero es una sorpresa a donde vamos, así que no te pongas necia y déjame ponértelo- le dijo, muy serio- No te preocupes, no es nada malo. Yo te guiaré- le aseguró, sonando un poco más cálido para no asustarla.

Pucca lo miró aun sin mucha confianza, pero también sabiendo de sobra que Evan no era una clase de monstruo o de secuestrador. Así que accedió a ponerse esa cosa sin más, y se dejó guiar por él. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando sintió el pecho pétreo del joven contra la espalda de ella y sus fuertes manos alrededor de sus hombros, guiándola y diciéndole donde pisar y demás.

Teniendo los ojos tapados y sin conocer ese parque ni siquiera se dio una idea de donde pudiesen estar, sin embargo, el murmullo de la calle y de las personas en el parque haciendo ejercicio y de algunos niños jugando fueron disminuyendo notablemente, llegando a preguntarse si incluso había llegado a alguna parte tejada… Pero no. Aun sentía el viento matutino y pronto un olor a maleza extrañamente familiar inundó sus pulmones.

Así que luego de estar casi quince minutos caminando a ciegas, sintió como se colocaba en una leve sombra, relajando así el entrecejo y sintiendo por un instante que a su alrededor se volvía el ambiente más húmedo.

-¿Lista?- oyó a Evan detrás de ella y sintió como se separaba- Ya puedes quitarte la venda-

Ni tarda ni perezosa, Pucca se arrancó de un tirón lo que le cubría los ojos y maravilló con lo que tenía justo enfrente de ella. Pero más que nada, un sentimiento de profunda nostalgia que casi la pone a llorar le embargó. Se había cobrado bien el hecho de haber dado un golpe tan bajo.

Frente a ella se encontraba la segunda vista más maravillosa luego de la de anoche; aunque bien podrían estar empatadas, pues en ese momento se encontraban rodeados de enormes arboles de bambú que se extendían a su alrededor. Todo estaba más fresco que cualquier lugar en esa ciudad. Había rocío incluso y los rayos matutinos apenas y entraban entre toda esa maleza.

Era la primera vez que se encontraba en un lugar con vegetación desde que había llegado a Hong Kong, pero eso no era lo que le había dejado sin aliento, sino que ese lugar era idéntico al bosque de bambú en Sooga. Solo faltaba la casa de alguien en medio de toda esa arboleda para hacerla sentir en casa por completo.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago y de repente, todos los pensamientos se le bloquearon y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder estar en su hogar. Tirarse en el césped, correr entre los enormes bambús y mirar a lo lejos el hogar de aquella persona que había amado toda su vida, incluso antes de que las hormonas llegaran a meter sus narices donde nadie les había llamado.

-Es…- murmuró, sin aliento- Es igual al bosque de bambú que tenemos en Sooga- sintió ese nudo en el estomago y no pudo evitar abrazarse así misma para no quebrarse.

-En realidad es la reserva del Parque de Hong Kong- respondió Evan, detrás de ella, mientras que a Pucca le brillaban los ojos como el roció de todos esos bambús- Aunque si, se parece a Sooga. Cada que vengo aquí siempre me recuerda al par de veces que he estado ahí-

De haber sabido que existía ese lugar, se la habría pasado ahí todos los días. Un pequeño santuario donde habría podido pensar y recordar a su hogar, a sus amigos, a su familia… a Garu. Estaba tan ensimismada que ni se dio cuenta cuando Evan nuevamente se puso de atrás de ella. Entonces, se giró y levantó la mirada a él lentamente. Así fue cuando se dio cuenta que el azul de los ojos de ese muchacho resplandecía aún más que todas las estrellas de ayer por la noche.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- le preguntó Pucca, y se sorprendió de no retroceder, pese a que la distancia entre ambos era tremendamente corta.

-Porque necesitas tomar una decisión. Y yo te voy a ayudar a que lo hagas- le respondió Evan y avanzó más a ella, quien esta vez sí que retrocedió casi por instinto, pero su espalda chocó levemente con un grueso bambú que se encontraba a dos pasos de ellos.

-E… Evan, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Pucca, sin escapatoria, pues Evan ya la tenía entre su grueso cuerpo y el bambú, prácticamente reduciendo todo el espacio entre sus cuerpos. La pelinegra respiró muy agitada cuando este se fue inclinando sobre de ella, y aunque pudo detenerlo, por alguna razón sus brazos no le respondieron, y en vez de eso, se aferraron al tallo del bambú detrás de ella.

No respiró durante muchos segundos cuando el joven se acercó del todo a ella, la tomó suavemente del mentón y posó sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella. Dio un grito ahogado cuando esto pasó y vio como el brillo celeste de Evan se apagó, dejando cerrar sus ojos suavemente. Pero ella los tenía super abiertos, como platos… Y no supo reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando. ¿Quería corresponderle a Evan? ¿Quería que se detuviera?... ¿Qué quería?

¿Quería una vida sin Garu? ¿Quería una vida de oportunidades sin él? ¿Sería feliz así? ¿O quería seguir estancada como tantos años ya lo había estado? ¿Quería volver a su hogar? ¿Quería uno nuevo? Si, todo era más fácil. Besar a Evan, corresponderle y dejarse llevar era fácil; un chico guapo y agradable que mostraba interés en hacerla feliz… ¿Quién no quería algo así? ¿Pero eso era para ella? ¿De verdad ella quería que fuera así de fácil? ¿O quería el camino más difícil, el de Garu?

No sabía. No podía decidirse. La balanza en ese momento estaba totalmente como loca; subiendo, bajando… Y al final, el subconsciente le ganó a cualquier parte de su cordura. Por lo que, cuando menos vio, Evan ya se había alejado de ella, pero no porque el se hubiese despegado, sino porque ella le había lanzado un duro puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo retroceder sí o sí.

-Agggggh…- gritó Evan, mientras que se doblaba, agarrándose el tabique de la nariz. Pucca se llevó las manos a la boca, completamente apenada por haber hecho eso y sorprendida que ni ella se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Evan! ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, tomándolo del hombro y agachándose a verlo, pues este se encontraba doblado en su totalidad de cuclillas, tapándose parte del rostro con una mano y cerrando los ojos con toda la fuerza. -¿Te pegue muy fuerte? ¡Perdóname! ¡No sabia lo que estaba haciendo y…- comenzó a disculparse atropelladamente.

Pucca esperó pasmada de miedo que Evan respondiera luego de que se había quedado así unos segundos sin saber que más hacer y por un instante pensó que lo había noqueado. Sin embargo, y luego de uno segundos, él comenzó a destaparse la cara, mientras que esbozaba una divertida sonrisa para después comenzar a reírse sonoramente, sacando de sus casillas a la pelinegra y preguntando si había perdido o no el juicio con ese golpe.

-¿Evan?- le llamó, solo para asegurarse que estaba cuerdo. Sin embargo, él no contestó en absoluto, solo empezó a reírse más y más de lo que ya se estaba riendo, al grado de levantarse y enderezarse aun riendo sonoramente, ante la mirada atónita de la pelinegra, quien también se levantó para mirarlo sin dar crédito a toda esa gracia sin sentido.

-¡Ja, ja, ja…! ¡Dios, Pucca! ¡Eres tan predecible! - se rio, con la nariz roja, pero llevándose una mano a la frente para seguir riendo y riendo. Fue entonces cuando Pucca ató los cabos y supo que no la había besado porque le gustase. Había sido toda una trampa y ella había caído redondita.

-¿Estas loco? ¿Pero que demonios te ocurre, Evan?- preguntó a gritos, con la cara roja de ira- ¿¡POR QUÉ DMONIOS ME BESASTE!?- le recriminó, pegándole en su pecho y haciéndolo retroceder, aunque aun seguía riendo.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- se disculpó él, limpiándose una lágrima de tanta risa- Pero era la única manera-

-¿LA UNICA MANERA PARA QUÉ?- le preguntó Pucca, dudando enormemente en darle otro golpe o no para que ese psicópata entendiera de alguna manera que no podía pasarse así de listo.

-La única manera para hacerte ver lo que realmente quieres- le respondió con una sonrisa y dejando de reírse. Pucca lo miró como si hubiese enloquecido y sin entender muy bien su punto.

-¡Créeme que lo único que ahora mismo deseo con todas mis fuerzas es romperte esa horrible sonrisa en tu fea cara!- le respondió ella, de manera amenazadora.

-No… No quieres…- respondió Evan y metió sus manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans, mirándola más calmado para que también ella se tranquilizara- Y... ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?- le preguntó Evan cuando se separó de ella, aun tomándola de los hombros. Pucca parpadeó sorprendida y lo miró sin saber qué hacer... Golpear su cara, volverlo a besar...

Sabía por qué había hecho lo que había hecho, pero no pensó que llevaría esas cosas al límite, aunque Evan eran la clase de sujeto atractivo que pudo haber seguido besando... Lo cierto era que en ese largo momento... Solo pensó en una persona: en Garu.

Y sabía la repuesta a esa pregunta.

Aquello se había sentido como la cosa más incorrecta de su vida. Por eso lo había golpeado, no tanto por invadir su espacio personal, aunque también era una buena razón, sino porque el que él la besara había desatado muchas cosas… extrañas. Cosas que no le movían nada en lo mas mínimo salvo… Salvo repulsión. Y deseo de estar besando a otra persona a él que no fuese él. El deseo de haber sido Garu el que hubiese robado ese beso.

-Sentí… Que estaba besando a mi hermano- respondió Pucca- Y eso se sintió tan…. Mal. Por eso casi te reviento la cara- le confesó Pucca. Evan solo amplió su sonrisa y asintió suavemente.

-Yo sentí lo mismo, Pucca. Y francamente me habría asustado si me hubieses correspondido. Pero sabía que eso no pasaría en lo absoluto- le aseguró con amabilidad y luego enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas- Y… ¿Eso que te da a entender?- le cuestionó. Pucca lo miró, entendiendo al cien por ciento la pregunta y a qué se refería, por lo que se giró nuevamente al bosque de bambú y a los escasos rayos que se colaban entre todos esos árboles de bambú.

Le daba a entender varias cosas. La primera; que definitivamente no quería besar a Evan otra vez en su vida y que esa extraña química que se había generado solo se había confundido. Al ser una persona tan seductora, era difícil no sentirse medio envuelta en toda esa coquetería… Pero ese cariño, parecía más uno de empatía… Uno de hermanos. Uno que al principio no quería sentir por él, pero que después, sin darse cuenta, ya lo sentía. De alguna manera era porque sentía que ambos eran parecidos.

Pero esa la menor de las cosas que en ese momento habían quedado claro… La decisión de quedarse o irse de regreso a Sooga, seguir con Garu, seguir sin Garu… Esta vez la tenía en la punta de la lengua.

-Busca tu balance, Pucca…- de repente la voz de Evan se oyó en un susurró cerca de su oído izquierdo. Este se había inclinado detrás de ella y le estaba preguntando en susurros- ¿De verdad serás feliz si te quedas aquí?-

La respuesta era clara; llevaba dos semanas ahí y se sentía tan perdida como al principio. Incluso pudiese ser que más. Así que la respuesta era clara; no.

No estaría más feliz en esa cara universidad, ni en el hermoso departamento que su padre le había dejado ni en esa enorme ciudad que parecía abrirle las puertas por doquier. No sin Garu. Pero por otro lado, no se sentiría feliz tampoco si regresaba a Sooga y volvía a lo mismo. No, tenía que romper con ese círculo.

Tal y como decía Evan, buscar un balance… Un balance en donde pudiese ser ella misma y la persona que había creado, y un balance para coexistir con la persona que más amaba.

Ya eran demasiado años desperdiciados sin saltar a un lado ni saltar al otro. Había tenido miedo de enfrentarse a los sentimientos con respecto a Garu, así como él también estaba demasiado peleado con los sentimientos hacia ella. ¿Qué si la amaba? Eso le había costado trabajo creerlo durante sus primeros días en Hong Kong… Pero el recuerdo de su ultimo beso, de la seguridad de las palabras del ninja acerca de que la amaba… Quizás si, quizás ella era la que no estaba lista para romper con ese círculo.

Pero en ese momento, tras besar a Evan y descubrir que sus sentimientos no eran más que simple empatía y hermandad, cayó en la cuenta de que por muchos años, tanto ella como el ninja se habían estado engañando solos. Ambos se amaban como a nada, negar sus sentimientos y estar separados los había llevado a nada…Haber visitado Hong Kong no había resultado una perdida de tiempo. Se había encontrado así misma, había visto en lo que era buena y se había sabido adaptar a la agitada y lujosa vida de su madre y a Zeng y a Evan que eran parte de ella… Al final se había encontrado.

Pero no estaba completa si no estaba con Garu, por el contrario, él y ella serían mucho más infelices si seguían así; separados. Y ya llevaban años así. Ya habían sufrido demasiado… Y ya era hora de acabar con eso. Y entonces supo cómo tener ese balance.

Era momento de que ambos se perdonaran mutuamente y balancearía las cosas de una manera; cobrándole a Garu todos esos años de amor no correspondido.

-No… Tienes razón…- murmuró Pucca más para sí misma que para él y luego se giró con un brillo bastante peculiar en sus ojos y una sonrisa bastante confusa.- No seré feliz aquí. Aunque ya me haya encontrado… Nada de esto tiene sentido si… Si no estoy completa- le dijo, entendiendo por fin lo que debía hacer y lo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Entonces Evan borró esa sonrisa confianzuda del rostro y enarcó un poco la ceja sin entender bien que le estaba diciendo.

-Uh… ¿Qué?- le dijo él.

-¡Si!- exclamó y entonces sacó su celular y empezó a buscar un número en su celular, mientras que empezaba a caminar de regreso, seguida por Evan, quien ahora el parecía estar bastante confundido. Encontró el número que estaba buscando y se pegó a la oreja el celular, esperando a que alguien le contestara.

-Pucca, ¿Qué estás haciendo? - le preguntó Evan sin entender muy bien que pasaba.

-Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo… Me regreso a Sooga- le respondió Pucca con una sonrisa. Apenas pudo ver como la mandíbula de Evan se le desencajaba cuando una señorita del otro lado descolgó el teléfono y le dio un cordial saludo.

-¿Qué…?- murmuró el joven mientras la miraba hablar antes de que Pucca sellara con las siguientes palabras su decisión:

\- Si, buenos días señorita, me gustaría pedir dos boletos de avión a Samedi-


	13. La Ley del Balance Natural

**Lo sé, lo sé... ¿Por qué dos capitulos seguidos? Primera; este capitulo esta recien salido del horno, lo acabo de escribir hoy jaja. ¿La razon? El trabajo, chicos, por eso me apuré hoy que fue mi día libre para dejarles el último capitulo y el que, por cierto, mas me ha gustado escribir.**

 **Tengo que avisarles que este capi no termina con Garu y Pucca, sino con otros dos personajes que, a mi parecer, se merecían la mimsma felicidad que los demás ya que han sido de gran importancia y unos grandes puntapiés de la historia, por cierto, su escena esta algo subida de tono, asi que si eres menor de edad... pues... ya ni modo jajaja.**

 **Obviamente, este es el ultimo capitulo, pero esperen el EPILOGO al final de esta semana a lo mejor, jeje, ya que aun hay muchas cosas que cerrar en la historia y posiblemente con este capi les queden aclaradas algunas dudas que han quedado sueltas.**

 **Por cierto, la canción en el capitulo se llama "Birthday" por JP Cooper. Les recomiendo escucharla mientras leen, personalmente ha sido la que mas me ha gustado colocar en la historia. Así que, sin más mis lectores, espero lo disfruten y los veo en el ultimo capi de la historia.**

 **Oh, y para la persona que me ha preguntado que si las dedicatorias son para chicos que me las han liado... La respuesta es si y no jajaja, en realidad no eres la primera que lo hace. Ya me han llegado muchas preguntas de este tipo. Son chicos que me la han liado, amigos, hermanos... Hombres que definitivamente han sido importantes a lo largo de mi vida... Así que, ahi tienen su respuesta jaja.**

 **Disfruten :D**

* * *

 _ **Para Edgar...**_

 _ **Cariño, me gusta escribirte. Está es mi manera de regresarte flores.**_

 _ **Gracias.**_

* * *

 **La ley del Balance Natural.**

 _"Te amo. Lo supe desde que te conocí... Perdón por tardarme tanto en entenderlo... Estaba distraído."_

-Silver Linings Playbook.

Tachó con un largo suspiro el día número dieciséis en su calendario pegado a su pared de madera con un gordo plumón rojo. Si, lo sabía, esa pequeña maña era patética y hasta dramática, se sentía como un recluso poniendo marcas en la pared para llevar el conteo de los días, pero no lo era. Solo se sentía lo suficientemente triste como para decir y sentenciarse internamente como un reo.

Bufó un poco y lanzó por ahí el plumón para dirigirse al porche de su casa para ver el crepúsculo y el fin de otro largo día. Oh, si, parecía que todos los días en las últimas semanas eran así; lentos, agobiantes. Si, claro, su rutina era la misma que siempre; entrenamiento, combates con Abyo, comida en el Chin-Duda, etc, etc. Y aunque había estado haciendo muchas más horas de entrenamiento para llenar un poco el vacío que sentía, el padre de Ching le dijo que tenía que irse ya a casa porque se estaba sobre esforzando y eso, un buen ninja sabía que no era sensato.

Así que volvía a casa y se sentía prácticamente atrapado en esos muros. Ching y Abyo salían prácticamente todos los días y aunque lo invitaban a unirse para que no se sintiera dejado de lado, el rechazaba dicha invitación, pues una cita de tres no parecía muy buena idea y hacer mal tercio tampoco era algo que agradeciera mucho. Po otro lado, Shuny ya no estaba ahí tampoco y no había señales de ella, salvo por un ultimo mensaje hacia dos días atrás avisando que había llegado a Hong Kong sana y salva… Pero por más que él trataba de comunicarse, la morena no le contestaba.

Estaba tentado a preguntarle a Pucca si Shuny había llegado bien, pero decidió no hacerlo y dedujo que si su amiga no contestaba era porque en efecto, ya estaba con la pelinegra y no quería que resultara un dolor de cabeza… Al menos no mas de lo que ya lo era. Por lo que se resignó a esa terrible espera que le carcomían todos los nervios.

A decir verdad, no sabía cómo había pasado los últimos días sin ella. Nunca había sentido tal vacío en su interior, o peor, en su entera vida, ni siquiera cuando sus padres fallecieron, peor no le costó trabo entender por qué, pues además de que cuando lo de sus padres ocurrió, Pucca ahí había estado para él, así como toda su familia.

O si, le tomó mucho tiempo descubrir que la pelinegra era uno de los pilares más importantes de su vida. Que mal que se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde y que ahora ni siquiera podía ir tras ella como debió haber hecho antes. Es más, pudiese ser que ni regresara. Si bueno, ella lo había prometido, pero no haber sido sincera con ello era lo menos que se merecía por haberse perdido tantos años.

Se sentó en la silla reclinable que tenía en su porche y se dedicó admirar con los ojos perdido en el bosque de bambú como el sol descendía… Nunca se le hizo tan largo un crepúsculo. Y pese a que el ambiente era increíblemente agradable en ese momento, no veía la hora para que el condenado sol se ocultara ya para que diera pasó a la noche y pudiese dormir para comenzar otro extenuante día por la mañana.

Oh, Pucca… Si, desde que se había ido no solo su vida parecía haberse vuelto más gris, sino que Sooga en general. La aldea tenía un brillo mucho mas cálido con ella, inclusive sus mismos amigos. Ching la extrañaba muchísimo al igual que a Shuny y eso Abyo se lo había comentado. Inclusive el parecía también extrañarlas.

Los tíos de Pucca también se veían mas apagados el par de veces que los fue a visitar y mucho más desanimados. Inclusive se encontró a Dada y a Ring Ring un día en la aldea y ambos le preguntaron si tenía una idea de cuando regresaría porque al parecer la peliazul ya sabía del plan que ayudó a que ella y el joven rubio pudiesen estar juntos finalmente… Y quería agradecerle en persona. Esto sorprendió a Garu… Pero, con todo el pesar de su corazón le dijo que ni él ni nadie le podía dar una respuesta.

Y era verdad. La extrañaba como loco y no sabía que haría su Pucca no regresaba. Sabía que ir detrás era mala idea, pero quedarse… Si que había sido un castigo. Pero él lo merecía, solo así pudo darse cuenta de lo que había perdido y de todos esos años desperdiciados, y ahora que quería arreglar las cosas… No lo dejaban. Pucca ya no estaba más disponible para aceptar su arrepentimiento.

Mio brincó si previo aviso a su regazo, sobresaltándolo un poco, pero después le acarició su lomo, haciendo que el felino ronroneara por un momento.

-Hola… ¿Dónde habías estado?- le preguntó con una triste sonrisa y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro. Al menos la compañía del pequeño animalito era reconfortante para él.

Fue cuando, comenzó a escuchar pasos cerca, pisando las pequeñas hojas de bambú secas que habían caído. Al principio pensó que era su imaginación, pero entonces Mio también se puso alerta y levantó las orejas, agudizando su oído. Se puso se pie, alerta a cualquier tipo de situación y pensando primero en lo peor… Que eran ninjas por parte de Tobe o el mismo Tobe. Le habría venido bien una pelea después de todo. Pero, sus oídos bien entrenados descartaron esto…Porque eran pasos de mujer… Además de que entre la profundidad del bosque y la luz anaranjada del crepúsculo se divisó una figura esbelta

Pensó en Ching al principio, pero entonces dedujo que los pasos de su compañera en los entrenamientos eran más toscos. Pensó en Shuny entonces, pero también sabía que eran diferentes sus andadas; con fuerza y sin titubear. Esos pasos eran mucho más delicados y el caminar de la silueta tenía un estilo muy familiar en su andar.

Se le detuvo el corazón cuando enfocó la vista y un rayo del sol lo deslumbró un poco al enfocar y poder ver bien de quien se trataba… Y ese mini paro, pronto de volvió un disparo de palpitaciones a mil por hora combinado con un vuelco de vacío en su estómago.

Pensó que de tanto tormento ya había perdido el buen juicio, pero conforme la figura más se acercaba, esta idea se iba desvaneciendo y la felicidad que sintió en ese momento lo dejó paralizado y completamente sin defensas ahí de pie.

Ataviada con un vestido rojo casual rojo con corte de corazón en el pecho y tirantes y encaje en la falda arriba de la rodilla con poco volumen, zapatos bajos negros y su cabello negro suelto cayéndole sobre la espalda… Pucca estaba caminando hacía él con su maleta en la mano. Parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse que lo que estaba vislumbrando no era una clase de hermoso y cruel espejismo… Pero, por más que su respiración se aceleraba y por mas que enfocaba la mirada, la pelinegra no desapareció, por el contrario… Su imagen se fue haciendo más clara conforme caminaba con una sonrisa bellísima en el rostro.

Garu se quedó aun paralizado cuando ella subió las escaleras con la pesada maleta y se detuvo a un metro de él o menos, también con el corazón inflamado y muerta de miedo.

-Hola, Garu…- le saludó, tratando de que no le temblara la voz. El ninja no dijo nada… Solo se la quedó mirando sin poder dar crédito a que ella hubiese regresado a la puerta de su casa. Pucca sonrió algo nerviosa al ver su estado y se rascó la nuca- Oye… ¿Estas bi…?-

No la dejó acabar. Lo siguiente que el ninja hizo fue acortar toda la distancia entre ellos y abrazarla con todas las fuerzas que tenía, tomándola a ella por sorpresa, inclusive la levantó a unos centímetros del suelo. Él hundió su rostro en el cabello que estaba sobre sus blancos hombros jurándose así mismo que no la dejaría escapar nuevamente y verificar que aquello era real.

-Volviste…- susurró con la respiración agitada y Pucca pudo jurar que sentía como temblaba aun sosteniendo su pequeña figura- Estas aquí…- susurró y la abrazó más. Pucca le devolvió el abrazo también, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose completo luego de esas dos largas semanas de fuertes emociones y demás. - Te extrañé… muchísimo…- murmuró el ninja, aun contra su cabello y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Esto le derritió el corazón a la pelinegra.

-Lo sé… Yo también- susurró ella, tiernamente y luego soltó un pequeño jadeo- Pero, Garu… ¿Podrías por favor tratar de no partirme en dos?... No respiro…- dijo, buscando aire. El joven ninja no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y la soltó ligeramente, dejando sus manos en sus hombros para mirarla bien a los ojos. Por alguna razón y pese a que no había cambios en su aspecto, se veía diferente… Mucho más hermosa.

-Lo siento, es que… de verdad, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado…- dijo el ninja, tratando de no quebrarse llorando del alivio que sentía. Así que solo pudo acariciar la mejilla sonrosada de la pelinegra, quien pareció agradecer ese contacto- ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-Creo que mi maleta en mano debería darte algún indicio- respondió ella con una sonrisa- Recién regrese con Shuny. Ni siquiera he ido al restaurante a ver a mis tíos- dijo. Garu amplió un poco los ojos al oír que era el primero además de la morena en verla en Sooga. Por lo que buscó en el bosque si no se encontraba su amiga pisando los talones de su amiga.

-¿En serio? Y… ¿En dónde está Shuny? - le preguntó, buscando algún indicio de la aludida.

-Oh, dijo que quería irse a casa. Que tanto tu como yo somos unos dolores en el trasero… Palabras textuales de nuestra amiga- respondió con una sonrisa algo divertida, a lo que Garu rio un poco, aunque no supo si por nerviosismo.

-Te creo…- dijo y la miró con cariño, aun acariciando su rostro- ¿Y… Qué tal estuvo tu viaje?- le preguntó dulcemente.

-Increíble… Fue grandioso ver a mi mamá… Pero fue dura la despedida- dijo, con la mirada algo triste.

No le mentía. Tan pronto como pidió los boletos, Evan y ella fueron ala agencia más cercana para recogerlos y volver corriendo al penth-house para empacar todo e ir por Shuny. Cuando la morena se enteró que el avión saldría por la madrugada, se molesto bastante de que ni siquiera había pasado veinticuatro horas en Hong Kong y a regañadientes empacó nuevamente todas sus cosas… Pero no estaba tan molesta como Mao.

Al decirle que se irían en unas horas y que inclusive ya tenían los boletos, le reprendió por haber actuado de manera tan impulsiva y sin haberle avisado ni a ella ni a sus tíos, por lo que empezó una pequeña riña entre lo que era mejor para ella, pero Pucca ya había tomado su decisión, y pudo notar que la reacción de su madre solo se debía al hecho de que no quería que se fuera.

Así que el resto del día se la pasaron empacando y preparando todo, inclusive les quedaron horas muertas, aprovechándolas para que ella, Shuny y Evan pudiesen salir a almorzar por la ciudad mientras que Zeng calmaba y hablaba con Mao. Sorpresivamente, tanto él como Evan parecieron adoptar mejor la decisión que tomó… Por lo que cuando regresó al pent-house, Mao mostró apertura total a escuchar el plan de su hija… Y quedó completamente maravillada.

Así que, tras una parada rápida al hospital en donde Pucca se despidió entre lagrimas de los niños y, sobre todo, de Xiao, quien le regaló una hermosa carta que tenía día preparando para ella. Ya en el aeropuerto, Pucca se despidió de Zeng, dejándole claro que estaba agradecida porque no había nadie que cuidara a su madre y la amara como él. Se despidió de Evan con un fuerte abrazo e infinitamente agradecida por su compañía y haber sido un puntapié en su decisión… Y finalmente de su madre, donde el llanto de nostalgia se hizo presente en ambas… Pero dejando claro con ello que su vinculo era más fuerte que la distancia y que se amaban como a nadie en el mundo.

-Entiendo, pero... ¿Ella está bien?- le preguntó Garu, algo culpable de lo que se había suscitado, a lo que Pucca le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, ella... Te manda muchos saludo y un abrazo- le dijo dulcemente. Garu sonrió ante el cálido recuerdo de la madre de Pucca y lo parecidas que eran, sintiéndose bien de escuchar que la persona que lo cuidó como un hijo estuviese bien.

Luego de eso, se hicieron unos segundos de completo silencio, anunciando que venía esa charla que ambos habían estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

-Mi mamá, me ofreció a quedarme allá con ella- dijo Pucca finalmente y aprovechando que la conversación se había situado en Mao. Garu amplio los ojos, pero más que sorpresa fue terror lo que la pelinegra pudo vislumbrar en ellos.

-¿Qué...?-murmuró él, sintiendo como algo crujía en su interior.

-Así es. Resulta que papá dejo nuestra antigua casa a mi nombre y mamá la arregló para que pudiese irme a vivir ahí... Y eso no es todo. Su esposo me ofreció un lugar en su universidad en el área culinaria sin ningún costo ya que él es el director ahora- le explicó.

Le tomó unos segundo asimilar lo que la chica frente a él le estaba diciendo. Ahora entendía porque se veía diferente; no es que se viera más hermosa o algo hubiese cambiado en su físico... Sino que se veía mucho más realizada y confiada en sí misma. Sabía que tenía todas las oportunidades del mundo y que sería una tonta si no las tomaba todo por quedarse estancada.

Pero eso no evitó el terror que estaba invadiendo su cuerpo. Ahora veía porque estaba ahí y porque había regresado. Por su promesa, pero solo por eso y para avisarle que quizás esa iba a ser su última vez en Sooga... O peor, que la vería.

No podría lidiar con ello, todos esos años de frialdad entrenada no le alcanzaban para enfrentarse a eso. No. Pero antes de que gritara esa voz de su cabeza a su boca... Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta lo que más se temía.

-Y... ¿Aceptaras?- le preguntó muerto de miedo y quitando su mano de su mejilla. Pucca lo miró por unos segundos que le parecieron interminables a él y no supo interpretar esos ojos extrañamente serios.

-Si- respondió al final. La sangre se detuvo en sus venas y sintió como su corazón se congelaba. Pucca estaba dispuesta a dejarlo... De verdad lo estaba. Sintió miles de agujas atravesándolo gracias a esa sería mirada... Y Pucca se dedicó a mirar su pequeño experimento.

Pudo jurar que noto el cambio en el color de la piel del joven y su expresión se le decía todo. esa respuesta le había dolido, porque creía que era un rechazo total para él... Que ya no habría más oportunidad y que finalmente y después de todos esos años, había conseguido arrancarlo de su corazón.

Pero no era así.

Evan le habló del balance. De lo importante que era encontrar este para poder ser feliz no sólo con una persona, sino en general, y es lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Había sido muy tonto creer que podría olvidarlo cuando aún estando a tantos kilómetros de distancia... No pudo. Tratar de olvidarlo solo había echo que los dos se lastimaran... Aunque sí había servido de algo y era que Garu pudo abrir los ojos.

Supo lo que era estar sin ella; verla cuando la indiferencia era dolorosa, verla con alguien más... Y lo peor; no verla ni saber nada de ella. Todo eso había hecho que la apreciara más así como todo ese cariño que le había dado.

Y Pucca lo sabía. Sabía que esa lección le había dejado marcado... Pero también sabía que seguir así y hacer una vida sin él por orgullo y esta vez estando segura de sus sentimiento solo los haría infelices.

Por lo que antes de que Garu diera todo por perdido, ella acarició suavemente su mano y buscó su mirada.

-Sí, si aceptas venir conmigo- le propuso de la manera más dulce que pudo. La cara de Garu cambió al instante de triste a una bastante esperanzadora y completamente confundida, a lo que Pucca continuó hablando- Porque... No puedo imaginar la vida si el chico que más he amado no está a mi lado- dijo con voz temblorosa y una sonrisa.

Lo dejó sin palabras y no supo que responder. Durante sus años en donde se perseguían como perros y gatos Pucca nunca tuvo el tacto de preguntar tampoco si quería estar con ella y quizás ahí había radicado el error. A nadie le gustaba estar sujeto a una persona si antes no se le había preguntado, y en vez de comunicación, las sesiones de besos forzados y arrumacos obligados habían tomado lugar. Por eso, esa pregunta significaba mucho para él.

Sin embargo, no sabría la respuesta a lo que le estaba diciendo…a su propuesta. ¿Irse a Hong Kong con ella? Ni siquiera había considerado en dejar la aldea él solo. Y no, no porque estuviese muy arraigado, sino porque simplemente la idea no se le había cruzado… Y de repente ahí estaba ella, pidiéndole escapar a un mundo de oportunidades que a ella se le presentaban… y pudiese ser que a él también.

Cayó en la cuenta de que esa propuesta era cierta, pero también una forma de cobro por todos los años que Pucca le había invertido sin recibir nada cambio… Y que él ahora tenía que compensarle. Pero ¿Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo?

Las últimas semanas habían sido mas que agobiantes, habían sido una tortura genuina y un dolor y vacío que no le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo. Por lo que, pasar el tiempo con Pucca y recuperar lo perdido… Mas que un cobro, era algo que estaba dispuesto a hacer con los ojos cerrados. Había cometido el error de dejarla ir anteriormente… Y no lo volvería a hacer. Era hora de compensarle, en efecto, todas las molestias que había tenido que pasar.

-Je… Sé que es una propuesta algo atrevida ahora que lo pienso…- dijo Pucca, cayendo en la cuenta de que en efecto no era cualquier cosa y que ella tendría que atenerse también a lo que el ninja decidiera. Ya no iba a obligarlo a hacer nada mas que él no quisiera. En ese sentido había madurado y también reconoció su error- Así que no tienes que responderé ahora. Faltan dos años para que tenga la edad suficiente para ingresar a la universidad, así que puedes meditarlo el tiempo que quieras y…-

-Lo haré- respondió Garu al cabo de unos segundos, sorprendiendo a Pucca muchísimo. Él solo sonrió dulcemente y acarició uno de los mechones que enmarcaban su delgado rostro- Me iré a donde quiera contigo… Porque… No volveré a cometer la misma equivocación de dejarte ir. Voy a compensarte todo el tiempo que desperdicie dándome cuenta de…- quiso decirlo, pero le daba vergüenza. No estaba acostumbrado a demostrar tanto su afecto y ella lo sabía. Y era momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Escucha Garu- comenzó a decir Pucca- Te seré completamente sincera al respecto; si volví fue porque te lo prometí… Y porque sé que olvidarte no es una opción. Pensé que podría, pero lo cierto es que… Aun te amo. Enviar a Shuny no fue la solución, ni lo de Soso o haberme ido con mi madre… Porque simplemente eso no es algo que se pueda corregir. Y ahora, estoy cien por ciento segura de mis sentimientos… De lo que quiero… Y de quien soy. Y eso era lo que necesitaba. No sé si tus palabras hace dos semanas fueron reales o solo un desesperado intento para evitar que me fuera… pero…-

-No. No eran un intento…- la interrumpió Garu con la emoción a flor de piel- Pucca, te lo dije hace dos semanas y te lo digo ahora; Te amo. Te he amado todos estos años… Solo que ambos nos hemos comportado como completos idiotas. Mas yo. No nos detuvimos a hablar… Pero ahora, que no te tuve dos semanas… Sentí que la vida se me acababa. Tuve que perderte para darme cuenta de lo mucho que significabas para mí- confesó el ninja, bajando la mirada algo apenado.

-Garu…- susurró Pucca, sin apalabras y completamente sorprendida ante su sinceridad. Con eso le quedaba claro que las palabras del ninja antes de irse no habían sido puestas en saco roto. De verdad la amaba… De verdad estaba arrepentido… Y no valía la pena seguir haciéndose tontos en ambos lados. Eran dos piezas de rompecabezas que embonaban a la perfección, pero que eran tercas y demasiado orgullosas… Era hora de dejar eso de lado.

-Así que, a Hong Kong… a China, a Italia… Iré a donde tú vayas. Porque mi lugar esta junto a ti y no quiero estar en ningún otro lado- le dijo Garu mirándola a los ojos- Lamento haberme dado cuenta de lo mucho que me importas y lo mucho que te adoro luego de tantos años. Y espero que me perdones… Por todo. Por mis groserías, mis malos tratos… Inclusive de haber enviado a Shuny por ti- le dijo, completamente apenado y sabiendo que su lista de disculpas sería mucho muy larga.

-Creo que… Con la que te deberías disculpar es con Shuny… Esta muy enojada- dijo ella, esbozando una leve sonrisa traviesa. A lo que el ninja sonrió de la misma manera.

-Por dios, le pondré un altar si es necesario- bromeó el ninja, sonriendo entre dientes y mirando sus manos algo nervioso. Pucca sintió una calidez tremenda en su pecho al verlo y sonrió enternecida, algo que el ninja notó- ¿Qué?- le preguntó algo sonrojado.

-Nada. Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír conmigo en mucho tiempo- le respondió con cariño, a lo que Garu también puso una sonrisa enternecida.

-¿Cómo no voy a sonreír si la mujer que amo ha vuelto?- le dijo más en un susurró que Pucca apenas y pudo escuchar. La pelinegra solo sonrió apenada y algo sorprendida ante la respuesta del ninja; era la primera vez que le escuchaba algo tan meloso o cursi, pero no quiso romper ese ambiente señalándoselo.

-Garu…- dijo, un poco más seria y acercándose a él suavemente y echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar su rostro lo mas cerca posible- Necesito saber… Si de verdad estas dispuesto a hacer esto conmigo. Porque, de mi cuenta corre que no te obligaré a hacer nada mas que no desees… Ese ha sido el error desde el principio… Por eso necesito saber que lo quieres hacer-

El ninja miró sus enormes ojos negros brillando con los últimos rayos del sol colándose entre los grandes árboles de bambú y supo que su respuesta era correcta y que nada en el mundo le haría cambiar de opinión en absoluto. Al igual que ella, sabía que su lugar estaba junto a Pucca y que siempre debió haber sido así. El tiempo separado solo había reforzado esa idea.

-Pucca…- susurró él, acercándose a ella y limitando su espacio a nada, como siempre debió de haber sido. A la pelinegra le quitó el aliento la cercanía de sus bonitos ojos color avellana y se permitió luego de tanto derretirse en ellos. Ya no tenía porque poner resistencia, no esta vez. Así que no le molestaron los escalofríos que le recorrieron la columna cuando el ninja acarició su rostro con el dorso de su mano y con la otra la apegó a él suavemente, inclinándose- Nunca en mi vida he estado tan seguro de algo-

No había que decir nada más.

Después de las palabras que también sellaron la decisión de Garu, el ninja no titubeó en absoluto e hizo lo que hacía semanas o incluso tal vez años quería hacer; besar a Pucca. Así que cuando sus labios se unieron finalmente, a ninguno le molesto el suspiro de alivio y de amor profundo que resonó en el otro.

Finalmente, las piezas estaban juntas. Y ese beso se sintió diferente… Incluso mejor que el segundo… e infinitamente mejor que el primero. Se sintió como si ambas partes estuviesen listas para él y completamente realizadas. Pucca estaba besado al ninja esta vez sabiendo quien era. Se había encontrado así misma y quizás eso era lo que le faltaba saber: era una chica que amaba a su familia y amigos, que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para explotar todos sus dotes culinarios posibles… Y que amaba a un ninja como nunca nadie había amado a alguien.

En cuanto a Garu, él sabía quien era. Y pensó erróneamente que saberlo era suficiente para ser completamente feliz. Pero a veces, se necesita de la persona que ha estado a tu lado siempre y que lo estará sin duda alguna. Y lo mejor que podía hacer era corresponderle, para evitar su dolor, para evitar el de ella… Pero, sobre todo, para ser felices y crecer juntos.

El beso fue subiendo de intensidad a tal grado que Garu cerró sus brazos en torno a su delgada cintura y la levantó lo suficiente como para que ella estuviese a la altura de él. Pucca solo puso sus brazos en los hombros de Garu y se dedicó a disfrutar de los besos del ninja. Al final, su sueño de poder tener un beso así se había cumplido. Pero más importante, que sus sentimientos esta vez era establemente correspondidos.

Y no había mejor dicha que ser correspondido de la misma manera por alguien a quien amas.

Al final, no se hubiesen separado si no necesitasen aire, pero dejaron sus frentes pegadas con los ojos suavemente cerrados, disfrutando del aliento del otro y la piel de gallina que esas sensaciones les causaban, mientras que el sol se ocultaba por completo en el horizonte y en lugar de su luz, miles de luciérnagas empezaban a salir, iluminando el bosque de bambú aun no estando del todo oscuro. No había mejor escenario.

-Te amo…- susurró Garu, dejando claro por ultima vez con eso que era verdad lo que salía de sus labios y que nunca lo olvidaría de nuevo.

-Yo también te amo…- respondió Pucca, sonriendo esta vez entre dientes. Garu hizo lo mismo y rio un poco junto con ella, mientras que le daba una vuelta aun en el aire entre risas, para después dejarla en el suelo y besar su frente.

El ambiente habría seguido siendo romántico y lleno de melosidad, de no ser porque un extraño ruido que venía del interior de Pucca calló esas risas, mientras que la pelinegra se llevaba los brazos a su estómago, sonrojándose un poco de vergüenza. Su hambriento estomago anunciaba que era hora de que ya le metiera algo de comida.

-Uhh… jeje…- rió ella, nerviosamente, a lo que Garu sonrió algo divertido.

-Parece que alguien tiene hambre- sonrió dulcemente- ¿Comiste algo en el avión? -

-¿Bromeas? La comida de avión no debería llamarse _comida-_ respondió ella en un tono bromista, a lo que Garu rio divertido ante el buen paladar de su…novia.

-Bueno, entonces será mejor que vayamos a que comas algo- dijo él, mientras que se agachaba a tomar la pesada maleta de Pucca y le tendía la mano. - Y sé de un lugar en donde les hará muy feliz verte-

La pelinegra miró su mano y la tomó sin dudarlo. Finalmente podía estar junto a la persona que más amaba sin preocuparse por nada más y sabiendo que de ahora en adelante estarían juntos sin importar que y con muchas oportunidades en el futuro. Pero por el momento, solo se dedicaría a disfrutar del resto de la velada con su…novio, su novio oficial mas bien y luego de tanto tiempo.

Además, moría por ver a sus tíos y a Ching y a Abyo, a quienes les había mandado mensaje para que se reunieran ahí.

-Suena como una excelente idea- sonrió ella. Ambos bajaron por las escaleras y se dirigieron por un sendero a la calle más cercana, aun rodeados por luciérnagas.

-Y mientras vamos hacia allá, tal vez me puedas contar que tal te fue…- le sonrió él con ternura, entrelazando sus manos esta vez sin pena ni inhibición.

-Bueno, resulta que mi madre tiene ahora un lujoso departamento en el pent-house de uno de los edificios más importantes de Hong Kong- comenzó a platicar ella.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el ninja sorprendido.

-Si. Cuando vayamos lo verás. Es un departamento super lujoso… - le empezó a platicar muy animadamente, sintiéndose la persona más dichosa del planeta de por fin poder tener una conversación así con el ninja- Pero lo más importante es que conviví mucho con mi hermanastro, el hijo de Zeng. Es alguien muy simpático y…-

Y así siguieron platicando hasta que salieron del bosque de bambú con sus manos unidas y caras sonrientes. De hecho, la luna que empezaba a sobresalir más conforme se oscurecía más el cielo habría sido la única testigo de ese pacto de cariño y el re inicio del un vinculo muy especial… De no ser porque alguien los observaba desde un punto algo mas entrado en el camino de bambús.

Ahí, recargada sobre uno de estos, una joven de tez morena sonreía satisfactoriamente con los brazos cruzados, mientras veía a sus amigos alejarse para las calles de la aldea y sus ojos verde esmeralda resplandecían junto con las miles de luciérnagas ahí.

-Al fin… Ya era hora…- murmuró para si misma, mirando con alegría sus manos tomadas… Pero a la vez, con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Vio que no tenía caso estar más ahí y que su presencia tampoco era necesaria. Había asistido sin que ellos la viesen solo en caso de que a alguno se le hubiese ocurrido ponerse nuevamente cabeza dura con el otro… Pero no fue necesario. Al igual que ella, ellos supieron que ya era suficiente… Y habrían sabido arreglar las cosas. Y a ella le constaba que se lo agradecerían cuanto ambos tuvieran la oportunidad. Pero por el momento, su misión estaba concluida… Así que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

Por lo que, a pasos lentos gracias a sus botas larguísimas arriba de la rodilla de plataformas pequeñas que le había regalado su amiga allá en Hong Kong, se dirigió al único sitio donde pensó que podría estar tranquila un poco y que a la vez, le daba algo de curiosidad. Mientras que caminaba, ella aun tenía esa sonrisa algo triste en el rostro que no borró por temor a que la gente que la saludaba se diera cuenta que en efecto, estaba triste.

Sitió alivio cuando llegó a su destino y se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan concurrido, seguramente por ser inicio de semana; el nuevo Bar de Santa. Un sitió que el gordinflón hombre había puesto hacía solo un poco más de una semana y que había pegado con éxito. Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba tranquilo y ella agradeció que solo se escuchara la voz de Destiny y los instrumentos cuando entró.

El sitio era uno muy bohemio en general. Aun tenía un toque oriental, pero a la vez muy rustico. Piso de madera de bambú, mesas redondas alrededor en donde había poca gente bebiendo en silencio mientras que miraban al dragón en una pequeña plataforma de madera oscura donde estaba iniciando a cantar una canción lenta con el ritmo del bajo a compas.

 _ **-"I'll be at something… At something bubbling…"-**_ cuando el dragón empezó a cantar no captó la mirada de los pocos asistentes que había ahí. En vez de ello, todos la giraron a ver a ella, quien atravesó sin más la pista en su bonito vestido negro completamente ajustado de tirantes con algunas florecillas en la parte baja de la falda que Pucca le había comprado también hacia la barra, donde no había nadie sentado y Santa se hallaba limpiando algunos jarros de sake.

-Hola, Santa…- saludó ella sin mucho ánimo y tomando asiento. El hombre regordete, quien estaba vestido igual que un _barman_ en vez de su traje rojo la miró del otro lado de la barra, y aunque notó su estado de animo en su triste sonrisa, prefirió no preguntar. Así que también le puso su mejor cara, solo para animarla un poco.

-Hola, Shuny… ¿Qué te sirvo?-le preguntó, aun limpiando con un trapo un recipiente.

-Uno doble, por favor- respondió la morena, recargando sus codos en la barra de madera y sonriéndole amablemente. Santa solo le guiño el ojo.

-Enseguida- le aseguró y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para servírselo. Shuny agradeció con una sonrisa y quito la mirada de Santa, para perderse en sus pensamientos.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se sentó a su lado en la barra también, ni siquiera cuando Santa le dejó su bebida, la cual agradeció con la mirada para darle un sorbo de golpe después, cuando fue entonces que el extraño habló:

-Y bien… ¿Cuándo pensabas decirle que estás enamorada de él?-

" _ **You was a fun thing…  
…Ain't nothing troubling…"**_

Shuny casi escupe el sorbo que le había dado cuando giró la cabeza y vio de quien se trataba. Pero no solo por eso, sino porque nadie hasta la fecha sabia de ello y le sorprendía que alguien le pudiese leer el subconsciente.

-¿Soso?- dijo algo sorprendida, luego de pasar con dificultad su trago- ¿De qué estás hablando?- decidió saltarse la pregunta "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?", pues no era necesaria. Además, sus nervios le traicionaron, queriendo tapar lo que seguramente él ya sabía.

El joven la miró pícaramente y sonrió un poco, sintiendo esa empatía por ella. Iba vestido con una chaqueta mostaza, jeans y una elegante camisa blanca que le quedaba bastante bien. Pero no era eso lo que le sorprendía a Shuny, sino su pregunta bien formulada.

-De Garu… - le respondió él, sabiendo de sobra que la morena no le gustaba andar por las ramas- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirles que estás enamorada de Garu?-

" _ **I had the spring in my step…  
Like walking on trampolines…"  
**_

La segunda vez que él le repitió la pregunta no le sorprendió en absoluto. A decir verdad, no tenía porqué mentirle si ya se había dado cuenta y agradecía que nadie más lo hubiese hecho. De cierta manera, le aliviaba rebajar un poco ese secreto. Por lo que ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de ocultarlo, y en vez de eso, evitó la mirada del chico, bajando su vista al pequeño vaso entre sus manos, mientras que jugueteaba con él.

-Eso habría complicado las cosas- se limitó a responder- Ambos son mis amigos y a ambos los quiero. Haberles dicho que estaba enamorada de Garu habría dificultado aun más su relación. En especial cuando su ecuación es simple. Uno mas uno da dos… No tres, no uno… Así que, por el bien de todos, decidí no hacerlo- explicó Shuny. Soso frunció un poco los labios asintiendo y también se recargó en la barra, junto con ella.

-¿Y no crees que tenía derecho de saberlo?- le preguntó, buscando su mirada. Pero Shuny no lo miró, solo sonrió tristemente, mientras que pasaba su dedo índice por el borde del vaso vacío.

" _ **These days I'm looking back…  
But there's no sense in that…"  
**_

-Tal vez. Pero, eso no importa ya. Ambos están juntos y así es como debía ser, ¿no crees? Todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano las cosas terminarían así. Yo lo he sabido desde que conozco a ambos- respondió de manera madura y elocuente. Soso asintió un poco, captando su punto- Por eso fui por ella a Hong Kong. Porque sabía que, aunque ella no estuviera y pudiese tener una pequeña oportunidad, no se podría haber dado. Garu habría sido muy infeliz al igual que ella… Además, ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si lo hubiese hecho?- dedujo y se giró a verlo un poco. El chico tenía una expresión en el rostro que no supo reconocer y lo había dejado sin palabras.

Pero estaba bien. No todos los días tenía el lujo de conocer gente sensata como ella, y madura sobre todo. Y la verdad, eso lo prendaba y lo valoraba demasiado.

-Wow…- dijo Soso, mirando hacia el frente- Es el acto de generosidad más especial que he escuchado de alguien-

-Yo creo que la generosidad no se mide. Solo es generosidad y ya…- se limitó a responder Shuny, encogiendo un hombro- Además, esto no es un acto de generosidad. Mas bien acepté lo que era y ya…-

-Lo sé, lo sé… Pero, guardarte tus sentimientos por poner el bienestar de otros por delante de ti… Sabiendo que eso es lo correcto…- Soso trató de buscar las palabras con ello, pero la verdad, estaba prendado ante la actitud de su amiga y su increíble solidaridad- Creo que es lo más valiente que alguien haya podido hacer por sus amigos- le reconfortó.

Shuny no dijo nada más, y en vez de eso le sonrió agradecida. Era cálido que alguien reconociera que, en efecto, aceptar que el chico del cual estaba enamorada pudiese escribir la historia con su mejor amiga sin intervenir y por muy difícil que fuera. Es más, por el contrario, haberlos ayudado a reencontrarse. Era la mayor satisfacción con la que ella se pudo haber marchado.

-A todo esto… ¿Cómo lo supiste?- le preguntó ella, con una sonrisa suspicaz- No me digas que tu también los estabas espiado…- bromeó ella, sabiendo que eso sería algo un poquito mas raro de lo que ella había hecho. Soso solo sonrió algo nervioso por la pregunta y se rascó la nuca.

-Bueno, supe que Pucca había regresado y quería saludarla… Pero creo que al final no o hice porque sabía lo que haría. Así que, creo que me descubriste-. No tenía caso mentirle a la morena y sabía que tampoco le juzgaría en absoluto. Después de todo, parecía que ambos estaban en el mimo barco. Y Shuny, ciertamente no lo hizo, solo sonrió divertida y siguió divagando en el borde de su vaso, hasta que Soso habló luego de unos segundos de silencio empático: - Y si te hace sentir mejor, estoy igual que tú. También tengo el corazón roto ahora mismo-

-¿Cómo me haría sentir eso mejor?- rio Shuny algo divertida.

" _ **Searching for somebody new…  
Who can move me like you is a hopeless task…"  
**_

-Bueno, al menos tienes a alguien con quien hundirte- defendió el chico, también bastante divertido- Y es mejor sentirse miserable acompañado que solo- bromeó él, a lo que Shuny rio bastante divertida ante esa agria sátira.

-Vaya, Soso… No pensé que tuviese ese tipo de humor tan oscuro- rio ella.

-Y como el humor oscuro no va para nada contigo- dijo el, en tono sarcástico, a lo que Shuny rio un poco más, recargándose en la barra. Soso también solo unas leves carcajadas, agradecido de no tener que sufrir solo, al igual que la morena. Luego de unos segundo de risas, nuevamente se hizo el silencio entre ellos, mientras que Destiny seguía cantando al son de la música detrás de ellos- ¿Quieres oír algo más oscuro todavía? - le propuso Soso, mirando sus manos sobre la barra.

-¿Cómo? ¿Algo así como un secreto?- preguntó Shuny curiosa y recargó su barbilla en la palma de su mano- Pensé que los hippies no tenían secretos- bromeó, a lo que Soso volvió a reír.

-Calla. No es un secreto en realidad… Pero si algo que nadie sabe- respondió él y sun sonrisa se volvió un poco más triste. Shuny levantó las cejas, muy curiosa esta vez y el chico desvió la mirada, algo apenado- Hoy es mi cumpleaños-

" _ **'Cause I got these chains on my feet…"**_

La sonrisa de Shuny se agrandó, al igual que sus ojos al caer en la cuenta de que era cierto. Pero con todo lo acontecido, ninguno de sus amigos había recordado que efectivamente esa fecha era especial para él. Aunque, de todo el rato que lo conocía, realmente no era mucho de festejar sus cumpleaños, pero le sorprendió verlo ahí, completamente solo en ese bar de aire triste.

-Oye… Es verdad, es tu cumpleaños…- dijo Shuny, tomándolo suavemente del hombro.

-Así es. Y aquí estamos, con el corazón un poquito roto, ¿no es así, Shuny?- dijo él, tratando de verle el lado bueno a toda esa situación melancólica para ellos. La morena sonrió algo triste y asintió, pro su buena actitud y su optimismo salieron a relucir y pensó que, ya que se iban a hundir juntos, lo mas saludable era hacerlo de la mejor manera.

-Pero, ¿sabes qué? Tu cumpleaños aun no acaba y vamos a pasarla bien- sentenció sin más y le hizo una señal a Santa con la mano- Oye, Santa… Tráeme una ronda de dobles aquí, por favor- le pidió, a lo que el hombrecillo le guiñó un ojo nuevamente y sirvió dos tragos tal y como el anterior que ella había tomado para ellos.

Los dejó sobre la barra frente a cada uno y Shuny tomó los dos, tendiéndole uno a él para que lo tomara.

-Shuny, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- le preguntó algo divertido y accediendo a tomar el pequeño vaso.

-Vamos a brindar. Si nos vamos a regocijar en nuestra propia miseria… entonces lo haremos con dignidad- dijo ella y levantó un poco su vasito- Por ti, Soso. Feliz cumpleaños…-

-Y por los corazones rotos…- agregó Soso.

" _ **And everybody I'll be…"**_

Y sin más, ambos chocaron suavemente sus vasos…

* * *

… Y para bien o para mal, no fue lo único que chocaron esa noche.

" _ **Ain't got nothing on you!  
If it was my birthday…"**_

Soso apenas y pudo abrir la puerta de su hogar cuando entraron entre un montón de besos desenfrenados y caricias muy subidas de tono. No se molestaron en prender tampoco la luz, y tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Shuny lo pegó contra la pared, apegándose por completo a él sin despegar sus labios ni un segundo de los suyos.

-Sh… Shuny…- jadeó él, pero no para detenerla ni nada por el estilo, sino porque el calor había subido al máximo ya y ninguno de los dos se iba a poder detener en cualquier momento, así que la morena interpretó eso como una pedida de ayuda para quitarle esa chaqueta mostaza que arrojó por ahí sin importarle donde.

" _ **I'd be opening presents…  
And hoping to have it from you…"**_

Pronto, prenda por prenda se fueron quitando en su camino a ciegas y tambaleos hasta la habitación de Soso, la cual tenía un enorme ventanal en su puerta corrediza en donde toda la luz de la luna de verano se estaba colando y les ayudó para ver que hacían.

No le costó nada a él poner a Shuny contra su mesa de noche, mientras que ella empezaba a quitarle la camisa y él le ayudaba a deshacerse de ese vestido y las largas botas. Si, en efecto, no estaba pensando con claridad y ese momento solo había sido producto final de todos los vasillos de sake doble que Santa les había servido. Pero, el remordimiento no se hizo presente en esos momentos… Todo lo contrario. Porque cuando estuvieron totalmente desnudos les importó poco meterse a la cama.

" _ **'Cause you always make it better…  
Baby, I ain't got nothing on you…"  
**_

Fueron minuto muy intensos en donde uno se permitió valorar al otro. Claro, eran amigos de mucho tiempo y se conocían… Pero no como en ese momento. Shuny sabía que Soso era guapo, pero también sabia que por fuera era un chico demasiado recatado y que sus cosas personales eran solo para él, ni siquiera para amigos tan cercanos como ella… Pero, lo que no sabía era que él era un completo salvaje en la cama y que todas esas caminatas largas en África habían hecho un muchacho con un físico increíble.

" _ **If it was my birthday…  
I'd be blowing out candles…"  
**_

Por otro lado, Soso sabía que Shuny era catalogada como la mujer mas hermosa de la aldea con su belleza exótica… Pero no se permitió valorar aquello al cien por ciento hasta ese momento. Su cuerpo era perfecto, su cabello era perfecto, sus largas piernas eran perfectas, su cintura era perfecta… Y esos salvajes ojos verdes que resplandecían en la oscuridad y que lo miraban como una fiera… Tenían algo nuevo, algo que él no supo descifrar porque estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo todo el placer que alguien le pudiese dar.

Solo rezaba porque los vecinos no escucharan el escandalo que ambos estaban haciendo… Pero le dejó de importar cuando sintió el éxtasis a la máxima potencia, mientras que gritaban de completamente de placer casi al unísono. Y al final… Shuny rodó sobre de él, quedando los dos tendidos en la cama, con las respiraciones agitadas y mirando el techo con los ojos bien abiertos.

" _ **And wishing for someone like you  
One dance no "you's"…".**_

-Ahhh… Ahh… - jadeó Soso- Eso… ahhhh… Eso fue increíble…- murmuró aun agitado.

Shuny no le respondió, por su parte solo se había quedado muy quieta, mirando el techo, sintiendo su respiración y su corazón a mil por hora… Y luego, al cabo de unos segundos de completo silencio, ella se llevó las manos al rostro, sabiendo que todo ese calor y ejercicio ya le habían bajado los estragos del alcohol al mínimo.

" _ **Nothing is posible…  
Now that I'm on my own…"  
**_

-¡Oh no! ¿Qué hemos hecho? - soltó muy angustiada. Soso solo la miró confundido y ella solo bajo las manos a sus labios, aun sin poder dar crédito a lo que ambos habían hecho hacia tan solo unos segundos atrás- ¡Me acosté con uno de mis mejores amigos!- dijo, y lo miró de reojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso te preocupa? - le preguntó Soso, algo extrañado.

-¿Cómo que si eso me preocupa?- repitió ella, bastante exaltada- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabamos de hacer?-

-Si. Yo acabo de tener la mejor noche de cumpleaños de toda mi vida- dijo Soso, enarcando una ceja y levantándose un poco.

" _ **And if I don't do it for you  
Then I just don't know how to do anything…  
Heads under water again  
But I ain't no submarine…"  
**_

-¡Dios! ¡Soso, lo lamento! ¡Esto fue mi culpa! ¡No debí haberte incitado, pero estaba muy ebria y vulnerable y…!- comenzó Shuny a dar explicaciones alocadamente, mientras que se enderezaba de golpe y se disponía a levantarse de la cama, sin embargo, Soso la detuvo de la muñeca.

-Espera, Shuny… No… No tienes porque disculparte- le dijo él, negando con la cabeza- Lo que pasó no fue nada malo… Es más, creo que nos sirvió para conocernos mucho mejor-

-¡Oh, vaya que sí, viejo!- respondió Shuny en tono sarcástico y girándose a verlo.

" _ **Trying to come up again  
Heading now with my friends…  
But I got this chains on my feet  
And everybody I meet…"**_

-Bueno si, pero también de otra manera. Por ejemplo, esta noche me dejaste ver una parte de ti que nunca había visto antes… Me demostraste que puedes ser una persona muy sensible… Por muy dura que parezcas por fuera. Lo que hiciste por Gary y Pucca me lo demuestra. Tienes un gran corazón…- le dijo Soso, de una manera bastante dulce.

-Claro, lo dice el tipo con el que me acabo de acostar- dijo Shuny sin pena alguna. Soso rio un poco, sabiendo que ese comentario bien podía ser para sus conveniencias viriles, pero lo cierto era que no fue así. Realmente Shuny, antes de todo ese candente momento, se había abierto mucho con él sentimentalmente e incluso en alguna parte de la velada, le dijo que había sido mucho mas sincera con él que con otra persona, incluidas Ching y la misma Pucca.

" _ **Ain't got nothing on you  
If it was my birthday…  
I'd be opening presents  
And hoping to have it from you  
'Cause you always make it better…"  
**_

-No, te aseguro que no lo digo por eso- le aseguró Soso y acarició levemente su mano para darle más confianza- Pero dime, ¿realmente fue tan malo lo que ocurrió para ti?... Porque para mí…Ufff… Ebrio o no… No me arrepiento de nada…-

La morena lo miró con algo de desconfianza al principio, pero después encontró que también estaba acariciando su mano, y por alguna razón, se sintió… diferente.

Había estado con muchos chicos en la aldea… Pero, por alguna razón, Soso la lograba intimidar de cierta manera, además de que, tenía que admitirlo, lo que acababa de suceder hacia un rato había sido de lo mejor que ella había experimentado y también había conocido a Soso en todos los ámbitos esa velada… Y descubrió que podía ser un ser maravilloso de una manera y otra.

" _ **Baby, I ain't got nothing on you  
If it was my birthday…  
I'd be blowing out candles  
And wishing for someone like you  
One dance no "you's"…"**_

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento, Soso…- le respondió, algo confundida por lo que estaba sintiendo. Los perfectos dientes del joven resplandecieron entre la oscuridad también, y la jaló suavemente.

-Entonces, por favor evita que me levanté para traerte de nuevo aquí… Y durmamos un rato. Ahora debes estar mas cansada que cuando llegaste del viaje… ¿No es así?-

-Um… si…-

" _ **Never knew how to say…  
What I feel for you  
You say it's too late  
You don't feel the fire…"**_

No fue difícil convencerla. Con cuidado, Shuny se acostó junto a él, mientras que el los arropaba a ambos con las sabanas a medio cuerpo. Ambos se pusieron de lado, mirándose el uno al otro, pero sin tocarse en absoluto… Y Shuny se sintió… cálidamente incómoda. Era la primera vez que tenía a su amigo así de cerca y desnudo. Si que le dio igual unos minutos atrás… Pero, en esos momentos, parecía que estaban compartiendo algo mucho más íntimo. Así que ninguno se percató del tiempo que pasó al mirarse a escasos centímetros de los ojos.

" _ **You don't hear when I say…  
There's nobody…#**_

-Tus ojos…- murmuró Shuny, algo encogida.

" _ **They ain't got nothing on you  
If it was my birthday…  
I'd be opening presents  
And hoping to heaven for you  
'Cause you always make it better…"**_

-¿Qué tienen?- le preguntó Soso, algo adormilado.

-Son preciosos…- murmuró ella, algo sorprendida y para nada en plan seductor- Nunca los había visto tan de cerca- explicó, y pronto ese momento intimo en su totalidad dejó de darle pena. Soso sonrió dulcemente y cerró suavemente los ojos.

" _ **Baby, I ain't got nothing on you  
If it was my birthday…"  
**_

-Shuny… No quiero que me tomes a la lo que voy a decir pero…- se detuvo, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para no hacer la situación incómoda para ella- Pero… Eres una mujer hermosa…-

" _ **I'd be opening presents  
And hoping to have it from you…"**_

No fue lo que dijo. Todo el mundo se lo decía y estaba acostumbrada a oírlo antas veces que ya hasta había perdido el valor, pero, por alguna razón y viniendo de él… Hizo que se sonrojara un poco… Y un sentimiento muy extraño la embargó cuando el joven abrió los ojos de nuevo y le propuso algo que quizás sanarían sus dos corazones rotos:

" _ **If it was my birthday  
I'd be blowing out candles…"**_

-Ven conmigo a Brasil-

" _ **And wishing for someone like you  
One dance no "you's"…"**_


	14. EPILOGO: La Vieja Costumbre

**¡Hola, Hola mushashos! Ja, ja, ja... Espero se encuentren súper bien y de lo mejor. Yo bien, aquí ando pues, jajaja... Y discúlpenme por no subir el EPÍLOGO antes, sé que dije que lo subiría como una semana después del anterior capi, pero anduve de un lado para otro, y entre que escribía el capi final en pedacitos, pueeeeeeeeeeees... jaja, por eso me tarde.**

 **Pero no se preocupen, aquí está recién salido del horno y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Y como es el último capitulo me gustaría decir algunas cosas antes de que me les vaya:**

 **La primera es, que muchas gracias por leer está historia. De verdad. Como dije al principio, la historia original no es mía, es de mi primera autora de fics que leí, pero por mas que la busqué, no la encontré. Así que nuevamente, amig , espero que no te moleste y muchas gracias de verdad por inspirarme a escribir. Créeme tu fuiste mi inspiración y un parteaguas muy grande.**

 **En segundo lugar, es el hecho de que ya no voy a escribir más (al menos no en esta plataforma) por diferentes motivos. Ya saben, personales de estudios y esas cosas. Creo que llegó el momento de cerrar este ciclo, y en parte esta historia la reescribí por eso. Era una manera de decirme a mi misma que se tiene que continuar, y a veces por caminos diferentes, ¿y que mejor que terminar esta etapa por donde inició?. Así que luego de cinco años de ser activa en esta pagina pues me tengo que despedir. Esto no significa que no vuelva a escribir, pero pues ya serán proyectos originales y por mi cuenta.**

 **Gran parte de mi estancia se la debo a personitas que... ¡Cómo estoy agradecida! De verdad, no terminaría de decir nombres y sé que probablemente muchos de ellos ni siquiera están leyendo esto, pero para los que si, a todos los chicos de la página de Facebook Hora de Fan-Fics, no tienen idea de como les agradezco y aprecio. Conocí personitas super importantes que se han vuelto grandes amigos, que por supuesto, aun tendré contacto y así. También les agradezco a todos aquellos que me prestaron sus personajes para Las Olimpiadas de la Perla... Sin ellos, la historia jamás habría sido la misma. A mi amiga Sofy que estuvo todos estos años apoyándome y a mi amooooooorrrshhh Alexa que sin ella...Nombre... no se que haria, la neta. Asi que chicos, ustedes ya tienen su cachito alla en el cielo jajaja.**

 **Y a los que me conocen de esta historia, gracias por apoyarla y leerla, de verdad, ustedes son grandes y por lectores como ustedes, son por los cuales yo seguiré escribiendo. ¡De eso no tengan duda alguna!**

 **Pero bueno, basta ya de sentimentalismos y 'amonos con el capitulo final. Les mando un abrazo a todos y les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor.**

 **DN164 fuera :D**

* * *

 ** _Para Pepe._**

 ** _Espero que los besos y estas palabras puedan llegar hasta el cielo._**

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO: La Vieja Costumbre.**

 _"Después de todo, en esta vida nadie está listo. Pero, de eso se trata, ¿no es así?._

 _"Querida Pucca:_

 _¿Cómo estás, hermosa? Yo bien… Aquí Evan reportándose, por cierto._

 _Espero que hayas llegado bien a tu hogar. Tengo que admitir que después de que te fuiste, se sintió mucho más vacío el Pent-house, y odio decirlo, pero creo que me gustaba más cuando tenía tu compañía… Al menos tuve ese sentimiento las últimas dos semanas que estuve en Hong Kong luego de que te marcharas._

 _Ahora mismo ya me encuentro en Inglaterra y mi semestre comenzará en una semana y media, así que ya te puedes imaginar que estoy ocupado preparándome. Estoy seguro que ti allá también tenías mucho que arreglar, y por el otro email, me alegra que las cosas finalmente se hayan acomodado._

 _Hablando de ello, tengo que decir que finalmente pude hablar con mi padre acerca de lo de la pasantía en Canadá, y aunque estará muy triste porque estaré prácticamente del otro lado del mundo, supo que era una excelente oportunidad y que, si eso me haría más feliz que regresar a Ciudad Victoria, no me lo impediría… Siempre y cuando le presentara a mi persona especial tan pronto como me visitara._

 _Y ya que la mencioné, ya le he dicho las buenas noticias y empezaremos a hacer todos los preparativos desde ahora para que en cuestión de un año y medio pueda mudarme a Ottawa. Espero que tú también me puedas visitar con… Bueno él. Sinceramente no recuerdo su nombre…ja, ja, ja. Pero mientras te haga feliz esta bien… Pero si se vuelve poner de difícil… Golpearé muy fuerte su cara._

 _Por cierto, salí con los chicos luego de que te fuiste y realmente te echaron de menos y me dijeron que si vuelves a ir a Hong Kong, no dudes en llamarlos. Igual aquí abajo te dejaré el teléfono de los padres de Xiao para que estés en contacto con ella._

 _Espero disfrutes las fotos que te mande de Inglaterra y de mis amigos y yo en el muelle un día antes de irme. Faltaste tú, pero ¿Qué te puedo decir? Nada que un editor de fotos no arregle, ja, ja, ja._

 _Sé que has de estar sufriendo ahora mismo por no tener mi valiosa compañía contigo, pero no te preocupes. Ya me enteré de que iras a visitar a tu madre y a mi padre en las festividades navideñas con…él, tus tíos y tus amigos. Así que estaré más que feliz de ir también a Hong Kong para incomodarte tanto como me sea posible, ja, ja, ja._

 _Bueno, espero te encuentres bien y seguimos en contacto. Trata de sobrevivir sin mí hasta que nos veamos. Besos, lindura._

 _-Evan."_

Posdata: Me debes dinero por los boletos de avión, no se me ha olvidado.

-¿Pucca?-

La pelinegra dio un respingo cuando escuchó su nombre y apartó la mirada de su celular, donde estaba leyendo el último correo electrónico de Evan y su madre, en donde estaba viendo algunas fotos que le habían mandado. Se giró solo para ver como Abyo estaba detrás de ella, cargando una pesada maleta que apenas y podía sostener.

-¿Podrías dejar tu celular un momento y apartarte?- gruñó él. Pucca solo rodó los ojos y sonrió, efectivamente apartándose.

-Que carácter…- se burló ella, mientras que el moreno dejaba la pesada maleta en la batea de la camioneta estacionada delante de ellos.

-Vamos, cariño- dijo Ching, llegando con dos bolsas no tan pesadas y dejándolas en la pila que estaba en la batea también- Solo has cargado dos maletas- le señaló con una sonrisa, mientras que la gorda Gwon caminaba a su lado.

-Oye… Esto no está para nada liviano. Aunque lo entiendo, se van a ir por mucho tiempo- dijo Abyo a su novia, algo cansado por haber cargado cosas en los últimos minutos y recuperando el aliento con las manos en la cintura.- Tienes suerte que al menos todo este ejercicio sirva para fortalecer aun más mis brazos- alardeó él, mientras que flexionaba uno de sus brazos de manera coqueta. Ching solo rio ante el chiste de su novio y le besó la mejilla.

La pelinegra solo les contestó con una leve sonrisa no tan feliz. Fue cuando entonces un enorme brazo se posicionó alrededor de sus hombros, sobresaltándola un poco, pero se relajó al instante al ver quien era.

-Creo que ya es todo- dijo Garu, y le besó la cabeza- ¿Quién te mandó ese correo?- le preguntó el ninja al ver que en la pantalla de su celular en mano tenía abierta la agradable foto de Evan con sus amigos de Hong Kong.

Las semanas habían pasado desde que ella había regresado a Sooga, y lo que pareció un mes largo y lleno de tormentas veraniegas, el tiempo transcurrido había servido para dar lugar a la paz y los días soleados que estaban por abrir paso al otoño. Tal y como siempre sus tíos le habían dicho; después de la tormenta siempre venía la calma total.

En las últimas semanas las cosas parecieron asentarse mejor de lo imaginado y mucho mejor de lo que a ella pudo haber imaginado.

Primeramente, estaba el asunto del arranque de su relación, ahora si mas que oficiada con el ninja. Pese a que se estaban acoplando al otro aún, no había día que Garu no se mostrara cariñoso con ella, detallista y demás. Y todos los días, por muy ocupado que estuviera el otro, se hacían el tiempo para compartir unos momentos los dos con mensajes de texto o una llamada telefónica en la noche.

Y claro, había días que se los dedicaban enteros. El primero de estos días causó la sensación en la aldea. Pues luego de que Pucca se marchó, por supuesto que toda Sooga se había enterado de la "escenita" que se dio en el Café de Santa, cosa que pareció arder más cuando se supo que la sobrina de los cocineros del Chin-Duda se había ido.

Así que fue para la sorpresa de muchos cuando el día que regresó ella, ambos entraran tomados de la mano al restaurante. Abyo y Ching estaban ahí, recibiendo a su amiga con toda la calidez que se merecía, y sus tíos no cambian de felicidad por tenerla de vuelta también. Para los demás clientes fue grato volver a ver a una de las chicas mas queridas de la aldea, y aunque la mayoría estaban totalmente consternados acerca de que por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, el ninja estaba actuando como debía; como alguien que de verdad amaba a Pucca.

Con el pasó de los días, estuvo en boca de todos esta noticia, pero pronto, la misma aldea pasó de sorprendida a pensar que ya era tiempo y que era un alivio que al fin pudiesen estar juntos de la manera correcta.

Pucca no podía estar más feliz y Garu tampoco. Al fin ambos habías logrado equilibrar la balanza, tratar al otro como realmente se le merecía, y el tiempo que pasaban juntos era tan disfrutable que apenas unos segundos luego de despedirse, ya se extrañaban. Todos sabían que su conexión y la química entre ellos era palpable, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, parecía que las cosas eran con debían ser simplemente.

-Oh, solo es Evan… Me mandó una foto de él y unos amigos que hice allá en Hong Kong- le respondió Pucca con una sonrisa.

Le alegraba mantener el contacto con Evan pero mas le alegraba haber recibido ese correo con buenas noticias. Era genial que finalmente pudiese tomar también él las riendas de su vida y que Zeng lo hubiese aceptado. Estaba más que feliz por él y también quería conocer a la "susodicha" de su "hermano". Igual le agradaba saber que ya tenía amigos allá en Hong Kong, y parte de ella no podía esperar para que fuera invierno y pudiese verlos a todos de nuevo.

Por otro parte, su madre y Zeng también le habían mandado correo, acerca de su nuevo y próximo viaje a las Bahamas y lo emocionados que estaban. Le mandaron besos, abrazos y le dijeron que, en efecto, la extrañaban muchísimo y tampoco podían esperar a su visita.

-Dice que quiere conocerte- agregó Pucca con una sonrisa.

-¿Hablas de Evan?- preguntó Ching- Se ve que es muy agradable-

-Claro, dices eso porque no para de coquetearles a ti y a Shuny cada que hace un videochat con Pucca- refunfuñó Abyo y luego miró a Garu- Yo que tu viejo, mantendría a ese chico a raya-

-Vamos, chicos… ¿De verdad van a portarse así?- dijo Pucca, riendo un poco- Les aseguró que cuando lo conozcan les agradará.

Definitivamente es la clase de sujeto que estaría con alguien como ustedes- bromeó ella, a lo que Ching soltó una risotada divertida, llevándose la mano a los labios.

-No estoy seguro si eso fue un insulto- dijo Abyo, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Y yo no estoy seguro de como sea, lo único que sé es que el hermano mayor de una novia nunca es del todo bueno- bromeó Garu, apegando mas a Pucca contra su pecho, a lo que ella rio divertida- Pero si tengo que hacerle frente por ti… Lo haría mil veces- susurró Garu con cariño y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Pucca se lo devolvió en la milésima de segundo que pudo y pegar su frente a la suya, mientras que reía enternecida ante la situación. Mas le valía a Evan portarse bien con él, porque Garu estaba siendo finalmente un amor con ella. Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio, mientras que Ching y Abyo veían como ambos compartían un ligero momento cursi y empalagoso, hasta que el moreno habló nuevamente:

-¿Sabes? Me siento raro por cómo las cosas acabaron entre ustedes…- mencionó, echándole también su brazo a Ching sobre sus hombros- Sin embargo, ya me lo esperaba. Lo que si de verdad me tomó por sorpresa… Fueron ellos dos- dijo, señalando con su mano sobre el hombro de su novia. Todos voltearon y no pudieron estar más de acuerdo con él cuando vieron de quienes hablaba.

-¿Ya llevas todo?- le preguntó Soso con una cálida sonrisa, mientras que entrelazaba su mano con la de ella.

-Si, claro que sí. ¿Tu llevas todo también? Pasaporte, cámara…¿Todo?- le preguntó Shuny, mientras que se acomodaba la pequeña maletita en su espalda, también sin soltar su mano.

-Sip. Todo listo- le respondió y besó su mano dulcemente, mientras que caminaban hacia ellos bajo sus… aun nada crédulas miradas.

Resultaba ser que la noticia de que Gary y Pucca finalmente estaban juntos se vio opacada por una mucha mayor… Una que incluso ellos dos, junto con Ching y Abyo y siendo amigos tan íntimos de Shuny no se podían creer; la abrupta relación amorosa que surgió entre ella y Soso.

Inició por lo que algunos llamaron; una noche muy rara, pues a ambos los habían visto demasiado amigables en el nuevo Bar de Santa. Luego de ello, Ching y Pucca notaron una extraña actitud referente a su amiga, pues pasaba menos tiempo con ellos y pasaba de estar siempre disponible… a desaparecer simplemente.

Sin mencionar que el poco tiempo que les dedicaba se la pasaba contestando mensajes de texto de alguien… Y finalmente, un día, casi una semana después de que Pucca llegó, uno de sus tíos le preguntó si ella ya sabía algo de lo que había entre Shuny y Soso. Cosa que a Pucca le tomó por sorpresa, y tras investigar, Dada y Ring Ring le confirmaron que la noche anterior se los habían encontrado en el Café de Santa.

Con todo esto, Ching y Pucca exigieron una explicación a Shuny… Explicación que la morena les dio lo suficientemente segura de sus sentimientos ya a esas alturas; se había enamorado de Soso y Soso de ella. Habían salido todos los días y demás… Oh, si… Al parece ambos encontraron su media naranja en el corazón roto del otro… Y cuando menos vieron, cayeron en la cuenta de que todo lo que necesitaban había estado en frente de ellos todo el tiempo.

El aire aventurero, solidario y optimista de Soso se combinaba a la perfección con la firmeza en el carácter de la morena y su brutal honestidad con ella misma y hacia los demás. Pronto, encontraron lados del otro que no eran tan visibles para los demás… Como el hecho de que Soso, aun con su porte de chico recatado… era un completo loquillo en la cama. Y en el caso de Shuny, por muy dura que pudiese parecer, tenia un lado blando que solo pocos le habían visto.

Así que a todos se les desencajó la mandíbula dos días atrás cuando Soso y ella llegaron tomados de la mano al Chin-Duda, anunciando su relación... pero las mandíbulas cayeron aún más abajo cuando les dijeron sus planes. Soso tenía que regresar al voluntariado y esta vez, tal y como se lo había dicho a Pucca, lo mandarían a ayudar a las minorías en Sudamérica, Brasil. Y Shuny tenía la propuesta y claro, se iba a ir con él.

A nadie le molestó aquello—salvo por los corazones rotos que Shuny dejó atrás —y en lo que concernía a Pucca y Garu, no se podían sentir más feliz por la morena y Soso. Después de todo, merecían todo el derecho de estar juntos.

Lo único que de verdad les deprimía a prácticamente todos era que ya no verían más a su amada amiga hasta dentro de año y medio y a todos les constaba que la aldea sería un lugar mucho más vacío sin ella.

Ya había sido algo difícil cuando Soso se marchó, por lo que está vez, el vacío se sentiría por el doble al no ver a la morena por el restaurante o la aldea ni al tener más entrenamiento con los chicos.

Por esa razón todos tenían sentimientos encontrados... pero al final parecía que la cosas finalmente estaban encajando en su lugar. Y si como Pucca era a Garu, Shuny era a Soso, con todo incluido, ya fuesen cambios drásticos como ese.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la morena cuando llegó a ellos y todos los observaban.- ¿Por qué nos miran como si no nos conociéramos?-

-Bueno, les decía a los chicos que es raro verlos juntos- dijo Abyo, encogiéndose de hombros y sin pelos en la lengua al decir y sincerarse con ellos. La morena no lo tomó a mal y muy por el contrario sonrío. - Además, no estoy muy seguro de que estén listos. ¿Dónde están sus chalecos y sus sombreros con mosquitero? - señaló el chico, mirando sus ropas que en realidad eran tan comunes como las que usaban todos los días en la aldea.

-Abyo, vamos a aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Río de Janeiro. No en el medio del Amazonas - dijo Shuny, rodando los ojos.

A nadie le había causado más sorpresa que a ella el ver cómo las cosas habían girado de manera rápida.

Soso echó su última maleta a la batea de la camioneta junto con Shuny, y con ayuda de Garu y Abyo, ayudaron a colocar unos cables de contención para un el equipaje no se cayera con el movimiento del vehículo.

Una vez que todo quedó instado, Soso dio unas palmadas para asegurarse, diciendo así que todo estaba preparado y que era momento de marcharse. Cuando sucedió esto, Shuny se giró a sus amigos, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para despedirse ya que eso del sentimentalismo no era del todo lo suyo, sin embargo, al ver los ojos de Pucca al borde de las lágrimas, supo que ella no tenía que decir nada primero.

-Bueno, chicos... yo...- trató de empezar a decir, pero ni siquiera la dejaron terminar, cuando Pucca la abrazó fuertemente, tomándola un poco por sorpresa, pero devolviéndole el gesto automáticamente.

-Te extrañaremos muchísimo- susurró Pucca contra su cabello. La morena no respondió, solo se limitó a apretar más el abrazo y al cabo de unos segundos, Ching se les unió, estrechando a ambas en sus delgados brazos.

-No te olvides de nosotras- susurró Ching también, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo esa calidez de amistad femenina tan especial, que casi a la tres se les salen las lágrimas. Y mientras las chicas compartían ese momento tan especial, Abyo se acercó amistosamente a Soso y estrechó su mano como buena convivencia varonil.

-Viejo, muchas gracias por ayudarnos con las cosas- dijo Soso, mientras que estrechaba a Abyo en un rápido abrazo de amigos y colegas.

-Ni lo menciones, hermano. Cuídate y cuida a Shuny... que no se te escape de las manos- bromeó el moreno, a lo que Soso rio entre dientes, separándose y dedicándole una mirada de que jamás lo haría. Después de esto, ambos sintieron una mirada algo incomoda y cuando voltearon, vieron que era Garu, quien se estaba manteniendo fuera de todos esos contactos sentimentales.

Soso se aclaró la voz y se acercó a él, claramente incómodo. Garu por su lado sintió lo mismo, y también se aclaró la voz, mientras que cruzaba los brazos y se balanceaba en sus talones. Ambos sabían que lo que vendría a continuación era una plática de tregua.

-Garu...- comenzó Soso.

-Soso...- continuó Garu, buscando las palabras adecuadas para buscar una conversación.

-Supongo que... tengo que agradecerte que hayas cambiado los vidrios de mi casa- dijo Soso muy a regañadientes, rasándose la nuca y evitando la mirada del ninja.

-Bueno... era lo menos que podía hacer luego de romperlas a piedrazos- agregó Garu sin saber muy bien que decir luego de eso- Espero que con ello podamos quedar a mano- agregó, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans.

-Si, por supuesto- agregó Soso, algo apresurado. Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo entre ambos, esperando que el otro dijera o argumentara algo, pero en realidad no supieron continuar. Para empezar, y aunque sus diferencias nunca hubiesen sucedido, no eran los más grandes amigos. Solo se eran muy indiferentes el uno del otro. Claro que eso cambió con el asunto de Pucca.

Pero, algo si tenían los dos definitivamente y que la vida les había enseñado era a no dejar ninguna clase de ciclo abierto en absoluto. Y si, el desacuerdo había sido muy grande y bastante monumental, sin embargo, ahora que se iban, bien podían dejar eso muy atrás, puesto que, tal y como se había visualizado antes, las fichas se habían acomodado a la perfección. Y no había la necesidad de gastar energía en rencores baratos.

-Bueno, Garu… Espero que podamos dejar todo ese problema atrás- dijo Soso firmemente y le tendió la mano en señal de paz. Garu lo miró, algo sorprendido e incluso algo prendado por la iniciativa de él en querer arreglar las cosas… Y francamente lo agradeció. Él aun era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para hacer algo como eso… Pero no lo suficiente como para no aceptar ese acuerdo de paz. Así que, aun estando serio, le estrechó la mano sinceramente.

-Tengan buen viaje- se limitó a decir, a lo que Soso le mostró una confiada sonrisa, gesto que en cuestión de segundos el ninja le copió.- Y cuida a Shuny. Espero tengas idea de lo afortunado que eres-

-Créeme, lo sé- dijo él chico, soltando su mano y girando a ver a su novia, quien seguía abrazada a Ching y a Pucca, esta vez con Abyo estrechándolas a todas con sus enormes y corpulentos brazos. Ambos no pudieron evitar soltar unas risitas cuando notaron que el chico estaba llorando a mares ya por esa despedida.

-Los extrañaré mucho, chicos…- lloriqueó, a lo que las chicas también rieron entre lagrimas y se separaron antes de morir estranguladas por Abyo. Ching solo consoló a su novio tomándolo del hombro, al igual que Garu a Pucca una vez que se acercó a la morena.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por nosotros- le dijo Garu con una sonrisa, a lo que la morena sonrió algo conmovida.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer por mis dos mejores amigos- le respondió ella, con un raro brillo en los ojos y riéndose un poco ante la ironía de la situación. Por mucho tiempo estuvo muy enamorada del chico frente a él, pero, en esos momentos y dado el giro de tuerca, no podía concebir a Garu nada más que como su enorme amigo por el que habría atravesado tierra y mar con tal de verlo feliz.

-Te voy a extrañar- le dijo él- Nos harás mucha falta en los entrenamientos-

Tal vez no era la forma mas tierna de decirle a alguien a quien no iba a ver en un año que le haría mucha falta, pero conociendo a Garu, esas palabras eran más que un gran salto. Y, sin poder evitarlo, los ojos esmeralda de la morena se llenaron de lágrimas, más no borró su sonrisa en lo absoluto.

-Eres un idiota. Me hiciste ponerme toda sentimental-sollozó ella, a lo que a Garu también le derritió el corazón. Shuny era de esas chicas tan duras que no lloraba por nadie en lo absoluto, y las pocas veces que la había visto hacerlo era porque estaba que estallaba. Pero… llorar por estar toda conmovida… Nunca los había visto. Así que antes de que él también uniera sus lloriqueos con Abyo al dejar ir a la que era casi su hermana, la abrazó con tanta fuerza que la terminó levantando del suelo.

Y Shuny le correspondió tan fuerte como pudo a ese abrazo, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Ambos sabían que merecían toda la felicidad de la tierra, y ahora que tenían dicha felicidad, bueno, les constaba que no la dejarían ir en lo absoluto.

Y mientras toda esta enternecedora escena se daba a cabo entre Shuny y Garu, bajo la mirada de todos sus amigos, Pucca vio a Soso de pie, mirando igual de enternecido. Por lo que se acercó a él, con la iniciativa también de poder cerrar ese ciclo, y empezar de nuevo como era lo ciertamente correcto.

-Te lo dije…- le dijo Pucca, con una sonrisa algo perspicaz, pero amable ciertamente.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Soso, enarcando una ceja.

-Te dije que encontrarías a la indicada… Solo… Tenías que abrir los ojos y darte cuenta de lo que tenías en frente- le sonrió dulcemente y se giró a ver a su novio y a su amiga, quienes aun estaban compartiendo un momento inusualmente emotivo.

-Te doy la razón… Pero no fui el único- le dijo y le guiño un ojo. Pucca rio entre dientes y antes de que pudiese decir algo más o argumentar alguna otra cosa, supo que las cosas ya estaban bien puestas en el pasado y que la próxima vez que ambos regresaran, serían recibidos con los brazos bien abiertos. Así que lo abrazó con fuerza y él le devolvió el abrazo instintivamente.

-Los voy a extrañar como no tienen idea- susurró Pucca contra el hombro del muchacho, mientras que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y mas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-También los vamos a extrañar- susurró Soso contra su cabello y al separarse él le besó la frente, en señal de un cariño bastante fraternal, y antes de que pudiera arreglar algo, Pucca levantó la palma de su mano u dejó ver la hermosa pulsera Masai que Soso le había regalado. Él se mostró claramente sorprendido, y abrió la boca para argumentar que se la quedara, que era un obsequio, pero Pucca lo atajó.

-Sé que ya encontraste a quien dársela- le dijo ella y le guiñó un ojo- Buena suerte- agregó dulcemente y le apretó un hombro.

La verdad, no podía sentirse mas feliz en ese momento por él y por su amiga. Durante mucho tiempo, siempre quiso que Shuny sintiera la felicidad que ella y Ching al ver a Garu o a Abyo, pero por alguna razón la morena no daba indicios de tan siquiera estar interesada en todo ese tipo de cosas. En parte, por eso le sorprendía que Soso hubiese llegado a ese punto de encontrar la sensibilidad en ella. Ya decía que por algo no podía aceptarlo a él, muy a parte del tema de Garu y esas cosas. Tal vez era porque muy en el fondo sabía que la personalidad de Soso sería al cien por ciento aprovechada por alguien.

-Gracias...- le dijo Soso, sonriendo dulcemente y agarrando la pulsera. Oh, si. Ya encontraría la oportunidad para darsela a Shuny en el camino.

A decir verdad y aunque a todos les sorprendía bastante, los más impactados eran ellos. Por un lado, él nunca pensó que encontraría de momento a alguien a quien querer, lo cierto era que lo ultimo que quería saber eran cosas de esas. Tenía que tomarse un respiro de sentimientos complicados y quitarse esa espinita que el rechazo de Pucca había dejado. Nunca contó conque se enamorara de la morena, y mucho menos tan repentinamente. El amor lo había golpeado como un camion. Y aunque la relación estaba fresca y aun un poco llena de incertidumbre... Bueno, para eso sería el viaje. Nada les quitaba darse una oportunidad y Shuny pensaba igual.

-Bueno, chicos ¿Están listos?- dijo Ching, enjugándose las traviesas lágrimas y tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa. Pucca y Soso se giraron a ellos, mientras que se les acercaban todos. Por un momento se hizo un silencio, pero no uno incómodo, sino uno bastante nostálgico. Pareciese ser que era el final de algo o quizas el principio de una nueva etapa. Era un poco complicado decirlo con exactitud.

-Si...- respondió Soso y luego miró dulcemente a Shuny- ¿Estás lista?-. La morena no demoró ni un segundo en sonreír y aventarle las llaves de la camioneta, mientras que él las atrapaba con agilidad en el aire.

-¿Y tú?- respondió ella con una sonrisa perspicaz, a lo que Soso le respondió de la misma manera. Tras decir eso, un nueva sesión rápida de besos y abrazos comenzó en entre ellos, para dar el adiós definitivo y luego de ello, ambos chicos subieron a la camioneta, bajo las miradas algo tristes pero felices a la vez de sus amigos. No fue hasta que Soso arrancó la camioneta y el motor rugió cuando se dieron cuenta de que efectivamente, esa nueva etapa estaba por delante de la mano de un viaje que bien podría cambiar sus vidas.

Ambos bajaron la ventanilla en sus lugares, Shuny para sacar medio cuerpo por ahí mientras se despedía de sus amigos, mientras que Soso le gritaba a Abyo.

-¡Gracias por prestarme la camioneta, hermano!- le gritó por a través del rugido del motor.

-Ni lo menciones. Avísame cuando la dejen de ocupar para que la recoja en el aeropuerto- le respondió él en voz alta. Soso le levantó el pulgar y tiro de la palanca para comenzar el recorrido hacia el aeropuerto de Samedi. Mientras lo hacía, Shuny se despedía con el brazo de sus amigos, mientras que el viento le despeinaba un poco el cabello.

-¡Adiós, chicos! ¡Los vamos a extrañar!- se despidió, mientras que la camioneta empezaba a avanzar.

¡Y nosotros a ustedes!- gritó Ching, aun agitando el brazo.

-¡Tengan cuidado!- agregó Pucca también.

Y al cabo de unos momentos, la camioneta arrancó y comenzó a alejarse de ellos por la vereda que conducía hacia la salida de la aldea. Los chicos en ningún momento dejaron de agitar sus brazos hasta que el vehículo prácticamente ya no se veía y Shuny se volvió a meter por la ventanilla, dejando así solo un rastro de la tierra del suelo tras de ella.

Todos se quedaron mirando un segundo la camioneta hasta que desaparecía, u luego se quedaron en silencio, sabiendo que la ausencia de ambos chicos iba a ser algo difícil de sobrellevar, pero que quizás, era lo mejor para los dos. Y claro, mostrando su apoyo incondicional.

-¿Cuanto les das?- dijo Abyo al cabo de unos segundos, rompiendo el momento de silencio y nostalgia y haciendo que Pucca soltara una risotada divertida al igual que Garu. Ching también sonrió, pero le dio un leve golpe, en manera de regaño. -¿Qué? Yo lo digo por el pobre de Soso. No sabe a que mujer se esta llevando-

-Estarán bien...- dijo Garu- Al parecer saben como completarse mutuamente- sonrió y miró por el camino en donde desaparecieron sus amigos. Todos asintieron un poco y nuevamente un silencio los inundó, concordando que aunque la pareja había sido sorpresiva, era bastante funcional. Pero, nuevamente este silencio fue interrumpido por las tripas de Abyo, las cuales resonaron para los oídos de todos.

-¡Huy! Je, je...Lo siento- rió apenado- Tanto cargar cajas y demás me dio hambre. ¿Qué les parece si vamos por un plato de fideos?-

-Suena genial- dijo Ching.- Vamos-

-Si bueno, aun así sigue sin haber descuento para ti, eh- rió Pucca, a lo que Abyo se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Oh, hermano... ¿De que me sirve que ahora salgas con ella si no puedo beneficiarme ni un poco?- se quejó el chico moreno, a lo que el ninja rio divertido.

-Si, si... Que triste es la vida. Vamos, que yo también ya tengo hambre...- lo apresuró Ching, rodando los ojos.

-¿Tu me vas a invitar?- le dijo Abyo mientras se alejaban un poco.

-¡Hasta crees!- le respondió ella, colgándose del brazo. Garu estaba a punto de seguirlos, pero entonces notó que Pucca seguía de pie ahí, mirando hacia la vereda. Y se giró a ella, acercándose nuevamente.

-Hey... ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él, tomando su mano. Pucca parpadeó un poco y se giró a ver al chico al que amaba...Y n sentimiento de nostalgia bastante peculiar le inundó el pecho.

Quizás era todo ese sentimentalismo que la despedida de Shuny y Soso había creado, pero... De repente le pareció que las cosas eran justamente como debían de ser. Después de muchos años de altibajos, asuntos inconclusos con su madre, con Garu, con su vida... En ese momento todo estaba en orden. Todo estaba apacible y en su lugar. Y entendió que luego de muchas cosas, de problemas y asuntos inconclusos, por fin estaba donde tenía que estar. Y ese lugar no era otro que al lado de Garu. Así que solo puso las mejor y mas bella sonrisa que el ninja jamás había visto en su rostro, y entrelazó su mano.

-Nunca he estado mejor...-

Garu vio la determinación en sus ojos, y también sonrió. De alguna manera, él también se sentía muy completo, luego de muchos años... Y no se sentía solo. Al fin podía valorar lo que tenía en frente y disfrutarlo al máximo. Así que le besó la mano y jaló un poco de ella para conducirla detrás de Abyo y Ching.

-Entonces vamos por unos fideos, que yo también me estoy muriendo de hambre- le dijo, a lo que Pucca rió y se paró de puntitas para depositar un suave besó en sus labios de manera rápida y apenas dejándole tiempo para reaccionar, por lo que el ninja parpadeó algo anonado, pero luego sonrió levemente ruborizado y empezó a caminar junto con ella, con sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella algo divertida- ¿Te agarre por sorpresa de nuevo?-. Garu solo sonrió algo divertido ante las ironías de la vida y pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Pucca con un suspiro y respondió:

-La vieja costumbre...-

 **FIN**


End file.
